


The Senshi Files: Silver Warden

by Irritus185, Raithe



Series: The Senshi Files [2]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crossover, Gen, realistic reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 116,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irritus185/pseuds/Irritus185, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithe/pseuds/Raithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry saved a young electromancer from some bloodthirsty monsters, he never imagined the trouble that would await him. Now between all the faeries, demons, vampires, and rogue sorcerers trying to kill him, he has to deal with mini-skirt wearing soldiers of justice. In the name of magic, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden will punish you!</p><p>Now with character sheets! (See part 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lightning Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Dresden Files. If I did, Moon would not be so useless, and fans would burn me at the stake for destroying Harry's awesomeness

**The Senshi Files: Silver Warden**   
**File 01: Lightning Strikes**   
**By Irritus185/Raithe**

I've always dreaded venturing into the Nevernever. It didn't matter how prepared I was, how necessary it was, or how much time it saved; the idea of stepping into the equivalent of Wonderland on steroids always triggered the deep, primitive, reptilian section of my hindbrain. Whenever I opened a tear into that pseudo-dimension, I instinctively envied those preternatural creatures that literally had eyes in the back of their head. At least then I would have a better chance of seeing the slobbering beasts that enjoyed sneaking up on travelers.

Perhaps it was the creatures inhabiting the Nevernever, which made my side of reality's big-and-uglies look like neutered bunnies in comparison. Perhaps it was because of the various sections of the Nevernever that reflected some of the darker aspects of human nature, like the demesnes created by ghosts. Perhaps it was the power structures full of beings that seemed so similar to us humans, and yet were so alien that trying to comprehend them would twist your brain into Gordian knots.

Personally, I think it was because the Nevernever treated the natural laws of our universe not so much as iron-clad rules that should always be followed, but rather as guidelines from a concerned friend. Such examples included sudden shifts between vastly-different ecosystems, gravity keeping a lax eye of matter, and creatures that upset the food chain in extremely disturbing ways.

And then there was the fact that even though it was in late March, and therefore in the firm hands of Spring and all things green, I was trekking my way through a blizzard-torn landscape that would make any decent Chicagoite weave such a blanket of obscenities that it would blot out the sun over much of downtown. It didn't help that I was within Winter Court territory - whose leader Mab could freeze helium with barely a thought - and thus the area took extra delight in chilling anything or anyone foolish enough to trespass.

With icicles growing from my nose, I wished for nothing more than to be back at my basement dwelling, curled up in front of a roaring fire with my burgeoning mammodog Mouse acting as a big, furry blanket. However, I had a mission to complete, and come hell or high water, I would get it done.

Even if my precious package did not exactly share my sentiments.

"Papa, are we there yet?" asked a female voice that had that perfect mixture of annoyance and exasperation that only a young woman just inside her volatile teenage years could manifest.

I looked over my shoulder and grinned behind my crudely-stitched scarf. "What's wrong, kiddo? The morning air too brisk for you?"

Puffs of air erupted from her mouth as she sulked, and she crossed her arms. "I'd stick my tongue out at you, but I'm afraid it'd fall off."

I shrugged. "My victory then."

Her lips quirked up the smallest bit. "Meanie." She tucked a stray strand of brown hair back into her wool cap and brushed past me. "Just for that, no side dish for you when I make dinner." I chuckled at her act of rebellion and watched her forge ahead of me.

Makoto Kino, now Makoto Kino Dresden, had been my legally adopted daughter going on five years now. Ever since I'd 'saved' her from a bunch of marauding supernatural creatures, she'd been my pride and joy through the somewhat tumultuous days of my life. Though considering she'd been the one to fry the goblins attacking her like an overgrown bug-zapper, perhaps it would be better to say that she had been a major cause of some of my chaotic adventures.

Both raising a kid (and a young, foreign girl at that) and training a newbie magic user had put quite the strain on my lifestyle, if you could even call it that. There were many times that I had thrown my hands up at the trouble a burgeoning mini-me had brought, and many times that I'd sunk into despair and terror at the thought and occasional reality that someone could harm me through her. But through it all, I had kept her safe, she had grown on me, and I considered her my own, even if we weren't related by blood.

The trouble of adopting her was something else all together, and it was a victory that I consider more difficult and pyrrhic than I've had with any other villain I've faced. To owe a favor to that man, even if I knew he would never overtly shove it in my face, was a blow to my pride I could never forgive. Still, I had to be grateful that it allowed me to watch over Makoto, no matter how much it tasted like ash in my mouth.

Disregarding that, I came to discover the same joy and anxiety that all fathers watching their daughters go through puberty felt.

With brown hair pulled into a stylish ponytail, green eyes, and a build similar to my own, Makoto could easily pass as my biological daughter, and growing up had only strengthened those similarities. Puberty had been very kind to Makoto; even though she was mostly Japanese, her bit of Caucasian heritage granted her a height and build that surpassed even some of her all-American classmates. This made it doubly funny when she grew tall enough to tower over my friend Murphy even though she was barely through middle school. I still wouldn't let the petite cop live it down, and the dislocated shoulder I received when I'd pushed her too hard once was a rather memorable reminder.

Still completely worth it.

Now, perhaps I should reiterate this: Puberty had been _very_ kind to my daughter. I don't know if it had been the all-American diet of meat and more meat I'd raised her on or her mixed blood or what, but Makoto had gained a curvy quality that made me eye all similarly-aged males like they were hungry wolves and she was a lamb dinner. The number of boys I had to beat off her with my staff was far too large for my liking. I guess I should be grateful that Makoto was such an adorable little daddy's girl that she never even noticed.

Raising a kid with hero worship was a lot more difficult than advertised, mind you. You'd think that someone who'd hang onto your every word (and limbs at times) would follow your orders, and for the most part, Makoto did...as long as I was actually watching her. Around me, she was the picture-perfect daughter - sweet, demure, reeking of faux-femininity. However, the second she out of my line of sight and earshot she'd transform into a little hellion, causing all sorts of trouble in the name of 'justice'.

She became widely known as bane to all bullies, and I became widely known to the school's administration.

Who would've guessed that witnessing me throw myself into harm's way on a constant basis for the sake of others while never giving a moment's thought to my own safety would influence her in such a way?

My thoughts were interrupted by Makoto's voice cutting through the low wail of the snow. "Don't tell me you're having trouble walking, papa. You're not old enough yet for your body to break down." There was a short pause, and then she continued on, a teasing quality to her words. "Though you are in your early thirties, and that _is_ pretty ancient."

Did I also mention that hanging around me for so long turned her into a bit of a smartass?

I gave a deep sigh and trundled up next to her, looping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her face into my chest. "If anything's making me age rapidly, it's having to clean up after your little evil-hunting adventures. If I start going gray early, I'm holding you accountable."

I could feel her muffled giggles. "Whatever do you mean? I'm just your sweet, little baby girl. I wouldn't do anything that would trouble my papa." Noticeably, she kept her eyes firmly away from my own and focused straight on my chest. There was no need to worry about a soulgaze - the wizardly phenomenon of viewing a person's deepest, most intimate being - as we had already shared one the first time we met, but she was still my daughter, and we both knew that she couldn't hide _anything_ from me, no matter how hard she tried.

If this was what my friend Michael Carpenter had to go through with his late-teen Molly, then I had a whole new level of respect for the man, even more so than I already did. And he had another girl ready to enter the breach. Thank heaven for that man's saintly patience; I doubted I could survive another.

Makoto wiggled around and snuggled underneath my arm, pulling me closer. She rubbed her hands together and on her face, trying to regain some warmth. The cheer from our bantering subsided a bit, allowing her ire at the cold to settle back in again. "Why couldn't I be a pyromancer or something? Be a lot more useful than being a glorified sparkplug."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Then you'd be like your old man, setting evil villains ablaze."

"And the surrounding buildings?" she added slyly.

"And the surrounding buildings," I sagely said. "But it wouldn't be our fault."

"You mean like with Daniel's birthday cake?"

Images of exploded cream and sugar flowed through my head, and then an advancing and very enraged Charity followed soon afterward. I held back a manly wince at the memory of her tongue lashing, which was shortly followed by the even more manly pastime of passing the buck "I still blame you and Mouse for that debacle.".

A small smile flitted back on Makoto's face at that, reinforcing the notion that I would forever lose any battle of wits with the fairer sex. Curse me and my chivalric tendencies.

Aside from that, trying to teach Makoto how to use her lightning magic had been slow-going. My forte was in the branches of fire, force, and wind magic. Although lightning could be construed as a subsidiary of air, it was still too vague for me to be a solid fountain of wisdom. As far as I could gather, Makoto's powers were based around the collection and redirection of pre-existing electricity; normally, she could attract and divert outside electrical sources, but if it was truly necessary she could amplify her natural bio-electricity and point it somewhere.

The time she used my beloved Blue Beetle as a power source nearly tipped the poor thing over the edge. I think that was the first time I'd ever really regretted trying to teach her how to use her magic.

Don't look at me like that! I love that Bug!

It was a bit strange being both a father and instructor when I couldn't really consider myself an expert in either field, but acting as both had actually managed to polish myself as well. Although Makoto worked in a branch different from my own, the same old tricks that had been drilled into me as a teen learning to use my powers worked just as well, and teaching them to her had made me push myself ahead in my own work and skills. Learning to spot holes or flaws in Makoto's spellslinging made it easier to notice my own, and though I hadn't improved the power of my spells because of the training, it had certainly improved my control and finesse over my more subtle thaumaturgic spells. Sometimes I wondered if-

I cut myself short at the thought. No, there was no need to dwell on such memories, as enlightening and painful as they were. I needed to forge ahead and create a new path, even if it meant cutting some of the ties I used to hold so dear. I had to, if I wanted to create a safe haven for my daughter.

I glanced at Makoto as her nose crinkled up in that way it did when she was annoyed but didn't feel like vocalizing it. She always was a bit sensitive and careful like that, but I don't think I've ever heard of a kid that didn't eventually let loose their heart's misgivings if they felt they were being pushed hard enough. And I did not want a kid who bottled things up inside: I've seen far too often the results of someone who never revealed their desires and hidden emotions until they either blew up or went nuts. So, it looked like I was going to have to do some pushing, Harry-style.

I ruffled her hair a bit rougher than normal, pushing her cap up and allowing the snow and sleet to pound on her already-tender ears. Makoto scowled as she pulled the hat back down, giving me a fierce glare that she had cultivated over many years. I smirked in that all-too-frustrating way back at her. "What's got your panties in a twist, kiddo? You not enjoying the trip?"

Hey, just because I'd been raising a girl didn't mean I had miraculously started being a lot more tactful. Makoto was much too much of a tomboy for her own good, after all.

Makoto cut her eyes away from me immediately and pulled my arm back over her shoulders, hiding a portion of her face from sight. "S'nothing."

"Really...?" I crooned. She glanced back at me and shrugged before hiding her face again. I sighed. "Makoto..."

"'S'not fair," she mumbled. Looking back up at me, she took my small nod as permission and began to unload. "It's not fair! Why do I have to stay in Japan? Why can't I stay in Chicago with you and big sis and the Carpenters and everyone else I know? I haven't lived in Japan for almost five years! I don't know anyone there! I don't...I don't want to leave!"

She shuddered for a moment, and I took the opportunity to pull her closer to me. She looked down, avoiding my gaze, and shook some more. Silly girl...

Sending Makoto to Japan had become something of a last resort to me. Things were heating up in Chicago, and I did not want my daughter anywhere near the powder keg it was turning into. Especially considering what had occurred just last October.

An old archenemy of mine - Hell's bell, did I really just say that? - a Black Court vampire by the name of Mavra, had procured my assistance in finding a text that played a large part in the ritualistic transformation of a person into a death god. Needless to say, in normal circumstances I would have told her to go cram my staff up her withered butt - and in fact I had - but she had press-ganged me into service by threatening one of my closest friends' career.

Murphy still didn't know she had almost lost her job, and magic willing, she never would.

Regardless, it became clear to me that even though _I_ was pretty safe from most forms of blackmail or threats, my associates weren't. My enemies had hurt my loved ones to hurt me before, and they would do so again, so I had only one choice left to me besides glassing whatever hole those scum crawled up from - I had to remove my loved ones from the equation.

Nowhere was this more apparent than with Makoto. The little superhero in her would not hesitate one second before jumping into the fray if she thought it was for the greater good or would help me, but I simply couldn't allow her to risk herself - for me or anyone. Perhaps it was selfish, but simply imagining her in the grasp of some of the trash I had fought made me willing to sacrifice anyone else as long as she was safe.

So, she had to go - away from me and away from danger. The problem was deciding just where to send her.

Murphy was right out - She fell headfirst into danger just as much as I did, so she wouldn't be very good company in that respect. Plus, she had been targeted once already, so that was doubly dangerous.

I couldn't burden Michael. His family had already suffered once because of me, and I doubted I would survive the event if something happened to him or his own. Charity would make sure of that.

My third choice was actually another reason to ship Makoto off: I had recently come in to the knowledge that I had a half-brother on my mother's side, Thomas Raith. That was awkward enough as it was, but it also turned out that he was a White Court vampire. The White Court sustained their life force by feeding off particular emotions of their victims, and the Raith family centered around lust. This basically translated to him being an incubus. So leaving a teenage daughter rife with hormones around him was begging for a disaster to happen.

Not that I didn't trust Thomas - the man was technically Makoto's uncle, which is something I wish had remained a secret. Unfortunately, I've discovered that trying to keep a secret from an inquisitive child is like trying to stop infrastructure from bursting into flames around me when I'm worked up. Still, there's no way he would have tried anything on her. The same could not be said for Makoto - daddy's girl or not, Thomas's charm could melt any woman's unmentionables. Considering that he'd recently lost his true love, been exiled from the Raith family, and unceremoniously dumped into my apartment, the man did not need to be bothered any further.

My last choice was my last for a reason. Ebenezar McCoy had been my savior when I was younger. After I had killed Justine DuMorne, my accursed adoptive father and first master in magic, I had been on trial for the crime of killing a human with magic. The seven laws of magic were very strict - you break one for any reason, and off goes your head. Even though I had killed the man in self-defense, I had still killed him. I had _wanted_ to kill him.

The White Council rarely ventured into semantics with rule-breaking; the result was what mattered, not the intent. Had it not been for Ebenezar, I would have just been another bloodstain on a Warden's sword. For that, I could never repay that man. He saved me, took me into his home, raised me, and taught me what it was to really use magic, to truly appreciate what it meant to have this wonderful gift.

And it _was_ a gift. Magic was the energy of life, the very bonds that kept the universe together. You could do anything with magic, anything at all, but at the same time you had to respect it, to use it for the right reasons. To use it for wrong or selfish ones would taint you, leading you into a downward spiral of depravity with only one end - the sharp, clean end of a blade.

So to find out that my savior, my teacher, my _friend_ was the Blackstaff, the wet-works man for the White Council, the only person with the privilege to defy the laws of magic with no consequences? It was the greatest betrayal I had ever felt. He had taught me that magic was pure, was clear as the mountain spring, was life itself, and it had all been a lie. He had killed, maimed, twisted, altered, plucked - all for the greater good.

He had always been the monster he’d warned me about.

When I first found out, I had shunned him, ignored him, denied him. It was all I could do, all I could handle without letting myself fall apart. As time passed, I came to understand who he was. He might not be the white knight I'd idolized him as, but he was still a hero. He did what no other person could do, what no one else wanted to admit was the right _thing_ , even if it wasn't the right _way_.

Even so, I couldn't forgive him, not yet. It was petty, I know, refusing the man who had saved my life, molded me into who I was today - but the wounds still ran deep, and not enough time had passed. Perhaps they would heal, and perhaps they would not, but until then...until then...

I would simply have to wait.

So, in essence, I was left with my _other_ last choice - shipping Makoto back to her homeland of Japan. It was actually a much easier endeavor than I had initially thought. Since my induction into the Wardens, I had become recognized as something other than the ticking time-bomb some of the older and more inflexible members of the White Council thought me as. Instead, I was seen as a bit of celebrity by the fresh-faced newbies being hastily shoved into the ranks thanks to the ongoing war between the Council and the Red Court vampires.

Riding a zombie t-rex to save a bunch of trick-or-treaters from a veritable zombie apocalypse on Halloween can really give you some serious street cred.

Thanks to the recently instated South-East Asia Regional Commander - a young, up-and-coming Japanese native - Makoto would have a safe place to hide and attempt to live a normal life (or as normal as a budding magical girl could be, at least) while things cooled down back in Chicago. It especially helped that Japan was firmly in the territory of the secretive Jade Court; even after hundreds of years, there was almost no information about that last Court, except for two things - they liked to stay out of the limelight, and they were _extremely_ territorial. There was no documented case of the Red, White, or Black courts managing to expand into the area, and the few known cases of some actually trying usually ended with them disappearing under mysterious circumstances.

So, considering that I had managed to piss off, one way or another, every other vampire court in existence, I found it doubly reassuring to place Makoto in the one place they would never be stupid enough to try and invade for such a petty reason.

Shaking off foreboding thoughts, I tightened my grip around my daughter. "It's only for a little while. Just until things settle down back home." She grunted sullenly. I sighed internally; I never was good at comforting, and even with a daughter on my hands, I still never got into the whole gooey, emotional fretting and commiserating thing.

So I did what I do best: I poked fun at the situation until she either responded or shocked me into submission.

"I don't know why you're so disappointed. You'll be back in Japan, home of all that asinine entertainment you love! Think about it - no more having to scrounge around in bootleg stores for those weird backwards comics of yours, no more having to order things through Michael and Charity instead of doing it yourself because you blew out the local library's computer monitor, and you can finally find people who speak that crazy moon-language of yours!"

Makoto was still and silent, but only for a moment; then she snorted and my arm around her momentarily went numb as she pumped a little static-electricity into it. "You're a real jerk sometimes, you know that, papa?"

"Would a jerk be lugging around this armoire you call luggage through frozen tundra when a perfectly healthy young woman could do it herself?" I mocked, slightly lifting the large travel-bag my daughter had packed for her extended stay. I wasn't joking, either - the Ways didn't exactly have car-friendly roads, so any carrying had to be done by hand. Dragging along a basic suitcase with the bare essentials was a tedious experience I hoped to never have to go through again. Already my arm felt like it was going to fall off.

Why didn't I send it via airmail? Considering both my and Makoto's experiences with flight, I wouldn't be surprised if her luggage simply vanished into thin air in that metal atrocity called a plane.

Pins and needles raced through my arm as she pinched me. "A chivalric jerk, yes." Though she was still sniffling, I could definitely see the corners of her lips perking up.

"Alas, I supposed my niceties towards women defeat me at every turn."

This time, she laughed. "You're such a goofball." Her giggling tapering off, and she grasped my hand with hers. "You promise to at least visit me every so often? You know, when you're not too busy saving the world?"

I smiled and leaned over. "Wild Outsiders couldn't keep me away, Sparky," I murmured with a peck to her forehead. She murmured something nonsensical in response, and then the two of us fell into relative silence as we continued onward. The uneasiness was still there, but at least it had been diminished for the time being.

After a short while, the rocky landscape transformed into something more exotic. Looking around, I noticed that we seemed to have walked into a forest of some type, though it was one of the oddest I'd ever come across, even in the Nevernever.

There were trees, ferns, shrubs, even flowers, so that wasn't odd. No, what was odd was the fact that they were made completely out of ice. Like glorious ice sculptures crafted by the most obsessive artist in the world, every single work was meticulously cut to represent some form of plant life. Light refracted through their almost alien geometries, casting an ethereal illumination throughout the clearing we were in.

Something alighted onto my shoulder, a crisp chill touching my flesh even through the layers of clothing. Picking it up carefully, I was shocked to see it was an icy leaf. There was no organic material within its crystallized form, but its anatomy was almost identical to that of a cherry blossom petal. Slowly, due to the warmth of my body, it melted back into pure water and disappeared.

See, this is what freaked me out about the Nevernever. As beautiful as this scene was, it violated pretty much all laws of biology and physics, turning a winter wonderland into something out of a sugar-laden Lovecraft novel.

Pulling an awed Makoto along with me, I made my way to where the ice blossoms were coming from - a large, crystaline cherry blossom tree. The branches were making a tinkling sound as the wind blew through them, adding to the eldritch feeling of the place.

Well, at least now I knew that the Japanese warden had been completely serious and it wasn't a translation error on my part when he said to find where the ‘ice sakura’ was. Still, this was just _odd._

In any case, I drew Makoto's attention back to me, startling her out of whatever amazing fantasy she was concocting in her head. She looked dazed for a moment before refocusing, and nodded. I nodded back before placing a hand on the tree's frozen trunk.

_"Aparturum."_

With that single pseudo-Latin word, I ripped an opening between the Nevernever and the real world. Almost like improperly cut fabric, a gap opened where the tree trunk originally was, and I could see through it onto the scene of an idyllic-looking park. Making sure the coast was clear, I stepped through the gap, Makoto following closely behind.

Once both of us were out, I spoke again and close the gap behind us. Almost immediately, I began to sweat, the sheer difference in temperature between Tokyo and the Nevernever making itself apparent. I quickly stripped off my winter coat, catching Makoto doing the same out of the corner of my eye. What we were wearing underneath was still a bit too warm for springtime, but it was much more bearable than before.

Taking a look around, I took note of where we had emerged. We seemed to be in a section of the nature park the warden had directed us to come out of, right next to a large cherry blossom that overlooked a hill. Luckily, there weren't any trails around us, so we wouldn't have to worry about people becoming alarmed at witnessing us appearing from nowhere.

Gathering up my coat and Makoto's luggage, I motioned for her to follow and made my way to the trail so that we could leave the park and get to the apartment complex the warden had set up for us. She quickly caught up, grabbing my arm again and smiling way too adorably to be completely innocent.

I rolled my eyes, tilted my head, and dragged her along. It wasn't a perfect beginning to a great idea, but then again, neither were the two of us. Still, it was a beautiful day, my daughter would be safe, and there was only so much trouble she could get into while staying here.

All in all, I think everything was looking up.

* * *

My papa is twenty-percent cooler than everyone else. He’s tall, kinda handsome in a rakish way, smooth with the ladies (even if half of them either want to kill him or draw him to the dark side,) and a great papa. Sure, he can't cook to save his life, flammable objects tend to spontaneously combust in his wake, and he won't wear that awesome hat I got him for his birthday, but he still has one thing going for him that no one else I know has.

He’s a superhero.

No, really, I'm totally serious about this. He's got everything - the powers, the secret base, being part of a large group meant to stop bad guys from taking over the world. Ok, so maybe his costume could use a little work, and he's pretty much beaten the tar out of his secret identity (what with him advertising himself in the phone book and all), but still: He's a superhero and he saves people.

I should know - he saved me from a bunch of really creepy monsters that were trying to eat me because I actually managed to survive them crashing a plane. He says that I did most of the work, what with me frying them like I was flinging tasers all over the place, but the fact that he raced halfway across the city to save me just because he wanted to is proof enough of his heroics. And because of that, I really want to follow in his footsteps and learn how to save people using my own special powers.

How do you do? I'm Makoto Kino Dresden, hero-in-training - no missing pet too hard to find, no bully too tough to beat, no electronic device I can't charge (though I might fry it before it reaches full capacity).

Finding out you're a veritable magic girl is really cool, and having a bona-fide wizard as your dad and mentor makes it even more awesome! He might always be going on about being careful with my powers and to only use them when I absolutely have to, but I've seen papa whip out his wand and blast a baddie without even thinking about it, and if it's good enough for him, it's good enough for me.

Of course, I'm not so dumb as to outright disobey him and his rules. I've seen what happens when you just jump into problems without having either the preparation or the intelligence to fight your way out. I see it every time papa takes off his glove to do his daily exercises with the smoked remains of what used to be his hand. You might have magic to back you up, but it's nothing more than a skill-set; there's no one thing that can fix every problem you come across.

Sometimes that nail you see might just rebound into your face if you hit it with your hammer.

In any case, my papa was still the best. He could use magic, he'd saved oodles of people, the city of Chicago, and probably the world on several occasions, and he still managed to set aside enough time and energy to raise an orphan like me. I know he sacrificed a lot so that he could legally adopt me, especially now that I'm older and I've seen the type of people he's dealt with, so there's no way I can't listen to what he says when I know he's just trying to do what's best for me.

Still, that doesn't mean I can turn a blind eye to injustice around me. If I see wrongs happening right in front of me, I have to do something about it! Just like the heroes in the comics and cartoons papa's always teasing me about.

I don't care what he says - defeat can totally lead to friendship if you just try hard enough! ...It just hasn't happened to me yet. You'd think people would be impressed by your ability to dropkick a jerk off the monkey bars when he's shaking kids down for their lunch money, but nooo, you get sent to the principal's office about how that's 'dangerous' and 'not appropriate for a young lady your age' and 'bones aren't meant to bend that way.'

Even with all the trouble I might have caused (and I still say it was in the name of justice!), I was still reluctant to move back to Japan. I knew of the danger papa was afraid of - hell's bells, I’d seen some of the horrors he fought and had been on the receiving end of one or two or three of them - but it was still my home, even if I'd only spent a third of my life there. I'd made friends, had a new family, found new people to learn from and live with and love. Even if it was only temporary, I didn't want to leave them all behind.

Plus, my Japanese was pretty rusty from not being around the language 24/7, and I was _not_ looking forward to trying to decipher all the new kanji I'd invariably come across; I'd barely started learning them when I left Japan!

Still, I was in Japan now, and I had to make the most of it. And at least papa would stay with me long enough to get me settled in and make sure I was 100% safe, the paranoid dope.

My first morning back in Tokyo started like any other. I hit the switch to my wind-up alarm clock just as it started ringing, rose groggily out of the futon, and gave a muffled yawn. It would take a little longer to get my internal clock used to the new time zone, but I was always good at getting up. Changing sleep schedules before we left helped, as well.

Making sure not to wake papa up, I padded across the small family-unit apartment, curling my toes appreciatively at the feeling of tatami mats under my soles. I'd always enjoyed the tightly-woven texture, and having the chance to do so again after so long made me sink into sweet nostalgia.

The apartment the warden had set up for us was a one-room mansion located in a small apartment complex in the Azabu-Juuban neighborhood of Tokyo. It was small and cozy and, I was happy to note, very low tech. As was much of the rest of the neighborhood, funnily enough. I loved how people back in Chicago thought that Japan was some huge tech giant, with high-tech gadgets in every house and everything being automated. That couldn't be further from the truth; although Japan was a huge exporter of electronic goods, it actually wasn't all that big on technology in the common household. Leave that to electric meccas like Shinjuku and Akihabara.

Even when I was young and still living with my biological parents, the fanciest piece of machinery we had was our AC unit. So it was pretty easy to transition to an actual icebox and wood-burning stove, even if that brought a whole different mess of problems and it made it hard to get papa to start eating home-cooked meals instead of dining out at old man Mac's all the time (even if he did make a really good steak.)

Still, I learned, and today would be no different. I even woke up extra-early so that I could make both breakfast and a bento for each of us. I had a gas burner, a rice cooker, all the cooking utensils I wanted, and a full icebox, all courtesy of that nice regional warden.

Setting the rice to cook, I got started on the rest of the meal. The classic breakfast was eggs over easy with soy sauce, rice, miso soup, and a small salad. All tasty and neat and healthy. Papa really was over-reliant on cheap fast-food, and while it was okay to eat, it wasn't healthy at all. Even though papa had started running (usually as the result of a horrific abomination trying to eat him), that still wasn't enough to offset his daily calorie intake thanks to those fried meals of lard. If there was one thing I didn't want, it was a tubby papa.

As I went into auto-pilot, cooking and mixing and adding and tasting, my mind went back to when papa first adopted me. I was scared and lonely and had no one to turn to. My parents were my only relatives, being only children themselves and their own parents long since gone, and I was left in a foreign land with the sudden knowledge that I could shoot lightning bolts from my hands. I was terrified, to say the least.

And then papa came dashing in like a super sentai and fixed all my problems. Well, he tried to anyway; he wasn't exactly the smoothest operator when it came to child-rearing, but he did his best and I have close-to-zero complaints.

I still think he should make me his sidekick in crime-fighting, though.

Also, there were so many things I still didn't know about papa! Kinda weird, since I saw directly into his very soul when we first met - that whole magical soulgaze thingy and all - and whenever I wanted to learn what he was doing I could always ask Bobbu, but…

Some things would always be hidden, and there were certainly some new things since he adopted me that I still didn't quite get.

Placing breakfast onto the low table, I silently walked back over to where papa was still asleep. He always had bad sleeping posture, and this morning was no exception - his arms were flung about, his legs tangled in his sheets, his mouth wide open yet not snoring.

Not very dignified, papa.

How could a man that was so open when he was asleep be able to keep so many secrets? Like, when did he learn to speak Japanese so well? Just last month, he could only hold a basic conversation using polite language, and his accent was atrocious. Even after making it his own personal crusade to learn Japanese well enough so that I could keep a part of my heritage with me, he sounded like, well, like how a Japanese person trying to sound like an American trying to speak Japanese sounds - really silly.

So I was expecting to be all kinds of embarrassed when we made contact with the apartment manager as he stumbled over the words, but he took me completely by surprise by not only speaking the language perfectly, but almost erasing his American accent as well! What, was there some kind of translation magic I wasn't aware of? And if there was, why hadn't he ever told me? Was he just waiting to see my slack-jawed expression?

Oh wait, this was papa, of course he was.

Pursing my lips, I looked down at the sleeping man. Men who made their daughters look like idiots needed to be punished. Deciding on that course of action, I pinched his nose. It took a couple seconds, but then he started to sputter in his sleep, jolted once, and then opened his eyes. By the time he was awake, however, I had already removed my hand and was sitting at attention, seiza style, a good foot from him.

I beamed, closing my eyes, and hoping that the smile I wore didn't betray the actual source of my mirth. "Morning, papa!"

He let out a short, punctuated snort. "Morning, kiddo." Sitting up carefully and crossing his legs, he shot a hand out and ruffled my hair a bit more forcefully than normal. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine. Right up until I stopped being able to breathe."

Keep eye contact. Don't look away. That's how you lose. "Really?" I kept my tone as neutral and innocent as possible. "Maybe it was ghosts?" What? Ghosts were real.

"Right...ghosts..." He kept his eyes leveled on me for another impossibly long second before snorting again and removing his hand. "So, what's for breakfast?"

I smiled brightly and led him over to the low table before setting out the meal in front of us. With a short rendition of "Let's eat," which I know papa totally slaughtered on purpose considering it's been a ritual since he took me in, we dug into the meal I prepared. I was pleased to note that the quality of the meal was a bit higher than usual. Guess food prepared from the same place the ingredients came from tastes better. Or maybe that was just whimsical thinking.

Papa was no help in that regard; he simply ate his food like a man, complimenting me on my improving skills like he always did. I couldn't help but feel myself blush at his brusque but affectionate comments. I knew I was pretty much a hopeless tomboy, but I did want to be my papa's little princess even if he knew my true self. Cooking was a fun and feminine hobby, and it made me proud to note that I was pretty much the only real feminine influence in papa's life - no offense to big sis or auntie Charity.

I giggled at the few bits of rice clinging to his scruffy chin, and he looked at me with a bewildered expression before I plucked them off. Papa rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheek with his sleeve before returning to his meal. We sat and ate in comfortable silence before papa broke it.

"So, you ready to transfer into your new school?"

"I guess." I shrugged. "It's definitely going to be awkward."

"Not as much as you think, probably. You're not transferring in the middle of the year, after all." He smirked, giving that roguish smile that I knew made female friends and foes alike want to simultaneously swoon and punch him in the face. "You can thank this country's messed up school year for that." He chuckled roughly. "What kinda education system makes the students come to a new school right before summer break? It's like they're asking the kids to play hooky."

I quirked an eyebrow. "We aren't all juvenile delinquents like you were at my age, papa."

"I wasn't a juvenile delinquent! I simply... had a legacy of misspent youth." He grumbled at my short burst of giggling, his face contorted in the most adorable way. Papa would never admit to it, but he was so _cute_ when he was embarrassed. Like a puppy who had just taken its chew toy taken from it. He cleared his throat in an attempt to side-track the conversation. "What about your uniform? You gonna be ok wearing your old track suit?"

It was my turn to frown cutely and grumble. I don't know what the problem was with Japan, but why was everyone so _short?_ Sure, the average height of the Japanese population had increased over the last century, but I still felt like I was a hulking brute compared to other girls my age. I was never really that troubled by it back in Chicago - while still one of the tallest girls in my class, I wasn't _the_ tallest and I didn't exactly tower over most of the rest - but I suddenly felt super awkward when I was walking with papa on the way to the apartment and all these little 'kawaii' girlies passed by me, so petite and slender that I knew they would trip any guy's 'protect' instincts in an instant.

Not that I was rushing to find a guy to protect me; I could take care of myself, thank you very much, and I had papa. No guy anywhere near my age could even hold a candle to him. Kinda hard to find an interesting boy when they all paled in comparison to the super-awesomeness that was my papa.

Still, it irked me that, because of my larger-than-average stature, there weren't any school uniforms that fit me. The standard ones were several sizes too small for me, so we couldn't just grab one off the rack at a store - if I wanted one, we'd have to get one custom-ordered. I... wasn't really looking forward to that. Luckily, with the help of the regional warden, I had gotten permission to simply wear a track suit while at school. Even better, I could quickly order some of the male-sized uniforms and wear those once I got more settled in.

Of course, that would just make me stick like an even sorer thumb, and I did _not_ relish that thought. As long gone as I'd been from Japan, I still remembered the old motto of, "The nail that sticks up gets hammered down." I knew I was gonna catch enough flak just because of my personality; probably wouldn't help to stand out visually, as well.

Papa must have noticed my discomfort, because he followed up his question with his usual method of diffusing tension - acting like a goober. I yelped when something splatted on my face. Finally focusing back on the present, I saw that he had flicked some grains of rice at me, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

"You with me again, Sparky?"

I pulled off the grains and ate them, sticking out my tongue when I was finished. "You should know better than to waste food." I said with a mock-sternness. "There are starving children in China."

His grin grew. "That's something only adults are allowed to say."

"Not if the adult is the one being fed by the child."

"Touché." There was a brief pause... and then he flicked a few more grains at me.

I sputtered at his bluntness before making a counter-attack. Soon, pieces of food were flying back and forth across the table as we used our chopsticks to launch whatever scraps and crumbs were left over from the main meal. It was going to be a nightmare to clean up, especially if the food got ground into the tatami mats, but I doubted present us were giving that any consideration, given the all-out food fight we had devolved into.

Soon, the exchange of scraps slowed, the two of us panting softly - not from exhaustion, but simply from laughing too hard at the sheer lunacy and silliness we had fallen into. Both of us were splotched with random bits of food and it was going to take some extra hard scrubbing to get the egg yolk out of papa's shirt, but the atmosphere had regained its levity - even if the cause had been so very, very stupid.

"Feeling better?" Papa asked. I nodded, and his grin tilted into something softer. "Good." He reached across the table and removed a piece of bread that had lodged itself in my bangs. "I know it's hard, kiddo, but I also know you're gonna be just fine here. No kid of Harry Dresden’s is going to let something as stupid as a dress code get her down."

I sighed in hopeless exasperation. Trust papa to cheer me up with a spontaneous breakfast battle.

Papa continued to pick pieces of food off of me as he talked. "It'll only be for so long, and this is as safe a place for you I can find. Besides, it'll be healthy for you to get some reunion time with your home culture." He tweaked my nose, and I sniffed back a snort. "Just don't go crazy on me; don't want to come back and find out my daughter has become a gang leader while I was gone."

I did snort at that. "I think you've been reading some of my manga behind my back." He gave me a subdued smirk as he finished cleaning the debris from our culinary battle off of me. I rolled my shoulders and began to return the favor, sweeping my hands across his shoulder and chest to get rid of food. "Besides, I doubt I'd be a good one. Too much kanji involved."

"You're certainly better than me on that subject. All three of your written languages look like a kid got into an inkpot and scribbled out random symbols."

Oh no, he wasn't gonna get away with that kind of thing so easily. No way was I gonna let him brush off his sudden mastery of the language in less time than it took a native-speaker to relearn basic grammar.

"You're just too lazy to try and remember anything beyond your silly American language."

"Hey, I live in America, so that's all I need to know."

"You do realize that American is a dialect of English, right?"

"Don't point out my mistakes in basic language skills with your silly logic!" He trailed off when he noticed the smug look on my face. "What? You look like you just pulled one off on your old man." He glanced at himself briefly. "Did you do something to me when I wasn't looking?"

Well, nothing physical at least. I had, however, managed to trick him into revealing something. During our silly conversation, I'd slipped into using Japanese in the middle of a sentence. Without missing a beat, papa had continued to talk - in Japanese himself. I now knew that there was some magical tomfoolery afoot. There was no way papa was smart enough to just shift into a different language without even noticing what he'd done, especially through mundane means.

Papa frowned. "Seriously, Makoto, that grin of yours is starting to..." He stopped for a moment, his eyes rolling to the top left. He said nothing for a few moments and then heaved a great, annoyed sigh. "I'm not talking American, am I?"

If it was possible for my shit-eating grin to get bigger, it would've consumed my face just from that realization alone.

He grumbled and brushed off his shoulder. "You're starting to get too clever for your own good. Pretty soon I'm going to have to chain you to your bed so you don't start sneaking out at night for vigilante activities."

I wasn't that stupid. Papa was _way_ too light a sleeper for me to even try to sneak out of that old, noisy apartment. Besides...Mouse would just pick me up and drag me back to bed before pinning me to the mattress with his shaggy mass. He was getting _big_.

"So...?" I leaned forward, switching back to English. "Will you tell me how you jumped from being largely incompetent in Japanese to a sudden grandmaster?" If it had something to do with Bobbu, I was so gonna bribe that horny skull with all the 18+ doujinshi I could get my hands on until he spilled all the awesome secrets in his vast library of knowledge.

Papa picked up his cup of green tea, something I'd been hammering into his palate, and took a long pull. He closed his eyes and hummed thoughtfully. "Ancient wizarding secret."

My grin drooped into an annoyed frown. "I'm fourteen. Everything is an ancient wizarding secret to me."

Papa opened one eye very briefly and stared at me. The corner of his lip quirked up. "So it is."

I pouted, not being able to help myself. "I'm not gonna get anything more out of you, am I?"

"You are wise beyond your years, grasshopper." He took another long, drawn-out, and rather noisy sip. "Not _too_ wise, though."

I folded my arms and looked away, my pout growing. Ok, so that road of attack had failed, but at least I'd gotten some information out of it. As soon I got home, I was gonna grab Bobbu and hold him hostage until I plucked every last bit of info from him.

Wow, I sounded like a really cliché afterschool villain there. This was bothering me a lot more than I'd thought.

My thoughts were broken by another long slurp from papa drinking his tea. Facing him again, I saw that my shit-eating grin had transferred onto him. I just grumbled in the face of my surrender and went back to finishing off breakfast. Papa returned to his as well.

The two of us finished breakfast, chatting about random things as were wont to do, particularly about what we had planned for the day. While I went to my first day at a new school, papa would go to visit the warden and examine the safehouse I was going to live in during my stay in Japan. Knowing him, he would examine every nook and cranny and probably set up a dozen more wards on top of what was already there just to make sure nothing could get at me. I really loved my papa, but he could be a bit twitchy at times.

With the both of us dressed, me in my track suit and papa in his customary duster and carrying his whacking-stick, we made our way out of the apartment and into the fresh spring air of the surrounding neighborhood. The apartment was located in a lesser-traveled area of the Juuban district, so there wasn't much traffic aside from the two of us. It was nice and peaceful, and spoke of good fortune for the rest of the day. Rarely did papa and I get to just walk around without the constant worry that we were about to be assaulted by some random Nevernever creature or the like.

Ok, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but once you get ambushed by one animal of mystical background you tend to be wary of the next. We still get jumpy whenever parent-teacher night comes around.

We continued on in pointless conversation, him teasing me about all of Japan's strange idiosyncrasies that I knew he only learned just for that purpose, and me taking it all in stride like a good daughter would, nodding or making small noises of assent as his expressions grew more comical.

I got my revenge, though. When the two of were about to part ways, I swung my arms around papa's neck and, before he could even react, planted the biggest, sloppiest kiss I could on his cheek. An older Japanese woman caught the scene and made a few choice disparaging remarks, stomping off in a huff. The blush and pinched look on papa's face was completely worth all the teasing he’d dished out, and I just laughed before waving and running off.

He should be relieved that's all I did as payback - It was only a couple of years ago that I had stopped announcing to everyone with complete sincerity that I was going to be papa's bride. Saving a girl and then raising her as your own tends to have a large impact, especially when the girl was in the throes of 'white knight syndrome.' Kissing papa in public was a good several steps down from the total Electra complex I was rocking back then.

Fun side fact: that was also around the time "The Tale of Genji" was banned from our house and Bobbu was locked inside a stainless steel box for about a week. Let's just say that the two were related and leave it at that.

Now that putting papa in his place was in order, it was time to make a good first impression at my new school. I still was of the belief that staying in Japan was stupid, but papa only wanted what was best for me, so I couldn't argue too much. I just had to prove capable of taking care of myself, and maybe papa would put me on probation and take me home early!

I pumped my fists in front of me and nodded. Yeah! That would absolutely work! Now, all I had to do was find a way to prove myself and I would be on the fast track back home where all the real fun was.

It was at that point that Lady Luck threw me a fat ball down the middle. As I turned a corner, I came across a scene that nearly made me rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. Blinking, I realized that, yes, this was actually happening.

A young Japanese girl in a sailor fuku, probably around the same age as me, had dashed around a corner and smacked right into a trio of men who I could only describe as 'delinquency personified.' Bright, flashy clothing? Check. Hairdos that were dumb back in the 80s? Check. Language skills that made papa - well, past papa - sound like a professor? Check.

The girl had ran full-tilt into the smallest one and immediately bounced backwards, falling on her butt in the girliest manner possible. The delinquent she'd run into took one step back, then crashed to the ground like a wrecking ball had hit him instead of a girl that was probably only ninety pounds soaking wet. He immediately started screaming as though all his bones had snapped at once while his shifty friends began to accost the poor teen.

I knew a shakedown when I saw one. It happened often enough in Chicago, though not as blatant and not nearly as amateurish. And the bullies there certainly didn't pick on kids who were barely half their size and looked as defenseless as a bunny – there were too many people who would be perfectly willing to kick their asses if they tried it. Like me!

Well, good fortune was staring me right in the face, and there was no way I was going to let it get away from me - for both my sake and the girl's. Justice Mode Unlocked!

Heaving myself onto the ledge next to me, I got a much better view of the situation. Also, it made what I was about to do a whole lot easier and cooler. With a quick burst of speed, I rushed along the ledge before launching myself off it, foot extended forward and my classic battlecry bursting from my lips.

"Dynamic Entry!"

There was a squawk of surprise and pain when my foot made contact with the rear of the delinquent looming over the girl. He went flying forward, smacking the ground and sliding a good couple feet. There was a pregnant pause before the other two guys whirled on me with flabbergasted looks of anger and shock.

"The hell waz dat?!"

The shock may have also been because I had to scramble back to my feet after falling onto my butt from the drop kick. The movies made it seem _way_ easier.

I smirked and rubbed a thumb under my nose. Ok, so papa said it was always best to try and scare away possible danger before actually engaging it in a fight, but these were normal, vanilla humans, and I'm pretty damn sure I could easily take them in a fight without having to worry about them being Grimm fairytale creatures in disguise. Besides, it felt _really_ satisfying to give that one jerk a boot in the butt.

As much as papa would grumble if he saw it, I knew he'd agree with me even if he'd never say it out loud.

Of course, what I did next would most likely result in both a grounding and dope-slap to the back of the head if he ever found out.

"What kinda men are you, picking on a little girl like that? All she did was bump into you and you gang up on her like that?" I formed my hand into a thumbs-down and stuck out my tongue. "As long as justice lives, I'll never let jerks like you get away with crimes like that."

"And who da the hell are ya to tell us what ta do?"

I grinned. "Just a justice-loving gal with superheroing as a hobby."

Oh stars and stones - monologuing. If there was one thing papa hated more than a needless fight, it was monologuing. Papa said it was the sort of thing that only belonged in comic books, and that people who did it were much too full of themselves. But it was just so _fun_! Oh well, what papa didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

My awesome speech must've riled up the remaining two delinquents even more than my surprise flying kick, because the largest of them - a specimen that was the living embodiment of steroids - took the opportunity to advance on me.

Roid Rage sneered nastily. "You should leave the heroics ta big guys, little girly. Ya might get hurt otherwise." He punctuated his threat by cracking his knuckles all at once.

My smile grew larger, the excitement from the situation almost heady. "Spoken like a true small-fry."

The dark amusement from Roid's eyes dropped instantly, replaced by something simpler - base anger. "Why you...!" He raised a fist and threw a haymaker.

Too easy. Roid obviously had no training because he overextended himself, throwing his shoulder too far in with his wild swing. It was child's play to kick his forward leg out from underneath him and add a smack to the back of his head for good measure. The sudden spin in his balance caused him to crash face-first into the cement. I planted my foot on the center of his back and pushed down, easily keeping him pinned despite him probably having a hundred or so pounds on me.

Did I mention I have superhuman strength and endurance? No? Because I do, and it’s awesome as hell. Papa said it might have something to do with my electromancy powers and that I might be 'super-charging' my muscles so that they had more tensile strength, or whatever it was that made me able to crack a cinder-block in half at age ten. He wasn't quite certain, though, and made it a point not to try and test the limits of my improved abilities.

I certainly had, though. Papa never quite forgave me for the time I jumped off the Carpenter's garage trying to prove I could fly, even though I ended up only breaking their fancy bird bath instead of my bones.

Once that ability had been discovered, though, papa made sure I could protect myself via more mundane means. At first I wanted to learn karate so I could be a martial-arts master that could blast lightning, but he had this mental image of me punching a plug out of an unsuspecting mugger and turned me over to big sis instead.

She insisted that I learn a softer form of fighting instead of impact arts. At first I was hesitant to learn aikido, 'cause it looked like a wimpy alternative to the karate kid's crane kick. But when I became a witness to her flipping a dude twice her size and three times her weight with the grace of a dancer and the effort of lifting chopsticks, I became instantly enamored.

But back to the present; with two of the three stooges out of commission, the last one - Mr. Whiney - took one look at me before dashing off like a whipped dog. Huh, guess he hadn't hurt his leg all that badly after all.

I took the chance to look over the girl I'd just saved and had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing. Oh stars and stones, that _hair!_ Her blonde strands were split into two waist-length tails, with two clumps near her scalp. Who told her that was a good fashion choice? It didn't look good, it just made me hungry for the Carpenter's Italian night. I bit the inside of my cheek, hoping that the mirth deep inside wouldn't escape, and opened my mouth. "You ok? They didn't rough you up too bad, did they?"

The girl gulped and shook her head side-to-side frantically. "No!" she squeaked, her high-pitched voice almost grating on the ears. "You saved me. Thanks so much!"

My smile melted into something softer. "That's good." I turned around and waved a hand over my shoulder. "Try not to get into any more trouble, k?"

A small cry of, "Al-alright!" came from behind me, and I had to prevent myself from squealing in delight. Had to keep my cool look, right? Jogging back to where I'd left my bag, I grabbed it and made my way back to the route that would bring me to Juuban High.

Today had started out great. I had a good breakfast with papa, got the last word in on him, and saved an innocent citizen while looking badass in the process. The sky was clear, I had a fresh start, and things were moving a fine direction.

Things were really looking up today.

* * *

Things were not looking up today.

I sighed as I dug into my lunch. Sitting underneath a tree in the school's courtyard. Alone.

I don't think I made all that good of an impression on the rest of the students and faculty - hence my isolation during lunchtime. I thought my self-introduction to my homeroom was pretty well-done, though maybe I shouldn’t have announced my availability to fix any violations of justice. Or maybe it was when I told my classmates that papa's job was 'wizard-for-hire' that I put everyone off.

Or maybe it was when I was approached by that overly-friendly and touchy-feely member of the soccer club and ended up tossing him ten feet down the hall when his hands got a little too ambitious.

Whatever it was, I now had rumors about me flying all over the school, and students who had once been crowding around me to learn more were now avoiding me like I had some contagious disease. There were rumors that I was a gang leader, that I had been expelled from my old school for fighting, that I had some sort of sickness caught in the eighth-grade. There were even rumors that papa had ties to the mafia and I was sent here to avoid some violent turf war happening back in trigger-happy America.

How dare they say that papa had ties to... how dare they say papa was _friendly_ with the mob? He was cordial at best, and more prone to socking a Gentleman in the gut than shaking his hand! And it’s not like they had any proof, anyway!

Another sigh escaped from my lips. I really did want to have a _somewhat_ normal life here, but it looked like my personality had gotten the best of me and messed that up something fierce. I wasn't really forward to a full year of being avoided or, at best, politely ignored. But it wasn't like I was going to live in this place forever, so I just had to take it on the chin and push forward. At least the courtyard was a nice place to eat, so that wasn't so bad.

A small spark tickled the back of my brain. I rolled my eyes and raised my voice. "If you're trying to peep, you're not doing a very good job at it." There was a small squeak of surprise in the bush behind me.

Probably as another side-effect of my powers, I could vaguely detect other people around me. I think it had something to do with my body resonating with the innate bio-electricity of other living beings, but whatever it was, I had the equivalent of a natural radar system in my head. It wasn't that powerful - I couldn't differentiate between electrical sources, and it was only really useful when there were only few people around or it would all sorta blend together and lose its effectiveness - but it gave me a killer advantage when people tried to sneak up on me, and I never lost when I was 'it' at hide-and-seek. …Which is probably why they stopped letting me be ‘it’ years ago.

"You can come out, you know. I don't bite."

There was awkward laughter, and then out popped the same girl I'd rescued this morning. My eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, it's you. I didn't know you went to this school." I hadn't really paid any attention to the uniform she was wearing, but it was clear now that she had the same white, blue, and red fuku that the other female students had on. "Did you get to school without any more trouble?"

She put a hand behind her head and giggled cutely. "Yes! Thank you again! Ah, I'm Usagi Tsukino!"

"Makoto Dresden."

"I know! I heard all about you in school! Ah! I mean..." She swallowed at my raised eyebrow. Yeah, I knew what she meant. Still, I felt a bit disappointed that the rumors were so prevalent. My dark thoughts were banished when she waved her hands frantically in front of her. "It's not like I believe any of them! I really do think you're a hero! You saved me, after all!"

At that, a bit of flush rose in my cheeks. Oh gods, I wanted to squeeze her so bad when she said that. I don't know what it is about Japanese school girl uniforms, but everything about them made female students into little cuddle-magnets.

"Oh, um, thank you." I blinked and schooched over to the side. "Do you want to join me?"

Her face blossomed into a sunny smile. "Sure!" She quickly filled in the spot I had opened and plopped her lunch bag in her lap.

I turned back to my food, but it wasn't long before I noticed her staring intently at my lunch, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. I smiled weakly and offered her the box. "Would you like a bite?"

She jumped slightly and giggled nervously. "Ah, I really don't eat that much but if you insist..." With speed almost too quick for me to see, Usagi grabbed a rice ball and shoved nearly the whole thing into her mouth, muttering a muffled "Thanks for the food!"

I blinked again. A sly grin worked its way to my face. With the way she was chowing down on that rice ball, I very much doubted she was the kind of girl that watched what she ate. She must've had one heck of a metabolism to keep her petite figure despite her voracious eating. Although I did notice a bit of a chub around her waist, and her face was rounded than I'd first thought... I was almost jealous of her small stature. I looked down at myself, and then at her again. My smirk became more pronounced.

_Almost_ jealous.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm pretty proud of my cooking."

"Mako, ah, I'm sorry, I can call you Mako, right?" I smiled at the cute nickname, pausing only for a moment when I saw that she had speared one of my side-dishes with her fork without me noticing. When had she...? I sighed internally. 'Didn't eat that much' my butt. "You cooked all of this on your own?"

I nodded and popped a small rolled egg omelet into my mouth. "My papa's not very good at cooking, so if I hadn't learned we would have eaten nothing but take-out most of the time."

Usagi bounced up-and-down. "Well, you're really good at it! Maybe you can teach me? Or! Or! Maybe you could just make me a bento instead...?" She leaned over and rubbed her head into my shoulder like a cat would, that same empty, happy smile plastered all over her face.

I couldn't help but laugh. Ok, so maybe she was a bit ditzy, kinda flaky, and had the eating habits of Mouse, but she was also good-natured, friendly, and as cute as her namesake. It couldn't hurt to get closer to her, especially as she was the only one thus far to not avoid my gaze whenever I entered a room. Though from what I'd seen, I had a feeling that Usagi wouldn't mind talking to a slobbering troll as long as it fed her.

As we moved on to aimless chattering, I thought that maybe this whole Japan thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. I had a new home, a new school, and, most importantly, a new friend.

Yup, I think my time in Tokyo was going to be a fun time after all.


	2. Thunder Blitz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dresden Files. If I did, Moon would not be so useless, and fans would burn me at the stake for destroying Harry's awesomeness

**The Senshi Files: Silver Warden**   
**File 02: Thunder Blitz**   
**By Irritus185/Raithe**

Parents just don't get enough appreciation for all the work they do. They cook, clean, educate, protect, love, and raise their children for no reason other than wanting them to grow up healthy and happy. Often, it's a thankless job, with the children not caring about all the trouble they put their parents through.

Temper tantrums, teenage rebellion, whining, disobeying rules, demanding things they can't or shouldn't have, parent-teacher conferences, even calls from the local police - each of these is an obstacle which makes it so much harder than it needs to be for a parent to make their child's life productive and beneficial.

My mother died shortly after giving birth to me, and my father died when I was still a kid. I don't know how good a mom mine might have been, but I'm certain that my dad was the best he could've possibly been given our circumstances. We might have moved around a lot, and it certainly wasn't easy, but he still tried and it showed. I lived, I learned, and I'm still here today.

It was hard, but I'm sure that almost any parent can say that it was worth it.

At the moment, though, I was having problems thinking on the positive side while also being confronted by a police officer for being 'suspicious.' Again.

'Suspicious' here means that I was obviously foreign and was wearing an outfit that belonged more in a film noir flic than out on the street with the 'normal' people.

Hurray for having to deal with xenophobic people thanks to my darling daughter! She was going to get snarked at so badly when I saw her again, both for unintentionally forcing me into situations like this and for that little prank she pulled when we separated earlier in the morning.

My frustration must've shown on my face because the policeman frowned and narrowed his eyes at me. "And what, exactly, are you doing here again?"

I somehow resisted the urge to roll my eyes, though it was a close call. I had been talking to the man for the past ten or so minutes, explaining where I was going and that no, I wasn't going to cause any trouble. I threw him off a bit when I responded to his choppy English with my nearly flawless Japanese, but I honestly think that just frazzled him even more.

The big, dumb American was not supposed to be speaking their language.

Alright, maybe I was being a bit hard on the man, but I had very little patience for people who automatically assumed the worst about others with no real basis other than cultural belief and gossip. I got enough of that from the members of the White Council who assumed I was just a dark wizard bomb, waiting to explode and shatter all the laws of magic at a moment's notice. It didn't help that the officer had basically taken one look at me as I was looking over the directions to my destination and had immediately pulled me off the sidewalk to have a chat.

It's funny, but I didn't know 'chat' and 'interrogation' were interchangeable.

I sighed, for what must've been the fifth time in this conversation alone, and scratched the back of my head. "Look, I'm just trying to find a coworker's home to discuss a business transaction we're working on."

The officer crossed his arms. "A coworker, you say? Funny, I didn't know we had many foreign businesses in the neighborhood."

I bit my tongue at the caustic remark about to escape and swallowed it back. "It's an international firm. I'm from the central USA branch, and he's from Japan's." Well, that was true enough. Though I doubted most people would consider the world's magical government to be a business of any sort.

His eyes roamed over my duster. "Rather informal clothing for such a big-sounding firm."

"We love our casual Fridays," I said.

He set his jaw at that. Ha! Current score? Me: 1, Racist jerk: 0.

"Let me look at that address again."

I handed over the slip of paper with the safehouse's address. It's not like I was really trying to keep the place a secret. There was nothing special about the place; it was just a smallish, older apartment complex in the residential district. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it... Well, unless you counted the people who live there.

Though I doubt he could find a reason to arrest magic users beyond the whole, 'magic doesn't exist so some kind of fraud must be involved' idea.

The officer looked over the address meticulously, as if trying to will into existence some form of wrongdoing that he could pin on me, but unless he could spontaneously change the numbers and letters on the paper to some kind of launch code for a nuclear weapon he wasn't going to find anything. When he didn't discover evidence of nefarious intent, he reluctantly handed it back with an almost inaudible grumble.

"So..." I tried, I really did, but I couldn't help myself. A smirk made its way to my face and my tone took on a hint of a lilt. "Anything else I can do for you? Anything else you need to ask?"

I could almost hear his teeth grinding at the smug sound of my voice. "No, that will be all. Enjoy your stay here, and I hope your meeting goes as planned."

"Thank you very much. It was a _pleasure_ talking to you, officer." Before he could get the last word in, I spun around and walked off, my long gait quickly leaving him behind in the crowd of people.

"You seem rather pleased with yourself."

I jumped at the sudden voice and feeling of someone entwining an arm with mine. I instinctively turned to look where both had come from, and my self-satisfied countenance immediately began to slip. Where before there had been no one, there was now an extremely beautiful blond woman wearing a Greco-Roman toga and looking at me with an extremely amused cant to her eyes.

No, some random cosplayer had not just grabbed me out of the blue. What was currently holding onto me like it was the most natural thing in the world was much, _much_ more terrible and insidious than that.

"What do you want, Lasciel?" I asked. The venom I put in her name could kill a basilisk.

She pursed her lips. On her face, it was more than a little cute, making her seem like the girl-next-door who had just been turned down for milkshakes. For anyone else, it would've been a natural reaction; for her, it was completely artificial. "Can I not just have a friendly conversation with you, my host?"

"Sorry," I said. "I'm all out of friendly when it comes to fallen angels trying to buy my soul."

Lasciel, aka The Seducer, aka The Temptress, aka The Webweaver, aka The Hallucination That Wouldn't Leave, was a bonafide, black-as-pitch, fallen-from-grace, end-of-days, former angel. One of the original that had rebelled against God and had been cast down as punishment, she was part of an organization of fallen angels known as the Order of the Blackened Denarius that were bound to thirty silver coins - possibly the very same coins which Judas Iscariot had betrayed the son of God for.

The Denarians were beings that sought to bond with human hosts in order to have an actual existence outside of a cut and imprinted piece of metal. The benefits were incredible, beyond human comprehension - ancient knowledge, functional immortality, improved physiology, supernatural powers, even the ability to transform into a literal hellspawn to rend your foes' flesh from bone.

The payment? Just a small, miniscule thing - a timeshare on your soul. For every boost you get, that timeshare grows... until you're more demon than man and your vacation is more lake of sulfur than the Bahamas.

I had come across the Denarians before, and it was not an event I wanted to relive. Their ultimate goal was to cause as much suffering and pain as possible, and as someone whose job is to fight against people like that, we didn't exactly get along that well. The fact that they had tortured me and then killed a man much better than I by using me as bait also failed to endear me to them much.

So why did I have a fallen angel taking up space in the vast, empty corridors of my brain? Well, it wasn't really all that intentional, and I hadn't quite reached the point where I'd sell my soul for a few impressive parlor tricks.

Being sneaky, backhanded, and all-together hateful bastards, the Denarians had tricked me into making contact with one of their silver soul prisons, the denarius. I'm sure I could have handled the situation better, but when you're faced with either you grabbing the hell-coin or letting the youngest son of your best friend do so, you tend not to think about consequences and snatch that sucker up before a very young, very innocent, very impressionable, and very _grabby_ kid does.

Of course, the first thing I did after that was bury the thing under several dozen pounds of concrete in my sub-cellar so that it would take a chisel, jackhammer, and five pounds of dynamite to unearth it. Unfortunately, the small bit of contact I had made was enough for the real Lasciel to photocopy a shadow of herself into my mind

Copy-Lasciel couldn't do much to me other than the classic Faustian temptation, but her ability to appear before me, create any illusion she wanted, see and hear what I did, and even dig into my memories didn't make it any easier to ignore the huge danger that she represented.

And then, of course, there was the knowledge that deep inside, I wanted what she was offering.

I'm only human. Lasciel promised untold power and knowledge, the ability to protect those close to me and make sure that nothing bad ever happened to them again. I would be a fool not to take advantage of any boon granted to me. Of course, every monster that I banished would end up taking residence in my soul, and I'd be damned (pun totally intended) if I was going to become that which I fought.

And then Lasciel made it even harder by appearing as one of the most drop-dead gorgeous babes I'd ever seen. She could appear as anything she wanted, but she chose a form that triggered the primordial ugga-ugga in me. The bitch.

I shook her arm off of mine. "Don't hold onto me like that in public; it's annoying. Besides, I'd thought we'd agreed you wouldn't pop up out of nowhere."

"My host, you're the one making a scene by shaking like you're having a seizure." She grabbed my arm again and looked up at me. "In case you've forgotten, no one can see or hear me but you."

"Great, so I'm talking to thin air, too. That's going to help these people think I'm less weird."

"Without me, you wouldn't even understand the snide comments they're saying about you," she said. "Is that not a point in my favor?"

Ok, so I have a bit of a confession to make. I'm not really, completely, totally, all the way fluent in Japanese. Honestly, I sound like a caveman and my accent is as thick as a cab driver's. The huge secret to my success was Lasciel. Her illusion powers did more than make me see whatever it was she wanted; it also made me hear and say whatever she wanted. If she wanted me to hear English when someone was talking not-English, I'd do so. If she wanted me to speak a foreign language when I couldn't even think it, she'd just cross some wires in the attic and _voila_ \- instant universal translator.

Just one more perk in a long line of them, and Lasciel never failed to bring up what future prizes could be mine if I just opened up door number one. Do you see why so many others fell to temptation? It becomes hard after a while to resist ultimate power, especially when the person offering it is someone you'd take on a date instead of a black-armored villain with a breathing problem.

Still, if there was one thing I was famous (or infamous) for, it was being as stubborn as a pitbull. "It's not like I asked you to do that," I said warily. "I was perfectly alright learning my daughter's moon language at a leisurely and acceptable pace."

"But you wished for it to be easier," Lasciel countered. "And I exist to make life easier for you, my host. Anything you wish for, I will hand it to you."

"And all it takes is the low, low price of my soul?"

"I prefer to think of it as symbiosis. You provide my true self with something it desires, and you gain something in return."

I stopped. The small stream of people moved around me, sparing only a glance at the strange, absurdly tall gaijin who was parked in the middle of the street. I looked down at the fake angel, my eyes beginning to blaze with anger. "You know what else exists in symbiosis? A parasite. A creature that lives only to consume and then move on to the next host to consume again."

"A parasite can't offer you what I can," she smiled. "A way to protect your daughter."

I froze. I knew that Lasciel knew about Makoto; there was no way she couldn't have. Still, the idea that the bitch was trying to get on my good side by appealing to my parental love both froze and boiled my blood.

"Think about it," she continued, ignoring the stony look on my face. "There's no need to send her off into the care of another. With what I can give you, you never need worry about those that would harm her again. Any that threaten to would fall underneath your fury like wheat from the harvest."

"Don't you..."

"Don't what, mortal?" she asked, a sharp bite to her words. "Don't present you with a gift very few of your kind will ever have? Don't grant you the power needed to make sure that those beloved by you will never be harmed again?" Her grip tightened on my arm. "I know what you want, deep down, much deeper than you want to admit. You're afraid, afraid of what can be done to the ones close to you because of what you yourself have done in turn."

Her words, while infuriating, were true. I had made a fair amount of enemies in my life, and there were more than a few times that people were harmed simply because they knew me.

Sensing my resolve weakening, Lasciel pushed on. "You know what I offer. Everlasting life, eternal power, the chance to never again worry about the pitiful fools that hound you. Your precious ones will forever be under your wing, and thus will never want again." She smiled, the sweetest thing I'd ever seen, as thick as honey, and as venomous as a viper. "All it would take is for you to take up the coin and proclaim the covenant. Nothing more...and nothing less."

It would be so easy to agree. So easy... it'd be a sin.

I wrenched my arm away, not caring that I would look like a freak to those around me. Frankly, I wished that Lasciel really was solid, if only so I could strike her, my feelings about hitting women be damned. She'd brought up my inadequacies, my inferiorities, and my inabilities. She'd shown how I could be a far better shield for Makoto than I was now. She'd promised everything I'd ever wanted or could ever want...and I hated her for it.

"I can't do much to you considering you're pretty much melded to my brain, but I'm sure I can find a deep, dark hole to throw you in until I can come up with something worse."

An adorable pout appeared on her face. "Really, my host, there's no need for such threats. You should know I'm only trying to help."

"A really deep pit, with lions and tigers and bears."

"Oh my." Lasciel crossed her arms. "Very well, I suppose it would be best to let you think on my proposal. You know where to find me should you wish to discuss this matter further."

And just as suddenly as she'd appeared, she was gone. Hell's bells, that never stopped being creepy. Though really, what else could it be when you had a shadow of a literal pseudo-deity renting out your mindscape?

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to dwell on matters like that. Right now, I had to go meet with the Japanese regional warden and hammer out all the details for Makoto's stay before I returned to Chicago. I couldn't leave the place in Ramirez's hands for too long. He was a good kid, but I owed him enough beer as it was.

Setting off, it was another hour or so before I finally navigated the maze that was Azabu-Juuban's street system and arrived at the White Council's safehouse. It looked like just what I expected it to be - a simple and somewhat ramshackle mansion that looked like it had been built back in the 80s. The rest of the neighborhood fit the same motif, so it was camouflaged extremely well and could easily be looked over by any wandering eyes. The building was three stories tall and vaguely cube-shaped, with a single wing extending towards the back. The front garden was well-cared for, with an iron gate connecting the stone walls that wrapped around the property.

As I placed my hand on the gate, a small thrum of power went through my body. So, they'd placed a small ward on the area, did they? It wasn't anything big, simply an early-alert system that would warn anyone inside that someone was entering the premises - the magical equivalent of a doorbell. It was extremely basic, but it was also simple enough to make maintenance easy.

Still, it meant that whoever was expecting me now knew I'd arrived. At least I wouldn't have to wait that long at the door. Crossing the yard, I approached the door and knocked on it, not seeing any doorbell. Almost immediately after doing so, the door swung inward, revealing a young woman.

She was probably in her early-twenties. She had black hair, pale skin, and was what the locals referred to as 'fox-faced' - narrow face with close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. That particular look was considered to be aesthetically pleasing to the Japanese, though I preferred my women to have a rounder face. Funnily enough, that kind of look was originally thought to only belong to women that were actually kitsune, or mystical fox creatures, pretending to be human in disguise so that they could fool or seduce people. In actual fact, that wasn't too far off from the truth - kitsune were apparently youkai, the eastern equivalent of the fae, and the look was an inherited trait from unions between youkai and humans - changelings, if you would. The girl probably had some youkai blood in her from some distant ancestor.

Her long hair was done up in an ornate bun, with a variety of hairpins in the shape of a fan keeping the whole thing together. She was wearing that weird, wraparound dress the Japanese were so fond of, though it was too fancy for a yukata and too plain for a kimono. I didn't know what this variety was called, and I was proud enough just to know the difference between the two I mentioned.

The girl looked at me with an emotionless expression, her closed eyes enhancing the effect. "You would be Sir Dresden, yes?" Her monotone voice added to the stony visage.

I smiled and gave a polite bow. "Indeed I am. I'm guessing I'm easy to recognize?"

"Sir Arashimaru gave me a description," she said. She glanced me up and down. "He did not quite fully describe just how tall you are."

"That's us Americans, we like things big and bulky."

Her expression didn't change at all at my joke. Ouch, tough crowd. After a moment, she spoke again, "Indeed. Oh, but where are my manners? I have been informed of you, Sir Dresden, but not you of me." She gave a bow back, deeper than my first one. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Tamako Mae, the proprietress of this establishment."

"Charmed."

She nodded back. "Please, come in. I will retrieve Sir Arashimaru for you. He has been awaiting your arrival."

Opening the door wider, she beckoned me forth. I took a step in and found the invisible force of a threshold parting around me before it snapped back into place. Huh, that was strange. Thresholds were spiritual barriers, and were the main line of defense to stop supernatural creatures from just invading people's homes; if they could even pass through it in the first place, a large chunk of any invader's power would be left behind if they weren't specifically invited past it, like a magical filter. However, thresholds weren't something you could just create - they were natural collections of will built up in areas that were considered to be a safe home - the saying 'a man's home is his castle' applied literally in this regard. I didn't expect to find a threshold, even one as weak as this, to be somewhere that people used as a place of business. Still, it only added to my approval of the safehouse. Any extra protection for Makoto was good.

Tamako led me to a communal kitchen, explaining that she would go get the warden. Disappearing quickly around the corner, I was left to my own devices. I took the time to look around, examining the room. It wasn't anything fancy, but I was happy to note that every appliance and storage unit was pre-Industrial era; there wasn't going to be anything frying in this place anytime soon. In fact...

I stepped over to the stove. Holy crud, this was a traditional firepit. It wasn't even made of metal, but was carved out of stone and clay. Around the stove were a variety of clay pots, and I resisted the urge to snoop further. If my knowledge of traditional Japanese cooking was accurate (and what I knew was only thanks to Makoto drilling it into my head when she became the de facto family chef), they were probably full of the classic ingredients - miso, salt, sugar, rice, pickles, and the like.

Satisfied with my amateur investigation, I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. Tamako was standing not even three feet away, her stoic gaze locked on to me. I let out a wheezy laugh. "Stars and stones, you startled me."

"You seemed preoccupied, so I did not want to disturb you, sir." Ok, the whole blank-face shtick was starting to get creepy now. "I informed Sir Arashimaru, and he said he'd be down to speak with you in a short while."

"Oh, that's good... good." I trailed off. It was people like Tamako who I had the hardest time dealing with. I was used to individuals that were larger than life and had the emotional spectrum of the rainbow. Talking with someone who had less an emotional rainbow and more an emotional block of graphite threw me off-balance.

"Ah." I refocused on her. "Forgive my rudeness again, Sir Dresden. I did not offer you any refreshments while you waited."

I waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I'm not particularly in the mood for anything."

"That will not do," she said. Her voice held a bit more force than before. A little color bled in. "As the hostess, it is improper to not at least attempt to make you feel comfortable. Please, allow me to serve you something."

Ah, so she was the kind pf person who stood at salute and hated anything that was out of protocol. Heh, well, it was nice to see some form of personality. Now, if she'd only smile, her looks would blow any Average Joe out of the water. "Well, if you insist."

She nodded. "Thank you."

There was a small clattering and I turned to see the icebox in the corner had opened. I raised an eyebrow when a single can of soda floated out and over to me, settling next to my hand. There was a hiss of escaped carbonation as the pop-tab flicked open.

I picked up the can, examining it briefly before taking a sip. The sweet taste of coke flooded my mouth. I smirked. "Looks like I've been researched."

"It is only proper for a hostess to know ahead of time what her guests would enjoy. I asked Sir Arashimaru, and he said that you had a penchant for this beverage."

Was my appreciation for the drink really that widespread? Well, I did give it to my cat and dog as a common substitute for water, but that was beside the point. I raised the can in mock salute. "I give your sources thanks."

Tamako bowed and stood in place, watching me as I sipped on the drink. I pretended to ignore her while I enjoyed it.

It was a bit odd how she'd gone out of her way to show her abilities. Kinetomancy, if I wasn't mistaken. One that was very low on the power scale; I saw how the can wavered around in her magical grasp. That small amount of weight was probably the limit of what she could carry. However, what she lacked in power she made up for in control; evocation being of the 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' branch of magic, not many could carefully levitate an item of that size without turning it into a projectile weapon by accident.

Thomas still didn't think my response to his 'toss it here' request was all that hilarious.

More important than the what and how, though, was the why. Most magic users tended to avoid using their powers unless it was absolutely necessary or because they thought it would advance their standing (for your information, the latter usually ended up badly - like under the silver blade badly). Tamako using her powers just to get a can of coke seemed at odds with what little personality I had managed to glean from her.

I mentally shrugged. Tamako didn't seem like the type of power-hungry person I had come across. Maybe she had done it to prove to me that Makoto would be that much safer here. She did take her position as runner of this place very seriously.

It wasn't long before the person who I'd come to see walked in. Yamato Arashimaru was also a young man, in his early-to-mid twenties, with short, black hair, kind eyes, and an average Japanese build. Like most of the wardens, his youth was attributed to the ongoing, full-scale war we had going on with the Red Court; a lot of ours had been killed-in-action, so conscription rates had gone through the roof and they were shoved into whatever positions they could fill.

Hell, I, the black sheep of the organization, was actually given regional command of central USA last Halloween, and one of the people who offered it hated my guts with the kind of passion usually only seen in religious fundamentalists.

Yeah, the situation was that bad.

Arashimaru, however, had a much brighter slate when he was offered the job - for both his abilities and his accomplishments. The closest I could approximate his powers to was that of a 'weather mage.' His specializations were air and water, and combinations thereof. Like Tamako, his power levels were on the low-end, especially compared to magical brutes like myself, but his control over his magic was nothing to sneeze at. He might not have been able to summon huge gales of wind or shoot high-pressure water spouts, but the man could create actual clouds, mini-tornados, and even alter weather conditions entirely if he had enough time and preparation.

Never underestimate a man who could turn your fun summer relaxation into a hellish landscape of rain and lightning at a moment's notice.

While his magic was held in high regard, it was what he'd done without it that really clinched the role of Japan's regional commander for him. He'd done what no one else had - made contact with the secretive Jade Court. Of course, he'd only met with peons, the lowest rung of their society, but the fact that he'd reached out to them and they responded at all was a miracle in and of itself. Thanks to him, there was finally verification of their existence beyond rumors and fifth-hand information.

It would take a while for any real cooperation between the Jades and Council to come into being, but any little bit helped, and the chance to have an ally against the Reds was too valuable for words.

Arashimaru smiled widely when he saw me and walked over, grabbing my hand and giving it an energetic shake. "Warden Dresden, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

I returned the shake as heartily as I could. "You too, Warden Arashimaru."

He grinned again. The man had a face that would blend into any crowd, but his smile lit up the room like the sun. It was the kind of open, honest smile I could appreciate. "Well, we have a lot to discuss and hopefully enough time to do so." He released my hand and looked over at Tamako. "Tamako, you're excused if there's anything else you wanted to do."

"As you wish, Sir Arashimaru." She bowed one last time and ghosted out of the room, her feet making no sound as she left.

Arashimaru moved back to me. "Well then, Dresden, shall we begin the tour?"

"Lead the way."

And so he did, giving me a detailed tour of the entire building. It had separate rooms for each of the boarders, but used a communal format for the kitchen, bath, toilet, and recreational and dining quarters. From what he told me, the history of the building was quite old, ranging all the way back into the Meiji era. It was originally an inn that had been gradually converted over time, and had been in Tamako's family since it was first constructed, which finally explained why the place had a threshold, limited though it may be.

"Yes, Tamako's family had been running the place for a long time now. She's been born and raised to run it ever since she was a child, and I'm guessing she plans on teaching her own children to keep running it for a long time after."

"So you've been living here a while then?"

"For the last several years," he said. "I helped Tamako out when I was younger and she repaid the debt by letting me live here, and I eventually set it up as a base for the council." He shrugged. "We've had a few council members and wardens rotate in and out over the years, but it's mostly been the two of us."

"She seems like the kind of person who wields formality like a weapon, so I'm surprised she just let you convert it into a magical fortress."

Arashimaru laughed. "Believe me, it was no easy task to convince her, but I think she understood just what it meant to have a safe place to return to. She's been running the place ever since her parents retired to Kyoto, so I think she knows exactly what it means to have a haven."

The corners of my mouth quirked up at the fond hint to his voice. "You two get along well."

If he heard the teasing tone in my voice, he either ignored it or was too oblivious to recognize what it meant. "She's a good girl. She confuses a lot of people by not showing her emotions that well, but once you get to know her she can be quite kind. She'll be a positive influence on your daughter, I promise."

"Makoto could certainly use some of Tamako's properness rubbing off on her. The girl takes much too after me for her own good."

A small chuckle escaped from Arashimaru's mouth. "Indeed. Well, I'm sure we can hammer some old fashioned Japanese politeness into your daughter." We both had a laugh at that. Arashimaru cleared his throat before continuing. "In any case, what is your evaluation of the place, Dresden? Does it come up to code?"

I gave it a brief moment's thought. The place looked safe and protected enough. There were a variety of small-time wards planted all over the place; nothing close to the defensive strength of the ones I had back home, but the amount and variety made up for that. The mansion wasn't designed to withstand a zombie horde (no, I won't get into that now), but it did have enough support to warn and protect those inside from minor danger.

If moving halfway across the world and residing in the boogieman's backyard didn't deter lurkers, I doubted having the magical equivalent of a ballista looking you right in the face would. Insane tended to not take that kind of thing into consideration.

"What about the threshold? I noticed there was one, but it's not exactly up to snuff."

"You have no need to worry about that," Arashimaru said. "The main threshold may be weak but the ones for each individual room are much stronger. If need be, your daughter can take refuge in Tamako's or my room until the danger passes."

That made sense. The communal and professional aspect of the whole building would reduce the efficacy of the main threshold, but the personal ones should be more powerful in comparison. Still, wouldn't hurt to check. "You don't mind if I...?"

"Not at all. Please, come with me." He led me to a room in the rear of the first floor. "This is the manager's room. It belongs to Tamako, so it should be the stronger one." He rapped his knuckles on the side of the doorframe, careful not to rip the rice-paper of the sliding door.

A moment passed before it slid open, revealing Tamako. "Oh, Sir Arashimaru, Sir Dresden, what can I do for you?"

"Warden Dresden was just asking about the personal thresholds, so I came to ask if he could test yours in case his daughter needed to hide here."

"Of course. Sir Dresden?" She turned to the side and moved backwards to let me in.

I nodded in thanks and took a step in. Immediately it felt like I was walking through cellophane or the icky skin left on jello and pudding, and I could sense a good portion of my magic power being left behind. This threshold was tens of times stronger than the one on the main entrance and would undoubtedly stop any malcontent trying to force their way in in their tracks. Satisfied with what I found, I stepped back out of the doorframe, the feeling of pressure all over my body retreating as I did.

I turned to Arashimaru. "That's perfect. Thank you." I turned to Tamako. "You, too, Tamako. That just took a lot off of my shoulders."

"I'm glad to be of help, sir." With that, she bowed to the both of us and slid the door shut, leaving me and Arashimaru back to our devices.

Arashimaru beckoned me to follow and we made our way back to the main entrance. "So, I assume everything is in order now?"

"Yeah, everything's good. Thank you again for offering your help. I was on my last leg trying to find a safe place for Makoto to stay while things died down back home."

"It's no problem at all. Any fellow members of the White Council, let alone Wardens, should help each other in their times of need."

"Well, thanks all the same," I reiterated.

We made final checks on the agreement. Makoto would stay in the place for the next school year and then return back home after that. I would stay around for the next couple of days while she settled in and then go back home to resume my duties as regional commander. I couldn't stay that long, after all; Chicago seemed to be attracting a frightening frequency of magical disasters and insane supernatural creatures and warlocks over the last several years. Even without my assistance, things were bound erupt in flames before too long, and I didn't want Murphy, Thomas, Michael, or the rest to be holding the short end of the stick while I was off gallivanting around in a foreign country.

Repeating my thanks, I said goodbye to Arashimaru and left the safehouse. I had checked the clock before I left and saw it was shortly after noon. Considering today was a Saturday, that should mean that school only had a half-day. Leave it to the Japanese to hold school on the weekend and then only make it partially open so as not to cause a mutiny. Might as well swing by Makoto's school and embarrass her by picking her up. Payback for how we left that morning.

Whistling a jaunty tune, I walked out of the yard and towards where I knew Makoto's school to be. However, it wasn't long before I heard someone coughing to get my attention. Turning towards the sound, I saw another police officer coming towards me to ask me some 'questions'.

Stars and stones, _really?_

* * *

"So, Mako, is it really true that your dad's a wizard?"

"Yup, name in the yellow pages and everything."

"...the what?"

"Um... paper Google?"

"Oh! ...neat?"

"Yeah, that's what most people say when they hear about it." I gave a dramatic sigh and hung my head. "My papa's a bit of a technophobe, so things like the internet are kinda out of his comfort zone." Well, mine too, but I wasn't about to get into that. "But besides that, you're really not all that skeptical about me claiming papa's a wizard? Most people just kinda give me a funny look and pat me on the head like I ate paste as a kid."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Usagi asked innocently. "I mean, even I'm a-I mean, why wouldn't your dad be a wizard? I'm sure lots of people can do magic if they tried!" She put a hand behind her head and broke out into a fit of uncomfortable laughter.

My eyebrow arched. "Suuurree..."

Fun fact: Usagi is a _horrible_ liar. The girl has two modes when it comes to lying - blurt something out and then backtrack, or awkwardly try to change the topic and fail hilariously. I had only known her for a couple hours and she'd slipped enough times that it didn't even take my magic radar to pick up that she was a magic user.

Yeah, the electro radar I have? It doubles as a magic one as well. The limitations still apply - I have to be close enough to the person and focused on them for it to work, but unlike papa, who needs to touch a person to see if they're magical if they're not actively channeling, I can 'sense' the overall power and type of my target.

Usagi was low on the totem pole - a minor talent probably. Her power was a bit different from what I'd seen before, being focused in a small node near her heart while most people had their power spread throughout their entire body, but the intensity of that node wasn't all that impressive compared to papa's aura or even my own.

Also, with all the random occurrences I'd heard that happened in Azabu-Juuban recently, most courtesy of Usagi's babbling, the neighborhood seemed like a hotspot for supernatural activity. So I'd be right at home here, then. Could probably get some good ol' fashioned superheroing in if I could dodge my new guardians' watchful eyes.

Shaking those thoughts off, I looked at Usagi. We were walking out to the school's front entrance, class having let out early for the day. It was going to take some time getting used to going to school on Saturdays again, especially when the blessed lax American education had spoiled me so, but I think I could survive if we left so early in the day. And I think it would be that much easier with a friend like Usagi at my side.

At least my first thoughts hadn't been wrong when I assumed that Usagi was the kind who didn't let go of something that interested her. The girl had quite literally tackled me as soon as the bell rang and dragged me out of class, babbling about everything and nothing the entire way. I almost considered checking the girl to see if she had a slot for the nuclear-powered battery she had to be running on.

I briefly mused on whether or not I should tell Usagi I could use magic as well, but decided to hold off until she was more comfortable with talking about her abilities. When I didn't hear Usagi respond, I looked to see that she was staring at me and realized I'd drifted off in thought again. Dang it, I had to stop doing that! I was turning into an internal monologuer! The _worst_ kind!

"Well, dad may advertise and everything, but he's not exactly all that huge. He mostly just acts as a private eye, finding stuff for people." That's right, downplay papa's awesomeness so that when she _does_ see him work, she'll be blown away by it all.

"No, I'm sure your dad's awesome! _My_ daddy is just an editor at some paper, so he doesn't really do anything that exciting."

"Hey, you turned out to be pretty nice, so I'm sure he does an alright job."

Usagi paused, blushed, and giggled in embarrassment. Eenngh! My heart! The cuteness overload! I resisted the urge to grab at my chest with dramatic flair, and in my hesitation she twirled around and pumped her fists. "Oh! Right! You have to meet the rest of my friends! Ami's really smart and Rei's a bit of a meanie but she's kinda cool, too! I'm sure they'd love to meet you!"

I smiled at her boundless enthusiasm. "That sounds like fun. I'd like to meet them, too."

"Really?" She squealed and put her fists underneath her chin in a gesture I thought was reserved only for shoujo heroines. "I'm meeting them at the arcade today. You should totally come with me!"

"Um, the arcade?"

Usagi's face fell. No! Not the puppy-dog eyes! Not after the cuteness beam! My heart was going to implode! "You don't like the arcade?"

Visions of arcade boxes exploding and yen coins showering down like painful confetti dashed through my head. This was soon followed by people trying to flee the ruins of a once glorious and renowned game center, now turned into a burnt-out husk of its former self. A great disturbance was felt by all, as if millions of video game characters cried out and were suddenly silenced.

"Not really my thing," I said. "Too much noise and flashy lights. I prefer a more quiet atmosphere, ya know?" Bullshit, thy name is Makoto!

"Oh, that's too bad." Usagi seemed a little downtrodden but perked up after a moment. "But maybe some other time?"

"Sure, that sounds great." I thought for a bit and then said, "Actually, you said your friend Ami's kinda smart, right?"

The mention of her friend brought Usagi's glee reserves back up to full capacity. "The smartest! She ranked number one on the practice exams for middle-schoolers last year!"

"For the city?"

"For the whole _country!_ "

I whistled. "Impressive. Is she any good at kanji?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded her head with all the ferocity of a bobble-head toy. "She helps tutor me all the time!"

"Think she can help me out, too, then?" I laughed weakly and scratched my cheek in embarrassment. "Living in America has gotten my kanji skills a bit rusty. I barely recognized half the ones used in class today."

"Oh, that's fine," Usagi said, waving a hand at me. "I can barely recognize half of those kanji on my _best_ day!" We have a bubbly ditz for the win here folks. "But I'm sure Ami can help you out. I'll even help figure out when we can all get together for a study session!"

"Sounds like a date," I nodded.

Usagi popped a foot and gave a small cry of glee before swinging her head to look at something ahead of us. She shrank down upon herself and zipped behind me to hide. Confused by her sudden attitude change, I looked to see what the commotion was. My eyes widened at the sight.

The guidance counselor, a big, beefy man who wore a track suit similar to my own and wielded a bamboo sword was shaking said weapon in an even taller man's face. From the teacher's body language, I could tell he was trying to intimidate the taller man. From the other's look of exasperation, I could tell he was having none of that.

Typical.

"Mako, maybe we should hurry by while Mr. Jougyuu is distracting that man. I've never seen him before and, I mean, he's foreign, too! Why would someone like that be at our school?"

The grin on my face would've made a shark jealous. "Nah, he's nothing big. Guys like that are full of hot air and total softies when the chips are down. Here, I'll show you."

"Mako, wait-" Usagi's protestations trailed off as I stomped off to face off against the intruder.

Well, not so much 'stomping' as flat-out running, and not so much 'facing off against' as a running tackle that nearly swept the man off his feet. "Papa!"

"Oof, dang it, kiddo, did you gain weight since I last saw you? I think you bruised a rib with that."

I slugged him in the arm. "Papa, how could you speak to a lady like that?"

"I'll tell you when I see one."

I gasped in mock shock. The guidance counselor, Mr. Jougyuu, looked at me with a questioning glance. "Do you know this guy, transfer student?" Yup, I was just known as 'the mysterious transfer student' to the faculty. Had to change that soon - maybe 'ultimate transfer hero?' ...okay, so it was a work in progress.

"This is my papa," I explained. "Sorry, was he bothering you? I try to keep him on a leash but he just keeps chewing through the darn things."

There was a throaty chuckle as a large, calloused hand placed itself on my head and began to roughly tousle my hair. "What my daughter is _trying_ to say is that I was just waiting for her to finish school so that I could escort her home." He grinned, showing his teeth. "Well, that was _before_ you tried to chase me off with that wooden stick, anyway."

Mr. Jougyuu frowned. "You're a foreigner. Forgive me if I don't believe you when you say you have a child that comes here."

With a synchronized sigh and proclamation of, "I'm/She's adopted," the teacher went back to pretending he was ignoring us while shooting the occasional glance our way as he watched the other students leave the premises, all of them being careful to edge their way around the two of us.

"Umm...Mako?" I was broken from my fun by the somewhat timid voice of Usagi. She was looking between me and papa with a guarded but interested expression on her face. "Is this your dad? The one you were talking about?"

Papa looked at Usagi, then at me, and then at Usagi again. "Kiddo, you made a friend? Why didn't you tell me? Wait..." He leaned forward, not even close to putting himself on eye level with the blonde. It was then I noticed just how _tall_ papa really was compared to most other people, especially others my age. The top of my head barely cleared papa's sternum, and Usagi could easily tuck her head underneath my chin. Comparing the two was like putting King Kong next to his unwilling love interest.

Papa was _much_ less civilized than a giant ape, though.

"Tell me right now, did she kidnap you? You don't seem like the type of girl my daughter hangs around with. You're much more the type who gets mugged instead of doing the mugging." Ouch, papa, right in the heart. "Quick! Blink twice if you're being held against your will!"

Usagi just stood ramrod straight at his sudden order.

Papa stroked his chin. "Ok, so either you're here of your own free will or you're blinking so quickly you look like you're not blinking at all. Let's try again. The safe word is 'peaches'."

I slugged papa again in the same spot I'd hit before. He winced and rubbed at it. Good, maybe it'd leave bruises. "Papa, stop scaring my new friend."

He grinned. "Payback for what you did before."

"Then I'll just retaliate in turn."

"My dear, I have only begun to fight."

We were almost nose-to-nose when snort-giggling broke us out of our faceoff. We both turned to face Usagi, who was blushing and holding a hand to her mouth at her unladylike behavior. When she saw were both focused on her, she smiled cheekily. "You're odd," she said to papa. "But the funny type of odd!" she waved off. "And so tall!" Usagi leaned forward and placed her hands underneath her chin.

"I ate my vegetables as a kid," papa said flatly.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Please, the only green things you ate before I started feeding you were gummi bears and bread mold."

"They had all the nutrients a growing boy like me needs!" he responded in indignation. "I'll have you know green mold is especially medicinal."

"That's blue mold, and it's penicillin."

Papa paused. "Oh, so that would explain the hand-powered stomach pump Charity got for me my last birthday."

Usagi laughed again, much louder and more freely this time. "There's no way you two aren't related. You're both so funny, and you look exactly alike!"

"Oh, please don't say that," papa begged. "I don't need an amazon for a daughter. I have enough trouble with her, I don't need her lassoing supervillains off the street."

"Darn it, papa! Stop embarrassing me!"

"Papa's prerogative," he teased, ruffling my hair again. He pulled his hand away from my attempt to slap it and returned it to his side. "Anyway, I just came to pick her up and take her to a meal as a reward for surviving her first day in Japan's public education. You're welcome to join us if you wish, Ms...?" He offered a hand to her.

"Oh! I'm Usagi Tsukino! Pleased to meet you." She took his hand and gave it an enthusiastic shake.

"Harry Dresden. Now, would you like to join us, Usagi? I'd be happy to shell out a bit more if my daughter's friend wants to hang out for a bit. I saw a few good cafes on the way here."

"Actually, papa, Usagi said she was meeting some friends and-"

"Food? Sure! I'll come! Lead the way!"

Papa looked at Usagi's bouncing form, a trickle of drool trailing down her chin, and then at me. "You were saying?" His eyebrow was quirked ever so slightly. I sighed. Usagi's appetite to the rescue, it seemed.

Papa took that as my agreement and the three of us walked out into the street and into downtown Juuban. As we walked, Usagi attacked papa with a barrage of questions, all having to do with either magic (which he looked at me with a wry eye for) or what I was like as a kid (which he gladly provided any and all humiliating childhood stories for.) After a short time, we finally arrived at a small cafe on street level a couple blocks from the arcade Usagi had mentioned going to at her suggestion.

The waitress seated us and quickly took our orders - papa had a coke float; I, a selection from the place's cake set; and Usagi, a jumbo parfait. I noticed papa wince a bit at the prices, but he took it all in manly stride. We continued our conversation until the food arrived, and both papa and my eyes bulged out at the size and complexity of Usagi's parfait. It looked like the desert cart had exploded over the ice cream bar and then drizzled a confectioner's workshop on top. The sugar content alone made the back of my mouth sour.

Usagi tore into the mammoth treat like a voracious beast. Oh heavens, it was like watching an anaconda swallow a suckling pig! Papa diverted his glance from the havoc in front of him.

"Stars and stones, little lady, didn't you just eat lunch? Where are you putting it all?"

Usagi licked her lips clean of cream and smiled brightly. "Oh, didn't you know? Girls have a second stomach for dessert!"

Papa looked at her incredulously, and then at me. "You do? Why didn't you tell me this? Five years of living with a female and I'm still finding out new things! This is why men can't figure you women out - you're an entirely separate species!"

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my tiramisu. "You dork."

A series of beeps broke our jovial conversation. Usagi glanced up at us and then down at her schoolbag. Pulling out a small compact, she flipped it open before stiffening and looked back at us. She let out a fake laugh. "Uh, if you'll excuse me, I have to go tinkle!" With that announcement, she zoomed out of her seat and into the cafe's bathroom.

Papa blinked. "First time I've heard someone use a euphemism for powdering their nose. Although..." He laughed at my cross look. "Alright, alright, uncle, uncle."

"Uncle Tom has nothing to do with this," I pouted. He shrugged his shoulders and took a noisy sip of his float. "But it's a good thing she's gone, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." He raised an eyebrow and took another noisy sip. I frowned and yanked the straw out of his mouth. He laughed. I gave a helpless smirk. "I think you probably already know this, but I'm pretty sure Usagi can use magic."

"You mean like how she pretty much went along with all the things I said about me being a wizard?" papa asked rhetorically. I nodded. "Yeah, shaking her hand pretty much clinched that. Got a nice static cling from her. Nothing too powerful, but it's there, and powerful enough that she should be aware of it."

I idly poked at my cake. "Soo...I was maybe thinking... I could tell her I use magic, too."

Papa stared at me for a good several seconds, and I began to fidget anxiously underneath it. Finally he let up and gave a resigned smile. "Fine, just don't push her too hard to reveal it if she doesn't want to." He flicked some droplets of condensation from his glass at my nose. "And try not to rope her into any hero shenanigans while you're at it."

"No promises," I said sternly. He rolled his eyes and I giggled.

It wasn't long before Usagi returned, straightening out her skirt. She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I kinda got stuck talking to my friends. You know, the ones I mentioned to you?"

"I thought you went to go tinkle?" I looked at papa with an open-mouthed gape of horror, and Usagi responded by getting more flustered and started to stammer.

"Uh... I did! But then, uh, my friends called and I had to answer!"

"In the toilet? I still don't get you women." I pinched papa's arm and he relented, holding his hands up in submission.

"Ignore papa. For all his dashing good looks, his social skills leave much to be desired. So, were they worried about you? We did just sort of spirit you away without you being able to tell them anything."

"Oh, don't worry," Usagi chirped. Her flush had lessened, but there was still a rosy tint to her cheeks. "This kind of stuff happens _all_ the time! Rei says if I didn't have my head screwed on, I'd lose it!"

Now _that_ I could believe. "So, what was it about?"

"Oh, nothing big, just this side-job the three of us have."

Papa leaned forward. "Really? I'm surprised they'd let girls your age work. What kind of job is it?"

Usagi's eyes widened and her stammer came back in full force. "Oh! You know! Nothing big! Just this little thing. Y'know, the kinda job where you fix dem-I mean, mon-I mean, things! Yeah, that kind of job! Ahahaha..." And cue the awkward, forced laughter!

Papa was obviously about to push further, and I had to admit I was curious about just what Usagi was so adamantly trying to hide, myself. But his investigation was interrupted by a distraction in the form of an obviously magical cat.

Story of my life.

* * *

How the heck did a cat just wander into a bustling cafe with either no one noticing or no one caring? I smell tomfoolery afoot! No, but really, there were red flags for supernatural origins written all over the feline that had just jumped into Usagi's lap and started pawing at her outfit with a necessity that triggered all the 'problems abound' switches in my brain.

"So, who's your friend?" I asked.

The cat jumped at my voice and turned around slowly, as if just realizing there were others beside the girl in the booth with it. It gave me one brief, almost instantaneous worried glance before its features relaxed and a film of dumb animal intelligence wrapped over its face. Which was another black mark on its behalf; cats are not nearly as dumb as _it_ attempted to look. Live with a feline like Mister and you begin to see that.

This cat was not nearly as...hearty as the master of my household, being of a more natural size. Its coat was a luxurious and silky shade of black, looking almost bluish in the light, and there was a bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon on its forehead, the curved edge facing downward.

Usagi was shaken from her surprise and grasped at the first straw in front of her (or first cat, as it were.) "Oh, her! This is Luna!" She picked the cat up and presented to us. Yup, that was definitely a girl cat. There was another short, human look of exasperation on the cat's face at its disgraceful position before it slipped back into its feigned role.

My daughter took the whole ordeal in much better stride. Then again, she always dealt with magical-girlish situation with a handful more glee than I ever did. "Oh, she's adorable!" She leaned over and scratched the cat under her chin. Luna meowed in appreciation, her eyes closing and her body going limp. "Mister would just _eat_ you up if he ever saw you!"

"Our cat back home," I explained at Usagi's confused expression. She lit up. "She means that both ways, actually. The dwindling local dog population is a problem we're trying to deal with but are failing miserably at."

"He's joking," Makoto assured Usagi, her stricken face spelling out her feelings on that. "I think." Makoto forged on ahead when Usagi's expression began to slip back. "So, where'd you find her? Never figured you for much of a cat person."

"Oh, some little kids were picking on her and I rescued her. We've been together ever since. The two of us meeting was almost fate, like magic!" She yelped when Luna accidentally scratched her arm with one of her rear claws as the cat tried to escape and find a more comfortable position.

...ok, I don't know whether or not she was feigning her innocence and sheer, palatable stupidity, but if she wasn't, I was objectively terrified for the girl. People with that complete lack of survival and lying skills got gobbled up back in Chicago. Still, I was growing less and less worried about what kind of potential danger the cat might pose. Judging from its attitude and the way Usagi treated it, it was probably some sort of bonded animal.

Usagi's skills most likely revolved around animal empathy, and the cat apparently resonated closely with her. Heck, it wouldn't be the first time I came across animals with a surprising amount of human-like intelligence. Mouse was a temple dog, supposedly with Foo Dog ancestry. At times he easily surpassed my pitiful amount of common sense and wisdom, and he had several supernatural abilities that put him far outside the range of any normal breed. Usagi's cat was probably something along the same lines.

Makoto and Usagi cooed and giggled over Luna's animal antics, and I settled into a lethargic state. This was good. Only one day into Makoto's move and she'd already made a friend, and with someone she could connect to at that. I never thought it would be easy to raise a fledging magic user, but I doubted I fully took into account the social upbringing needed for a young girl who could shoot lightning from her hands.

My musings ended when Luna proceeded to flip the hell out, pawing at Usagi even more intensely then she had before. Usagi held the cat down, asking what was wrong, but it refused to say or do more than meow frantically and jab to the side. I looked over and saw a young man collapse into the booth next to us. He seemed pretty normal, the only thing different being the backwards baseball cap and slightly askew pair of glasses on his face.

True, he seemed to be wheezing and was occasionally grasping at his chest, but for all I knew he could have just sprinted here. He did look a little sweaty and out of breath.

"Luna, what is wrong with you?" Usagi asked in exasperation.

I took a quick look at the cat, trying to figure out on my own the reason behind its sudden shift in behavior, and then back at the young man. He sighed deeply, placing his elbow on the table to rest. Still a bit shaken, his elbow slipped and he pushed the ashtray on the table off. I awaited the inevitable sound of shattering ceramics, but it never came.

Instead, my magic senses flared minutely and I noticed the ashtray suddenly wobble and decelerate long enough for the boy to grab it and place it on the table. He looked around, seeing if anyone had caught him in the act, and nearly fell out of his seat upon locking eyes with me. He froze at my gaze, then slowly pushed his glasses back up his nose, scootched further into the booth, and started to ignore me.

I acted in kind. Another weak kinetomancer, though even weaker and less skilled than Tamako had been. I had the feeling that even the ashtray had been straining him. Well, at least that partially explained why Luna had been freaking out. She was likely reacting to the man's use of magic. Odd that she hadn't had such an over-the-top reaction to either me or Makoto, but sensing passive magical ability was much harder to do than when it was actually in use.

Like right now. Another ping went off and I turned to see what the boy was doing, but stopped in my tracks when a person who had definitely not been there before, or even in the cafe at all, was looming over the kid.

"Sorry, child," the individual said, his (I think it was a he) voice oozing with pompous superiority. "But I believe our game of cat and mouse is at an end, and it's time to take what's mine."

Wow, that wasn't ominous at all. Even less ominous was the blast of force that erupted from the man's outstretched hand and knocked the kid head-over-heels out of the booth, and blasted the booth, too. And now we officially had a mad warlock going magic crazy in the middle of a packed cafe. Just what I needed.

As the cafe fell into bedlam and people started to run away from the attack, I made my way out of the booth and attempted to make a sneak attack on the guy. Hey, just because I wasn't about to use magic as recklessly as him didn't mean I was locked out of smashing the guy over the head with my staff; its hard, wooden structure doubled as a handy bad-guy whacker.

Almost at the same time I moved, a small voice close by cried out, "Zoicite!" I didn't recognize the voice, but it was proper and cultured and a little high-pitched.

The warlock _did_ recognize it, however, and turned towards the voice - and thus me. His eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, the meddlesome senshi's babysitter. Where _are_ your annoying troublemakers?" He raised an eyebrow at my crouched position. "And what do _you_ think _you're_ doing, worm?"

I paused. "Well, I was kinda hoping to crack you over the head then drag your butt to the wardens to deal with you, but then, I really don't feel like dragging you anywhere. So...beat you to a bloody pulp?"

He frowned. "How droll. Well, I have ways of dealing with people who don't respect their betters. _Zoi!_ "

Instinctively I dove to the side as another rocket of force came at me. The glass window behind shattered underneath the assault. I spared a glance to see if Makoto and Usagi were ok, and from what I could tell, they were both fine, having dodged the other way. Strangely, Usagi seemed much more at ease than the other civilians. Did she deal with this kind of thing often?

 _That_ was a disturbing thought.

The warlock - his name was Zoicite according to the mystery voice, though I'd already decided that I was going to call him Zoe - pursed his lips at my tactical retreat. "Well dodged, monkey, but I don't have time for you now." He bent his legs and leapt through the now broken window. "I have a crystal to retrieve."

I didn't relax for even a moment before getting to my feet. Hell's bells, why couldn't anything be easy? I was just supposed to come here, drop off Makoto, and then return home to where things like this _still_ happened, but at least I could deal with it and not have to worry about my daughter. Now I had to chase some reject from the communist mage regime (going by his drab, charcoal outfit) before he did horribly bad things to some Average Joe.

This day was looking to be _fun._

* * *

I slowly tried to get up, processing what had just happened. An obviously evil sorcerer had literally just exploded the inside of the cafe and tried to do some obviously evil sorcery things to some random guy. Papa had tried to stop him, but the megalomaniacal moron had used evocation, the sloppiest and least subtle form of magic, to fend him off.

In a cafe. Where dozens of normal human witnesses could see.

If papa didn't kick the dude's ass, the White Council was going to have a field day with someone who so flagrantly violated the laws of magic – and not just the official ones, but also the unofficial rule of not breaking the masquerade.

Papa dashed out of the cafe's exit, quickly following after both the sorcerer and the young man he was chasing. "Stay here, you two!" he barked, and took off faster than a blue-winged pegasus, quickly running out of sight.

I stared after him for a moment before muttering, "The hell I am." I took a few moments to check on Usagi and make sure none of the shattered glass or wood had injured her. Seeing that she was shaken, but with only a few bruises and minor cuts, I took her by the shoulders. "Stay here, Usagi," I said. "Make sure that everyone else is alright. Just leave that jerk to papa and me."

"Wait, Mako, what are you-"

"Hey, don't worry!" I grinned, though my heart wasn't exactly into the expression. "It's all in a day's work for a hero. I'll catch that bad guy and bring him to justice!" With that, I leapt to my feet and vaulted out the busted window, looking totally badass in the process. Usagi called out to me again, but I didn't catch what she said. Hopefully, she wouldn't decide to follow, too.

I mean, I had told her to stay after all. What was she going to do - ignore my stern warning and dive headfirst into danger with nary a thought?

...Hey, heroes can be hypocritical, too!

Luckily, papa was still in my sight when I made it to the street. He was running to the nearby park's entrance, which a part of me noted was the same one we had jumped into through the Nevernever.

Before I could call out to him, papa jumped through some bushes, and I heard a smug voice call out, "Ah, you don't learn quickly, I see. Have fun with him, then!" I shouldered my way through the bushes as well, just in time to see the villain du jour vanish, with only a distortion in the air to mark where he'd been. A split-second later, a blast of force from one of papa's rings tore a few of the branches off of the trees behind where he had been.

Papa turned to me as I caught up, and his angry glare brought me up short. He made an exasperated sound that I just knew meant I'd be getting a lecture later, but closed his eyes in that way he did when he was reading the magical energy of the area. After a few seconds, he focused on one direction and nodded.

" _Stay_ with him, Sparky," he ordered, fixing me with another glare for emphasis, and gestured at the sorcerer's recent victim, who was lying in a crumpled pile on the ground near where the man had disappeared from. I nodded in quick agreement and started over to him as Papa dashed off again.

There were times when you had to rush off and take out the villain, and there were times when you had to stay and run damage control to make sure that things didn't get worse; this was one of the latter. Papa could take care of that Palpatine-wannabe on his own. Right now, I had to make sure that the most likely horribly-magicked dude was going to be alright long enough for someone with the proper knowledge and skills to come around and fix him. My lightning powers weren't exactly fit for the situation, but papa and big sis had drilled some basic first aid into me for situations like this.

Situations where someone was injured, I mean, not for when rogue magic users were terrorizing random innocent civilians. Although the one _did_ tend to coincide with the other.

… _Wow_ , my life had gotten strange since papa adopted me.

I ran over to the man and knelt down next to him, noting that he was conscious, but clutching his chest and taking short, gasping breaths. That could indicate anything from simple shock to body alteration. I was _really_ hoping it was the former. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and rolled him over onto his side. "It'll be OK, sir, just try to stay calm." Not for the first time, I wished that I could carry a cellphone, but hopefully someone was close enough to hear me if I yelled.

I was about to do just that when an idiot in a mini-skirt burst into the clearing and started posing dramatically. Instinctively, my right arm and hand tensed as power flowed through, ready to be unleashed on the would-be ambusher.

"In the name of the Moon, I will… uh… Hey, where'd everyone go?" The blonde girl glanced around before fixating on the two of us. "Hey, what happened here?"

I rolled my eyes, letting the energy I had been about to zap the cosplayer with drain into the earth. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers, I guess. "Look, this guy's been hurt, I need you to call an ambulance for him." Wait, why was my arm still tingling? And why was my electro-radar acting on the fritz? It felt like a friggin' storm was building up in the area. Was papa getting into some huge mage clash or something?

"Huh? But he-"

"Right now! Get to it!"

"But Mako…"

My eyebrows shot up, and I started gathering more power. Small arcs of blue lightning began to dance between my fingers like a Jacob's ladder, though if she noticed she didn't react. "How do you know who I am?" I fixed her with a piercing glare.

"Uh, well, that's… Look! Get away from him, already!" She wildly jabbing her gloved finger towards the injured man next to me.

I spared him a glance, then did a double-take. A dark aura, clearly visible, was coming out of him like some kind of evil fire. Even as I watched, it burned even darker, and the man began to scream, contort, and grow. My brain screamed and screeched like a broken radio, and the feeling of a growing storm increased in intensity.

Before I could wrap my head around what I was seeing, he started thrashing around, knocking me onto my back. I scrambled away and back to my feet as he… it… came up to its full height, looming over me. The weird girl yelled something as a mallet – an actual friggin' whack-a-mole mallet – formed on its arm, and it lunged at me with murderous intent.

Had it not been for my self-defense lessons, I probably would have been dead right then and there. As it was, I barely threw myself out of the way of its lightning-fast swing and I realized that, as the crater it left in the ground attested to, even ridiculous-looking weapons can still be lethal. I think I caught sight of some glowing golden thing whizzing past its head, but I was too focused on my own survival to wonder at it.

And surviving was going to be hard - the monster was too close for me to safely use my long-ranged spells, too far to channel electricity into directly, and too _fast_ to either safely run away from or try to close the gap. Normally I'd break out my pair of (highly-illegal) collapsible batons for situations like this, but unfortunately I didn't have them with me because I didn't feel like explaining them if and when the school found them on me. This left me with no real choice but to try to avoid its assault and pray for a miracle.

Another high-speed swing clipped me and sent me tumbling to the ground, and I thought that was the end… until that golden disk came back and smashed into the side of its head before returning to the hands of the strange blonde girl. As I got back to my feet, I thought the thing would charge her, but instead its arm simply _extended_ towards her, and now she was on the defensive as it swung wildly.

Taking the opportunity to put some distance between us and no longer in immediate danger, a part of me finally took the chance to note its appearance – a humanoid the color of dried blood, with metallic, machine-like white armor on its head, hands, and feet. It looked like one of those cheap toys you get from a street toy-vending machine. You know, the one where you put in some change, crank the knob, and a random ball pops out? Gatchapon! That's what they're called.

However, even if the creature looked like it belonged in the minion squad of a sentai episode, it still posed a threat to both me and the crazy cosplayer. Even as I charged up a lightning bolt, the weird mallet-thing turned itself into a two-pronged claw, snatching the strange girl out of the air and holding her fast.

"Damn it!" I muttered to myself. Now that it was in contact with the girl, I couldn't just zap it or I'd hit her, too. Someone at my side started saying something, but I blocked it out as I concentrated on the fight. I'd have to hit them with a low-voltage attack; it'd still get her, but the worst it would do is knock her out, and hopefully the monster would let her go. Most supernatural creatures tended to stop focusing on their prey if a larger threat attacked them. I was effectively going to use myself as bait so that the mob monster didn't squeeze or bash the girl into the ground, but hey, self-sacrifice is what a hero's all about.

Had papa been here, he'd have doped-slapped me to Hell and back for that thought process. And then done the exact same thing. See? Heroes are _totally_ allowed to be hypocritical.

I groped at my side for my baton out of habit as I prepared the spell… and grabbed something distinctly rod-like. _Sonuvabitch_ , had I actually had it the whole time and just not realized it?

I brought up the baton, thrust it towards the monster, and yelled " _Étincelle Paroi_ ," intending to trap the thing within a spider web of low-voltage arcs. Even as I cast the spell, however, I noticed a few details I'd missed before:

First, that wasn't my baton I was holding, but rather one of the most girly-looking pens I had ever seen.

Second, the person that had been trying to talk to me was actually Usagi's pet cat.

And third, as the pen began to glow, electricity began coursing around my body, and my electro-sense reached a crescendo with the roar of thunder in my ears and skull, I realized that I had most likely just been tricked into killing myself.

* * *

After instructing my daughter to care for the victim (and hoping she'd actually _listen_ this time), I started off in the direction I had felt energy gathering in. The guy may have fled into the Nevernever, but that much energy gathering that soon afterwards couldn't be a coincidence; most likely he'd just taken a few steps and popped back out somewhere else in the park.

He certainly couldn't have simply teleported – I'd never even _heard_ of that being possible without some sort of potion involved.

A few minutes of running later, I reached my destination: a secluded clearing in the park with the villain-of-the-week loitering in the middle. His back was to me, and he was fiddling with something I couldn't see while muttering to himself. This would usually be the point where I pull out my .357 revolver, shoot the bad guy in the head, and call it a day.

…Don't look at me like that. Hunting down warlocks may be one of the Wardens' duties, but it wasn't one I particularly enjoyed. Most warlocks are just kids who made some bad mistakes because there was no one around to teach them otherwise, and I wanted as little to do with putting them down as possible.

 _This_ warlock, on the other hand, had gone far enough into the deep end of the evil-and-crazy pool that even I had to acknowledge the necessity. And that's assuming he was even human in the first place.

But back to the matter at hand. Like I said, this would _usually_ be the point where I shoot him while his back is turned. Unfortunately, Japan's strict gun-control laws and tendency towards xenophobia meant I'd left it in my apartment back home – a decision I was regretting immensely at the moment. Then again, with all the times I was accosted by the local police force just for being dark and 'foreign' in the last several hours alone, perhaps it really was a good thing I wasn't packing heat. Still, it was a problem; until I knew whether or not this bozo qualified as human, I couldn't risk killing him with magic.

Well, if guns were out and magic was out, that just left my fists, feet, and absurdly long limbs. And, of course, my big stick.

I crept forward as silently as I could, doing my best impression of a hunter stalking his prey. Actually, scratch that; I was in Japan now, so I was doing my best impression of a _ninja_ , which is way better. I got into striking range without the idiot noticing me, and a grin spread across my face. I had the perfect opportunity to do something I just couldn't resist.

I took careful aim, channeled a bit of force into my staff (enough to hurt like hell and send him flying a few feet without actually killing him) and swung in an arc.

" _FOOOOOOOOOOORE!"_

The end of my staff caught Zoe on the crack of his ass with one of the meatiest and most satisfying smacks I'd ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"… _zare."_

The resounding blow launched him forward, and I winced as he smashed face-first into a tree with a sickening snap; I'd definitely broken his nose with that attack. Still, I hadn't meant to send him _that_ far. A pair of crystals flew from his hands, the larger black one hitting a rock with the sound of cracking glass, a shower of sparks coming from it.

I dashed towards him as Zoe pushed himself to his feet, one hand clutching his nose, blood dribbling between and staining his white-gloved fingers. "You stubid _abe_! You'll bay for dat!"

Hmm… Dressed in ominous and pretentious dark-colored clothing? Check. A face that would cause most people to question their sexuality and looked like it belonged in one of Makoto's moon books? Check. An extremely arrogant attitude that switched to cartoonish rage at the smallest slight? Check. And, finally, shouting out vague, clichéd threats at the first sign of resistance? Oh so very check.

Ladies and gentleman, I was officially fighting a comic-book villain.

I smirked and brought my staff down in a sudden strike to his head, but he flew – literally _flew_ – to the side with surprising speed. He didn't move far enough, though, and I turned the over-head blow into a horizontal swipe, catching his side and sending him a few more yards through the air.

I mean meters. Japan uses meters.

I was about to start after him again when my magic sense screamed at me to stop, and I dug my heels into the ground. Between us, an arcane circle flashed into existence, glowing dark blue and spinning as multiple lines and symbols meshed with one another like cogs in a clock. At the same time, Mr. Comic Book Villain sneered haughtily and pulled out another crystal, crushing it to dust in his hands. The circle flashed again, and, before I had a chance to break it, a creature from humanity's nightmares slowly but surely began to rise out of the ground.

Granted, once you've seen one demon summoning, you've seen them all. Hell's bells, I've even performed a few back in my days when I didn't quite realize how utterly stupid I was being. Still, what bothered me most wasn't the fact that the bozo had brought forth a demon in the middle of a public avenue, but rather that I hadn't seen him prepare the circle ahead of time. Summoning and binding creatures, demons or not, was a touchy and meticulous process that required the utmost care and preparation so that the summoned being didn't immediately eat your face off once it appeared.

To that effect, the circle had to be religiously crafted and maintained, lest your first summoning also be your last. Even something as simple as a chalk outline could work in a pinch, but the man hadn't made anything of the sort in my sight, and I refused to believe that he had enough time before I caught him _or_ that he'd actually foreseen that someone would chase after him.

Guys like Zoe tended to think they were ahead of the curve, and thus never expected anyone to really try to foil their nefarious plans.

Back to reality, though. A sadistic smirk found its way to his face and he pointed a bloodied finger at me. Smooth. "Kill him!" he ordered the demon, before grabbing the crystals and escaping the same way he had last time, vanishing out of sight and leaving only a flurry of cherry blossoms in his wake.

The thing before me looked like a pale-blue, half-naked mockery of a woman. It had knives for fingers and hair like hundreds of pairs of scissors, and as it smiled it revealed rows of shark teeth. Its many serrated edges clacked together with a hungering madness, and a forked, snake-like tongue flicked out of its mouth, tasting the air. Faced with such a sight, I could really only react one way.

"Meh, I've seen worse. _Fuego!_ "

"Wha-"

And then it was on fire.

I kept the heat on for a few more seconds, until cinders started to drift through the air, blown by the air currents my flames were creating. Hells bells, I hadn't made it _that_ hot, had I?

I took a moment to inspect my handiwork; there was no trace left of the demon except for the cinders. I cast out my senses to try to locate the moron who'd summoned it again, but couldn't sense anything – either Zoe'd fled farther this time, or he was smart enough not to draw my attention again. The latter seemed rather far-fetched, but my paranoia made me go with it for the time being.

After taking a minute to scatter the demon's ashes around the park with a wind spell (better to assume it could pull itself together and look foolish than to assume it couldn't and bite me in the ass... sometimes literally), I started hurrying back to where I'd left Makoto and the injured man.

* * *

A few seconds that felt like an eternity later, the energy subsided, leaving me surprisingly not-dead. If anything, I actually felt _stronger_. Even as I tried to fathom what had happened, the energy I had gathered released itself in an over-powered blast of lightning and smashed into the monster.

The monster was sent flying through the air at the force of it, and yet, counter to everything I know about electricity (which is a _lot_ ), the other girl was completely unharmed. The worst that happened to her was that she landed on her butt when the monster dropped her, leaving her pouting and rubbing a sore spot on her rear. I stared at the thing lying in a heap on the ground, completely stunned, until I noticed something.

My extended hand now had a white, elbow-length glove covering it. I glanced down at myself, and saw that I was wearing a stylized version of a school fuku, with a _very_ short skirt. In fact, it looked a lot like a green version of the ridiculous outfit Usagi was wearing…

Wait. I turned to look at the other girl – now in conversation with her cat – and saw that she was, indeed, my friend from school. How had I not recognized her?! The hair alone should have been a dead give-away! It's not like anyone else had poor enough fashion-sense to try and rock the dango look!

As I watched, Luna jumped and pulled off a mid-air flip, materializing a pink, crescent-moon adorned rod out of thin air. Usagi grabbed it before I could warn her not to – you never, _ever_ , accept gifts from the fey.

...Shut up, I didn't even know that it was Usagi's cat that had given me the pet. It wasn't like I'd intentionally accepted the thing.

I started wracking my brain for some way, _any_ way, to pull my friend out of the fire she was in – and myself as well. It was _notoriously_ difficult to break deals with the fae once they had been made, and breaches in contract usually had _much_ harsher consequences than the original price. However, my brainstorming was interrupted when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and saw the demon starting to lurch back to its feet.

I tried to charge up another spell, only for the energy to go wild just as it had before, ready to launch itself out in another massive bolt of lightning. Just before it could release, though, a pair of paws kicked me in the head, making the spell fizzle.

"Hey! Weren't you listening?!" the faerie-cat yelled at me as it landed. "I said Sailor Moon can heal him!"

My attempts at a reply were cut off when Usagi started waving around that wand-thing and incanted, in horrific Engrish, " _Moon Healing Escalation!"_ After a brief light-show and a bit of screaming on the part of the demon, it seemed to simply disintegrate. Its body melted away like it was being burned off, and soon all that was left of it was the man it used to be, who slumped to the ground like a sack of rice.

With everything I had just seen and done, and all that it implied, I had a few billion questions. After a brief moment to collect my thoughts, however, one in particular came to the forefront of my mind.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?!" I screamed at Usagi, slipping back into English out of frustration and confusion.

"Did… did Jupiter just turn into a Yankee?"

"You… and he, and Luna, you…" I grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her, still spouting random English obscenities. "What the _hell_?!"

"Allow me to explain." I snapped my bloodshot eyes to the faerie-cat. Luna took a step back at the mad look I was giving her and coughed. "Er, right. We didn't want to reveal it to you like this, but you have a great destiny ahead for you." She sat on her haunches and held her head up high. Had I not known what she really was or been in the middle of a major meltdown, I'd have thought her attempt to look imperial was downright adorable.

"You are part of an elite and noble fighting force meant to protect both the Earth and the Sol system from all outside dangers that would dare threaten it. Reincarnated after millennia of sleep, you are tasked to find, serve, and protect the princess of the moon and help her lead all of humanity into a brighter and better future."

Luna pointed a paw at me, her eyes shimmering with pride and fondness. "Avatar of the storm of souls, senshi of the forest, bringer of thunder, guardian of the planet Jupiter. You are she that brings all to their knees with a flash of lightning, the sailor senshi, Sailor Jupiter!"

With her epic speech done, I only had one clear rebuttal to express all that I felt about her and her doctrine.

"FFFFUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

The next couple of hours were a stupid and annoying blur. After returning to check on the victim, I was pleased to see that he seemed alright. Well, as alright as having a crystal the size of a golfball ripped out of his chest could leave you, but he didn't seem the worse for wear for it, physically or spiritually. It took a while for the police to arrive, but when they did they took all of our statements on what had transgressed and called in an ambulance to take the guy in. Things were neat and orderly and moving along nicely until the main officer took one look at me and then asked for me to follow him to the police box for 'further questioning.'

It took the combined efforts of Makoto and Usagi to both explain to the officer that I was the good guy in the scenario and prevent me from bashing the ignorant buffoon's head in. No good deed goes unpunished when you have prejudiced asshats like that around, huh? Thankfully, my suffering ended eventually, though not nearly soon enough for my liking, and Makoto and I escorted Usagi back home.

The entire way to Usagi's house and back, Makoto was strangely listless. Usagi kept trying to engage her in conversation, taking quick glances between her and me, but Makoto just responded with monosyllabic answers or indifferent grunts. Something was clearly wrong, and Usagi knew what was going on, but neither were willing to explain it to me. Even the bloody _cat_ seemed to have a clue, and I was left completely in the dark.

Eventually, we made it back to the apartment and entered. Makoto removed her shoes before entering, as customary for her, and I followed suit, if only to make her feel more at ease. We walked to the center of the room and Makoto plopped down onto the floor, like a marionette with its strings cut.

Hesitantly, I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She turned to face me, her eyes blank. "Hey," I murmured. "What's up? You've been acting funny since that warlock showed up. Is anything wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I-"

"Kiddo," I interrupted. "You know you can tell me if something's bothering you. I'm your dad. It's kinda what I'm here for."

Makoto looked down. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and then looked back up at me. Tears were glistening in her eyes, unshed through pure will. "Papa, I think I'm in big trouble."

A lump began to form in the pit of my stomach. "...what happened?"

She told me. She told me everything. How the victim had suddenly transformed into a demon, how Usagi had appeared dressed up like some rabid cosplayer, how she herself had transformed, and the boost to her powers that followed it, that Luna was actually some kind of Nevernever creature, how she was supposedly some great magic soldier, reincarnated from the past.

With every piece she explained, the lump grew bigger, my blood ran colder, and my soul burned hotter. I knew why she was so worried. She had made a deal with the fae, or something similar. You don't walk away from something like that, and you never finished a deal without losing something essential about yourself in the process. My fairy godmother, the Leanansidhe, drilled that concept into my head quite well.

 _Something_ had tricked my daughter into fighting its battles for it. _Something_ had subverted her free will. _Something_ had taken something from her without her consent. _Something_ was going to _pay_ for that.

I had remained silent throughout Makoto's explanation, and she must've taken my silence as some form of rejection for her perceived foolishness, because she tried to shy away from me, wiping her eyes clean of tears.

"I'm sorry, papa, I didn't know what I was-"

I didn't let her finish, pulling her towards me and hugging her tight. "It's alright, Makoto. Papa's here. Papa'll take care of it," I shushed her gently, rubbing the back of her head. She shivered for a couple seconds before flinging her arms around me and burying her face into my chest, hot tears freely flooding from her eyes.

Makoto was a smart girl, and with that intelligence came fear. She might act like a foolhardy hero, but she knew when she was in over her head, and she knew when she was stuck in a situation where she had no chance of digging herself out alone. She was in trouble, she was backed up against a wall, she knew it, and it _terrified_ her.

Something had made my baby girl cry.

Azabu-Juuban was about to be bathed in flames.

And this time, it was _absolutely_ going to be my fault.


	3. Cat's Paw

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Dresden Files. If I did, Moon would not be so useless, and fans would burn me at the stake for destroying Harry's awesomeness

**The Senshi Files: Silver Warden**  
 **File 03: Cat's Paw**  
 **By Irritus185/Raithe**

Eventually, Makoto calmed down enough to stop herself from sobbing, and I calmed down enough to stop myself from storming out and setting everything that I came across ablaze.

Makoto hiccupped as I rubbed her back, her face still buried in my chest. "You feeling better, kiddo?" I asked gently.

Makoto raised her head and wiped a sleeve across her nose. She snorted noisily. "Yeah, I'm better. Thanks, papa."

I grimaced slightly at the snot she had smeared on both of our clothes, but as any parent can tell you, it was a small price to pay. "No problem. You feel good enough to start planning a counterattack?"

Her eyes glimmered with renewed fire. "You better believe it. I do listen to you, after all."

"And the first rule is...?"

Makoto raised a finger and put on an imitation of my lecturing voice. "Always go in with a plan prepared, even if the enemy manages to ruin it in the end." She then copied my smarmy grin. "And if that happens, set them on fire and run away."

"Because they'll be too busy putting themselves out to focus on you." I tousled her hair. "Good girl. You don't fall asleep during my lessons after all!" Makoto stuck her tongue out, and I responded with a flick to her forehead. She pouted cutely. "So, what's our first avenue of attack? Didn't the faerie cat give you some kind of focus device?"

"Oh, right!"

Makoto dug her into her bag and pulled out an item wrapped in a handkerchief. She handled it gingerly as she laid it on the floor and carefully undid the bundle, making sure not to touch the contents. Smart girl. She knew enough to try and keep as little contact with the item as possible. When she finally finished unwrapping it, one of my eyebrows slowly arched up at the sight, and I looked up at her.

"Is that...?"

She sighed. "I know. I had the exact same reaction."

It looked like something you'd buy a young girl from a big-box store, the kind that came as part of a pretty-pretty princess set. The item was a gold and green pen with a small marble-like orb at the top, a ring encircling it. I could make out the astrological symbol for Jupiter inscribed into the orb.

"Huh, first time I've seen the fey go for something so girly-looking. Usually they're more into practical or gothic than Disney."

"Please don't remind me, papa." She fidgeted, pulling at the legs of her tracksuit. "If you think that's bad, you're going to hate the battle outfit the thing puts on me."

"Oh please, it can't be that-"

"I look like the slutty Halloween version of a ballerina."

I think I blanked out for a bit, because one moment I was listening to words that would not dare to exit my precious daughter's mouth, and the next I was watching Makoto put out a small fire that had mysteriously appeared, localized on the spot the pen was lying. Surprisingly, the pen was completely unharmed without even a scorch mark to show for the abuse, while Makoto's handkerchief had been vaporized into ash and dust.

Makoto sighed as she put down the cup of water she'd just extinguished the spontaneous combustion with. "I told you you'd hate it."

"Kiddo, sweetie, you are not to go within five feet of that thing until I find a way to melt it into slag."

"Yes, papa."

I was just worried that the artifact would have negative effects on my darling daughter's mental and physical health, that’s all. I was in no way concerned with the idea that it had been crafted by a relative of Bob’s as a way to put young girls in compromising outfits.

Note to self: check with Bob to see if he had something to do with this when I got home. The Box of Shame might have to be put to use again.

Shoving that future plan of action to the back of my mind, I shifted my focus directly onto the pen. Whatever it was, it was obviously made of stern stuff since it hadn't even been scratched from the mysterious fire. That wasn't surprising, though; most magical artifacts were hard to harm if not nigh-unbreakable. It kind of defeated the purpose of investing tons of time and energy into an object if the result broke at the first sign of resistance.

Focus items were the most common - things like my staff and blasting rod, and Makoto's stun batons. They were objects that could be used to enhance the natural spellcasting abilities of a magic user. Others, like my force rings or Makoto's lightning batteries, were enchanted items used for the storage of magic or spells that could be used on the fly and then recharged over time.

And then there were the big boys – objects of power, magical items that did it all. Those were the most powerful, but also the most dangerous, for obvious reasons.

I had to do some testing to see exactly what this pen did. From what Makoto told me, it seemed to be a sort of storage space for the magical battle armor that enhanced her powers. So what did that make it - an enchanted item? Object of power? Something else altogether?

I drew in on myself, pulling myself deeper into my mind to ignore the physical world as I reached out with my magical senses. It was risky, sure, touching an unknown and clearly powerful magical item that had been procured from a Nevernever being, but we had to figure the thing out, and there was no way I was going to let Makoto do it.

Immediately, I could feel the pen brimming with magical power. It was clearly a strong focal point for whatever fount of energy it drew from. I slowly inched closer, trying to discover more about it. Strong, and somewhat similar to Makoto's power; that was worrisome. I reached closer and touched it with a tendril of my senses.

I snapped back to reality and found myself on my back, Makoto crawling over to me in concern. She shook my shoulders roughly, trying to get my attention.

"Papa! Are you ok?" Her voice was tense, sounding like it was about to break at any moment.

"I'm...I'm fine, Sparky." I put a hand to my head and rubbed at my temple slightly. "It just surprised me, is all."

Makoto heaved a great sigh, all of the tension escaping from her body. "What happened? One second you were all still, doing your magic senses thingy, and the next you jumped backwards and fell over."

"Like I said, I was surprised." My eyes shifted over to look at the pen. "I don't think your little friend there liked me messing with it."

Makoto's eyes widened. "You mean… you mean it's _alive_?"

"Well, not exactly alive," I said. "But it definitely has some form of awareness. The second I touched it, it felt like someone had slapped my hand, like I was some naughty kid trying to filch some cookies before dinner."

She was silent for a few moments. Then she started to shake, and small giggles came out. I frowned. "What?"

"Heheheh, papa was bad, so you're getting put to bed early," she teased. She poked me in the forehead with enough force to tilt me backwards.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright, enough joking around." Makoto swallowed her laughter, but her body still shook every once in a while with suppressed mirth. " _New_ new rule - neither of us are to touch that thing except with a five-foot pole."

"Like your staff?"

"That'll work."

She laughed again. I gave a few chuckles myself, but my feelings on the matter were even more concerned than before. It was bad enough that the thing had some connection to my daughter, but knowing that it had a will of its own? _That_ was troublesome. It wasn't exactly sentient, and it seemed like it only reacted to signs of intrusion, but nothing good ever came of objects that could think for themselves - even on as rudimentary a level as this one did.

Which meant that I had to do further investigation of the artifact, even if there was a pretty big risk in it. If it meant that Makoto would be safer, then there really wasn’t any other choice.

I calmed myself, steeling my resolve for what I had to do next. With all the trepidation and reluctance that it deserved, I opened my third eye and Saw.

The Sight was something close to that of a wizard’s soulgaze – a visual representation of something not normally observable. In this case, the Sight allowed a magic user to see the true nature of a person, place or thing with the purest of clarity. The upside was that it stripped away any illusions, falsehoods or lies; the downside was that you never forgot what you saw, a permanent searing of the image directly onto your brain.

And some things you could witness with the Sight were not at all pleasant. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to go mad after Seeing something the mortal mind just couldn’t comprehend. Lovecraft could only _wish_ he knew what those dark things that crawl looked like.

What I Saw wasn’t nearly as maddening or malevolent as that, but it was almost as grand in magnitude. Whatever the pen was, it was definitely somewhat aware, and it had a clear connection to Makoto, symbolized by the thin red string that linked it to a place right around where her heart was. The entity, being, whatever you wanted to call it, was massive, dwarfing anything else I could immediately recall other than the appearance of the sidhe queens to the Sight. But it was also benign, and quite possibly beholden to Makoto. It was a guardian force, watching over my daughter with all the care and obedience of a well-trained guard dog.

Strangely enough, a sense of déjà vu rushed through me, but for the life of me I couldn’t place where the feeling of familiarity originated from. All I knew was that, while whatever power had taken ahold of my daughter was indeed immense in strength, it wasn’t actually attempting to consume or corrupt her.

Still, that didn’t mean I could relax just yet – just because something didn’t have ill will of its own didn’t mean that it couldn’t be used for evil. Not to mention that there was an entire branch of magic – thaumaturgy – which worked by exploiting links _just like_ the one my daughter now had with the pen.

And, of course, there was still the matter of just what Luna was, and why she was gathering young girls to fight some sort of war for her.

I had questions for that devil cat…

I forced my third eye closed, and the more defined vision of the world slipped back into its normal one. Makoto looked at me carefully, obviously cautious about throwing me off balance. She knew what the Sight could do, and she was always careful whenever I had just entered or exited it.

“So?” she prompted. “What did you see?”

“Well, whatever it is, it’s definitely got ahold of you,” I said. Makoto paled at the implications, and I headed off her impending breakdown by giving her a minor noogie. As she scowled, I said, “I don’t think we have to worry too much at this point though. The pen, whatever it is, doesn’t seem to be doing much more than hook itself to you. I can’t see any real changes to your body, mind, or soul, magical or otherwise.”

“Well, that’s good then, isn’t it? As long as it isn’t poisoning me or taking over my mind or anything like that, I should be fine, right?”

“For the moment. But I don’t like the idea of something I don’t know the first thing about getting its claws into my little girl.” And I had a pretty good understanding of things invading another person’s soul.

“Daddy…” my daughter whined, her voice that perfectly annoying pitch only a teenaged girl could hit.

“Yeah, yeah,” I waved her off. She pursed her lips, and my mouth curled up the tiniest bit. “In any case, we have to learn more about what this thing is, and what’s happening to you. And the best way to do that is to get back into contact with that furry recruiter of yours and get her to answer some very vital questions.”

“I guess it shouldn’t be too hard,” Makoto said. “She and Usagi seemed pretty eager to explain things to me when it first happened, but I was still too frazzled to listen to them, and then there was the whole ‘explaining things to the cops’ thing and we just sorta lost the chance to go any further.”

“Well, do you think there’s a chance you could get them over here anytime soon? The faster we can understand the situation, the faster I can get you out of it.”

“No problem. Usagi gave me her number in case I needed to contact her.”

“Then let’s start with that,” I said. “Invite her over in the next couple of days, tomorrow preferably, and we can get this whole debacle behind us.”

Makoto nodded, and the two of us delved into the planning of what we were going to do next. It wasn’t going to be pretty or precise or even all that impressive, but we had to make do with what was available to us, and we had both dealt with enough Nevernever creatures to know exactly how to handle them.

Because, fey or not, there was more than one way to skin a cat.

* * *

I anxiously paced the room, turning around every time I hit the wall and walking back the other way. I had done it so many times that I knew exactly how many steps it took to cross the room, forwards and backwards.

It was ten. Papa could probably cut that number in half.

But that wasn’t the point; the point was that I was nervously waiting for Usagi and Luna to arrive so that we could discuss ‘senshi business’. I was lucky enough to get Usagi on the phone the night before and convince her to come over Sunday morning. Papa had said that the sooner, the better, but I didn’t think I was ready to put together an act of subterfuge so early in the morning, let alone with so little time to prepare.

Still, what was done was done, and the plan was all set. Luckily, papa had all the ingredients we needed for our hastily put-together trap, and all I needed to do to spring it was inject a little energy. But, ugh…even though I knew papa was nearby in case everything fell apart, I was still worried that I’d screw everything up.

Not that I was worried about Usagi overwhelming me; the kind-hearted ditz probably couldn’t harm a fly without crying about it. The same could not be said for that faerie cat. Considering the fey had completely different moral values which were essentially alien to humans, I wasn’t sure how she’d react to my act of defiance.

Hopefully, she wouldn’t transform into some hulking rage monster that we needed to put down.

A knock at the door interrupted my whirling thoughts. I bit my lip hard enough to almost draw blood, squared my shoulders, and prepared myself for what I had to do. Walking up to the door with an outward calm I didn’t really feel, I opened it and smiled at my guests.

“Hi, Usagi, Luna, glad you could make it!”

“Hi, Mako!” Usagi said. “We’re so glad you invited us. Me and Luna have so much to tell you! Ohmigosh, it’s gonna be _so_ fun!”

Luna looked down from her perch on Usagi’s shoulder. “Indeed, there is much we have to discuss. But before we do anything, are you certain that no one else is here? Your father is away? It would be quite unfortunate to have an outsider find out about what we’re doing.”

I resisted from grinding my teeth at the pompous pussy cat. Oh, she’d get hers soon enough. “Yeah, no worries. Papa’s out visiting some coworkers of his.”

“He knows people in Japan?” Usagi asked.

“He works for an international firm,” I said. “They’re located all over the world. In fact, that’s what I’m doing here in the first place. He had some business that needed attending and figured it’d be good for me to visit my old homeland.”

“Wow, your father sounds really cool!” Usagi paused for a second. “But wait, I thought your dad was some sorta private eye?”

“Oh, he is,” I said smoothly. “But that’s more of a side-job for him. The firm he works for doesn’t exactly pay well, so he gets most of his living expenses through his detective gig.”

“Oh, that’s neat.”

Natural twenty on a Bluff check. Oh yeah.

“Well, come on in. I made cookies if you’re hungry. Watch your step, though, a light blew out and it’s a bit dar-”

“Cookies?”

I blinked at the suddenly Usagi-less space in front of me. Looking inside, I saw her already sitting down and stuffing her face with the baked goods I’d prepared ahead of time. She glanced up at me, three cookies hanging from her lips.

“These er weally good, Mako!” she said, the cookies muffling her.

I sighed and shook my head. Closing the door, I took my seat across from her. Usagi passed a cookie to Luna, who took it with a small sound of appreciation. If it weren’t for the fact that I knew just how tricky and manipulative the fey were, I would’ve thought the way she and Usagi interacted cute.

Usagi inhaled several more cookies before finally realizing she was a guest in someone else’s home. She laughed awkwardly at my wry look before slowing down. “Er, sorry about that. They were just so yummy I couldn’t help myself!”

“Yes, they were quite exquisite,” Luna added.

“Don’t worry about it,” I said. “I’ve been around you eating enough to know what I’m getting into. Just learn to breathe between bites next time, k?”

“Eheheh, sorry.”

“Really, Usagi, you must learn to be more graceful,” Luna said with a long-suffering air.

“Luna…” Usagi whined. Luna sighed and shook her head, putting a paw to her face. Usagi gave another small whining sound and then perked up. “Oh, before I forget, I managed to set up a study session with Ami and Rei tomorrow. You’re welcome to join if you want.”

“Really, that quick?” I said, impressed that it had been done so quickly. “Thanks, that’d be a real help.”

“No problem!” Usagi beamed.

Luna coughed. When she found both of our attention on her, she nodded. “Now that we have the pleasantries over, perhaps it’s time to get down to what we came here to do. It’s time I explain to you about your fate and what we must do to defeat the Dark Kingdom, our mortal enemies.”

‘Dark Kingdom’? They seriously named their so-called enemies the Dark Kingdom? Ugh, it was like dealing with fourth-graders.

I nodded. “Alright, that sounds good. Oh, but before that! Here Luna, take a seat. It can’t be easy lounging on Usagi all day.” I gestured at the floor pillow next to me.

“Well thank you very kindly, Makoto,” Luna said. She bounded down from Usagi’s shoulder and padded over to the pillow.

I held my breath and sneakily took a grasp on the pillow’s corner. This was it. I could only hope that between the pillow partially covering it and the dimness of the room, Luna wouldn’t be able to see what had been drawn on the floor.

Luna started to hop onto the center of the pillow, and that’s when I made my move. I yanked the pillow aside, revealing the full magic circle designed for binding supernatural creatures papa and I had prepared the night before. The instant she touched down inside the circle, I flooded the runes with my will and the trap snapped shut.

“Hey, what was that for?” Luna asked in irritation. She looked down and patted at the circle. “And what’s with this weird drawing? Is this some kind of joke?”

I grinned in triumph. “Let’s see you get out of that!” I crowed.

Luna tilted her head and walked out of the circle, breaking apart the mystical bindings like they were made of tissue paper.

My jaw dropped. But…but that was impossible! She shouldn’t have been able to do that! The fey were nothing but collections of ectoplasm when in the real world, held together by pure force of will. They didn’t have anything physical to cancel out the spiritual structure of magic, so there was no way Luna should have been able to waltz out of the circle like it was a walk in the park. Unless…

“You’re…you’re not a fey!”

Usagi and Luna looked at each other then back at me in confusion. That only confused _me_ even more. Usagi not knowing what a fey was made sense, since Luna probably lied to her about everything, but there was no way a talking cat didn’t know about the fey. And why did she seem to not recognize what a magic circle was, either?

“What are you talking about, Mako?” Usagi asked curiously.

“You’re not a fey!” I repeated. “What are you? You’re not from the Nevernever, that’s for sure. If you were, there’s no way you could’ve just walked out of that binding circle.”

“Binding circle? What are you talking about?” Luna asked.

“Stow it, demon cat,” I interrupted, venom seeping into my words. “Let me ask again, what are you? Were-cat? Bakeneko? What?”

“I always assumed she was an alien,” Usagi said absently, putting a finger to her chin.

“This isn’t time for jokes, Usagi!” I barked. “This is serious!”

Usagi flinched away from me. Luna bristled, her tail rising up. “Now that is enough! Honestly, I don’t have the slightest clue what you’re going on about, but this is not the time to make baseless accusations. We need to discuss ways to prevent the Dark Kingdom from winning, and you yelling and spouting random nonsense is _not_ helping!

“You’re right. So why don’t you explain to me just what this whole ‘soldier of love and justice’ shtick is about. I’m _dying_ to know.”

Luna and Usagi froze at the masculine voice coming from behind them. Slowly, they turned around and saw papa standing behind them in all his awesome glory, his legs widened in a battle stance and his staff planted solidly on the floor.

“Papa!” I said in relief.

“Hey, kiddo,” he waved. “Thought it was time I stepped in. Plus, it was getting kinda cramped camping out on the toilet.

“I could imagine,” I grinned. With his absurdly long limbs, I found the image of papa sitting on the john all tangled in his own elbows and knees absolutely hilarious.

“Mako!” Usagi gasped, her voice sounding shocked and betrayed. “You _told_ your _dad?_ ”

“Of course I did!” I said. “What, did you just expect me to just go along with your little demon cat’s spiel about fighting against the forces of evil? I’m not that stupid.” I lifted my nose up. “Plus, papa’s been doing that for way longer, and he’s tons better at it.”

“Ohmigosh, you mean your dad really _is_ a wizard? Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, that is _so_ awesome!”

“Usagi!” Luna yowled, having finally gotten ahold of herself. “This is neither the time nor the place. Control yourself!” As Usagi calmed herself down, Luna turned towards me, pure vitriol in her voice and eyes. “And _you._ How could you reveal us to outsiders? This breach could bring about the end of us!”

“Hey, don’t talk to my daughter that way!” Papa growled.

“You keep out of this!” Luna snapped back. “I’ll find a way to deal with this and then I’ll have to teach Jupiter what it means to keep a secret.”

“Luna!” Usagi gasped. “We don’t talk about friends that way!”

“Usagi, you don’t understand!” Luna hurriedly said. “We can’t have people who aren’t part of the Silver Millennium know about what’s going on. The Dark Kingdom might use them to get at your secret identities! What about your family?”

“But I’m pretty sure Naru knows, and-”

“And she was kidnapped because of it! Listen, Usagi, it is imperative that…”

As fascinating and revealing as their conversation was, I was more focused on papa, and how he’d gone ramrod stiff the second Luna mentioned she was going to ‘teach’ me. Sweat trickled down my spine as the temperature in the room raised a couple degrees, and papa’s face was absolutely blank.

I knew that face. That was the face he made before things went ‘boom.’

“Did you just threaten my daughter?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. When the others failed to respond, he raised his voice to a little under a shout. “I _said_ – did you just threaten my daughter?”

Luna and Usagi turned to face him, Luna’s mouth opening to say something but halting instantly upon seeing my dad’s face.

“Because, if you did.” Papa leaned down and extended a hand. A ball of flames blossomed in his hand like the world’s deadliest flower. “I have no problem _burning_ you to a _crisp_.”

Usagi yelped and fell backwards, knocking over the bowl of cookies and scattering them. Luna backflipped in the same direction. “How could he be using magic?” the cat screamed. “There’s no way modern humans can-” She paused and her pupils shrunk to pinpricks. “Usagi! He must be aligned with the Dark Kingdom! You have to transform into Sailor Moon!”

“Got it!” Usagi reached into her pocket and pull out a huge, gaudy-looking brooch. “ _Moon Prism Pow_ -eek!”

The instant she started chanting whatever incantation activated the brooch, I leapt across the room and tackled her to the floor. She gave a squeal of pain as I knocked the obvious focus item out of her hand and locked her arms behind her back, putting just enough force to keep her from breaking free without hurting her more than I had to.

“Mako,” she gasped, tears appearing in her eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

“Sorry, Usagi,” I murmured gently. “But this is for your own good.”

“Jupiter, what are you doing?” Luna yelled. “I can’t believe the Dark Kingdom’s corruption has spread even into our ranks! I must warn the others!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Papa shouted. He shot his staff out and aimed it at Luna like a cannon. “ _Ventas servitas!_ ”

Wind whipped around the room from papa’s all-purpose grabby/pushy wind spell. Luna gave a feline yowl as she was lifted from her feet and yanked towards him. Papa grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and raised her up to eye-level.

“Now, what say you and I have a little chat?”

Luna looked him straight in the eyes. “I’ll never tell you anything, Dark King-”

And then something happened that I don’t think any of us expected – a soul gaze.

Both papa and Luna froze as the mystical stripping away of their barriers suddenly commenced and just as quickly ended. Papa dropped Luna like she was an active grenade, and Luna hit the ground shaking like a leaf.

Papa put a hand to his face and dragged it down. “Oh good lord, you actually believe you’re doing the right thing, don’t you?”

Luna’s reaction to the event was much less collected. “What the hell was that, what the hell was that, what in the blasted new moon _was_ that?” she shrieked. “What did you do to me? What was that monster I saw?”

“Probably the super-werewolf. Or maybe it was the zombie t-rex,” papa replied dryly.

“Luna!” Usagi cried. She struggled against my hold but withered when I added a little pressure. “What did you do to her?”

“Something that shouldn’t be possible,” I muttered. “Papa? What just happened?”

“Take it easy, kiddo,” he said. “Everything’s going to be alright. Don’t worry.” He glanced at Luna, who was still shuddering, though not to the extent she was a few seconds ago. “Oi, moon cat, you feeling better? Take it easy, and the worst of it should pass.”

Luna shivered once more. She nervously licked her paw and rubbed it over her head, an action that seemed out of place despite her feline form. “Yes, yes, I understand. I…I am feeling a bit shaken, but… but… yes.”

Papa jerked his head at me. “You can let go of your friend now, kiddo. I don’t think she’ll be any trouble.”

I frowned but listened, letting go of Usagi. Immediately she jumped up and scooped Luna up, cradling her like an infant. Luna nuzzled her, tears in her eyes. Usagi questioned her frantically, and Luna responded gently, giving words of reassurance. The cat turned around in Usagi’s arms and faced papa.

“You… you won’t hurt the girls… will you?” she asked, her voice soft, but laced with a hint of steel.

“You should know by now that I wouldn’t,” papa said tiredly, rubbing the back of his head. I moved over and sat beside him. He looped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. “Just as I know that you wouldn’t intentionally bring my daughter to harm for selfish reasons.”

“Of course I wouldn’t!” she said firmly. “Why would you possibly think that?”

“Most beings I’ve met that say they’re going to ‘teach’ someone with that tone of voice aren’t the nicest of people.”

“You thought… I would never harm the senshi! They are my responsibility!” she responded, more than a hint of offense in her tone.

“So what exactly did you mean by ‘teaching’, then? What, were you going to give her a lecture on not giving up inside info to the enemy?”

I think that was the first time I’d ever seen a cat blush. Luna went silent. Usagi pursed her lips.

“Luna’s lectures are the worst!” she whined. “She makes you sit in seiza position and then talks at you for _hours!_ One time she lectured me for three hours straight because of my eating habits. I was _so_ hungry by the end of it.”

With that complete non-sequitur, the tension in the room fell flat on its face. Both Luna and papa gave twin sighs of exasperation, and I face-palmed. Leave it to Usagi to take a tense and (potentially literally) explosive situation and completely pull the rug out from underneath it.

Luna was the first to recover, presumably used to it. She coughed awkwardly and slithered out of Usagi’s grasp, landing in front of her and planting her rear on the floor. I could tell she was trying to gather her wits back up, but the after-effects of the soul gaze were still messing with her brains something fierce. Papa’s mind wasn’t a very nice place to be, and I’m sure it’d only gotten scarier since I’d last seen it.

Fighting against the forces of evil and world-destroying monsters tends to have an effect on people.

“Anyway…” Luna coughed again into her curled paw. “I now see you aren’t a threat, at least to me or the senshi. I don’t know _how_ I know that, though. Would you kindly mind explaining this to me?”

Papa cracked his neck and folded his legs Indian-style. “What you were just part of is what we magic users call a ‘soul gaze’. Basically, you just got a first-class look into my very being, and I got to look into yours. A sort of ‘you show me yours, I’ll show you mine’ type of thing.” He tapped the side of his head. “As an added bonus, you’ll never forget what you saw. Congrats, the story of my life is now a permanent resident in your head. Enjoy the reruns.”

“I, I see,” Luna said carefully. She blinked. “Wait, you saw mine as well? Does that mean…”

“You’re pretty naïve, aren’t you, furball?” Papa asked sardonically.

“ _Furball_?” Luna replied, her hackles rising.

“You saw what kinds of creatures go bump in the night from my side of things. You really think teenage girls have the firepower to stand up against that level of strength?” Papa shook his head, chuckling harshly. “If you do, then you’re even stupider than I first thought.”

“The Dark Kingdom might be powerful, but-”

“I’m not talking about your little faction war or whatever it is you’ve got going,” papa interrupted. “I’m talking about the normal supernatural baddies that walk the street like it’s their territory. They’re scary enough as it is.” His grip around me tightened. “And you wanted to try to get my daughter to fight _your_ battles when she’d be gathering the attention of every hungry opportunist out there in the process?”

“It is her _destiny_. Sailor Jupiter has the responsibility to make sure the Dark Kingdom does not rise up and rule for a second time.”

“ _Screw_ her destiny. She’s _my_ daughter.” He leaned forward. “Like I said, if you even try to put her in danger, I won’t hesitate to bring you down.”

Luna’s eyes narrowed. “…I’ve seen you, Mr. Dresden. I’ve seen what you are and what you’ve done. Maybe you won’t hurt the ones I’ve sworn to protect, but that doesn’t mean I trust you. You’re ruthless and dangerous, and don’t think that I’ll take my eyes off you for one second.”

“Hey!” I said, not able to take my papa’s slandering anymore. I didn’t care who this little furry jerk thought she was or how important she might be, _nobody_ said those kinds of things about my papa. “Papa’s one of the good guys! If it wasn’t for him, hundreds, thousands- no, _millions_ would've died! He’s saved more lives than I can count, and I’m not gonna let some freak cat degrade him like that.”

“Luna’s not a freak!” Usagi cried, finding it her time to enter the fray. “Sure, she might be annoying at times, and she’s always bossing me around, but if it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have a clue what I was doing. If not for her, the Dark Kingdom would have sucked the life energy out of a ton of people by now!”

“Usagi…” I mumbled, slightly taken aback by how vehemently she supported Luna. It was almost saddening how taken in she was.

Clapping broke me from my stalled thoughts. Papa stretched out his hands before flicking me and Usagi on the forehead. "Yes, yes," he said in exasperation, ignoring our cries of indignation. "We're all very annoyed with each other, that much is obvious. But besides all that, there's still something I want to know." He jabbed a finger at Luna. "Who are you, and why are you gathering girls to fight your battles for you?"

Luna frowned. She glanced between me and papa, obviously trying to put together a new speech to dazzle her way into our good graces. But I'd had enough of the runaround. Papa hadn't lit the cat on fire yet, so that was a good sign she wasn't innately evil, but I did _not_ enjoy having my life and path chosen for me without any say in the matter. Fighting for justice is one thing, but fighting for some ambiguous group that claimed to be on the side of good without giving me any proof just did not work for me.

Even if the practical side of me hated what I was getting into, having witnessed its fair share of terrors thanks to the supernatural side of reality, the romantic part really wanted to know just what was going on. And with papa by my side, I was going to find out!

"Look, Luna," I said, catching her off guard. "You already told me the whole spiel about how I'm the solider of lightning or wood or whatever it was. But I want to know what it _means_ ; just what makes me so important, and why do I have to fight some Saturday morning cartoon reject?"

Luna looked at me for a second, made a decision, and sighed. "Very well," she said reluctantly. "To put it simply, you are the reincarnation of a select breed of galactic fighter. Millennia ago, a great evil wiped out all life in this solar system, and in her last moments, our leader used her powers to not only seal away that evil, but also have the few that were with her transcend the cycle of death and rebirth and be reborn today. However, that same evil has finally broken the seal and is gathering its forces to finish what it started all those ages ago. That evil is the Dark Kingdom, led by Queen Beryl and the maleficent entity known as Metalia, which granted Beryl her immense powers."

Papa was silent, but only for a bit. "So...what you're saying is that some crazy person made a pact with an ultra-demon and destroyed the entire galaxy - which apparently was some kind of super-advanced civilization - that person is now back with the mother of all vengeance streaks, and the only ones that can stop them are girls who are barely out of puberty and have to take orders from a cat?"

Luna curled her lips. "A bit crude, but that is the general gist."

Papa looked at me. I looked at him. As one, we turned to Luna with a simultaneous, "Bullshit."

"I am telling the truth!" she said heatedly.

"You sure as hell believe you do, which concerns me greatly. But tell me, furball, what exactly can..." He looked up to the left and silently counted off his fingers. "Five teenage girls, _maybe_ , do against something that's a literal galaxy buster? _Yoda_ would flee from that firepower, and he's the most badass green muppet alive."

Usagi gasped. "How did you know there were others?"

"Usagi!" Luna chided, clearly annoyed that Usagi had verified papa's assumption.

"I know my basic astronomy," papa said flatly. He counted off on his fingers again. "You already called little miss dumplings here Moon and my daughter Jupiter. That leaves at least Mercury, Venus, Mars, maybe Earth if Moon doesn't just override it, and that doesn't even bring into account the other four planets... that is, if Pluto even still counts as a planet."

I don't know why, but papa shivered at that moment. He looked around curiously but then shook his head and went back to business. No idea what that was about, but I had the distinct feeling he thought he'd inadvertently ticked someone off.

"So, you probably have about three more because odds are the others activated before my kiddo, 'cause life likes to be neat and clichéd like that. Five girls. Against an ancient evil." He slapped his hands on his knees. "This isn't a superhero movie; the good guys don't just win because they're good. The thing is... bad guys _cheat_."

Of course, papa didn’t mention that he cheated too since he was practical, but I thought it'd best not to say anything that would undermine his stand. The grownups were talking now.

"Speaking of which, where does our precious little bundle of whacko, Zoe, fit into this? When he popped up, he mentioned your group by name. I'm guessing he works for big, bad, and ugly?"

"Ah, Zoicite?" Luna confirmed. "Yes, he's a general in Queen Beryl's army. Extremely loyal. He's the one that's trying to collect the rainbow crystals. The rainbow crystals are, well..." She trailed off, looking like she felt she'd said too much already. "Let's just say it'd be very bad for them to fall into the Dark Kingdom's hands, and leave it at that."

"Mystical artifacts. Genocidal dudes. Bad stuff will happen, got it." Papa glanced at me and set his jaw. "Tell me, is ol' Zoe human?"

Why would papa ask tha- oh. Oh dear. Papa was serious.

"Human? Him?" Luna scoffed. "Queen Beryl and her thuggish brutes are no more human than wild beasts. Why, even the thought that they'd be-"

"I'm serious," papa said. "Is he, or is he not, human?" His eyes were stony and flat, brooking no argument.

Luna took a step back from his expression before calming herself. She took a deep breath. "No," she said. "Zoicite and the others stopped being human the moment they accepted Metalia's powers. Any shred of humanity they once had has been completely wiped out, consumed by that monster's dark energy." She pawed at the floor. "Is that acceptable?"

"Awesome," papa said. He tapped his chin. "Now, that just leaves on the table what, exactly, _you_ are."

"Me?" Luna pointed at herself. She lifted her chin and preened proudly. "I am Ambassador Luna Felina, royal advisor to her majesty Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium. As of this moment, I am also the caretaker and teacher to the awakened Sailor Senshi, elite combat unit of the galaxy."

"So, you're the one that's running this shindig?" he asked.

"That is correct," she stated primly.

"Well, congrats then, furball," papa said brightly. "You are being honorably discharged, and I'm taking over."

"W-what?" she sputtered.

"You heard me," papa repeated in the tone you speak to a misbehaving child with. "You're no longer in charge. I am."

"How dare you?" Luna hissed. "If you think that some no-name ruffian can just waltz in and-"

"This 'no-name ruffian' has kicked the asses of more wannabe godlings than he'd care to count, and has prevented the end of the world as we know it more than once, which is one time too many." He pointed his finger at Luna, like he was going to stab her with it. " _You_ , on the other hand, are a glorified babysitter and probably have absolutely no combat experience, which makes you the _least_ qualified battle commander in existence." Papa jerked a thumb at me. "Heck, Makoto has fought off waves of baddies since she was _nine_ , which makes her more qualified than you. _Not-_ " He gave me the stink-eye, and I smiled nervously in response. "That that means she can go off fighting evil like a vigilante."

"I'm smarter than that, papa," I said.

"I know you are, kiddo," he smirked. His mouth formed back into a neutral line as he focused back on the other two. "Still, that means that I'm the best chance to deal with your little Dark Kingdom problem. And the first order of business is to declare that Sailor Moon and her buddies are to not make any more appearances."

"What? But that's not fair!" Usagi cried. "You can't just tell us to stop! The senshi are warriors of love and justice! We're the ones that keep Tokyo safe at night from the Dark Kingdom!"

"And I, and others like me, are the ones that keeps it safe from the _other_ 99% of the monsters that like to prey on the weak." He frowned. "Face it, kid, you're out of your league."

"You don't understand," Usagi said. "The senshi are necessary. Without us, who knows how many bad things the Dark Kingdom will do. Without us, they'll take over the city and then the world!"

"And I'm telling you that your little extracurricular activities are over. You are not fighting baddies, ever again." Papa's eye twitched.

"You can't tell me what to do," Usagi pouted, puffing her cheeks out. "Luna told me to lead the Sailor Senshi to victory and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"No, you're not," he growled.

"Yes, I _am!_ "

"Usagi, calm down," I said, holding my hands up in a placating fashion. "Papa's only trying to do what's best. Trust me on this, he knows what he's talking about."

"No, Mako! He doesn't! He doesn't know at all! _We're_ the only ones who can fight against the youma. _We're_ the only ones who can stop Beryl and Metalia. _We're_ the only ones who-”

"I forbid you from fighting!" Papa shouted, climbing to his feet.

I slowly started backing away, feeling the torrent of raw emotion and magic swirling through him. He was at the breaking point, and I did not feel like taking the brunt of it because Usagi didn't know to keep her fool mouth shut.

Usagi jumped to her feet as well. "I'm gonna!

"I! For-bid! _It!_ "

With that declaration, the tightly woven knot of magic papa had been keeping locked up exploded outward. Usagi and Luna let out shrieks of fright and surprise as the lightbulbs in the room shattered and sparks scattered from the resulting metaphysical shockwave. Outside, I could make out car alarms blaring into the afternoon air as their systems fried themselves from the inside out.

Papa panted as an aura of frustration and anger rolled off of him. Luna and Usagi were cowering on the floor, clutching at each other with whimpers and tears. They were clearly terrified at papa's unintentional display of power. Even I was a bit nervous at the pure emotion in his shout and release, and I knew that papa would never harm a hair on any of our heads.

Papa took a deep breath, held it in for a moment, and then let out a deep, resigned sigh. He fell back to the floor. He put a hand to face and rubbed at his brow. "Look," he said, his tone heavy. "You're still children. You have no idea what you're getting into. Maybe when you're older and more experienced you'll get it, but right now you're a liability to yourself and others. As of right now, you and the other senshi are grounded. You are not to go demon hunting. You are not to go looking for clues. You are not to go challenge the embodiment of evil to a duel. If any of those come up, you will run away as fast as you can and contact me. Is that understood?"

Usagi nodded shakily and hiccupped. He sighed again. "Good. Now, go home. And if I see you on the streets doing anything other than whatever it is teenage girls do, we'll have words, got it?"

Usagi wordlessly nodded again and stood up, holding Luna to her chest. She looked in my direction, gave a weak, "See ya, Mako," and quietly left the apartment.

Papa sat where he was, not saying a word. I frowned. I had some idea of what he was thinking. He hated scaring children and he hated scaring women - Usagi was both. Still, what he’d done was necessary, if a bit over the top. Usagi didn't seem to understand the heap of trouble she was in. Maybe Luna was right and the senshi _were_ needed to fight the Dark Kingdom, but there were people who did that kind of stuff for a living, and they were much better at it than magical cosplayers.

One of those people was morosely sitting in front of me. I screwed up my mouth, thinking. Getting up, I walked over to the icebox and pulled out a can of coke. I walked back over to papa, put the can in front of his face, and popped it. He jolted when the carbonation took him right in the nose. I giggled at his dopey look before turning around and scootching into his lap. He instinctively rearranged his legs to give me a more comfortable position, and then took the can from my hands and took a long sip.

I waited before speaking. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," he said. He took another sip and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Thanks, kiddo."

"No problem, papa." We sat there a while, just enjoying the other's company. I twisted in his grasp to look up at him. "Hey, papa?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, kiddo. It's a lot to take in, and that's only what the furball decided to share with us."

"So you believe what she said?"

"She wasn't lying, that's for sure. All that crazy sci-fi/fantasy junk? She _believed_ every word of it."

The way he stressed ‘believed’ made me pause. Belief was key in using magic. If you didn't believe in what you were doing, it didn't work. To have a strong sense of self was vital. If Luna really did think the world was going to be eaten by some evil baddie, we couldn't just disregard it.

"And...?" I prodded.

He tilted his head. "And what?"

"And what are you going to do about it?" I repeated.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, first I'm going to go digging for info. Without something more concrete to work off of, this whole thing is gonna get real old, real fast."

"And where are you going to find that?"

He smirked and knocked the can against my temple. "Let's just say I've got a warden that I've got some choice questions for."

I shivered at the teeth in that smile. Oh man, that warden was in for the roasting of his life.

It sucked that I couldn't witness it. I'm sure it was gonna be wicked.

* * *

For the second time in three days, I found myself in front of the inn-turned-White Council-safehouse where the Japanese regional warden resided. Honestly, I was not expecting to have to meet with Warden Arashimaru so soon, especially as we’d left each other on pretty good terms.

Then again, I also didn't expect there to be children running around in mini-skirts fighting against supernatural creatures and being led around by a talking cat.

Life was just unpredictable like that.

I’d been unable to meet Arashimaru the same day as Luna’s and Usagi’s visit, since he was out patrolling the area. Apparently there was some sort of magical drug trade that'd been garnering his attention. I internally grated at the idea; here there was something he should have been dealing with immediately, and instead he was chasing after other random leads.

I'd managed to get Tamako, though, and she took my message that I'd be over on Monday. Luckily, I didn't have to leave Makoto home alone, as she was over at the study session with Usagi and her friends.

I had completely forgotten that she had the whole week off thanks to a week-long Japanese school-holiday.

Stupid Japan and their different school schedule.

I was glad that Makoto could spend her free time possibly making new friends, but I was also somewhat worried that it wasn't such a smart idea, since Usagi's friends may very well be the other senshi. However, Makoto convinced me that she wouldn't be in any danger. I reluctantly agreed; I knew Luna wasn't going to cause any harm to my daughter, and I doubted the other senshi had the nerve to outright attack Makoto. Still, it didn't mean I couldn't worry.

I guess I'd just have to take out my frustrations on the semi-deserving Arashimaru.

I rapped harshly on the door. Barely a second passed before it opened, revealing Tamako with her normal, stoic expression. She granted me a small nod.

"Sir Dresden, it's a pleasure to see you again," she said. "I expect you're here to meet with Sir Arashimaru."

I couldn't bring myself to give her a smile in return. My temper was still running too hot. Instead, I gave a curt nod. "Yeah, he's here, right? I have some things to discuss with him."

She must've noticed my change in demeanor, because her eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. Still, she granted me entrance and led me to straight to Arashimaru's room. Bowing slightly, she gestured at the door. "Please, Sir Arashimaru is waiting for you inside." With that, she glided away, her slippered feet making no noise on the wooden floor.

I knocked on the door. From inside, I heard a voice telling me to come in. With permission granted, I opened the door, swept in, and witnessed the controlled chaos that was Arashimaru's lab.

It looked less like the traditional wizard's lab - with mystical items, grimoires, random objects, and magic circles - and more like the inside of a mad scientist's laboratory. Multiple beakers, Bunsen burners, measuring devices, and the like were scattered around the room with no apparent organization to them. There were several maps pinned up on the wall, some of the city and others of the surrounding country, but there were also a fair amount of hand-drawn weather maps, detailing the current patterns in the same areas.

I could make out a few devices designed to gauge weather, including an old mercury barometer, weather vane, and wind speed indicator – the latter of which was whirling away despite the fact that it was indoors. There was a tower of notebooks next to them, full to bursting with loose papers shoved haphazardly between the pages. Beside those were a few textbooks focused on meteorology.

Arashimaru was in the center of the room, focused intently on a small glass bottle the size of two fists put together. Inside, I could make out a foggy mist with small arcs of electricity racing back and forth. Before I could inspect it more, Arashimaru turned around, and a large smile crossed his face.

He raised a hand in greeting, the other lifting the pair of goggles from his eyes and settling them on his forehead. "Ah, Warden Dresden, to what do I owe a second visit from you? I thought everything was in order when you left Saturday.”

I could've eased in. I could've explained my frustrations. I could've been diplomatic.

I've never been good at any of those.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

The grin dropped off his face. "Pardon?"

"What the hell are you doing? Are you even aware of what's going on?"

He pursed his lips. "Warden Dresden, if you do not explain what you are accusing me of, I can't very well defend or explain myself with any form of adequacy," he responded, with that calm, placating tone of voice that only ever seems to piss people off more.

I growled. "I'm _talking_ about the girls that are playing superhero in _your_ jurisdiction."

A light went on in his eyes. "Ah." He removed his goggles from his head completely and gently placed them on the table next to the lightning jar. "I see. That's what you meant."

"Yeah, _that's_ what I meant," I said. "What are you thinking, letting children fight when it should be your responsibility, or, heck, _anyone_ else's? They can't be any older than middle school!"

"I would stop them if I could, Dresden," he said politely. "But it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Complicated?" I scoffed. "How could it be complicated? Find them, stop them, do something about the so-called monsters they fight. There, done! How hard could that be?"

"It's hard because I have yet to actually witness them fighting, or even meet them."

I stopped short at that. "What?"

"These so-called ‘Sailor Senshi’?" he said. "They're almost like ghosts when it comes to their fights. I'm never able to find them before they finish fighting, and my attempts to track them down afterward have all failed miserably. I'm barely able to get a scent on their general area before they completely vanish from radar. The only reason I'm even aware of them is from the massive collateral damage they leave from their battles and second-hand knowledge from eye-witnesses. Speaking of which..."

He walked over to a table positioned next to the wall and scrounged around before pulling out a small magazine. He flipped it to a page in the middle before handing it to me. "Did you know that they're a bit of a sensation in this city?"

I glanced at the magazine and my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. There, in full HD and color, were three girls in the gaudiest and girliest outfits, posing in front of a creature much like the one I had incinerated a couple days ago. A couple more photos showed them fighting what the article dubbed a 'youma', shooting off blasts of fire and blankets of mist.

'The warriors of love and justice, the Sailor Senshi!' 'Proud defenders of Azabu-Juuban!' 'Protectors of the weak, our lovable heroes!'

I looked up at Arashimaru. "You're kidding me."

He arched an eyebrow. "I only wish." He took the magazine back. "As you can tell, they're obviously well-known in this area. Not only that, but they have a bit of a following."

"So how could you not find them?" I asked, my tone harsh. "Their faces are in clear view of the camera! It shouldn't take much for anyone with half a brain and a little time to find them, or hell, recognize them on the street."

"That's mainly due to the glamour on them."

I paused. "…Glamour?"

Glamours. Basically, they were illusions, typically with a mental component as well. A good glamour could make you look like someone else. A _really_ good glamour could make you look like someone's closest loved one, and they'd _never notice the difference._

"Yes, and a rather potent one, in fact." He frowned and looked at the pictures. "Despite having their pictures plastered across every magazine and newspaper in the prefecture, and presumably even the internet, no one has been able to recognize them even though they make absolutely no effort to hide their identities. Whatever spell they're using, it's a powerful one. Because of that, I've made no progress in tracking them, through magical or mundane means."

I took a closer look, and saw for myself what he meant. One of the pictures gave me a good look at Sailor Moon’s face, and even _I_ would have called myself crazy to think that it was my daughter’s new friend. "Well, have you've been able to find out _anything_ about them?" I pressed.

"Some," he admitted. "As you can see, there's a total of three in the city right now - Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. Moon seems to be the leader, as she tends to be the one to take these so-called 'youma' down." A small smile slipped out. "Also, I have news that there's another of these senshi out in England, going by the name of Sailor V. Apparently, she's been at it for a couple years now."

"England?" I said surprised. "How the heck is there a rogue spell-caster literally running around in the White Council's backyard?" The White Council's HQ was located near England, so to have someone blatantly fighting monsters in broad view of the not-clued-in public was more than just a slap in the face; it was a slap in the face with an iron gauntlet.

"They're having the same problems I am – a glamour prevents people from recognizing her, and all attempts at tracking fall flat. Luckily, they've managed to find counter-measures to lessen the impact of a young girl blasting baddies."

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked snarkily.

"They're touting her as a magical idol," he chuckled.

My mind's needle skipped a groove. "Wha?"

"The regional warden managed to get help from a local producer and had them publicize this Sailor V as a ‘magical girl’ performer, holding public performances of her stopping some evil syndicate. Every time she shows up and gets into a fight, they clean up by pretending they were shooting a live scene. The public loves it; if she ever stops fighting, she'd be a shoe-in in the entertainment industry. I’ve already set up similar arrangements over here with a friend."

Grinding the transmission, I attempted to get my thoughts back on track. Stay focused, Harry. It didn't matter how stupid or inane the situation was becoming; I had to get my displeasure across to this guy. I gritted me teeth, refusing to back down. I wasn't going to take these excuses. There was no reason that Arashimaru could just allow Usagi and the others to fight without exploiting any way possible to stop them.

It went double if this kind of thing had been going on for two whole years in London and several months here in Japan.

"What about the White Council, then?" I said, my tone getting heated once more. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't just allow children to flaunt their powers in front of the vanilla mortals. Didn't you ask them for help in the matter?"

"I did, in fact," he said. "When I spoke to them, they told me to 'handle it myself.'"

Figures. Magical government or not, the White Council was still a bureaucracy, and that meant being no help at all while still demanding that its minions drop everything if needed.

Arashimaru gave me a wry look. "In case you might have forgotten, we are currently at war with the Red Court. Apparently a bunch of teenagers fighting random monsters is a lower priority than making sure the Reds don't wipe us out."

I winced at that. Though not _really_ my fault, I was partially responsible for prematurely kicking off a skirmish between the White Council and Red Court vampires when I incinerated an entire mansion of them during my early years in Chicago. The Reds had been planning to wage a war against the White Council for a long time; I just sorta accelerated the process.

Even so, the war was not going well. We had lost a lot of good comrades because of it, and promoted a lot of greenhorns to fill in the gaps left behind by the older ones' deaths. Heck, if it wasn't for the war, there was no way I'd be a warden right now, given all the red in my ledger.

I sighed mentally. There really was no reason for me to be so aggressive towards Arashimaru. It was obvious he'd been doing all he could, and me barging in and accusing him of failing at his job wasn’t helping him in the least. I had forced my morals and ideals on the man, and that was wrong.

I relaxed my shoulders and scratched the back of my neck. "Sorry, Arashimaru, I didn't mean to be so rough. It just really bothered me that there are children fighting out there when there could be more experienced people doing it for them."

Arashimaru smiled gently. "Don't worry about, Dresden. I can understand your feelings on the matter. I don't relish the idea of young people fighting when they do not have to, either. That belief has only become stronger with all the good friends I have met and lost in the past few years."

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry anyway."

"Once again, pay it no heed. However, if you're feeling that apologetic, maybe you can help me on something."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well, since you seem so adamant about stopping these girls, do you have any information you can share? Anything would be helpful, and the more I know, the easier it'll be to find these kids and get them to stop."

I hesitated. My daughter was involved, now, and I didn’t want Usagi or the other two resident senshi to get in trouble with the White Council, not if I could stop them without outing them. Even if they weren't technically breaking any of the seven laws, they were still skirting pretty close to the unofficial ones. Using magic in a public venue was firmly looked down upon, and the constant collateral damage they were causing (as mentioned by Arashimaru and several points in the magazine article) did not endear them to normal mortal officials. I had enough trouble back in Chicago with all the random fires I started in the line of duty, and I had Murphy on my side. Their hearts may have been in the right place, but these girls were delinquents at best in the eyes of both the police and the Council.

Also, as much as I didn't want to think on it, this was extremely similar to the start of darkness for most warlocks. Most warlocks were just ignorant kids who didn't have anyone to explain their powers to them, used them in the wrong way once to break a law, and then fell ass over teakettle down the slippery slope. With how reckless the girls were, it was only a matter of time before an innocent bystander got caught in the crossfire.

Even worse than that, Luna would definitely be put to the blade should she be discovered. Most supernatural creatures weren't heavily hunted down, because it was simply in their nature to act the way they did; they didn't have free will the way humans or other creatures with souls did. Luna, while not human, most certainly had a soul considering the soul gaze I’d shared with her.

She _knew_ what was she was doing, and she _believed_ it was the right thing to do.

Those two things combined were the road paved with good intentions that led to hell. I'm sure the council would make an exception and use the silver sword on her, human or not.

Cautiously, I gave a censored version of the events that'd happened Saturday afternoon. I mentioned Zoicite attacking the young man, how I'd chased him down, and the demon he'd sicced on me. I _didn't_ mention Luna, that my daughter had helped the man who'd been turned into a youma, or that she'd transformed into another senshi.

Arashimaru seemed particularly interested in the crystals Zoicite had attacked the man for, and the fact that he appeared to be an enemy of the senshi. I theorized that the crystals must be part of some ritual, which probably wasn't too far from the truth given what little Luna had told me about them.

"Zoicite seems like my best bet for finding out more about these senshi and the animosity between the two groups," I said. "So I figured I’d try to follow up on the matter, see if I can stop him from trying it again."

"There's no need for that," Arashimaru said politely. "I thank you for the offer of assistance, but this is my appointed territory, and I only find it appropriate to take care of the matter myself."

"Are you sure?" I prodded. "Because, really, I have no problem staying to help out. I have to make sure my daughter doesn't run into this whacko again." For multiple reasons.

He shook his head. "No, I have to respectfully decline. There's no need for you to stay any longer than you'd originally planned. You have your own region to look after, after all. I assure you, your daughter will be safe here. On my word."

"If you're sure..." I trailed off.

"Dresden," he said firmly, locking eyes with me. I glanced down before the pulling of the soul gaze started. Yikes. "I'm sure."

"Fine, if you say so." I looked around the room aimlessly. "I suppose if that's all that can be done, I'll be going."

"I'll have Tamako escort you to the entrance," he said. "Goodbye, Warden Dresden."

I exited the room and was shortly brought to the front door by Tamako. She wished me goodbye, and I left.

From the curt way Arashimaru had ended the conversation, I had the feeling that he knew I hadn't told him everything. I wasn't exactly the best liar, something that's gotten me in trouble more than a few times, and it was an unfortunate trait I'd transferred over to Makoto. Hopefully he wouldn't feel the need to interrogate her, though I didn't see him as the type of person who would.

I sighed deeply and made my way out of the front yard and back to the apartment. Hopefully this whole excursion wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass later on.

Lord knows it wouldn't be the first time.

Still, I think it was time to do some more experimentation on that pen of Makoto's. I had the feeling that it would reveal more about the situation than Luna's lackluster lecture.

Even if it did feel like I was staring into the face of madness.


	4. Splitting Hairs

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Dresden Files. If I did, Moon would not be so useless, and fans would burn me at the stake for destroying Harry's awesomeness

**The Senshi Files: Silver Warden**   
**File 04: Splitting Hairs**   
**By Irritus185/Raithe**

A bead of sweat trickled down from my temple to the side of my cheek. My eyes twitched in their sockets. A lump formed and lodged itself in the back of my throat.

I was very much in a pinch.

I stared at the crisscrossing amalgamation of lines and curves that formed eldritch, archaic symbols in front of me. Ever since I started living with papa, symbols like these had become an ever-increasing source of annoyance for me. _That_ line had to go _that_ way, but only after _this_ line swooped in _this_ direction. Trying to make sense out of these blasted runes only got more frustrating the longer I lived in Chicago, and now they were being thrown at me like rice at a wedding.

Not helping were my current jailors. They hadn't left me alone since I arrived, bombarding me with something new and unknown every time I started making headway. To think that I had walked into this situation completely of my own volition, thinking it was the smart thing to do.

I'd certainly learned my lesson.

The person in front of me gave a not-unkind smile, obviously pushing me to try and solve the nonsensical enigma in front of me. Their partner followed it with a barely concealed scowl, swallowed up in a thin-set line.

The classic 'good cop' and 'bad cop.' Given their attitudes, Scowly Pants was the mean one. I'd seen the situation enough with papa and big sis, though the two tended to mix up who was good and who was bad, sometimes the difference being purely relative (and occasionally, not even that).

And then there was that one time uncle Tom came in with half his shirt off, Bobbu started to twang out a cheesy porno tune, and everything went downhill from there.

I held back an annoyed growl and resisted the urge to scratch my head, a bad habit I'd picked up from papa during his own 'tutoring' sessions.

At least these captors didn't threaten to literally light a fire under my butt if I took too long or got distracted from my task. …Though, if I was right about them, I wouldn't be surprised if that happened sooner or later...

But no, I had to solve this problem; it was the only thing I could do. I'd at least managed to narrow it down to a few possibilities. I just had to take a stab in the dark on the answer.

My tongue momentarily slipped out. "Um... ‘create’?"

"No, sorry," the 'nice' one said. "It's ‘divide’. But you were close!" She smiled again, almost seeming apologetic for correcting me. "Those two are really similar to one another; they even have the same number of strokes. Here, let me show you where you probably messed up." She proceeded to demonstrate the differences between the kanji.

I snuck a cross look at the sheet of sixth-grade kanji lying in front of me – or, as papa liked to call them, darn moon symbols.

I was currently getting a crash refresher course on the kanji I'd never formally learned while living in America with papa. It was the day after the explosive contact with Usagi and Luna, and I had come to one of her friend’s house, the pro genius, for some private tutoring.

Did I mention it was Monday? And that I didn't actually have any school for the entire week because of that awesome holiday known as Golden Week?

Thank you, papa, for being such a doof that you transferred me during the one time of year when I'd only have a half-day of school before I couch-potatoed myself to death away from your careful eye!

Now, if only such fortuitous bumbling could actually be put to use instead of wasted worrying about the possible enemies I was sharing tea and snacks with. I glanced back up at the young teen who was showing me the common pitfalls between similar kanji in a quick and easy-to-understand manner.

Ami Mizuno was a small girl, barely any taller than Usagi. Her frame was slimmer, with a heart-shaped face rather than the blonde's rounder one. Her short, slightly curly hair was of a similar color and sheen to Luna's, a dark black that seemed almost bluish in the right light, though it was much more noticeable on her than on that darn moon cat. Ironically, her personality was much closer to Usagi's namesake than the flighty girl’s would ever be - Ami was a quiet, gentle, and soft girl that looked like she would freeze up at the slightest exposure to social awkwardness or conflict.

In other words, she hit all the right switches in my cuteness sensors.

She also had the same kernel of magical power located right near her heart that Usagi did.

 _That_ kinda put a damper on things. Things weren't helped by the girl's partner/watcher/bodyguard, who was sitting by Ami's side on the opposite end of the low table from me and attempting to glare a hole through my face.

Ms. Scowly Pants's name was Rei Hino, and judging by the near-identical magic lump in her chest, she was probably also a cosplay soldier and not very pleased with me. Unlike Ami and Usagi, she had a more cool look and personality to her. When I looked at her, I imagined a more regal, female version of Mister.

I really had to hold in the chortles that threatened to escape at that thought.

With long, pitch-black hair that reached to the small of her back, a narrow face with high cheekbones, and a lithe, dancer's body, Rei was the epitome of the classic Japanese Yamato Nadesico.

I'm sure those looks would actually mean something if her face wasn't trying to scrunch itself out of existence.

Now, why was I in this kind of situation? Oh right, because I had asked Usagi to hook me up with someone who could aid my failing kanji skills, and was instead paired with two people who viewed me as a traitor to the cause.

Not to _my_ cause, mind you, but it’s not like that mattered to budding zealots.

And why wasn't Usagi here to join in on the awkwardness? Rei had told me that the blonde couldn't make it because she had to - and here I quote - "Shampoo Luna."

Now, normally I would immediately call bullcrap upon hearing the sort of excuse normally used to blow off a bad date... but this was Usagi making the excuse. Honestly, I had to take a grain of salt with my usual cynicism when it came to that girl.

So now I was in close contact with two rather misguided magical girls who had a bone to pick with me, and indirectly with papa, while they assumed I didn't know who they were in turn because Usagi and Luna hadn't actually revealed their identities to me but weren't aware of my magic radar.

Got it? Understand the whole convoluted situation? Good.

'Cause I have no idea where to go from here.

Ami must've mistaken my frustration at the situation as annoyance with the busywork in front of me, because she frowned nervously. "I-I'm sorry, am I going too fast? Maybe I'm not as good at kanji as I thought. Would it be better if we review the previous set again?" She looked down, her fingers touching each other in twitching motions.

I waved my hands in front of me. "No, no, you're fine, really!" I rushed to assure her. Just what I needed, scaring a girl that looked like she'd pass out if you blew on her too hard. I tapped my pencil on the sheet, trying to distract myself from my swirling thoughts. "It's just been a really long time since I had to actually write in Japanese. I kinda spent my first three years or so in Chicago learning a completely different language, so kanji was on the back-burner for me. Heck, I'm surprised I even recognize most of these."

"’Least you're doing better than Dumpling-Head," Rei snorted. Her expression was still cross, but I could see the start of a curling to her lips as she mentioned the missing girl. "She's full-blown Japanese and has the comprehension of an elementary student." The curl disappeared. "Though saying you're better than her isn't really much of a compliment."

I laughed nervously. "Um, so, have you been friends long? She speaks pretty highly of you."

The two shared a brief look. Rei stuck her nose up. "Of course! For a long while now. I don't know what the idiot would do without us."

Ami hesitated for a brief moment. "Yes, we've... been together for a long time. In fact, it seems like it was a lifetime ago when we first met."

...Huh. Now, I wasn't any detective by any stretch of the definition. As straightforward and dense as papa was, I was worse, and he was always a lot better than me when it came to noticing when things were off.

But even I could tell that brief statement was as phony as a three-dollar bill. Ami even seemed embarrassed that Rei had set the whole thing off, but before I could try and pursue the matter further, Ami zigged into a different topic.

"Um, h-how about yourself, Makoto? Do you have a lot of friends back in Chicago?"

Oi, right to the heart. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "A few," I said. "Lots of acquaintances but not too many that I'm close to, at least in school."

My constant heroic crusades shockingly started to become old after the nth time I got the kids roped up with me either sent to detention or verbally lambasted by big sis. Weak, the lot of them!

"But I am pretty close with the family of my papa's best friend. Lots of kids, and since papa and his friend get together a lot, we usually do, too. They're a really nice bunch, real sweet. The youngest is even named after papa!"

And poor Harry Carpenter is going to be mocked so much once he gets old enough. Papa still thinks it was some sorta karmic payback on the poor kid for some slight in a past life.

"Does your dad not approve of you playing with kids he doesn't know?" Ami asked. She retreated a bit when I stared at her for a second, not saying anything, before barking out a short laugh.

"Wha? Papa? Stop me from playing with kids he didn't know? Ha!" The two stared at me blankly as I continued to laugh. "When he first adopted me and I wouldn't leave his side, he would take me down to the local playground and literally shove me at the largest group of kids there. He always described it as a 'trial by fire.'"

And any kid that made fun of my horribly thick accent or scaredy-cat attitude usually got a pants-wetting death glare. Papa never dealt well with bullies, regardless of their age.

"Besides, if he didn't want me hanging around strangers, I doubt he'd let me come here today."

"Hmph, so you'd just listen to whatever he said?"

I looked at Rei, taking note of the deepened glare on her face. "Well, yeah, he's my papa. Why wouldn't I listen to him?"

Ami made to open her mouth, but Rei cut her off before she could say anything. "So you'd do anything he said, even if it was wrong?"

I closed my eyes, took a small breath, opened my eyes, and smiled, trying to hide the twitch that'd begun to form. "Well, of course not." A smug look began to cross the long-haired girl's face. "Papa would never tell me to do something wrong in the first place. And even if he did, he would listen to me if I said ‘no’."

Well, I'm pretty sure he would listen, anyway. Maybe.

Rei’s smug look shattered. Ha! She made to say something else, but stopped, glanced quickly to her side, sighed heavily, and settled back on her legs. Though my eyes hadn't moved from her face, my peripheral vision caught the hand Ami had placed on her foot. Seemed like the bad cop was getting a little out of hand and had to be pulled back.

"Sorry," Ami said. She tried to look me in the eyes, but hers kept flickering off my face too quickly to keep it up long. "Rei can get a bit touchy on that topic. In any case, what does your dad do, Makoto? Usagi mentioned something about being a PI?"

I briefly considered pushing on the matter, but decided to let it go for now. I did not need to willingly place myself in the middle of the minefield that was Rei's thinning temper. Though I did wonder why she was so adamant about it... Bah, moving on.

"Just like Usagi said, papa's a freelance detective. You know, basic things like finding lost items, paranormal investigations, consulting. That kind of stuff."

Ami perked up, her previous anxiety seeming to flow away at the new topic. "What was the second one?"

"Paranormal investigations. You know, like the occult and stuff. Papa's a wizard for hire. Even acts on tap for the Chicago PD."

There was a lull. Ami and Rei looked at me, eyes wide, mouths slightly agape at the nonchalant way I had revealed papa as an honest-to-goodness wizard.

I tried - I mean _really_ tried - to keep the smile of pure smarm off my face. I think I might've succeeded. Papa told me long ago I wasn't any good at being subtle, and when Mr. Insurance Premiums says you failed at all things subtle, you listen. So I figured I'd just slam right past any attempts at subterfuge and go right for the proverbial artery.

...well, maybe I'd hold off a _little bit_ longer.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Ami stuttered slightly. "Did you say your father's a wizard? Do you mean, like a psychic?"

I pursed my lips. It's not like the term 'psychic' was inherently false; I even knew a few people with minor psychic abilities through papa. Still, the majority of so-called 'psychic readers' were con-artists and really clever scammers. "No, not like one of those frauds. Papa doesn't just make stuff up to trick gullible people." I leaned forward onto the low-table, resting my chin on an upright arm. "I mean, papa _can_ find people supernaturally, but not through visions or bunk like that."

"So, he uses... magic?" Ami said carefully. "Along with his detective skills?"

"Ayup, he's the real deal. In the phonebook and everything. Reasonable rates, too, but don't even try to ask for things like love potions, endless purses, or for him to perform at birthday parties."

"Because he wouldn't be able to?" Rei snuck in, finally seeming to recover her cool. "Because…” She hesitated a moment “…I mean, the idea of magic is ridiculous."

I snorted. "Heck no. Because it would be immoral, unethical, and likely to end in tears, respectively. Plus..." I placed a hand behind my head and stuck out my tongue. "Papa's had bad luck when it comes to love potions."

Oh yeah, Bobbu told me _all_ about that. Hmph, trying to take papa away when he should be with big sis. The nerve!

"So… what exactly does he do for the police?"

"Oh, magicky things normies can't usually deal with. Fairies stealing your left sock, boogiemen haunting the closet, demons pulling unsuspecting victims off the street in the middle of the night for food..."

"Um, Makoto..." Ami smiled in a placating fashion. She'd begun to wring her hands forcefully, unsure as to what she'd say next. Her voice had the tone one used when speaking to a very unhinged individual just about ready to do something monumentally stupid. "Not to say your papa's a liar, or anything, far from it-"

Rei scoffed lightly and looked to the side, and I could just make out a muttered, "Yeah, right. Fairies and ‘boogeymen’…" I narrowed my eyes. I don't think I was going to be good friends Ms. Prissy Pants all that much over my stay.

Ami's smile fractured a bit, and she shot Rei a pleading look. _That_ got Rei to keep her thoughts to herself. She instead retreated to sipping at her tea while shooting the empty air next to her a glare so hot that summer fey would sit up and take notes.

The quiet girl started again. "But... but I think he or you may be confusing impressive deduction skills and psychological profiling for something _like_ magic, or applying a shaky concept like ‘the occult’ to try and explain difficult-to-solve mysteries." She blinked and ducked her head. "You know...?"

"Well, that's just silly," I said lightly. "Of course magic and fairy tale creatures are real. Papa taught me that."

"And… and you don't think he may have been just playing around with you?"

Ok, there was no way they didn't know papa could use magic. After the fireball he'd shoved into Luna's face and her reaction showing that, yes, it was a recognizable kind of magic to her, the two magical girls in front of me should've been aware of it. The way they were acting, however, along with their constant denial and rationalization, led me to two possible conclusions:

One - Luna hadn't told them, in which case it was _right_ back to 'burn the kitty';

Or two - they were bullshitting me for some reason, in which case they were doing a good job of it. And if that was how it was gonna be, then I was going to have to do something reaaa~lllly blatant.

Let's see them deny _this_!

"If he was just making stuff up, then he really went through a lot of trouble defying physics and common sense to teach me how to do this."

I poured power into my hands, and a crackling orb of electricity spread out from my fingers.

The reaction was instantaneous. Ami snapped her hand back so quickly I could've sworn a small pop came from the vacuum in space she left, a strangled gasp escaping from her lips.

Rei on the other hand...

Huh, I'd never actually seen a spit-take before. Didn't think they existed outside of slapstick. Really wished I could own a phone without instantly frying it, just so I could take a shot.

Wiping her mouth, Rei leapt up from her kneeled position up to her feet, eyes widened to their limit.

"The hell did you do that?" Rei shouted.

"Magic," I said smugly. "Or at least, that's what I think it is. It might be I'm just _really_ good at deluding myself."

Ami mouthed something silently. Her entire demeanor had changed from the mousy, little girl I'd first met to someone who was channeling all their mental power to study the grand object that garnered their attention. Her eyes hungrily ate at the sight I'd laid before her, a solid, unending drive completely at odds with her former nervousness.

Heh, tell _me_ my papa is a liar when you're the ones throwing together a magical bonfire in the middle of a populated city. At least papa tries to make sure he's either in abandoned areas or his opponents _really_ need their butt whooped before he starts chucking fireballs all over the place.

Seemingly done with her data collection, Ami swallowed and leaned forward. "So you're saying this is... is magic? _Real_ magic?"

I shrugged. "That, or I'm just exceptionally good at hiding tasers all over my body." I glanced at Rei, who had downgraded her posture from ‘ready-to-blast-my-face-in’ to merely ‘wary’. "Please don't try and strip me to prove the latter."

Ami blushed. "Rei wouldn't do that, right Rei? We both believe you're telling the truth, Makoto, right?" Not getting a response, she put in a bit more emphasis, her voice straining. "R-right?"

Rei was quiet for a couple more seconds. Finally, she sat down, shakily grabbing her glass of barley tea. "...right," she mumbled as she took a long sip. Her eyes never left my hand, which still had mini-sparks of lightning diffusing from it.

Satisfied, Ami focused back on me, her eyes slipping back to my hand every so often. "So your father actually can do magic? What can he do?"

"Oh, lots," I preened. "Papa's awesome, one of the best there is. I mean, he's one of the top magic users in the world! Still..." I eye them suspiciously. "I'm surprised it took me showing you that to get you to believe in magic. I mean, how 'bout them senshi?"

To her credit, Ami did not react nearly as badly as I'd hoped she would. I think the largest response she made was an extremely tiny twitch in the corner of her right eye. Darn it, my show of power must have desensitized her to any more of my shock-and-awe treatments! It would be a lot harder to get her off-balance now that I'd shown my hand early. Papa would scold me for being so blatant with my powers, but he did always say I was bad at being restrained, so… let's get wild and crazy!

Thankfully, someone else agreed with that sentiment.

"Okay, that's it! There is _no_ way you're _that_ oblivious!"

I smiled winningly at Rei, who had slammed a hand on the table, her death glare turned up to maximum overdrive. "Why, whatever do you mean?" I asked sweetly.

"You know, don't you? There's no way that you don't!"

"Know?" I tilted my head to the side like an inquisitive bird. "Know what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I'm sorry, you lost me. What _are_ you talking about?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ami shaking her head slowly, already knowing how this was all going to turn out. She wasn't even _trying_ to stop the steady flow of crap that was piling on her friend.

"I'm talking about how you know we're the sailor senshi!"

My eyes widened comically, and I leaned forward. " _You're_ the sailor senshi?"

I'm pretty sure the cracking I heard just then was Rei's teeth. She let out an inarticulate shout of frustration as she ground her fist into her forehead.

I kept up a brave face, but my body was beginning to shake way too hard with all the laughter that was bubbling up inside of me. Knocking Miss Prissy Pants down a peg was just glorious, especially with how high and mighty she had been acting.

Heheh, you mad, sis?

"Makoto, _p-please_ stop making fun of my friend."

I turned to answer Ami and felt all the air disappear from my sails. It wasn't the tone of her voice – a somewhat breaking, somehow cracked, a bit of a whine - that made me just stop short. No, it was the look in her eyes. The full force of her shaky, distressed, and huggably cute expression smashed through any defenses I might've been able to put up.

It felt like I'd just punted a puppy. A puppy with flushing cheeks and soulful eyes and glistening hints of tears and soft sniffling and... Gyah! Stop looking at me like that!

Darn it, why couldn't she have reacted like Rei? I could deal with people yelling at me or getting self-righteous. I was not properly prepared for the emotional mess she was showing right now; it just wasn't in my nature!

Stupid Ami and her Super Effective crying. I didn't have damage reduction against _that_...

Feeling put on the spot all of a sudden, like I'd been caught with my hand in the cookie jar, I wriggled around on my butt before sighing morosely. "Yeah, sorry, whatever..." Ruin all my fun...

Ami sniffed again. She looked up briefly when Rei put a hand on her shoulder and smiled that same nerve-wracked smile before silently waving her off. The taller girl sighed before she gave me one last hate-filled glare, sat back down on her legs, and turned to look off to the side. Ami took a deep breath, hiccupping softly, before she turned back to me, those blasted doe eyes tearing through my soul.

"So..." she started. "So, um, R-Rei may have put it somewhat aggressively, but what... what she said was right - you knew we were senshi, didn't you? Um... right?"

I said nothing for a moment. Here I'd been, trolling the situation to my heart's content, just having a little fun, and now I felt like _I_ was the bad guy. I'd even made a cute girl cry. Hell's bells, papa would give me such a tongue lashing if he knew. Still, the conversation had come to a point, and even though Ami was clearly out of her depth taking the conversational reins, she was still trying to learn. The least I could do was try and respond in kind. I took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Yeah, at the very least, I knew you were magic users. Deducing you were senshi was just the next step."

"How did you know we could use magic?" Ami asked, finally regaining her emotional control.

I frowned. "All magic users can tell if someone else is one." I left unsaid that I was one of the few, maybe the only, ones that could tell if someone had magic in them without touching them. And if one magic user was touching another, it was usually only because of one of two situations – either they were on the same side, or one of them was unconscious or dead.

Ami looked surprised by my assertion. "Anyone can tell? Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, here, I'll show you." I extended a hand.

Ami frowned softly and gave my hand a nervous look, probably remembering the trick I’d pulled just a short time ago. After a moment, though, she reached out her hand and, after a few false starts, gently touched mine. I felt the expected tingle as the energy of life gave its own unique greeting between two mages. Ami's hand vibrated a bit as she instinctively tried to pull her hand away, only to stop herself. She gave our grasped hands another look before pulling hers back to examine it.

"It... it felt a bit like static shock." She glanced back up at me, questioning.

I shrugged. "That wasn't because of my particular kind of magic. Almost everyone experiences it the same way."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "‘Almost’ everyone?"

I could read the question that was in her gaze. How could I tell if I hadn't touched her ‘til now? I just smiled in response. My little secret.

Seeing that I wasn't going to say anymore, Ami looked at Rei, who was staring between mine and Ami's hands. "But I've touched Usagi and..." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Rei before, but I never noticed anything."

I pursed my lips. "Why would you? It's so small you'd have to know what to look for, and over time you'd get so used to it that you wouldn't even notice, anyway. Like you said, you probably just thought it was a static shock."

She gave a nod of comprehension. "I suppose." She tapped her fingers together. "But really, you were telling the truth before? Lots of people can use magic?"

"Well, not _lots_ ," I clarified. "Magic is still a pretty rare thing for humans. I think papa said it’s only like one in ten-thousand that have the capability for it, and even then it’s usually just small-time stuff. Still, did you really think you were the only ones in the world?"

"Well, why wouldn't we?" Rei put in her two cents again. "We haven't met anyone else who could, and Luna told us we were the only reincarnated soldiers in the world, here."

"Luna," I deadpanned. "You mean the cat that was supposedly frozen like a popsicle for heaven knows how many centuries and can't even remember half the stuff she's supposed to? You were just going to take her words at face value?"

Oh yeah, she'd told me about the gaps in her memory, and papa mentioned how his soulgaze with her had revealed a great deal of corrupted memories and knowledge. I wouldn't trust that darn moon cat to remember how to make a tuna salad sandwich.

Ami's lips perked up a bit at my description, but Rei trundled onward. "Why wouldn't we?" she repeated. "I trust Luna, and I know the others do, too."

"She also says she's from the moon and that she lived eons before pre-history. Pretty certain she's missed a lot that's happened since then."

"Well, fine then, miss know-it-all," Rei retorted. "If you're so smart, why don't you tell us why we haven't seen any other people using magic since we became senshi?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Ami beat me to the punch. "It's because magic is supposed to be kept a secret, isn't it?" She brightened slightly at my eyes widening. Her anxiety began to melt away again as her thirst for knowledge came to the forefront. "If magic was widely-known, it would become a big problem, wouldn't it?"

"Give the lady a cookie," I chortled. Ami brightened up even further, blushing as she did. "But yeah, pretty much. Magic's supposed to be kept under wraps, so most people don't go around advertising it."

"But you said your dad does!" Rei said. "If magic's supposed to be some big secret, then why's he putting his identity as a wizard in the public eye?"

I started to answer. Then I stopped.

...Hell's bells, Miss Prissy Pants was right. Darn it, papa, why do you have to mess with me even when you're not here?

I ignored the prim look of superiority on Rei's face. "Point," I muttered. "Papa's not exactly subtle, but he’s the exception, and a lot better than the real whackos out there. A lot of people just think of him as some kind of crackpot, but at least he's not using his powers to try and take over the world like your Dark Kingdom creeps are."

Rei made to say something, but suddenly paled. "You mean the Dark Kingdom's in America, too?"

"Oh, no," I said. The color returned to her face. "We've got much worse." Before she or Ami could say any more, I suddenly jumped in their faces. "Which leads me to the next point I wanted to make - are you three goddamn _insane?_ "

Ami wilted before my sudden outburst but Rei took it in stride. "What are you-"

"Did you really think three girls just learning magic could fight against a group of warlocks and expect to win?" Granted, from what papa said one of them was a mildly incompetent warlock, but you'd be surprised how well crazy can make up for stupid. "I mean, maybe if you were older and there was a ton more of you, but-"

"Why are you ragging on us like this?" Rei interrupted. "You're supposed to be on _our_ side!"

" _Your_ side?" My eyes began to goggle.

"Yeah, _our_ side! You're a sailor senshi, which means you're supposed to be _helping_ us, not calling us worthless!"

"E-excuse me..."

"I'm not calling you worthless, I'm calling you _stupid!_ There's a big difference!"

"S-stupid?!"

"Yeah, stupid! Not only for thinking you can win when you're barely off your training wheels, but for not even considering the consequences of your actions!"

"I… I think maybe we should-"

"Did you even consider what your stupid battles may have been doing to your surroundings? About any bystanders that might be in range?"

"If it weren't for us, those people would be drained of all their life energy and then discarded like trash by the Dark Kingdom and their youma!"

"That's only if you didn't blast them to kingdom come fir-"

"Stop it! Both of you!"

The impassioned cry sliced through the air. Rei and I turned to its source, finding an Ami who looked on right the verge of emotionally breaking down again. Damn it, how many times was I going to make a cute girl cry? Heroes didn't _do_ that!

Ami blinked a few times at my and Rei's mirrored stares, tears having gathered once more at the corners of her eyes. Her cheeks flushed something fierce, and she ducked her head to avoid looking at either of us. "I... I'm sorry," she stumbled. "But you two were getting too confrontational and it wasn't helping anyone and I didn't mean to act out of line but I..." She trailed off from her run-on ramblings, mumbling something under her breath.

"No problem!" I said quickly. "We were wrong, right?" I shot a frantic look at Rei.

The girl copied it and waved her hands in front of her. "Y-yeah, it was our fault, so don't worry, Ami. Really!"

Ami looked back up at us. "Are your sure? I don't want to-"

"Totally sure!"

"Absolutely!"

She put a hand to her chest. "Oh, thank goodness." Ami took a deep breath and let it out, the tension flowing from her shoulders. She looked up, her face still flushed, but at least a nervous smile was on her lips. "In that case, what... what exactly did you mean when you said we were going about this wrong? What exactly are we doing wrong taking on the Dark Kingdom?"

I... I sighed. I glanced around the room, trying to take note of the situation and buy some time to collect my thoughts. The kanji sheets had fallen by the wayside, completely forgotten in all the turmoil that'd come bubbling to the surface. Yeah, serves those stupid symbols right.

I rolled my shoulders. Well... may as well get started. "I meant exactly what I said - you guys are way too green to be taking on these DK jerks."

Rei made to say something, but Ami cut her off with a subtle gesture. "Why do you say that?" Her voice was not accusatory or demeaning, merely curious.

"You guys have been doing this for, what, a couple months, tops?" The two nodded. "Have you even been trained in your magic?"

"We don't have any need for it," Rei said. "Using our senshi powers is instinctual for us."

I think I knew what she was talking about. The one attack I performed in that fetish suit was like a pre-made combat skill - just add energy. Really, it was almost cheating... or would be if it didn't also set horrible limitations like I suspected it might. I sighed dramatically. "You're given magical powers out of the blue - by a talking cat, no less - shoved into a fight against some Saturday morning villain rejects, and you think you can just waltz through?"

"We've been getting along so far," Rei said petulantly.

"Yeah, ‘so far’. Do you think that's gonna continue forever? Eventually one of you is gonna screw up, and I don't want to imagine the fallout." I shook my head. "You need to leave it to the professionals."

Rei snorted. "What, like your dad?"

"Him," I agreed. "Or someone with his level of experience. Certainly not a bloody cat, and _definitely_ not yourselves."

"I'm sorry, Makoto, but what credentials does your dad have to make him the go-to person for something of this magnitude?" Ami bit her lip, looking divided between trying to criticize me and feeling bad about it. "The enemies we're dealing with are not exactly small, as you're so fond of reminding us. I mean, your dad may be able to use magic, but..." She looked like she was about to say something more but lost her nerve and just puttered out.

"Yeah," Rei added, seeing Ami wasn't going to be saying much else. "We've fought these guys before in our past lives and beat them. And we've been keeping Juuban safe from them since long before you or your dad showed up. Why do we have to drop everything and step aside for some puffed-up newcomers who think they're better than us? Besides..." She flipped her hair over her shoulder in a fashion that made me think she'd made the condescending gesture enough times to perfect it. "You said your dad's a private eye. When has _he_ come across any possibly world-ending events?"

A shit-eating grin worked its way across my face. Oh, you did not want to go there, little miss 'I'm-so-smart.' "You mean in total, or just in the last year alone?"

The look on her face was priceless. "What."

I leaned forward, put out a hand, and ticked off my pointer. "Well, last Halloween he battled against a zombie horde and stopped a cabal of legendary necromancers from completing a ritual that wanted to sacrifice the entire city of Chicago so that one of them would become a literal death god." Next came my middle. "Before that, he worked together with a group of honest-to-god paladins with holy swords to stop a bunch of fallen angels from releasing a killer plague on the world." Then the ring. "And before _that_ , he stopped a mad fairy queen from causing the next ice age."

I closed the rest into a fist. "Oh yeah, there was also the super-werewolf, killer vampires, and demon summoners, but those were on a much smaller scale."

And then there was glorious silence.

Oh yeah, papa was awesome.

Ami spoke up, a little shaken. "And you say your... your father had a huge part in this?"

"Well, yeah, cause papa's a superhero."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rei put her hands in front of herself. "Wait." She took a couple of breaths. "No, just… no." She leveled a glare at me. "If something like that happened, don't you think it'd be on the news? Everyone would have heard about it!"

I screwed up my mouth and sucked on my teeth. "It’s a secret, remember? Besides, it was mostly limited to Chicago."

"No, not ‘it’s a secret’!" she shouted. "With something that big, it'd be all over the place! I mean, demons, gods, and fairies? Everyone would know about it! It'd be all over the news worldwide!"

"Hey, we didn't know about these youma you guys are fighting, or even you for that matter. I’d think monsters attacking people and getting beaten up by girls in mini-skirts would be all over the papers, but they're not, are they?"

Ami cleared her throat to catch my attention. "It's not just because of people hiding what happened, is it? People don't want to believe in the supernatural if a mundane reason can explain it away."

"Uh-huh," I said. "Papa calls it the 'weirdness censor.' People just don't like thinking about things that go bump in the night if they don't have it shoved directly into their face. Strangely-named terrorists? ‘We’ve all heard of those.’ Being attack by bloodthirsty mobs? ‘Hey, riots happen all the time.’"

I frowned. "Normal people just don't like to step out of their comfort zone."

Shaking my head, I continued, "But do you see what I mean? Papa has all the experience, knowledge, and power needed to deal with this. If you'll just wait like good girls, he'll get it all done in no time."

"Now wait just a second!"

I groaned. "Oh, what _now?_ "

Rei huffed. Her eyes had gained a more determined look than her normal enraged one. This was not anger, but a steady perseverance that brooked no argument and would not be swayed by anything I said. As annoying at she was quickly becoming, I had to give her props for being so adamant in following her own code of justice.

It was wrong, of course, but I had to give her respect.

"There is no way you and your dad are just going to come in guns blazing like a couple of those stupid cowboys and take over what we've been literally ordained by fate to do."

"By a cat," I felt I had to repeat.

"More than that!" she growled. "Your dad may have done those things you claimed, but where was he when Beryl and her generals first appeared? Where were the ‘others like him’ when they started draining people of their life energy? Where were _you_ when we first started awakening and we could've used the help learning our powers?"

She stood up, one hand on her hip, the other pointed directly at my face. Her jaw was set in an unwavering scowl. I half-expected her hair to start waving in the wind.

"Maybe we are young and inexperienced, but we've been doing the best we can, and it's worked. We've defeated every youma sent our way, saved a whole bunch of people, and even managed to best two of the generals that the Dark Kingdom sent at us. So I don't care if you know more, or if you've seen more, or if you’ve fought more - we're here, and we _won't_ be cast aside like helpless children!"

Uh, wow, I only just noticed it, but she was totally projecting this whole ‘warrior princess’ persona in her voice and body language. It was kinda awesome. It was even helped along by the way her magic node was literally pulsing with pure power in rhythm with her words, adding another layer of power to what she was saying.

I might've actually liked her if she wasn't such a bitch.

Besides, it was strictly _because_ they were flying in blind that they were such a danger to themselves and others. They might've defeated some youma already, I'll give them that. However, I severely doubted they actually had any real hand in personally defeating the generals - people like that tended to self-destruct in absolutely glorious ways thanks to the whole ‘bat-shit insanity’ thing.

However, what if the youma got smarter, or there were more people than they could evacuate in time? I'd seen the way Usagi acted in her senshi form - the girl was completely incompetent in a fight, and the only real attack I’d seen from her seemed like it was just a purification spell, which probably meant she was supposed to be support of some kind. If the others had more offense-oriented powers like my lightning bolts wrought from heaven's wrath, then I really didn't want to see the results if and when they accidentally screwed up.

They were basically warlocks in the making - good kids with the potential to do some real good, but one small slip-up would end up with them water-sliding down the slippery slope.

"..And when you come across someone you can't beat without resorting to some truly desperate acts?” I said quietly. “Or when you start a fight with lots of innocent bystanders nearby? What then?"

"We've always managed to avoid involving innocents before!" Rei snorted.

Oh, I highly doubted that. Humans were surprisingly dumb when it came to dangerous situations. Sometimes that little 'fight or flight' switch in their brains got stuck in the middle, and they'd end up just standing there gaping while raw power came speeding towards them like an oncoming semi... with predictable and depressing results.

I knew that’s what had happened whenever I saw _that_ look on papa's face.

"And when you can't avoid it?" I pressed. "What happens when one attack goes off target, or someone's in the wrong place at the wrong time? One small mistake, and you've just broken one of the laws of magic, and trust me..." I shook my head. "That is _not_ a pretty thing to watch."

"What do you mean, laws of magic?" Ami piped in. "There are actually rules that go along with it?"

I paused. Oh wow, I really had a lot to explain, huh? Was this how papa felt whenever someone fell into the know and he had to lay out every gosh darn thing? I slapped my hands together. "Okay, fine, time for the basics." Both Ami and Rei leaned forward. "Magic is essentially the energy of life - no life, no magic. Because of that, it's completely tied to your very being. If you do something bad with magic, it basically twists you into something darker and pretty soon you're trying your hand at conquering the world."

I flipped a finger out. "There's seven laws, but I'll boil them down - no killing, no messing with someone's body or mind, no raising the dead, and no calling up Cthulhu." Rei mouthed 'Cthulhu'' with a befuddled look, but Ami paled a bit, obviously realizing that frickin' outer gods not only existed but could be dialed for a genocidal booty call.

I briefly considered telling them about the one punishment for breaking the laws. But then I realized that doing so would only accomplish one of two things - make it look like I was blowing things way out of proportion, or make all other wizards and _especially_ the White Council look like megalomaniacal psychopaths. Or, even better, both - and make them view me as a huge threat on top of that. Yeah... Not exactly the best thing to discuss right now.

"Wait, we've been destroying youma all this time," Rei countered. "I don't feel like I'm about to go on a murder spree anytime soon."

"Do they have souls? Probably not," I said. "Most supernatural creatures and non-humans don't, so the laws don't exactly apply to them. It's a whole grey area that even papa refuses to explain, but basically, since youma are evil creatures bent on literally consuming all life on the planet, you don't have to worry about killing them." I narrowed my eyes. " _People_ , on the other hand, yes. Yes, you do."

"Is it really that bad?"

I turned to Ami. She took one look at me and then refused to meet my gaze any longer. I think she knew exactly what I meant.

She finally said, "I can see where you're coming from, and even understand what you mean. Maybe it would be fine to listen a bit, but even so..."

"Even so!" Rei looked between the two of us and crossed her arms. "Okay, fine, this just means we have to be more careful. As long as we are, we don't have to worry. So there's no reason you and your dad need to butt in on our fight."

I ground my teeth. You damn little...! "Stars and stones, have you not heard a word I just said?! You're dangerous to yourself and others! You could die! Someone else could die! Papa said that-"

"'Papa said this', 'Papa said that’! Are you ever going to say anything else?!" Rei shouted. "All you've been saying is what your father told you, and that's all the excuse you think you need to try and shove us to the side!"

"Because papa-"

"No, forget your father!" Rei shouted again, her volume rising with each word. "You're a senshi! You were born again across the ocean of time to stand at our side against the rising darkness! You're supposed to be our comrade, our _friend_ , and instead all you've been doing is saying how we're weak, how we're stupid, how we're just going to make things worse! And all because your father said we would!"

Fire blazed in her very being, her presence seeming to swallow up everything around her. I felt like a little girl again, scared and alone.

"...I-"

"What's so special about him?" Impassioned, unstoppable, like waves that pounded against a beachhead, cracking against what was once thought to be eternal. "What makes him so important that you'd throw away your own destiny?" There was no stopping, no stumbling, no stepping aside or standing back. "That you’d just toss aside the one thing that brought us all together, that brought you _here_ in the first place?"

“Because...”

"What?!"

"Because he saved me!" I looked up from the table, angry tears building up in the corners of my eyes. "Because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here in front of you!"

Rei's momentum failed her, her mouth open but silent, an unasked question hanging from her lips.

"My parents died right in front of my eyes, killed by monsters that some greedy asshole thought he could smuggle in a goddamned cargo hold for some quick cash! And when they came back to finish me off just because I was lucky enough to be one of the only people to survive a plane crash, he came riding in like a white knight to save me!" I rubbed my eyes and glared at Rei.

Oh how I despised her just then. Not for trying to tear down papa in my eyes, or for refusing to see the truth I was trying to show her, but for bringing up the most traumatic moment of my life.

Not on purpose, and not to hurt me. But she did it all the same.

And I hated her for it.

I sniffled noisily. "Not because he was paid to, not because he was asked to, not even because it would make him look good to save some stupid, lost kid from a different country. He did it because he _wanted_ to, because it was the right thing to do, and because he knew he couldn't live with himself if he knew it was going to happen and didn't try his damn hardest to stop it!"

I forced down the bad memories and feelings burbling in my gut. "He saved me, so he'll always be my hero." I looked down at my lap again. "So I _know_ he'll always have my best interests at heart. I _know_ he'll always try to do the right thing. I _know_ he'll always try his hardest to help everyone."

I met Rei's eyes once more. Unstoppable force? Meet my immovable object - my faith in my papa.

"So _fuck_ your ‘destiny’. My papa's _real_ , something I can see and hold and _love_. _He's_ the reason I'm here today, and I don't care what you or anyone else says - I'll always believe in him first, until this planet grows cold and stops spinning."

And just like that, any chance of convincing one another of the merit of our arguments fell flat on its face, was driven over by a street-cleaner, doused in lighter fluid, and set on fire by a flying monkey flinging flaming poo.

The awkward silence lasted who knows how long until Ami broke it. "All... all right then!" she said softly. She was obviously straining to inject some good cheer into her tone. Surprising, considering how'd she been acting the entire session. "I think this means break time is over and it's time to get back to studying. Rei, get started on your classical Japanese assignment again while I help Makoto with her kanji." She lifted the remedial sheets from where they laid, forgotten on the floor, and placed them back in front of me, handing me a pen as well. She smiled again when I looked at her, but refused to look me in the eyes.

Rei looked like she was going to say something else, but whatever she had planned escaped her, and she slumped her shoulders in resignation. "Yeah, fine, I'll get back to that." She spared me a glance, tried to say something, failed, tried again, and just stopped herself. She gave a tiny sigh and turned to focus on her assignment.

There was no catty remark, no accusing stare, nothing. She just looked drained and tired and wanting to end this whole debacle as soon as possible.

I knew how she felt.

I didn't mean to explode, didn't mean to lash out. Papa was my everything, my reason for living. If it wasn't for him, and the people I met through him, I'd shudder to think how I'd turn out - if I wasn't already dead by then.

I could tell Rei was apologetic. I doubted she was going to try for an excuse after all that happened. I just think that.... maybe she was too prideful for a verbal apology, or maybe it triggered something from her past?

...I don't know.

In any case, I started back on the kanji. I wasn't really in the mood for this, but any way to take my mind off of matters was better than nothing. I perked up a bit as I recognized the example in front of me.

I should've; it was the one I’d just learned, after all.

I cracked a forced smile. “‘Divide’."

Ami winced. "Um, s-sorry, Makoto, but it's actually 'create.'"

...Son of a bi-

* * *

"You gonna loosen up that death grip you have on my arm anytime soon, kiddo?"

I looked up from where I was wrapped around papa's arm. He was gazing down at me with that classic sardonic smirk of his, keenly aware of the progress I was making cutting off all circulation to his limb. I laid my cheek back against his duster-covered arm, frowning slightly.

"I'm just recharging my papatanium. I'll be done in a couple minutes."

There was a slight shift as papa laid his free hand on my head. "Everything all right? You haven't let go of me since we met back up." He ruffled my hair tenderly, as if afraid I was going to break at any moment.

"…Yeah, I'm fine, papa. Just... let me stay like this a bit while longer."

Papa paused before swiftly morphing his ruffling into a quick noogie. I squawked in indignation and shot him a fierce look. He simply chuckled in return and flicked my nose. "Whatever you say."

I huffed and looked away from him, but I could tell he'd seen the small smile beginning to form on my face if his louder chuckling was any indication.

It was partway into Monday afternoon, only a couple hours after my somewhat disastrous meeting with the other senshi had ended. From the vaguely sour look on papa's face, his meeting with the regional warden hadn't exactly come up all roses, either. We'd both decided after sharing notes to do some more active testing of the senshi suit to follow up the small tinkering we’d done the night before.

We had moved to the small nature park where we'd first arrived in Juuban, feeling that it was the best chance we had at an isolated place. Even if people did find us, it would be easy enough to escape, should it come down to it.

I was kinda worried as to what testing the suit out might incur. Sunday night had basically involved figuring out just how to even activate the pen, which we discovered was through the very basic process of running energy into it to turn on the 'transformation' sequence.

Which, of course, led to a highly embarrassing and frustrating scene.

It'd happened while papa was turned around and consulting some notes he'd written down on the basic construction and usage of foci and enchanted items. I'd fed some small trickling of power into the object to see what would happen, and felt it latch onto me like a hungry babe. Whatever contraption the item worked around, it barely took even an inkling of magic before that same rush of energy washed over my body and the world melted into flashing lights and stars.

Before I even realized it, I was clad in that hell's-bells-blasted cosplay outfit, which looked even more stripperific than I'd remembered. And when papa turned around to face me again, obviously attracted by the bright flash of light and magical energy I'd given off, I expected him to immediately order me to take off the mini-skirt and put on some darn pants.

Instead, he'd demanded I tell him who the hell I was, how I'd gotten there, and where his daughter was.

Yeah, turns out the glamour that was attached to the suit was one heck of a doozy. Even though I'd been right there next to him, and he knew that I could transform, he _still_ didn't recognize me. Heck, he couldn't even look at me properly - his eyes kept sliding off my face and body as if he wasn't even aware of it, and I don't think it was because he was embarrassed to see me like that.

Even trying to convince him of my identity was a laborious task. I used basic logic to show him I couldn't be anyone other than myself, and when that didn't work I dove right into personal information that no one _but_ me could know. That seemed to work, and papa looked like he was about to recognize me, but then he just said it couldn't be possible. I could tell he wanted to believe me, but something was trying its damned hardest to stop him from doing so.

Eventually, he demanded I transform back and then again while in front of him. I complied. Immediately afterward, he hugged me. He didn't have any problems recognizing me in senshi form after that.

Papa theorized that the mental aspects of the glamour had to be some kind of 'safeguard' of the outfit designed to protect the identity of the wearer. He'd described the protection as a very powerful, but not painful, denial of recognition. It was like every time he was about to figure something out, his brain would tell him he was wrong and try to divert his attention. The closer he got or more adamant he was about his belief, the louder and more forceful the voice became.

When I told him of a very embarrassing secret involving him, big sis, Bobbu, and a can of shaving cream, the voice had apparently degenerated to the equivalent of sticking its fingers in its ears and screaming 'LALALALALALA' at the top of its lungs.

Annoying, distracting, and childish as all hell, but not inherently harmful.

After that, papa ran a few more simple tests on the pen, first checking to see if it would have any effect on him. Luckily, he didn't transform - because really, papa may've had the legs for the outfit, but that skirt was already too short for me, so I didn't want to imagine what it'd look like on someone of his stature.

When I told him this after his somewhat disappointed reaction to nothing happening, he quickly agreed. However, he did make me promise to never _ever_ let this pen fall into Bobbu's hands, even if papa was certain that he couldn't do anything with it.

Knowing Bobbu's rampant thirst for all things perverted, I made a lifetime promise before the thought even finished.  
  
He’d also grabbed the pen and tried to walk away with it. He got all of about thirty feet or so down the road before it simply vanished out of his hand and reappeared at my side – far enough that a clever enemy could keep it away from me, but at least it meant that I couldn’t lose the thing.  
  
Of course, it also meant that I couldn’t ditch it, either.

So here we were, about to test the combat effectiveness of the suit. We both figured that the sooner we could test the limits of the suit, the sooner we could find a way to do something about it and the other girls. I personally suspected that papa wanted to find any flaws in the thing so he could throw them in Luna's face, and quite frankly, I would do my best to support that endeavor.

I reluctantly parted from papa and walked into a small, open space near a copse of trees. Looking around, I saw that we were clear. Papa did the same thing before double-checking that my magical gear was on his person. He pulled out my collapsible batons and a pair of large batteries, both with runes carved all over them.

The batons were basically my version of papa's blasting rod, meant to focus and direct my electromagic. They also doubled as quick stun batons and as literally lightning rods. The batteries were made for the storage of extra electrical magic, literally magical batteries. Kinda like his force rings, papa made them so that I'd always have something to fall back on in case I drained myself too quickly. I was lucky I (and _only_ I, unless you _liked_ face explosions) could charge them like any normal electronic device - and even better, they never lost their charge between uses!

"Got all your stuff, kiddo. Are your batteries fully charged?"

"One of them needs to be topped off. How about yours?"

"I haven't had any need to use it. But let's wait and see." He raised an eyebrow. "Already one thing I don't like about that suit; it removes all your equipment."

We'd discovered that anything on me disappeared into some kind of 'pocket space' whenever I transformed, clothes and items included. Papa theorized that it was something akin to what happened when a wereperson changed into a smaller form, shifting the excess mass into a small, private section of the Nevernever.

Of course, that just meant that I couldn't just transform without making sure my gear was off me first. I was going to have to carry a backpack around if this whole senshi thing became permanent.

I grinned. " _Only_ one thing?"

He gave me flat look. "I already have a counter for the first thing I don't like about it. Now come on, we're burning daylight."

"Right." I calmed myself and steadied my feet. Instinctively, the activation words that sped up the transformation process came to my lips. "Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

With a bright flash, I shifted into my senshi form. I smiled nervously at papa's somewhat stormy expression. Yeah, he still didn't like the way this thing fit me. I couldn't blame him.

I jumped when he tossed a bundle of fabric at me. At my confused look, he lifted his chin and said, "Put that on. You may have to wear that outfit, but that doesn't mean I can't find ways of covering it up."

Unfolding the bundle, my eyes widened as I realized what I was holding. The grey cloak of the Wardens, the premier enforcers of the White Councils, looked back up at me. I turned to papa. "Um...papa? Isn't this kinda important? Isn't this _the_ symbol of the wardens?" Well, besides the silver sword of death, but papa hadn't received one when he was made a regional commander for... reasons.

He raised an eyebrow. "Kiddo, do I look like I care about things like that?"

Point. I quickly slung the cloak around my shoulders. The bottom of it trailed along the ground as I moved back and forth to try and get used to it. I was going to have to raise the hem if I was going to be wearing this a lot in the future. I raised the cloak off the ground and presented myself to papa.

"Well, how do I look?"

Papa put a hand to chin and looked at me appraisingly. "Good, my urge to burn things is fading." I giggled nervously. He smiled. "Well, let's get down to business. First of all, let's see if that thing made any improvements to your body."

I nodded. We both figured that, since my electromancer powers had strengthened my body considerably on their own, the suit would probably enhance them further. Stepping over to one of the many trees, I decided to test the effect it had on my strength. Defense would be hard to check without papa tossing me around like a ragdoll, and speed could be done at any time. I took a basic karate stance in front of a large and thick pine tree, took a deep breath, centered my power, and then lashed out with a right straight as hard as I felt I safely could.

You know how in the kung-fu movies, when a character tries to punch another, misses, and ends up smacking something behind their target? You how the surface usually splinters and breaks, but nothing really more than that?

Yeah, that didn't happen.

The second I made contact with the trunk, it didn't so much splinter as _explode_. Chips and wood dust scattered everywhere as a good chunk of the tree ceased to exist in front of me.

I stared, slack-jawed at what I had done. …Well! That was a good hint at my power level. It also suggested that my toughness had been upgraded as well, as even after launching a punch at solid wood that should have shattered every bone in my hand on impact, my fist was intact and barely stung.

Papa made a strangled noise behind me. "Sparky, you are never to hit a normal person when in that suit. I don't need to see the real-life version of ludicrous gibs."

"G-good point," I stammered.

That's when the sound of more wood splintering came to my ears. I looked up to see that the rest of the trunk was quickly falling in my direction, no doubt due to the fact that I'd removed most of its structural support with my attack.

I grunted as several hundred pounds of wood got very close and personal with me, barely managing to catch it in my arms. Straining slightly, I managed to shift enough of the tree's momentum to the side of me so that the entire thing didn't crush both me and papa. With a heavy crash, the tree landed on the ground. My hands shaking, I turned around to face papa, who was looking at me with a mix of interest and trepidation.

"Another new rule: You're not allowed to hug me in that form either, at least not with the normal death grip. I don't feel like finding out what it's like to be a squeeze toy."

"Papa!" I said, stomping the ground like a child.

A small crater a couple feet wide an inch or so deep appeared beneath my foot.

I looked at papa. He looked at me. I hung my head.

"Fine..."

He nodded. "Good, now, let's get to the really fun stuff." He pulled out a pile of paper with targets sloppily drawn on them... possibly in crayon. "Time to test your spells."

My pout turned into a savage grin. "With pleasure."

It wasn't nearly as fun or interesting as I'd hoped it'd be. Testing out my new spells turned out to be testing out _a_ new spell - one, un, ichi. Turned out that my suit _did_ power up my magic by an order of magnitude, but it severely limited me in the process.

My one and only spell was shockingly named 'Supreme Thunder,' as designated by whatever operating system the suit worked by. And when I said it was my only spell, I meant it was my _only spell_. I couldn't even use any of the basic magic I'd learned so thoroughly from papa's magic lessons that I could practically do in my sleep; it was like anything other than what the suit gave me was censored from my mind completely.

Which meant that the not-small collection of spells I'd painstakingly learned and polished were useless to me in this form. Awesome.

At the very least, Supreme Thunder was not a _bad_ spell. It was easily twice as strong as my normal standbys unless I was heavily boosting them, and it didn't seem to draw off my willpower and energy reserves to try and cast it. Instead, it came from the suit itself, or at least whatever power source it drew from.

It was even kinda neat to have a literal lightning bolt come down from the sky to act as the attack, if a bit on the flashy side and cause for some worrisome implications when I had to fight indoors. Also, side note - when smashing through very woody and flammable tree branches, it should not _not_ set them on fire. Electricity does not work that way!  
  
Well, at the very least, watching the kinetic shields papa had placed on the targets break after only one attack was extremely satisfying, even if he couldn’t make them as strong as normal without standing right next to them.

Of course, there had to be downsides to the attack, as well. I couldn't use my stun batons with the blasted thing; they didn't even factor into the attack, just the princess tiara that came with the outfit and acted as the lightning collector and releaser. It also had a longer casting time: Normally, it would barely take a second for any of my normal attacks to go off, but Supreme Thunder took nearly _three_ to finish.

Maybe that didn't sound like much to a layman, but having almost triple the casting time for my only spell was ridiculous. Trust me when I say a second or two makes all the difference when you have an enemy barreling down on you and you have barely any time to react - that two second window was the difference between giving me some breathing room and only having _most_ of my internal organs still be internal.

One last thing that bothered me heavily about the suit was that I no longer had access to my electro-sense. I can't begin to explain how much that extrasensory ability had had an effect on me. After the plane crash, I was constantly bombarded with the feelings of the lifeforce of everyone around me. And because of that, the presence of papa as a shining beacon among the sea of sparks was everything to me.

Even with him right next to me, not being able to feel him made it seem like I was all alone.

I wasn't very fond of that feeling.

The sun was well on its way to setting when we finally finished up the last of the tests. Papa started gathering up the bits and pieces used to gauge my strength and abilities while I tidied up as best I could the complete mess of fallen branches, cracked earth, and knocked-over trees my rather enthusiastic attempts at shooting the targets caused.

I was about to deactivate my transformation when _something_ caught my attention. It wasn't like my electro-sense, no; it was more like a feeling of wrongness tugging me in a particular direction. I almost felt compelled to just race off after it, but I'd learned enough to know that running towards something just 'because' usually ended badly.

Deciding to test it, I said to papa, "Do you feel that?"

He looked up at me. "Feel what?"

"Feel... _something_." He raised an eyebrow at my enlightening explanation. I scratched my head in frustration. "I don't know, but it just feels like something's wrong."

Papa's brow drew into his 'super serious' look. "No, I don't, but that doesn't mean it's not there. Maybe it's another function of that outfit."

I pointed off in the distance. "It's coming from somewhere over there..." Suddenly, the sense intensified and shifted. "It's moving! C'mon, papa! This way!"

"Hey, Spar-"

Papa's call was lost as I dashed towards the source of the weirdness, but I was sure that he could keep up with me easily. Considering all the running practice he got from trying to avoid getting killed and/or eaten, I doubted he would lose me. I could still hear his muted cursing and thumping of feet as he chased me, after all.

As I ran through the park, I came to note just how _fast_ I was moving. Every step I took seemed to take longer and longer to complete, and I almost stumbled when I realized I was almost _flying_ with how far I was jumping. My foot pushed off a low-hanging branch, and I briefly saw the sky as I cleared the tree line.

Holy Zeus, I was leaping trees with a single bound!

But wait, if I was moving this fast, then... I looked behind me and realized that I couldn't even _hear_ papa anymore. I'd left him in the dust heaven knows how far back.

Oh crud, he was _so_ gonna ground me after this.

But still, I didn't have any choice but to keep moving forward. As far as I could tell, I was moving in a straight line, so if papa kept moving in the same direction, he'd eventually catch up with me. Besides, I knew that if I didn't keep going, whatever was setting off alarm bells in my brain was going to do whatever it was doing, and that wouldn't be good in the least.

So it was time for the intrepid hero-in-training to fight off whatever evil was ruining the day and hope my more experienced back-up would arrive before I unceremoniously had my butt handed to me. Joy.

Of course, that's when I realized that whatever goes up must come down, and I slammed through several branches, each one managing to whip me on a different part of my body as I made my way back to ground-level. I choked a bit when my cloak caught on my throat, but it soon passed, and I kept on running, my shoulders mysteriously lighter than before.

…Wait, what?

I looked down briefly and noted that I was now only clad in my senshi outfit. I didn't even bother to look back, already knowing what had happened to the one thing protecting my visual purity from lecherous eyes.

Papa was gonna ground me for this. Again.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, as they say. Once more good sirs, into the breach! And papa could clean up the mess!


	5. Fire Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Dresden Files. If I did, Moon would not be so useless, and fans would burn me at the stake for destroying Harry's awesomeness

 **The Senshi Files: Silver Warden**  
File 05: Fire Storm  
By Irritus185/Raithe

In stories, the heroes always arrived at the scene of the crime just as it was taking place, thereby foiling the villain's plans and saving the day. This time was apparently no different.

After a few more seconds of high-speed travel, I broke free of the trees and into a play park separated from the neighboring road and residential area by a low stone wall and containing a decent amount of playground equipment scattered about it. More importantly, it also contained what had to be the source of whatever it was I was feeling.  
  
Zoicite (or whatever his name was – assuming it really was a ‘he’) stood about fifteen or so feet away, looming over a young girl who couldn’t have been older than seven- or eight-years-old. For her part, the girl was standing protectively in front of what I assumed to be one of Mister’s distant relatives, the huge, greenish-grey-furred (the heck?) cat peeking out from around her and hissing menacingly. There was another ten feet between her and the wall.  
  
And that was literally all the analysis I had time for; Zoicite hadn’t noticed me yet, and I needed to take the opportunity get the girl to safety _fast_ , before the creep had time to do... whatever it was he did to people. The cat could fend for itself for the time being.  
  
I closed the gap as fast as I could, slowed myself enough that I could grab the girl without giving her a severe case of whiplash, then started accelerating again as I dashed away towards the wall; a waist-high chunk of stone doesn’t make for the best cover, but it’s better than nothing. Just as I started my jump, however, a yell came from behind me, and I was hit in the back with a wave of force that _technically_ made me faster, but I really wish it hadn’t.  
  
With my timing thrown off, what should have been a natural twenty on a jump check turned into a fumble, and my feet and ankles clipped the top of the stone. From there, physics took over, and I found my head rushing to meet the unforgiving ground.  
  
I desperately twisted my body, trying to ensure that I was between the girl and the street. A moment later, the back of my head slammed against the asphalt hard enough to leave cracks, followed swiftly by a few more impacts all over my body as Isaac Newton made me his personal plaything. The girl’s arm smacking me in the face was just the cherry on top.

The good news was that the ordeal hadn’t actually _hurt_ all that much. I’m pretty sure I’d be sore for a while, but whatever protective spells were on this embarrassing outfit apparently extended to my entire body – no need to worry about a cracked skull or brain damage. The bad news was that the impact was still enough to knock the wind out of me and make me see stars. I just laid on the ground for a few moments, trying to force my body and mind back to mobility before Zoicite decided to make a follow-up attack. The girl squirmed out of my grasp, but rather than run away from the creepy psycho, she started running back _towards_ him, yelling about some sort of butler, of all things.

And then the feeling of _wrongness_ intensified, and the cat started yowling in pain.

The sound spurred my recovery, and I forced myself to feet, noting what was happening in the process: a large black crystal was hovering over the cat, a dark pulse of energy radiating from it. The cat was convulsing and yowling as a hole opened up in its chest. Stars and stones, he’s been after the cat this whole time?!

Aaand the kid was still running towards them, apparently determined to stop whatever was taking place. Hell’s bells, was everyone in Juuban suicidally brave?

Thinking fast, I lunged forwards, grabbed ahold of the girl’s dress to pull her behind me with a barked order to run, and then leapt to the top of the wall and prepared to throw a lightning bolt at Zoicite’s head. It wasn’t until I was already committed to the attack that I remembered just how damnably _slow_ it was.

The warlock glanced my way as I began to spend an eternity charging up, but instead of sending another spell at me he just turned back to his ritual, an expression of exertion painting his face. Lucky me, this was apparently the sort of thing you couldn’t just pause and boot back up later.

And thus, the two of us found ourselves locked in a very short race to see who could finish their spells first... and it was a race that I lost.

He grabbed the purple gem that emerged from the cat and promptly vanished, just moments before lightning tore through the space he had been occupying. A second later, a blast of force knocked me off the wall and sent me to the ground inside the play park, though this time I was able to turn it into a roll, ending up half-way to my feet and facing my attacker, who was hovering ten feet off the ground and wearing _the most_ infuriating smirk I had ever seen. He could even give papa pointers.  
  
He gave me a mocking salute and vanished again, and I whirled around, trying find where he’d jumped to before I was caught off guard again, but all I saw during several seconds of frantic searching was the little girl peeking out from behind the park wall, and her giant cat lying on the ground, its great chest heaving in and out.

A giant cat which I could only assume was about to change into a monster, like the man from the day before. That same aura of darkness was already beginning to envelope it. And I knew there was nothing I could do to stop the process.

Hoping like hell that Zoicite really had run off, I racked my brain to try to form a plan. Priority one was to see to the safety of the little girl. Priority two was to keep whatever the cat was about to transform into in check until someone more equipped to deal with the situation arrived. I didn’t want to have to kill an innocent victim, though if it came down to it that might be my only choice.

Oh, and not dying during this whole ordeal would be a nice bonus.

So, here’s the plan: I grab the girl (who was _once again_ starting to clamber over the wall in order to rush to the cat, crying about a red butler or something), plop her down a good distance from the monster, get the thing’s attention, and then... then... then I wing it. Perfect.  
  
Well, it was the best I had. I put part one into effect, grabbing up the kid as she dropped down even as the cat’s transformation began, its feline body twisting and elongating as it yowled out in what must have been horrendous pain. I couldn’t help but shudder at the sound, feeling rooted to the spot and holding the girl tight against me as much for my own comfort as for hers.

Finally, the screeching stopped, the dark aura subsiding to reveal the monster the cat had become.

It stood on two legs like the feline version of a loup-garou, its face an odd cross between cat and wolf, its body lithe but clearly muscled, and its paws tipped with wicked-looking claws. It must have been at least as tall as papa, though the slight hunch in its stance made it hard to tell. Its body was covered in fur, most of it the same grey-green as it had been as a ‘normal’ cat with the addition of black stripes, but its mane and long tail instead sported thick, pitch-black hair that I’m sure could function as armor. A loose necklace studded with fangs hung from its neck, and it wore a golden collar, bracelets, and leggings. Altogether, it made an intimidating figure – certainly scarier-looking than the last monster had been.

It turned towards us, a growl rumbling in its throat, looking us over as if sizing us up... and I could tell just looking at the way it held itself that it was fast – maybe fast enough that I would never be able to outrun it, not even with a decent head-start.

OK, time to revise the plan – hold on to the kid and start taking evasive action. It was going to be dicey, but all I had to do was keep it busy until papa arrived. He couldn’t be _that_ far behind, could he? I prepared myself to leap out of the way of the chat-garou’s inevitable pounce.

And then the girl in my arms did the worst thing possible.

She screamed.

The high-pitched shriek of terror tore through me like a frozen knife. My heart-rate skyrocketed, my breath doing its best to keep pace, and the bottom dropped out of my stomach as the beast loomed larger and larger in my vision and I felt smaller and smaller, yells of fear and pain from strange people I couldn’t see filling my ears, the smell of blood and worse overwhelming everything so I couldn’t think, I couldn’t move, I was all alone and I needed help I needed someone to save me I needed _papa_ I...

I don’t really have a clear memory of what happened next. The next thing I knew, I was flying backwards through the air, a too-familiar mix of numbness and pin-and-needles in my right arm. The chat-garou was in flight as well, but going much faster and in the opposite direction, trailing little tendrils of smoke as it went. Presumably, I’d managed to hit it with a lightning spell at extremely close range, the force of it launching both of us away, but I’ll never know for sure.

I landed on my back and simply stared at the sky for a few seconds, panting, trying to get my mind and emotions back under control. Gradually, I became aware of the small form still clutched in my left arm.

And she wasn’t moving.

Fear from the past gave way to a different sort of fear altogether as I turned all of my attention to her still form, followed by a moment of relief when I felt her chest expand and contract with breath. Thank god. The shock had knocked her unconscious, and she’d probably need to see a doctor (and maybe a therapist) when this was all done, but things could be much worse.

Shakily, I forced myself upright once more, turning to view the creature lying some dozen or so yards away, beginning to raise itself to its own knees. There was no help for it; I’d have to put it down permanently, while I had the chance, to keep it from hurting anyone else.

Steeling myself for what I needed to do, I began to gather my will.

“Stop right there! This is a place where innocent children are meant to... Again? Jupiter, how come the bad guy never acts right when you’re here?”

I felt my eye start twitching as both the monster and I turned to look at the newcomers – Usagi and Ami _(knew it!)_ \- who stood at the tree-line, both wearing the damn miniskirts, both making ridiculous poses, and neither of them actually taking the opportunity to _help_ the situation.

Oh for the...

* * *

That girl was so grounded once I got a hold of her.

The second she shot off, I chased after her, but even with my ridiculously huge strides it wasn't long before she was completely out of my sight and clearly heading towards something she wasn't prepared for. And considering she noticed it when she was wearing the suit, it most likely had something to do with those Dark Kingdom goons. I briefly wondered if she was too old for a spanking for the heart- and headaches she put her old man through.

I closed my eyes and extended my senses, hoping to pinpoint where Makoto had run off to. Even if she ran in a straight line, having to dodge around trees or buildings would move her off course enough that we would each end up somewhere completely different. Slowly, the same unique ping of my daughter's energy came from somewhere slightly to the left of me. It was faint and a bit different, but that was probably because the suit helped to mask her energy signature. If I wasn't so familiar with her, I'd probably mistake it entirely.

After running for a bit, I jumped over a string of tall bushes, only to almost smash bodily into a young woman on the nature path. Twisting myself, I managed to avoid hitting the girl and having a meeting between my face and the ground.

"Ah, are you alright?" she asked, breathing a bit heavily and startled.

Still gathering my balance, I responded, "I'm fine, miss. Are you? I didn't hit you, right?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm alright." She shot up straight, as if suddenly remembering something. "But there's a bigger problem! The senshi are fighting! We have to leave before we get caught up!"

I froze. "Wait, what?" I swung my face around. "Where?" I asked frantically.

She pointed a ways off down the path. "There was this cloaked man just down that wa-hey! Where are you going?" she shouted as I rushed in the direction she was pointing. "It's dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I'm a professional!" I yelled over my shoulder, picking up speed.

Maybe it wasn't Makoto fighting. Maybe... Pfff, who was I kidding? Even if the other senshi were involved, expecting my little sparkplug to not stick her nose into the business of someone being naughty was an exercise in futility. And what kind of father would I be if I wasn't there to tend to her booboos, wipe her nose, and disintegrate with extreme prejudice any baddie that made her cry?

Even so, what was up with the Japanese and their weird fashion sense? I mean, Molly might've have been getting into the whole punk chic deal and dying her hair, but at least she only colored parts of it instead of the entirety of waist-length locks. And such an unnatural green outside of the fairie courts, at that.

...I decided to file that thought away for later.

I arrived at the scene of the crime in short order. The path opened up to a large, open space, with several benches scattered around the perimeter of the square and what I assumed to be a public bathroom settled in one of the corners.

And lo and behold who I found waiting there for me - Mr. Saturday Morning Villain himself. Zoe was standing in the center of the plaza, holding a crystal similar to the one he'd pulled out of that average Joe the day before, only this one was a dark purple. He was examining it in the sunlight, with an inordinately pleased look on his pretty-boy face. I gritted my teeth at the implication that someone else was now victim to him. Wait, did that mean that Makoto was...?

My feet crunched on some gravel, catching Zoe's attention. He turned to face me, that familiar look of contempt and condescension plastered on his face, only for it to morph into something more enraged as he recognized me.

"You!" he snarled.

"Yeah, me, what-whoa!"

Whatever witty comeback I'd planned on saying was cut short when he sent a blast of force magic at me, forcing me to dodge to the side and take cover behind one of the concrete benches, whatever protection that provided.

"Do you have any idea how much you've interfered?"

"Aw, but Zoe, I thought you'd be happy to see me," I cooed endearingly, making sure to squat to keep my body covered by the bench. "After all, we were such good friends when we last met. You even left a good-bye present for me."

"Ah, yes," he said. I peeked over the bench only for him to nonchalantly throw another blast, though at least this one was smaller. "I was wondering how you survived my youma. I assume the senshi saved your worthless hide?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that," I mumbled. Well, that was good; he thought those girls had destroyed his pet monster, which meant that he wasn't aware I was a magic user yet. Which meant I was primed for a good surprise round if and when he let down his guard. "Anyway, why the unpleasant greeting? Did I ruin that pretty face of yours? I swear, it was just the way we Americans greet raving psychos."

"Hmph! Your words betray your incompetence and lack of any wit. As if an attack by a monkey like you would harm me in any way, shape, or form. Besides, the gifts bestowed to me by our master Metallia would fix any such falsehoods even if they did happen."

Oh? Is that what you called bleeding all over yourself like a skateboarder who face-planted off the half-pipe? "If that's the case, then what's up, doc?"

"Because, you insipid vermin, your ungraceful actions have foiled my plans!"

...what? No, seriously, what? Did he just say what I think he said?

"Although you may only be a mortal, and not even a minor threat like those accursed senshi, you have managed to become much more of a thorn in my side with one action than those simpering brats ever could!"

Oh... Oh god... It hit me. I mean, it really just hit me. I wasn't just dealing with a classic bad guy who didn't know to keep his mouth shut. I was dealing with a cardboard cutout of a villain, the kind of character needed to explain basic do's-and-dont's to kindergarteners. The kind of person that shouldn't psychologically _exist_ because of how one-dimensional their thought processes were.

"Because of you, all my plans have been set back by who knows how long, and dearest master Kunzite will be ever so disappointed in me. I will make sure your punishment rings out in the depths of the void for all eternity!"

I was dealing with a anthropomorphic cliché... and he was _monologuing_.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"No, but I have the feeling you're going to tell me."

"Humph," he tutted, throwing his long ponytail back over his shoulders. "I suppose it would only be fair to explain to you the extent of your crimes so that you are fully aware of what you have committed and therefore can fully appreciate what I will do to you as punishment."

"Oh, joy." I looked over the bench again and did not find another force punch to the face.

Zoe seemed content to let me stand up and wait for my atonement while he read me my list of crimes. Actually, that worked out in my favor, because it meant that he would willingly hand over much needed info _and_ that he didn't see me as enough of a threat to keep me continually taking cover. Probably thought he could wipe me out with a thought. Keep thinking that, buster. Timer just started on how much longer I'll take your crap before I figure you're no longer useful and set you on fire.

I stood up and brushed dirt off my duster, surreptitiously putting a hand in the front pocket to take a hold of my blasting rod. With my other hand gripped around my staff, I pointed at the large crystal in his hand. "So, I'm guessing it has to do with those crystals you've been yanking out of peoples' chests?" He blinked and looked at me with a newfound curiosity. And that's that when my birthday, Christmas, and Cinco de Mayo all came at once.

Even starting right into his eyes, I didn't feel the slightest pull of a soulgaze.

Oh Chuckles, you have no idea how happy you just made me.

Not realizing in the slightest that I now had carte blanch to flay him with the primal forces of the universe, Zoe sprung into an arrogant rant. "Ah, so you were able to put enough brain cells together to figure out what I'm after?" At my thunderous look, he smiled slimily. "No need for such dirty looks, though it does fit that ugly visage of yours. I retrieved this rainbow crystal from a cat, of all things. To think, one of the seven great youma hiding out in a dirty beast." He laughed airily, holding a hand to his mouth. When he finished, he leered at me. "Ah, not that you would know, but the great youma are creatures beyond your wildest ken, each with a rainbow crystal imprisoning their soul."

Yeah, yeah, I’d gleaned _that_ from Luna's secretive mumblings. Get to the blasted point, already. "So, how exactly did I... foil your plans?" Stars and stones, it was physically painful to say that unironically. "Seems to me like you got them well enough on your own."

His leer turned into an impetuous sneer. "I was getting to that, you mangy cur!" He retrieved another crystal from his outfit, one that I recognized as the black crystal he'd dropped along with that red one from the first time we met. "This is supposed to lead me to the next rainbow crystal, or at least it _was_ , but because of your cowardly ambush, the thing doesn't fulfill the one purpose it had!"

That would explain the sparks I saw emitting from it when it hit that rock. So, his doomsday device radar was on the fritz? Quick, call the nearest mad scientist! "Seems like it's working pretty well to me. You found your next one easy enough."

"Oh yes, it shows me my next target, but it doesn't linger nearly long enough for me to find the rainbow crystal before it jumps to the next one! And the next one! And the next one!" Huh, so it was stuck on shuffle. Sucked to be him. "And because that witch Serenity sealed away all of the great youma's essences, I cannot find their presence unless I am right on top of their location!"

He whipped a finger out at me. "So you see, mortal, you have made my mission much more complicated than need be, and because of that, you will pay with your very life!" He clasped his hands together and looked up reverently, almost praying. "Oh, master Kunzite, I am so sorry to be of such little use to you. But do not worry, soon I will regain my honor and return to your side triumphant once more!"

And... he was gone. Well, at least he seemed sufficiently distracted babbling on-and-on about this Kunzite character for me to at least piece together his ramblings into a cohesive collection. From what I could tell, that black crystal acted as a dousing rod for those 'rainbow crystals,' each of which sealed away some nasty demon. That made their importance twofold: one, there were several other human-shaped demon-prisons wandering around the greater area of Azabu-Juuban. And two, the crystals had to be packing some major mojo to seal away one powerful demon each.

That meant that until these other crystals were wrapped up, or their holders were brought into protective custody, Makoto and the others would be in constant danger having to fight these demons off. So I needed to find these 'great youma' first, but to do that with any kind of efficiency I would need the power of that black crystal.

Which meant I needed to take out Zoe as quickly as possible, besides the fact that his ramblings were starting to feel like a spike to the brain.

"...that worthless Jadeite and traitorous Nephrite could not even match a modicum of your power. Even that slime Nephrite's one chance at greatness failed to show anything of value. To think that I would be beholden to this broken bauble so that I may prove my worthiness to you. Hmph, the death I gave him was too good for-"

Hell's bells, he was still _talking?_ Yeah, I think I’d let him continue on with his egotistical ramblings long enough.

Time’s up, Zoe. _“Fuego!”_  
  
He had just enough time to look dumbfounded before a gout of fire roared through his location. Yeah, idiots like him never really expect anyone to actually _interrupt_ their monologues. He made it easy!  
  
...Too easy. I had already started to throw myself forwards when a shout came from behind me, followed swiftly by a wave of force that caught me full in the back. With my split second of preparation, though, I was able to turn it into a controlled tumble. I was back on my feet in moments, bringing my blasting rod to bear on the cheating warlock.  
  
“Ah, I hadn’t realized that Serenity had-” he began, but I really wasn’t inclined to let him start yammering again, and sent some more fire his way. He teledodged out of the way once more, but this time I was expecting it, whirling around the instant the spell let loose, aiming my staff at his materializing form, and sending my own invisible blast of force his way with a yell before running to the side in case of a counter-attack.

  
And it was a good thing too, as it seemed he’d expected me to pull that, dodging to the side as soon as he materialized so my attack hit nothing but air. For his part, he formed a dagger out of nothing and chucked it my way, but failed to correct for my movement. The dagger flew by _way_ too close for comfort anyway (I had a brief impression of some sort of black crystal) and then it caught the trailing edge of my duster and tumbled out of sight.  
  
Of course, the bastard had taken the opportunity to vanish again, and by the time I found him a second or so later, he'd charged up his hands with some sort crackling black energy.  
  
Yeah, that’s never good. As he stuck his arm out towards me, I opted for the ‘preemptive dodge’ strategy again, hurling myself to the side just as the attack went off...  
  
...Was that a bunch of flower petals? Why the hell would _oh dear god!_  
  
Imagine the sound of fingernails on a blackboard. Now, multiply that by a thousand. Now, imagine they’re all inside your brain. _That’s_ what that attack felt like, and it had missed me by a good two feet!  
  
The sheer, shrieking _wrongness_ of it tore my thoughts to shreds, leaving me with nothing but my instincts to act on.  
  
Thankfully, my instinct in this sort of situation is to set things on fire.  
  
Sprawled on the ground and half-blinded from psychic pain, I unsteadily lifted my blasting rod in his direction and forced out, “ _Fuego!_ ” A not-at-all concentrated cloud of fire covered the entire area. I didn’t care about hurting him, I just wanted to distract him while I brought myself back to fighting shape.  
  
The effort cost me in my current state as my vision darkened further for a split-second, but I could already feel the mental noise retreating and my thoughts returning. I started getting back up.  
  
And was immediately knocked back to the ground when a boot kicked me in the side, the impact painful even through the protection of my duster. I landed on my back this time, getting a wonderful view of Zoe as he prepared to skewer me with a sword made from the same material as the knife. I rolled out of the away of the initial thrust, feeling the blade scrape across the enchanted leather covering my back, and then was sent rolling further by another force spell, losing my grip on both my staff and my blasting rod in the process.  
  
As I tumbled, trying to regain control, I noticed whenever I was facing the right way that Zoe had teleported again, this time placing himself in my path, sword raised high, ready for another strike. The bastard was playing with me, like a cat with a mouse.  
  
Alright, no more mister nice guy. As I tumbled close enough, I lashed out with my arm, adding force of muscle to the centripetal force of my roll, whipping my fist at him even as he started to bring down his sword, and smashed the nut right in the nuts.  
  
The effect was instantaneous, as the impact arrested the majority of my momentum and caused him to let go of the sword while a grunt of pain about two octaves higher than normal escaped his lips. He staggered back a pace or two before falling onto his ass. Ha! Call-shot-to-the-nuts beats phenomenal cosmic powers _every_ time!  
  
I got to my feet and shook off my dizziness as he literally hissed, clutching his crotch with both hands. “You would _DARE-_ ” he squeaked out, before I thrust my fist towards him and prepared to trigger one of my force rings. Too bad it turns out massive testicular trauma wasn’t enough to stop him from teleporting at a moment’s notice. He mixed it up this time by appearing about ten yards away in the same direction, launching another knife my way (though with considerably less accuracy, this time).  
  
Yeah, this wasn’t working. I’d run in blind, underestimated his strength and skill (though so far no indication I’d underestimated his intelligence as well), and gotten myself injured and disarmed on top of that, and all I had to show for it was a single lucky blow to an admittedly sensitive area. Time to come up with a distraction and beat a tactical retreat back into the woods.  
  
“Stop right there, Zoicite! Attacking people in the sanctity of nature is not the way of love and justice! Against someone who...”  
  
Well, so much for that idea. I glanced to my right, to see a girl in a red miniskirt posing dramatically.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Less posing-"

* * *

"More shooting!"

"Wha-"

Another roar that seemed to shake the ground around us. The chat-garou'd gotten back to its feet and made another lunge at me, covering the distance between me and it with nearly a single step. Again, my heart pounded in my skull, my breath coming too quick for me to collect myself.

"Damnit!"

I dove to the side, cradling the unconscious young girl as best I could. Unused to the extra weight, I hit my shoulder and rolled. As the world spun around me, I could hear two distinct shouts of power rip into the air.

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_

_"Shabon Spray!"_

When I managed to get into a kneeling position, I saw Usagi’s stupid princess tiara transform into a blazing aura of light and curve in on the monster. The beast made a small jump back and easily avoided it, but it appeared that the assault was meant more as a distraction than anything else. The actual attack came from the unassuming Ami instead.

In a matter of seconds, a heavy fog blanketed the entire area. Or at least, I _think_ it was supposed to be fog. I was pretty sure fog was supposed to be hard to see through, and it wasn't supposed to look like a bunch of bubbles tightly-knit together. I could see through it with no problem, but it was like I wasn't supposed to - a hint of opaqueness at the outskirts of my vision. Was it a water-based veil of some kind?

Whatever it was, it might not have worked on me, but it definitely worked on the chat-garou. The creature was swiveling its head back and forth, trying to get a bead on where I and the others were. Seeing that I had a moment's rest from being attacked while carrying precious cargo, I took the time given to race over to my (for the time being) allies.

"Jupiter!" Usagi said brightly. "It's great to see you here! We could definitely use the help to purify this new youma."

I looked at her, then Ami (who was wearing this weird, blue see-through visor that belonged in a B-list sci-fi flick), and then finally Luna, who was warily watching the chat-garou from Ami's shoulder. "Well, can't say that I'm angry for getting back-up, either. That thing nearly took both me and the girl out."

Luna split her attention from the beast to me. "Girl?" she asked quickly, eyes darting down at the unconscious form in my arms. "Is she ok?" Her eyes melted in concern. My opinion of her went up a couple notches for asking about the girl first. Careful, moon cat, you might make me not _not_ like you if you keep this up.

"She's breathing," I said carefully. "She'll probably have a heck of headache and a lot of bruises when this is over, but I think she'll be fine. Anyway, bug, mean, and ugly is another of those crystal youma you were talking about. Zoicite just ran off with its crystal."

Luna's eyes narrowed, like she was probably gonna chastise me for letting Zoicite getting away, but thought better of it. Smart move, moon cat. "What can you tell us about it? Origins? Strengths? Weaknesses?"

"Used to be a cat; that girl's, I think. Quick as greased lightning and probably hits like a semi. Really aggressive and violent, too. First thing it did was attack me the second it transformed." I carefully steadied my stance as I spared a glance at it. It was still rooted in place, its eyes darting all around and ears flicking back and forth. "So I'm kinda wondering why it's not attacking us right now."

"It can't tell where we are because of the veiling effect of my spell," Ami answered. She swallowed when I looked at her. Looked like she was still a bit nervous around me after the blowout earlier that morning. Couldn't really blame her. The row Rei and I'd gotten into wasn't all that fun to watch and probably worse to be involved in. Still, she gathered up her nerves and continued. "Shabon Spray not only blocks the vision of anyone not in a senshi suit, but it also dampens and spreads out sound. To the youma, anything we say sounds like it's coming from all directions, so it could't triangulate our location even if it had echolocation like a bat."

"Which means it can't find us in this veil?" She hesitantly nodded at my odd choice of words, and I grinned fiercely in response. "Awesome. That should make this a lot easier, then."

"What are you-" Whatever Ami was going to ask was cut off when I shoved the girl at her. Ami scrambled to properly hold on to her.

"Get her to a safe place," I ordered. I turned and planted my feet, prepping for the only spell I had. I briefly considered canceling my transformation to gain access to spells that were actually worth a damn, but decided against it when I realized that it would probably just leave me blind in the fog. "A couple attacks and it won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Jupiter..." Usagi's voice was a bit anxious. "What are you planning to do?"

"Fry that monster to a crisp," I said plainly.

"You can't!" she cried.

"Like hell I can't!" I growled. I summoned the power for an attack, the air around me starting to crackle as the requisite storm clouds began to gather above. "That thing nearly killed that girl. No way am I just letting it wander about to hurt some other little girl."

"But it's that little girl's cat!" Usagi pleaded. "Are you going to kill her pet?"

"That thing's not her pet anymore, Usagi," I said coldly. "It stopped being her friend the moment it tried to rip her head off."

"But we can heal it, turn it back to normal! It doesn't have to be killed!"

"And if that fails? I'm not going to take that chance." The call of thunder reached my lips. _"Su-"_

"No!" Usagi jumped in between me and the chat-garou.

"Damn it, you idiot! What are you-"

"You are _not_ going to kill it! It didn't do anything wrong! If anything, Zoicite's at fault for making it this way! I am not going to let some innocent animal be killed! I'm going to purify it, and that's that. _Understood?_ "

Usagi looked up at me, eyes steely and unbending. It was the look of someone fused to their ideals and unwilling to let anyone step on or over them. The look of someone that refused to step down even if everyone was against them.

I knew those eyes. I saw them everyday in a hero I respected more than life itself. So I was the first to blink.

"Fine," I relented, my teeth grinding in frustration. "Use that healing spell of yours. Just be sure that..." I trailed off, staring past her.

"Jupiter?" Usagi questioned softly, confused at my reaction.

I was focused on the chat-garou. Its nose was in the air, sniffing and snuffling. Slowly, it lowered its head and faced us. Its eyes looked in our direction, though not focused directly on us.  
  
It knew. Ami's veil might have prevented it from tracking us via sight or sound, but it didn't completely stop its ability to smell.

It knew where we were.

"Dodge!"

The words were barely passed my lips when the beast bent its knees and propelled itself forward.

There was a split second of confusion from the others before we all scattered in different directions, the chat-garou landing where we had once been. Its nosed twitched again as it sniffed out our scents before locking onto its prey and dashing off.

It was going after Ami... and therefore also the girl.

It was going after the little girl. It was going to hurt the little girl. It was going to _kill_ the little girl.

Like _hell_ was I going to let that happen! I wasn't going to let any little girl be hurt ever again!

_"Supreme Thunder!"_

The power I'd gathered but hadn't had the chance to release finally found its intended target. The chat-garou sensed it coming, but wasn't able to completely dodge, the lightning bolt striking its legs and causing it to hit the ground hard. Its legs twitched from the shock, but it wouldn't be long before it managed to get back up again and complete its dark quest.

I charged another spell, pacing towards it as I did. I wouldn't give it the chance.

_"Supreme Thunder!"_

Another lightning strike hit it center mass, causing the creature's entire body to spasm. It fell flat against the ground, trying to get back to its feet. It was still moving, which meant I wasn't done yet. I wouldn't be done until it couldn't get up - ever again. Someone called out to me, but I ignored them.

I had justice to serve. Still moving forwards, I started charging again

_"Supreme Thunder!"_

The monster reached out a shaking, oversized paw towards Ami and the girl. Even in the face of its oncoming demise, it was still focused on nothing more than trying to chase down and wipe out its quarry. Just like a monster. Well, too bad. I wasn't going to let it.

Another call, another pointless attempt to get my attention. Nothing was going to distract me from this. Nothing was going to divert me from my life's mission - to eradicate all the things that feasted on the innocent.

My hand raised again to call on my powers. I didn't care how tough this thing was, I'd just keep blasting it until it stopped moving. I wasn't going to take any chances, though. I collected as much power in the spell as the suit would let me and aimed directly for it, intent on turning it into a blackened crisp.

_"Supreme Thun-"_

"Mako!"

Something hit me from behind, arms wrapping around my torso, squeezing me for all it could. The spell sputtered in my grasp and spilled away, little arcs of lightning going everywhere. I froze. Did it have friends? Was it going after me now? Did it think that I was suitable prey for-

"Mako, it's okay! It's going to be all right! You don't have to push yourself anymore!"

That voice. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down. There was Usagi, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I blinked.

"Usagi..." I said. My voice was trembling. Why was I trembling? "What are..."

"It's going to be fine, Mako. You don't have to keep doing this! The youma's not going to hurt anyone! You don't have to... have to..." She sniffed, tears already starting to course down her face.

I looked at the chat-garou. It was still on the ground, still stunned from all my attacks. But now I was able to see the damage my strikes had done to it. Its fur had been singed black all over, with small bald spots where my bolts had hit it. What could have been blood oozed from its wounds, the cauterized flesh preventing most of it from leaking. Its jewelry and bangles were in pieces, shattered all over the place.

I looked at my hand, outreached for one last attack. It was shaking. No, _it_ wasn't shaking; my entire body was. And then, it hit me all at once.

Like a marionette with its strings cut, I fell to my knees. My arms crossed my chest and I clutched myself for all my worth. What... what had I been doing just now? What had I done? What had I been about to do?

I was going to... going to... My thoughts raced to the first crystal youma I'd come across. It was a monster, yes, but there had been a person inside - a living, breathing person. A person who, until Zoicite had ripped the crystal from his body and forcibly transformed him, was just your average Joe trying to live their life.

This youma had been a cat, that little girl's beloved pet.

And I had been about to kill it without a second thought.

"Wha... what am I..."

"Shh..." Usagi murmured, bringing my head to rest on her chest. "It's okay, Mako. It's all going to be okay. We're here for you. I'm here for you. You're not alone anymore. You don't have to rely on yourself. You don't have to cling to just your papa. There are others who care for you. Others who will always be by your side, just like him."

That voice. Only a select few had that voice, that tone that could relax me, make me feel like a child, wrap me up in security, and make all the nightmares go away. That voice that I would go to hell and back for. And she... Usagi...

I didn't realize it till now, but my cheeks felt moist. Putting a hand to my face, it came back wet. Was I... was I crying? The hero? Heroes weren't allowed to cry. Only... only babies were...

"Let it out, Mako." Again with that voice. Usagi put her forehead on top of my head. "Just let it all out."

And the dam burst open.

I’m sure it was a very touching, very beautiful scene, me weeping into Usagi's warm embrace. However, the effect was somewhat diminished when it became clear that the chat-garou had taken the time granted to it by my emotional breakdown to start recovering from the blasting I’d given it and change its target – to Usagi and me. And... holy crap, steam was actually wafting off of it as its burns healed and flesh re-knitted itself.

There was a low-pitched but very audible growl from its direction, and the two of us froze as the beast settled back into its launching position and then sprang at us. Surprisingly, Usagi acted almost immediately and chucked her tiara at it.

No, not her shining tiara spell; I mean she just outright took her pretty-pink-princess tiara and hurled it with all her strength at the chat-garou. Hey, I think it's become quite clear that while an absolute sweetie and prime cool-down hugger, Usagi was not one for planning on the fly. The headpiece harmlessly bounced off its snout, but I think the action was so out of left-field, even for the chat-garou, that it just paused at the ludicrously futile attempt.

That pause was enough for me to finally get my stuff together. It was trying to harm Usagi now, my _friend_ , and there was no way that was going to happen now that I'd finally gotten a hold of myself. Usagi's girlish squeak of fear at the chat-garou's restarted attack shifted into one of surprise as I swept her into a bridal carry and jumped myself into mini-orbit, completely evading its blind swipe.

I gently landed far to the beast's right. Usagi looked up at me, blinking cutely at the sudden change in position. "Mako...?"

My lips curved. It was still a little forced, and it didn't go up all the way to my eyes, but the cocky grin I'd practiced over years was finally making its comeback. "Don't worry, I think I'm okay for now." I blushed, averting my gaze. "Um, thanks for that, Usa-" I set my mouth into a thin line and shook my head. "No, thank you, Sailor Moon."

Usagi's eyes went wide for a moment before she let out one of the most subdued girly screams ever. She shook her head furiously, so much that I was afraid it would go flying off her shoulders and one of her pigtails managed to wrap itself around my face (ack, hair in my mouth!). "Unn! You're welcome, Jupiter!"

Maybe I didn't believe in this whole reincarnated warrior shtick. Maybe I didn't back the noble cause of the sailor senshi. Maybe I wasn't fit to be called one of their own, a protector of the solar system. But I did know one thing.

Usagi was my friend, and come hell or high water, I was going to help her. And that was enough for me.

"So, uh..." I smiled nervously. "Can I let you down now?"

Usagi started. "Oh, of course!" She hopped down from my arms and twirled in place once. "Well, that's that! So! As sailor senshi, let's purify that youma! Wah!"

Seemed like the chat-garou had locked onto our scent again, because it tried to pound us into paste a second time. We both dodged in different directions, and the creature paused, sniffing the air again to try and decide which of us to go after. Which turned out to be neither, because it went in a completely different direction, soon followed by a small shriek of surprise.

"Mercury!" Usagi shouted. Another reiteration of _"Moon Tiara Action"_ was called out, the glowing disc zooming in on the back of the youma's head.

It responded by literally backhanding the spell, causing it to ricochet and dig a large divot in the ground. At the very least, it stopped the chat-garou from moving any further, and from the nasty burn mark on the back of its paw (this one _not_ caused by me), it certainly couldn't just ignore the attack completely. The youma sniffed the air again, looking back and forth for any new incoming attacks. With no more forthcoming, it warily took a step forward.

And then dodged when my lightning blast nearly took its arm off. Darn it, it was starting to learn! I hated when they did that! Papa did, too, because it made it that much harder to take them down when they started to correctly guess what was coming next.

"Mercury!" Usagi shouted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Ami responded. "But it would appear we're in a bit of trouble. I hid the girl, but it looks like the youma has tracked down her scent, and it won't be long before it finds her."

Oh... oh, that wasn't good. Of course, outright announcing that the creature had pretty much located its mark wasn't all that bright, but I don't think Ami was dumb enough to do that unless she felt that there was really no point in trying to hide the fact any further. Unless we ended this on the better side of now, and Usagi managed to purify it, odds were the youma was going to find the girl sooner rather than later.

Those odds were then heavily skewed when the little girl woke up from whatever hiding spot Ami had stashed her and immediately started calling for that stupid butler of hers. Her voice galvanized the youma into action, and it shot off in the direction I assumed the girl and Ami were in.

Ami's panicked shout of, "Hey, wait, get back here!" did not bode well either, especially when I saw that the little girl had dodged her grasp and blindly run out of the children's playset she'd been hiding and into the general warpath of the youma.

The youma that was now less than ten feet from the girl.

My mind froze in shock and despair. There was nothing I could do to stop what was about to happen. The suit's one spell was too slow, I didn't have enough time to transform and use one of my normal spells (not to mention I'd probably miss in the fog), and the youma was closer to the girl than me.

That didn't mean I wouldn't try. With all my strength, I kicked off the ground, reaching out. I didn't care that I was too far. I didn't care that I was too slow. I didn't care that another thousand variables meant I wouldn't make it in time.

All I could see was the youma reaching out for the girl, ready to tear her to shreds, revel in her blood, soak in her fear and cries and pain. A little girl, watching as she died at the hands of some horrible supernatural beast.

But I was too late. It didn't matter if it was by less than a second or by several. I was too late as the chat-garou swept the girl up in its rippling arms, squeezed her to its chest, and started licking her face while... purring?

The girl giggled in delight as she hugged the youma's overly-large muzzle for all she could, laughing as it cradled her like some delicate piece of china, its gruff chufflings almost reminding me of Mouse... if Mouse was five-hundred pounds of walking murder.

"Rhett Butler!" the girl cried happily, shrieking as the chat-garou laid another sloppy lick on her face, creating a monster of a cowlick from her primly manicured hair.

"...what just happened?" I asked blankly.

"It's love!" Usagi declared, landing next to me with a fist raised in glorious triumph. The fog began to clear, so I no longer had that strange psuedo-filter over my eyes, and I was able to see just how pure and sincere her expression was.

I just gave her a blank stare, completely unable to comprehend the scene that was occurring in front of me. "What?"

"It's _love!_ " she repeated. "The power of love managed to cut through the dark magic cast on the poor innocent cat! Even in its corrupted state, it managed to hold onto the beloved image of its master and resist the evil temptation and influence of the youma hiding in its soul! And so, even if it became a monster, it managed to still want to love and protect its adored master, and the little girl was able to see through it monsterish form to see the true identity of the kitten she always loved!" She pumped both her fists again, a smug and pleased look of victory on her face. "Once again, love and justice wins the day!"

"While this is all very touching, I believe we should take the chance to purify it," Luna said dryly. "I doubt the girl will be able to take her pet home as it is now."

"Oh! Right!" Usagi pulled out that same infinitely-more-girly wand from some unknown (and unseen) pocket of her suit and raised it to the sky. _"Moon Healing Escalation!"_ she chanted, spending a few seconds making a large circular motion.

From the circle, shining stardust flowed and landed on the youma and, just like with the first crystal youma, it erupted in a pillar of light before reverting back to its original shape. I could swear I even heard the thing yowl 'refresh' in a nasally tone as it did so.

Once back to its normal form, the little girl latched onto it even harder, squeezing the creature like it was some kind of squeaky toy. The cat took it in stride, eyes bulging only slightly as its tail straightened with every constriction.

And I? I just stood there motionlessly. "What is this, I don't even..." I groaned as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "You know what? Forget it." I looked over to Usagi and Ami, who were currently crouched over the girl, alternating between cooing over the adorable scene and asking the girl questions like if she was okay and where her home was.

Luna, however, ignored the scene and hopped onto my shoulder. I was so out of energy I didn't even try to shake the moon cat off. She curled her tail around my neck and whispered into my ear quietly so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Now do you see why the sailor senshi are needed? Without Moon's purification, the youma would have to have been destroyed, and we wouldn't be witness to this heartfelt scene right now."

"Why do I have the feeling there's more to it than that?" I asked rhetorically, mouth drawn in a tight line.

"Perhaps because there is." She shrugged. "Still, that does not mean that the senshi are useless. Of course, they _are_ young and inexperienced, but that does not mean there is no hope for them. After all, everyone has to start somewhere. You did, didn't you?"

"I also had a great teacher," I said.

"Perhaps," she acquiesced. "But think about it this way. The senshi come when they are needed. Without them, many would fall victim to the Dark Kingdom's machinations. Many innocent lives would be cut short. And besides, they were here when they needed to be. _You_ were here. Do not believe that is simply serendipity." She stretched her head up. "It's destiny."

"I don't like the idea that something's already been decided for me. Heroes don't do things simply because they're supposed to."

"No, but I believe you're looking at it wrong. Destiny does not force one along a selected path. Destiny simply creates the circumstances and allows the one in the situation to make the choice on whether or not to follow it."

"Still sounds like a load of crock. And besides, it doesn't seem like I'd really have much of a choice in this sort of situation," I grumbled, unwilling to relent the point, even if, deep down, I somewhat agreed with her.

"Sometimes, what defines a person is not the path that they choose to take, but rather the paths that they _won’t_ take. After all, if heroes only chose the easiest path, the world would be a much poorer place."

I couldn't say anything to that. It sounded like something papa would say. After all, he knew the importance of a hard decision.

I just wonder if he ever regretted it.

We were quiet for a few minutes until something tickled my nose. I turned my head slightly to look at Luna, my mouth softly quirked. "You smell like candy."

If cats could blush, Luna would've, stammering as she almost fell off my shoulder. She regained enough of her composure, coughing into a paw and looking off to the side. "It's bubble-gum-scented. Usagi insisted," she said firmly, but there was a hint of affection to her tone.

I said nothing. I just laughed.

The sailor senshi, huh? Maybe... maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

I mean, I always did want to be a superhero, right? This was just a different branch of heroics. But still...

Something _really_ had to be done about the dress code.

* * *

"W-what?" she stuttered, clearly unprepared for the person she was saving to berate her.

"Either shoot or run, but don't stand there posing like a moron! In fact, just run! You're just going to get your butt handed to you if you don't!"

The hesitation left her as fire flared up in her eyes. “What was that?!”  
  
“I said run! You can’t take this guy!” I yelled back at the defiant senshi in exasperation. I noticed Zoe starting to smirk and... oh crap. “Move!” I started running towards her.

“Don’t you dare tell me what-” The rest was cut off when that weird flower-petal-migraine attack hit her square in the chest, too distracted to notice in time. At this distance, the mental shrieking from the attack was reduced to a mere static that I could easily power through, but my own panic over Mars' condition more than made up for it.  
  
Panic quickly gave way to anger as I helplessly watched her get blasted several feet backwards before crashing into and _through_ one of the benches. I turned back to the sneering asshole with murder in my eyes.  
  
“Oh? And what do you intend to do without your tools? Don’t think I’ll let you recover them,” he jeered, thus giving me ample time to pour power into my spell. You see, I don’t actually need focus objects to use my magic; they just make it easier. And not so collateral damage-y.  
  
“ _Fuego torrens!_ ” I screamed, shooting a continuous jet of fire from my outstretched palm, not nearly so concentrated as I could make with my rod but deadly nonetheless – and smelling faintly of brimstone. I knew the smug bastard would dodge, and I didn’t want to waste time putting together another spell.  
  
He zipped to the right, and I turned to follow him, a torrent of hellfire-enhanced magic still spouting from my hand. His eyes went wide and he started to fly away, my flames tracking him across the sky, but I knew I couldn’t keep this up much longer.  
  
Finally, the spell gave out, and I gasped, my vision momentarily blurring from the effort. Zoe came to a stop as well, eyes narrowing. “How many more tricks do you have, I wonder?”  
  
I put on my best smirk. "I don't know, how many more times will I have to blast you? Let's find out!"  
  
His expression hardened, a black knife materializing in both hands. I got ready to show him a new trick, extending my left arm and shaking out my shield bracelet – which, as the name implied, helped me create shields of pure force.  
  
Turns out I didn’t need it. “ _Fire Soul!_ ” Zoicite blinked out of existence as another wall of fire – coming from behind this time – shot through the space he'd until recently occupied. I spared a glance at the source and saw Sailor Mars crouched on one knee where she’d fallen, hands together and fingers extended in the shape of a gun, and looking none the worse for wear.  
  
Huh, so those things do offer a good deal of protection – and a shield against that psychic attack, too. Good to know.  
  
More than that, though, I saw her expression – a mix of anger and determination that brooked no argument or compromise, one that I had worn often enough myself. And I knew what it meant, too: there would be no convincing her to run.  
  
Damn it. One more innocent to protect.  
  
I couldn’t help but wonder if she was thinking the same thing.  
  
“ _Zoi!_ ” Another force push from Zoe came at her from my left, but she leapt out of the way, landing about ten feet from me in a crouch facing him and immediately starting to charge up another spell. He wasn’t going to give her the chance, but I wasn’t going to give _him_ the chance, sending another gout of flame his way and forcing him to dodge again. Mars and I quickly scanned the area, and she eventually zeroed in on a spot behind me and to my right. And apparently she could charge the spell while adjusting her aim, because she yelled the incantation and let off another burst almost as soon as she found him.  
  
I threw myself to the left, but I needn’t have bothered; Mars was smart enough to keep the flames a good distance away from me, so all I got was an uncomfortable wash of heat.  
  
Right, I hated to do it, but she could take care of herself for a few seconds. With Zoe’s attention focused on her, I scrambled over to where my rod and blasting rod lay, grabbing them up and returning my full attention to the fight.  
  
I turned around in time to witness another blast tear through the sky, Zoe nonchalantly teleporting a few yards to the side and beginning to charge that petal attack again. On her end, Mars stood her ground as she began recharging her own. Hell’s bells, had the girl never heard of staying mobile?  
  
Well, I couldn’t have that. I pointed my staff and yelled, “ _Ventas servitas!_ ” A gale whipped through Mars’s lingering fireball and sent it careening straight into the nutjob’s side.  
  
 _That_ attack connected, and he screamed in pain for a moment before vanishing from sight again, leaving burning scraps of cloth behind. When he reappeared to about fifteen feet to the side, though he had a nasty-looking burn on one arm, he was very much not on fire.  
  
“Oh, come on! Cheater! Crap like that shouldn’t even be legal!” I yelled at him, dashing to cover the ground between myself and Mars.  
  
“Shut your mouth, you filthy-” The idiot took the bait again.  
  
“ _Fire Soul!_ ”  
  
“Son of a-”  
  
He vanished again, but I had reached Mars and was already making my next move. “ _Vento giostros!_ ” I swept her latest fireball up in a whirlwind that covered everything around the two of us starting about five feet out (and would probably set some things on fire, but oh well), so I’d hit Zoe no matter where he popped up.  
  
The Senshi glanced up at me and opened her mouth as if to say something. Then her eyes widened, and she yelled, “Look out!” instead. I had just enough time to realize that I’d forgotten to cover the area _above_ us before she grabbed me and leapt clear, avoiding the blast of _oh god!_  
  
My brain restarted a few moments later to reveal Mars pointing her fingers at Zoe, who was wearing an expression that somehow combined rage with smugness... and forming another of those daggers in his hand. I knew where this was going. He vanished again and reappeared my peripheral vision, already preparing to send the dagger flying as he came into existence.  
  
I didn’t have time to make a shield, even if I was in the right state to put a decent one together. So instead, I opted for the next best thing: myself and, more importantly, my armor-like duster.  
  
I tackled Mars to the ground and twisted myself between her and oncoming doom, managing to jerk her aside just as the dagger hit what would have been her head, but was instead my shoulder. And it hit with enough force to go _through_ the spell-enforced leather and bite a half-inch into my flesh before coming to a stop and simply disappearing.  
  
Ow. I’ve had worse, but I was going to feel that in the morning.  
  
Mars managed to take my sudden tackle in stride, orienting towards Zoe and firing off her spell even as she fell sideways. A backblast of heat just this side of painful washed over me as she did.  
  
The girl was back on one knee almost as soon as she hit the ground, already finding Zoe’s newest location and charging her next attack. Still on the ground myself, I pointed my blasting rod in the general direction she was aiming and sent out my own diffused, wide-spread blast. She spared a quick glare for me and went back to scanning, still charging her spell, releasing it a second later as I struggled to get to my feet.  
  
Then she simply grabbed me and hauled me up with an exasperated grunt. Yeah, glad none of my friends were there to see that.  
  
Both feet firmly on the ground, I sent yet another gout of flame at Zoe and positioned myself at Mars’s back, scanning for his next position while she did the same on her side.  
  
“So, you’re Makoto’s father?” she asked, voice strained with the exertion of splitting her attention.  
  
“What gave it – _fuego!_ – away?”

"A tall, weird foreigner dressed like out a Western just happened to be wandering around and walked into what's supposed to be our fight?"

I bit my tongue at that. Now was not the time to start chastising the girl on the stupid amount of danger she and the others were putting themselves in. "Yeah, well, Zoe's pretty miffed at me right now, and I don't think he'd mind venting on his archenemies in the process."

"What did you do to him - _Fire Soul!_ \- to make him so angry, anyway?"

"Oh, I bruised his..." I paused momentarily when I remembered I was talking to a girl my daughter's age, using the time I spent creating _another_ fireball to come up with an appropriate response. "...ego."

"I can see that. The Dark generals are pretty pompous, so letting the winds out of their sails is pretty insulting." She let out another of her attacks, Zoe teledodging once again like the dirty cheater he was.

"You don't say..." I think I did a little more than let the wind out of his sails; I might've slashed them up a bit, too.

"Well, at least you seem to know a bit about what you're doing," she sniffed haughtily. "Fight magical psychopaths often?"

"Little girl, you have no idea..."

By this point, our fight had mutated into what was basically a game of whack-a-mole. Except, you know, with more fire. Zoe would pop up, one of us would launch a spell at him, he’d teleport, lather, rinse, and repeat. One of Mars’s missed fireballs hit the bathroom – I’m not sure how it had survived this long – and set it ablaze. I was just happy that it wasn’t my fault, for once.  
  
We weren’t actually trying to hit him (or at least _I_ wasn’t - I can’t speak for Mars), it was just a play for time until one of us came up with a real plan. And it needed to be soon: I didn’t have the apparently limitless stamina granted by the suits and was already feeling winded from all the magic I was flinging around. To that end, I was limiting myself to low-power fire spells (fire always came easier to me than the other elements), but I doubted I’d last another few minutes. And Mars could _not_ keep this up on her own, not with how slow on the draw her magic was; I was getting in two or three spells for every one of hers.  
  
Zoe appeared on my right, arms outstretched in front of him. I sent some more flame at him, waited just long enough to make sure he didn’t simply dodge, and went back to scanning the area with Mars.  
  
Which meant that we were completely unprepared for the blast of force emanating from that same position, knocking us to the ground in a tangle of limbs.  
  
As I scrambling to try to get my feet under me, I saw him protected behind a half-dome of translucent purple energy, the last dregs of my fire bleeding off at its edges. His expression was almost manic with assumed victory as he raised one arm towards the sky. I guess he had a few extra tricks, too.  
  
I leveled my blasting rod at Zoe once more as he brought his arm downwards... and was slammed into ground by unseen force, hard enough to drive the breath from my lungs. A grunt to my side told me that the same had happened to Mars.  
  
And the force just wouldn’t let up, grinding me down, locking my limbs in place. I could just make out Mars starting to force herself to her knees when the force redoubled.  
  
"Hmmm... you appear to have finally reached your limits," Zoe simpered. "Just like you pathetic mortals to fail just when you really needed to stand strong. Still..." He slashed his free hand to the side, and the dome disappeared. Damn it, he was _mocking_ us! "You did provide me with a modicum of amusement. I suppose that's something to put on your epitaph once I rid this earth of your insipid scrabbling."  
  
“F... Fuck... You...” I managed to grind out. Stars and stones, it was getting hard just to _breathe_.

"Spoken with the words of a true waste of flesh and spirit." His grin twisted into something dark and mad as he raised his arm again, the force not relenting in the least. "Goodbye, senshi and magician, it was fun while it lasted."

 _'My host, there is still time!'_ Lasciel's urgent voice echoed through my head. _'Take up the Coin! I can show how to summon it even now!"_

Damn it (literally). I did _not_ want to sell my soul, but if I died here, there'd be no one to protect Makoto, and I couldn't see any other way out of this unless a miracle occurred.

As if on cue, a miracle occurred.

Just as Zoe chopped his hand down, no doubt to unleash whatever finisher he had planned for us, he yelled in surprise and pain, dropping to the ground as the force disappeared entirely. I couldn’t do more than lie there, gasping in relief.  
  
He growled in rage, turning to face something behind him and revealing a… rose? The hell? He reached behind him and wrenched it free – which seemed to take far more effort than it should have - and crushed it in his grip before tossing it away.  
  
A moment later, he jumped backwards as a man in the _douchiest_ costume I'd ever seen jumped at him from one of the nearby trees, a black cane smashing down at him. Clad in a tuxedo, black top hat, flowing red-lined black cap, and a white domino mask – he would not have been out of place at a costume ball. Of course, this being a battlefield, he most definitely _was_ out of place.  
  
Meh, at least he’d actually ambushed the guy, even if his choice of weapons left much to be desired.

Mars had gotten to her feet, but instead of immediately joining in on the assault, she raised her hands to her face, her face aglee and eyes sparkling. "Tuxedo Mask!" Her voice was oozing with girlish delight. Wait, what just happened to miss Firebrand?

Tuxboy tilted his top hat briefly in her direction, giving the shiniest lady-killer smile I'd ever seen. Seriously, I think his teeth were reflecting sunlight. "Sailor Mars, it is so good to see you once more. I saw you were having a spot of trouble and decided to cut in on the dance." He even tossed a free rose at her for good measure.

What? No... no buddy; you were doing so well just then. Don't mess up now.

“Ah, Tuxedo Mask, I was wondering if you would arrive.” Zoe formed that black sword of his and parried another cane strike.  
  
“But of course, Zoicite! In the name of love and justice, I will put a stop to your evil!” Ah, so that’s what male Senshi look like. I swear, if I ever start talking like that, I’m going to ask Murphy to just shoot me and put me out of my misery.  
  
The fight went on for a few more seconds, until Tuxboy managed to knock Zoe’s sword aside with a one-handed sweep, lunging in with his off-hand with a strike to his chest.  
  
It was too bad it didn’t work. Zoicite barely flinched from the blow and merely grabbed Tuxboy’s overextended arm, tossing him several yards away like a ragdoll. A sadistic sneer crossed his face as he charged up for another spell at Tuxboy’s prone form.  
  
“ _Fuego!_ ”  
  
“ _Fire Soul!_ ”  
  
It should go without saying that ignoring two enemies in favor of another one is a stupid, stupid, _stupid_ thing to do.  
  
Our combined fireballs took him completely off-guard, and there was a moment of intense screaming that spontaneously cut short. I immediately started searching for his next assault.  
  
“Did... Did we get him?” Mars asked Tuxboy.

Yeah, keep dreaming, honey. Crazy bastards like him never seem to die when you kill them. But at the very least, I couldn't sense even the smallest bit of his magical signature, and trust me, it'd be hard not to when it felt like I was biting into a raw-fish-and-sludge sandwich. He'd probably skipped town the second he realized that his chances at victory sunk to an abysmal score after Tuxboy entered the scene.

"I doubt it," he said. "The dark generals are notorious for being as hardy as cockroaches. But nevertheless, they will eventually face the unerring sword of justice!" He twirled his cane around once for flourish.

"Tuxedo Mask..." Mars said dreamily.

Oh boy... Mars was checked out in Lala-land. She might've been pulling a Zoe just then, but at least she had the excuse of being a teenage girl looking at a teenage-girl-hearthrob, and wasn't some power-hungry warlock who had a disturbing amount of gender ambiguity.

Now that things had managed to calm down a bit, I was finally able to get a good look at Mars. Like Makoto, she had on one of the least-rational outfits I'd ever seen, looking like it belonged more in a fetish magazine than on some middle-schooler. Its color scheme was red and white to Makoto's green, and it made me exceedingly uncomfortable to look at her too long. She looked... generic. Pretty, but generic. If you asked me to pick her out of a crowd, I doubted I’d come close… unless she was wearing that outfit, of course.

Now, which of those girls who Makoto met most fit her description? I took a closer look, that feeling of white noise that was the suit's mental safeguard trying to knock me off track starting to build, but I was determined to power through it this time. Bringing the full force of my mind and will to bear, I eventually reached the conclusion that should have been obvious to begin with.

I mean, really, how could it _not_ be Ami?

Mars finally managed to collect enough of herself to step out of her reverie of Tuxboy to ask, "But what are you doing here, Tuxedo Mask?" She perked up and looked down bashfully. "Did you come here just to see me?"

He laughed richly. "As lovely as it was to see you, Sailor Mars, I'm afraid that this was more business than pleasure. I just came across the other senshi fighting off one of Zoicite's crystal spawn and, realizing what that meant, rushed here to prevent him from fleeing any further."

My eyes shot wide open. "They were fighting a youma?" Were Makoto and the others okay? Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have let her out of my sight! I took a step forward. "And you just left them to fend for themselves?" I growled menacingly.

Tuxboy's smile softened into a sympathetic one. "There's no reason to worry, sirrah; by the time I'd arrived, they were already in the process of cleansing the pour soul. They appeared to be in healthy spirits. I felt my strength was more warranted here, so I came without interfering."

My shoulders sagged in relief. That was good. At least now I could unabashedly tear into my daughter without feeling guilt that she'd just come from some traumatic experience. Rei, however, realized what the other fight implied.

"Zoicite!" she cried. "He got another rainbow crystal! Damn it, he got ahead of us again!"

Tuxboy chuckled heartily. "Do not be so hasty." He waved his hand and, like a stage magician pulling flowers from thin air, the purple crystal Zoe had been holding onto popped up from his fingertips. "He is not nearly as good as he pretends to be."

I whistled under my breath in appreciation. Seems like that failed strike wasn't such a failure after all. Impressive. Tuxboy gave me an appraising look, and the crystal disappeared from between his fingers. I briefly considered trying to wrestle the crystal from his control. He definitely wasn't on Zoe's side, but given Mars’s pleased surprise at his arrival, he didn't seem to be a constant comrade of theirs either. So an unknown side was taking one-seventh of a magic superpower with him.

Normally I would stop that shit right there and then, but I had the compound problem of a fresh adversary who'd just sword-fought Zoe to a standstill; Mars, who would probably attack me if I jumped her desired boytoy; and me still trying to catch my breath and reset all my joints after playing 'human pancake.' So the odds were not quite in my favor. I decided discretion was the better part of valor and didn’t try to test my luck against two characters who seemed to deal with the shattering of magical laws – the physics-type laws, not the snicker-snack-type - as the norm, rather than hax.

Tuxboy lifted his cane in my direction. "And you, sirrah? I was not aware that more from the Silver Millenium had been reborn in this time." I couldn't tell because the opera mask was covering a good portion of his face, but he seemed genuinely interested instead of suspicious of my powers.

I opened my mouth to deflect his question, but was beaten to the punch. "Oh, he's Jupiter's father," Mars said with all the forced nonchalance of a student trying to insert themselves in the popular kids' clique.

Damn it, Ami! Your schoolgirl crush was not helping me at the moment!

"Jupiter's father, you say..." Tuxboy rubbed his chin. "Then, if he's not a reincarnated soul, how was he able to manifest that fire spell? Surely mortals today can't use the magic of the Silver Millenium."

Once again I tried to answer to shift the heat, and once again Mars surrendered valuable information like it was tissue paper packets. "Oh, he's a wizard. Apparently they're _all_ _over_ the place, nowadays." I could _hear_ her eyes roll.

"Truly? That is fascinating indeed. Tell me more about these 'wizards."

Seeing that I wasn't going to be able to stop Mars from telling Tuxboy everything Makoto had told her without having to resort to lots and lots of duct-tape, I shifted my attention from her blasé shattering of the masquerade to search for something much more critical at the moment.

When Tuxboy impaled Zoe with the killer rose, it'd gone deep enough to get a layer of blood on the flower. With luck, the fire Mars and I'd been flinging around hadn't gotten close enough to the crushed flower to dry out the fluid. If it was still in good enough shape, the amount of preparation I could make for my next fight with Zoe would be astronomical.

I might be strong with evocation, the blasty-blasty branch of magic, but my actual control of the stuff was rudimentary at best. I had lots of power, but not much discipline. It's the main reason why every time a fire mysteriously flared up in Chicago, Murphy was immediately on the line, giving me the third degree. I could fling around force spells and fireballs that would make even the hardiest of Jedi jealous, but ask me to open a door with my magic without ripping it off its hinges? Sorry, please try again.

However, my thaumaturgy, well... that was a different story entirely. Thaumaturgy was the hush-hush type of magic. It involved a lot of prep, a lot of time, and a lot of work, but when the ball really got rolling, there was very little you _couldn't_ do with it. Divination, curses, remote spell-casting - all of these were possible and more. Thaumaturgy worked on the concept that if you create a symbolic link between one thing and another, you can then cast a spell on the one you have and have it follow the link to the other. If you want a good example, I'd managed to tie up a rampaging loup-garou (a cursed being that would make Zoe soil his britches) using some old twine, a Snoopy doll, and a heavy dollop of its blood.

Suffice to say, I was proud of my thaumaturgy, and for damn good reason.

Of course, I actually needed something that was once part of the thing I was trying to affect, hence the blood. If I could just get a sampling of Zoe's blood, there would be little I couldn't do to him. Of course, down that way lied madness and death (for me), so I couldn’t go too crazy with it.

I was able to find the rose still glistening with Zoe's blood in some shrubbery off the side of the plaza. Disturbingly enough, it seemed like the blood wasn't evaporating at all and actually seemed to cling to the rose's stem like a living creature. Well, monster blood for a monster being, I suppose.

I walked back over to Mars and Tuxboy, shoving the rose into a plastic baggy I'd been carrying around in my backpack. I raised my eyebrow in true Spock fashion at their strange looks. "What?" I said as I pulled the ziptag tight.

"Why are you taking the rose?" Mars asked warily. "And is that blood? What are you going to do with that?"

I shrugged. "Souvenir."

She sputtered. "Why would you take a bloody rose for a souvenir?"

Tuxboy put his hand on her shoulder. When she shyly turned to face him, he gave another lady-killing smile and said, "Perhaps is has something to do with his brand of magic. Am I correct?" I gave him my patented 'I-know-something-you-don't-and-it-annoys-the-piss-out-of-you-don't-it?' smile that always got the ladies and gentlemen aiming for my throat. He lifted his nose. "I see. Very well, it appears my time here runs short and I must be going. Ta to you, Sailor Mars, Sir Dresden."

Before he could dashingly dash off, I stopped him with, "Wait!" When he turned, I asked, "You mind telling me where the others were fighting? I have to go get my daughter and give her a good talking to."

"But of course." He pointed with his cane down a path. "They're a few hundred meters in that direction. They shouldn't be hard to find. And now, I must be off." And with that he was gone with the most perfect flowery-pretty-boy exeunt possible.

I rolled my eyes at the way Mars watched his vanishing form and turned to walk down the path. I had a few words to spare Makoto, and I had the feeling that she had a few to give me as well.

My retreat was halted when Mars brusquely called out to me. "Hey, wait a moment, where do you think you're going?"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled accordingly at her flustered expression. "I'm going to go have some words with my daughter. Is there a problem with that?"

Mars pouted and stomped a high-heel down, though not hard enough to crack the concrete like Makoto had earlier. "Don't you even have anything to say?"

My smile grew wider. "About what?"

"Like how I saved your life!"

My smile melted back into a smirk. "Funny, I thought it was Tuxboy that save both your and my pretty little behinds."

"Don't call him that," Mars fumed. "And you know what I'm talking about! When I saved you when I first got here!"

I turned around completely and crossed my arms across my chest, my staff tucked under my armpit. Even though she had to crane her neck to look up at me, Mars didn't back down in the slightest, jutting our her lower lip for extra effect. "Correction," I said. "You blundered into a situation and made it worse because I then had to cover _you._ I was ready to get out of there none-the-worse-for-wear when you ran in and drew Zoe's attention."

She huffed and threw her hair over her shoulder. Seriously, did people with hair that long go to classes for that? Because the girl had perfected it to an art form. "Humph, you mean you were going to run away."

I chuckled heartily, noting that my flippant attitude was just cheesing her off even more. Good, I felt it was needed to throw her off a bit. "I prefer to call it a 'tactical retreat.'"

"Whatever," she scoffed. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be a grease mark on the ground."

"And if wasn't for _me_ ," I retorted. "You'd have a nice chuck of obsidian right where your fifth vertebrae should be."

"I can take care of myself!" she shouted impudently. "Zoicite might be tough, but he's still pretty flammable. One more _Fire Soul_ , and he'd be down for the count!"

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," I said. Mars made to respond, but her words petered off when she was realized I wasn't badmouthing her. I smiled at her confused look. She actually looked cute, reinforcing the fact that she was still in _middle school_. "I'm not ignoring the power of your spells, though you might want to work on your aim a bit." I pointed at the now crumbling ruins that had once been the public restroom. Yes, I’m aware of the hypocrisy, but _she_ wasn’t. Her lips slammed shut and a furiously crimson blush overtook her cheeks. "Heck, you could probably match some of the younger wardens with the way you throw fire around."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked petulantly.

"Besides the fact that your tactics stink?" I asked. "Seriously, have you never heard of firing on the run?"

"I... I never needed to before," she claimed. "The youma before... Just one shot, and they'd be beaten."

"Which shows you're inexperienced." She let out another string of denials at me. I felt a sudden pain in my sinuses and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Look, you're what, twelve, thirteen?"

"I'm fourteen!" she yelled. Upon realizing she'd given up possibly vital information, she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I-I mean-"

"Which is exactly the problem," I said. I took a long step forward, and Mars almost took a step back as I proceeded to loom over her with my freakishly tall stature. "It doesn't matter that you have powerful abilities. It doesn't matter that your suit is one of the biggest cheats imaginable and turns you into the magical equivalent of the Energizer Bunny. What matters is that you're still a child... which means _you shouldn't have to be in this situation in the first place._ "

And that was the crux of the entire issue. Makoto, Ami, and by extension the rest of the senshi, were extremely powerful magic users; their magic could easily rival those in the White Council in raw power alone. But that wasn't why I was so adamant about getting them to stop fighting, to leave it to those who were more experienced and used to situations like this.

The fact of the matter was they were children, and they had the god-given right to live like children. _Not_ take up a stance against eldritch abominations. _Not_ risk their lives when older people who had less to lose could take their place. And _definitely_ not be conscripted as hell-blasted _child soldiers._

That was all there was to it - nothing more, and nothing less.

Mars looked at me strangely as I continued. "You're kids. Act like them. Fall in love, go to school, gorge yourself on junk food, waste away in front of the television. Don't risk your life on some stupid crusade because someone told you to. For heaven's sake, let adults be the ones to make stupid decisions and risk their lives for some vague goal. It's our prerogative, damn it."

Mars said nothing, but the tension in her shoulders began to flow out. "You're not going to stop us, you know. Just because you’ve been fighting longer doesn't mean you can just tell us what to do."

I let out a smile that showed a few too many teeth. "Then I guess that means I'm just going to have to keep butting in until you start listening." I turned around, ignoring her outcries of annoyance. "Oh," I threw over my shoulder. "And if you thought Sparky was stubborn, you have yet to see how far _I'd_ go. After all, who do you think she got it from?"

I could hear Mars trying to come up with a pointed response and failing utterly. As I walked away, I could make out what could have been a small string of invectives as Mars stomped on the ground. Shortly after, a shadow passed over my head, but I refused to look up and catch a rather skeezy upskirt shot. I was rewarded for my valiant efforts with a frustrated Mars landing in front of me and barring my path.

"Don't think this is over, because it's not!" she spat out, intent on getting the last word in, before she darted in the direction that I was heading. Soon, she was out of sight.

It looked like the glove had been cast down. I was now at daring odds with a girl with a strong sense of justice and an independent streak a mile wide. Who would win this clash of wills between a world-weary wizard-detective and an upstart group of magical girls who, while their hearts were certainly in the right place, needed a big reality check?

I had the distinct feeling I would win this contest. _No one_ beat me when it came to being pigheaded, after all. I chuckled and shook my head before ambling down the path. Ah, the perils of a wizard/father were never over...


	6. Little Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Dresden Files. If I did, Moon would not be so useless, and fans would burn me at the stake for destroying Harry's awesomeness.

 **The Senshi Files: Silver Warden**  
File 06: Little Truths  
By Irritus185/Raithe

When Arashimaru burst open my apartment door, he came across the scene of me wrapping fishing line around a disrobed 'bishounen' figurine’s arms, torso, and legs while sitting in the middle of a salt-lined, chalk-drawn magic circle in the middle of the room. A dab of blood was on the figurine's forehead, stomach, and both of its hands and feet. The two of us looked at each other for a moment before he lifted his chin.

"Thaumaturgy?"

"Thaumaturgy."

"I see. Carry on then." He took the time to quietly close and lock the door behind him, pocketing the spare key he had to the apartment, before he came to a stop a few paces in front of me.

I didn't bother to look up again, instead gesturing lightly to the side. "I'd offer you a chair to sit, but you Japanese seem to have a thing against back support."

"Something to do with constant earthquakes and the preference of being closer to the ground, I believe."

I hummed noncommittally. Frankly, I wasn't in any mood for talking at the moment. Almost all of my attention was focused on the ritual I was prepping for. Thaumaturgy was a delicate and careful application of magic, and unlike evocation's blast-first nature, a lot of concentration was required. It was necessary for the type of magic involved with searching the world for someone, summoning eldritch beings from across the realms of reality, or placing curses that would kill you via frozen air turkeys.

No, I wasn't kidding about that last one.

Thaumaturgy was a slow and meticulous process, because the amount of energy involved could spell disaster if done wrong or interrupted. Quite honestly, there was little I could do with the supplies I had on hand. I'd only managed to get a few things together: the doll I'd bought from a store downtown, along with the fishing line, a packet of chalk, purified salt, and a few other miscellaneous items.

And that wasn't even taking into account that I didn't have enough blood to house the sheer amount of magical energy I'd need to try and overcome that psycho's magical resistance. He'd shaken off a fire ball to the face like it was a bad sunburn, so I had to assume that anything I tossed at him would probably be lessened by a severe degree. Heck, the last ritual I'd come across that could outright kill a person and didn't involve demons had required a tantric-sex ritual and the full power of a thunderstorm to power it, and those were plain, ordinary humans.

The weather report was clear for the foreseeable future, and as for the magical sex-orgy... Yeah, that wasn't about to happen anytime soon if my luck with women continued as expected.

It didn't help that after yesterday's battle, my body was doing it best to distract me from doing anything productive.

I had abrasions on my face and hands, and my entire body was sore and aching thanks to Zoe's little rendition of 'squish the wizard.' Even if I'd had worse injuries over the years - including being punched through a reinforced wall, shot multiple times, and flash-fried - the wounds I'd incurred from my admittedly dumb face-off against Zoe were no laughing matter. I had spent the rest of the day resting at home and being fussed over by Makoto. Heck, if she wasn't so adamant about being a hero, she'd be a damn good nurse given the way she tended to my wounds.

Then again, she'd had practice over the years.

I didn't have any severe wounds like broken bones or the like, but the soreness from my recovering muscles was enough to make me want to avoid all human contact and just sleep. Of course, I didn't have that luxury, not now.

Completing my amateur bondage of the figurine, I placed it in the center of the spell circle I'd drawn with chalk. Hopefully I wouldn't lose a deposit over it, but Arashimaru could probably help let me slide on the matter. The preparation was made, the circle completed, now to actually activate the spell.

Other than the small prickling in the back of my mind, there wasn't anything signifying the spell was active. No sparks or ominous hum or sense of dread; thaumaturgy was like that, the silent magic. If there had been something, then either I'd screwed up along the way or something very wrong was happening and I should probably jump out the nearest window.

I waited a couple seconds to confirm that the spell was up and running was working. Seeing nothing was backfiring, I smudged the circle of salt and chalk. The circle broke and its imprisoned magic escaped outward, seeking its target.

I waited with bated breath, hoping for a result. After a few more seconds, my head sunk in defeat. I could sense that my spell hadn't found what it was looking for; instead, it simply melted into the environment, dissipating until nothing was left.

I don't know why I was expecting anything more. I'd already tried a basic tracking spell, using a cheap crystal and some blood-infused chewing gum as a dousing tool. The results had been the same, the tool remaining inert. I thought maybe a more active spell would have better results, but it looked like, unless Zoe was outside of the Nevernever or whatever pocket-dimension he and his cohorts called home, the 'distance' would be too much for my spells to reach him. Or at least I _hoped_ that’s what the problem was, since the alternative was that thaumaturgy wouldn’t work on him at all.

Arashimaru, sensing my disappointment, spoke up. "Didn't work?"

"No," I said, shaking my head briefly. "Looks like I'm going to have to either try something different, or wait until the circumstances change."

"I understand," he commiserated. "It is indeed annoying when things do not go your way, or fate conspires against you to make things more difficult than need be." His tone changed near the end, a hint of sardonic lilt to it. I looked up to see what he was talking about, and held back a wince at his deep, piercing stare. It didn't help that he was currently wearing the grey cloak of the wardens, which meant he was in totally super serious business mode.

He looked around the room. "Your daughter is not in?"

"She's with some new friends she recently made. They're taking her shopping, eating ice cream, doing each other's hair - you know, girly things."

"That is excellent. I'm glad to see that she is readapting to her old home so quickly."

"Yeah, well, she's a resilient kid." Yes, I was happy she was being more social. Now if only I could be as happy with _who_ she'd gone out with. I don't know what I was thinking just letting her go without putting up more of a fight.

I blame all the aspirin I took and her puppy-dog-eyes attack.

"When will she be back?"

I had a bad feeling about this line of inquiry... "Not until evening, so if there's some warden business you need to discuss, now's as good a time as ever." Please say no.

"Actually..." he started slowly. "You seem like you recently came out of a scuffle. Tell me, have you been causing trouble in my territory, Warden Dresden?" The title was said with a little more bite to it than I was used to.  
  
Damn it.

I held back another twitch, not even trying to deny what he was implying. It would be hard to, when I had compresses on my neck and bandages on my face and body. There was no point in playing innocent.

Between the dull pain that wracked my entire body and the fatigue from my recent spell attempt, I didn't put much thought into my response. Honestly, I just wanted to sleep. "Normally, I'd say I have no idea what you're talking about," I said. "But right now, I just don't care enough. Why don't we just cut to the chase?" Hey, I was brusque enough normally, but my nerves were kinda frayed at the moment.

Arashimaru's lips drew into a thin line, and he kept up the drilling stare for a moment longer before sighing in exasperation. He pulled a newspaper from his satchel and opened it up to the front cover. "Very well. What do you have to say about this?"

I took a look at it. Nothing much to say - just how a fire had mysteriously appeared in a park late yesterday afternoon and collapsed a public toilet. The police couldn't attribute the incident to basic arson, as the place looked like someone had been throwing gallon-size molotov cocktails around, so instead it was written off as...

Oh, wow, the senshi were Azabu-Juuban's version of me. Looked like Sailor Mars was attributed to a lot of collateral damage in more isolated locations of the district. It was kind of scary; we were a lot more alike than I thought, especially our unofficial rap-sheet.

I glanced up back at Arashimaru, who was waiting for a rational, reasonable, and, above all else, intelligent explanation for such an occurrence. So, using all of my considerable intellectual capacity that wasn't being shunted off to ignore how physically uncomfortable I felt, I gave the best answer that I could.

"I have never seen that burning outhouse in my _life._ "

Okay, so I could have put a _little_ more thought into my response. I blame the pain meds messing with my head a tad. Again.

Arashimaru agreed with that notion (the needing more thought, not the meds). He held back a groan of annoyance and put a hand to his forehead, no doubt trying to keep back the headache I was giving him. "Dresden, if you are going to lie, at least make the lie somewhat convincing and not something an elementary-school student would make."

"I don't know…" I said. "Have you ever heard lies from them before? They can be pretty damn persuasive."

"Dresden!"

"Ok, ok, sorry!" I waved my hands in surrender, realizing I’d toed the line too much. "Sorry about that, Arashimaru. I understand you're just trying to get a hold of the situation."

"Yes, and I would very much appreciate it if you explained to me why you burned down a public restroom in broad daylight!"

"Okay, technically, it wasn't me that did that. Sailor Mars will cop to it, trust me."

Arashimaru tapped his foot, any veneer of amicability draining away as his annoyance quickly took root. "And might you explain why you got into a firefight with a magical girl? A magical girl, I might add, that you were quite adamant should _not_ fight at all?"

"I wasn't so much fighting _her_ as fighting _with_ her against the evil warlock that's running around the city. You know," I glibly explained. "The one that's been breaking the laws of magic left and right and transforming people into demons?"

"Are you telling me," Arashimaru said tersely, all kind features draining from his face. "That you've come across the same warlock twice? The one that, if I'm not getting this wrong, has been battling with the senshi in my city for the past several months? The one I can't find any trace of? And you've met him twice in a span of less than a week?" As he spoke, his voice became deeper and more terrible with every word, ending up as a subtle roar by the time he was done.

"Uh..." I considered his questions. "Yes to all of those, I think."

He frowned. "Do you take me for a fool, Dresden?"

"Hey, my luck's just weird like that!" I protested. "I mean, Chicago can't seem to go a year without some end-of-the-world shtick plopping itself on my doorstep and getting my ass inevitably dragged in." I started counting off my fingers. "You've got the Nickleheads, the Kemmlerites, the Fairie Courts, the hexenwolves, the-wow my life is one messed-up string of events."

Holy crap, did God just really hate me or something? And I knew that God was actually a real being, with angels and everything. Either that, or fate was just a corporeal bitch.

Arashimaru took in a long, drawn-out breath as he continued to massage the bridge of his nose. "I don't believe it."

"What? That I _did_ come across Zoe the Mad Warlock twice in a row, or that I'm some sort of doom-and-gloom magnet?"

"If I say yes, will you be quiet for more than a minute so that I can collect my thoughts?"

"...is that a yes to both or..."

" _Dresden_ _._ "

"Sorry! Got it! Zipping up now."

He took another few deep breaths as he obviously tried to gather himself, his eyes closed in deep concentration. Arashimaru opened them and looked at me, letting out a resigned sigh. A small smile similar to the one he'd had when I first met him, though a bit tired this time, graced his face. "I really don't know why I'm so surprised by this turn of events. After all, I did read the reports on your escapades. Though..." He shook his head bemusedly. "I don't quite think I fully grasped the full scope of the events that took place in Chicago."

"Ah, yeah," I chuckled softly. "It's really something you'd have to be there for."

"Indeed," he said. He lowered himself to the floor, crossing his legs Indian-style. "Your reputation truly precedes you, Dresden, as does your odd luck. Commander Luccio did praise you for your actions during the attempted Dark Hallow, and Warden Ramirez will not stop going on about how you let him ride your 'pet zombie dinosaur' whenever he speaks to the recruits and others. Tell me, what exactly were you thinking?"

"Uh... honestly? That it seemed like the best idea at the time."

"Even if it was very close to breaking the fifth law?"

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't one of my best plans, but it was the best I could come up with on short notice." I hardened my jaw. "Besides, no way was I just going to let those Kemmler goons complete that ritual and take out all of Chicago for some sick rise to ultimate power."

Arashimaru took a moment to look at me again, eyes darting up once to try to look into mine, but he apparently found what he was looking for, because he smiled again, warmer this time. "I can understand that, Dresden, that feeling of wanting to protect the city you live in."

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. "So you're not like those stooges on the council who think I'm a ticking time-bomb of ultimate evil?"

"I'm saying that I doubt I would have acted differently had it taken place within my city." His lips quirked into something mischievous. "Though I doubt I would be quite as flamboyant in my actions as you were. Honestly, what thoughts must swirl in your skull to immediately jump to commanding several dozen tons of undead primal murder as Plan A?"

"Oh, Sue is really just a huge sweetie when you get down to it," I said. "Has a real leaning towards polka, surprisingly."

"I see." He leaned back and glanced up at the ceiling. His eyebrows raised minutely when he noticed the small, circular burn around the freshly-replaced ceiling light and then looked back at me curiously. Oh yeah... forgot about that when I lost my temper during that tumultuous meeting with Usagi and Luna. I shrugged my shoulders. He sighed again. "But because of that, I'm sure you can understand why I'm not all that enthused about you starting firefights in my city."

"Remember, half of that was thanks to Mars," I reiterated, finding it necessary to shift half the blame.

"Oh, believe me, I have already learned to deal with the collateral damage caused by the sailor senshi. I suppose I should thank them for some things, as their constant excursions have given me plenty of opportunities to refine my fire-suppression spell." He clicked his tongue. "But despite the unintentional benefit, they still have to learn that their actions have consequences. I have already started a tab in their names, ready to collect once I find out their true identities." His smile briefly flashed to a sadistic one before settling back. "Personal responsibility is a beautiful thing, is it not?"

Ick, those girls' families were not going to be please when they footed the bill. I'd defend them, but then I'd have to admit that I wasn't paying reconstruction fees on the several (hundred) thousand dollars of damage I'd accrued over the years.

"Nevertheless," Arashimaru continued. "I have enough problems juggling the vigilante actions of burgeoning magic users. I do not need a more experienced one with an even bigger penchant for collateral damage added to the mix."

I frowned slightly. "Are you telling me to back off?"

"I'm asking you not to make things worse."

"You must not know me very well, then."

"Apparently not. But you must understand this, Dresden: this is my city, my home. And if it comes down to a choice between doing everything I can do to keep it from burning to the ground, and stopping myself from insulting your sense of honor and pride, then I'm afraid I will choose the former over the latter every time." He flipped his hands over, palm upward. "Now, do we have an understanding?"

I looked at his hands, raised up in peace, and sunk into thought. It's not like I didn't understand where he was coming from. This was his territory, the land he'd been sanctioned to watch over and protect. It wasn't surprising that he was a bit overprotective of the area, especially thanks to the escalating battles between the Dark Kingdom and senshi. Add to that the dreaded 'dark wizard' that I was amongst the White Council, and I could easily surmise how he feared things tipping over the breaking point.

It was the same for me and Chicago. Every time some uppity punk of a sorcerer, supernatural monster, or fallen deity waltzed in like they owned the joint, my immediate reaction was to blast them in the face. Someone or something treading on my hallowed ground and threatening those close to me and all the other innocent masses could not be suffered lightly. And here I was, pointing my nose up in front of Arashimaru, ignoring his own personal desires and ideals because it was inconvenient for me.

Damn it, I didn't want to end up like those blasted members on the council who only saw what they wanted to see and ignored anyone else's opinion on the matter because it went against the grain. I did _not_ want to into a younger Morgan.

Still, that didn't mean I was just going to bow my head and follow directions like a good boy. Arashimaru had made less progress in several months than I had in several days, so it was obvious that he needed the help, as self-centered and egotistical as my reasons were.

I mean, who did he think I was, telling me to just let him do his job and ooohhhhh now I see where those girls were coming from. Huh. Did... did I really sound like Arashimaru there? I... Darn it, I hated it when I kicked my feet out from underneath me with my own logic.

Well, just like it was prerogative of kids to live like kids, it was the perk of adults to be hypocritical when it suited them. Yay, now I had the trifecta of adulthood, along with paying taxes and not being able to just eat whatever I wanted anymore unless I wanted to bust through all my pants.

I looked back up at Arashimaru, the man waiting patiently for my answer. "Yes," I grunted. "We have an understanding."

A pleased smile popped up. "Ah, splendid. Now then, I ask that-"

"But I'm not done yet," I interrupted.

The smile was wiped off his face faster than Mouse went down on a rawhide twist. "Dresden..." he warned gratingly.

"Hear me out," I said, cutting him off before things spiraled out of control. "I'm not going to cause too much trouble for you, but I won't let this go until this one warlock is out of the picture."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pursed his lips, his gaze lingering and suspect. "What do you propose then?"

"Just this. Give me a little more time until I make sure Zoe can't cause anymore trouble. Besides, you know me." I grinned rakishly. "When have I ever run into someone once without me getting into a deathmatch with them sometime later?"

"Yes, your proclivities for inducing murderous amounts of rage in your enemies and allies alike is well-documented." He gave a sly smile at my curious, somewhat befuddled look. "I did say I read over the reports. There were extremely thorough in confirming the interactions you had with the other people of interest. I suppose it is only natural to assume that you will meet this 'Zoe' character once more before this is all said and done."

I laughed weakly. "I know, right? First time is an accident, second time is a coincidence, and third time means someone's not coming back." Not if I had anything to say about it. "So, is everything all right then?"

He was quiet for a second. "I don't suppose there is any way for me to diplomatically exclude you from the going-ons here?"

"You can try, but it's not going to end diplomatically."

"I was afraid of that," he said morosely. He tapped his fingers together lightly, looking down at the floor.

I wasn't certain about what he was thinking. People like Arashimaru had the annoying habit of being able to hide their thoughts pretty well. For someone like me, who usually was pretty open with his emotions (frequently in ways which involve fire), that kind of person made me antsy. It reminded me a bit too much of Marcone, and how the man who could wear a smile while ordering a person's painful and extended dismemberment always had me on edge. I doubted Arashimaru was that kind of criminal sociopath, but the similarities frayed my nerves enough.

I was brought out of my thoughts when he spoke.

"Dresden, a question."

"What is it?"

"Tell me, and forgive me if this is too personal but I must know: Why are you so adamant on disposing of this warlock personally? I can comprehend if it were in your territory, and especially because you seem to have a vendetta against this type of individual, but you are rational enough to realize how you are not so much stepping on my toes as stomping on them with steel-toed boots. So I must ask, why?"

My face twisted slightly. I did know where Arashimaru was coming from. I was definitely being a bit too pushy in making sure I took the dangerous clown out. Of course, I couldn't tell him it was because my daughter and her new friends(?) were in direct conflict with the guy, and would continue to be so until one side got taken out. There was also the fact that there were essentially five more hidden demons walking the streets, and Zoe was raring to convert them to their dark glorious upbringing. I couldn't just leave it to Arashimaru, especially since that would mean outing out the girls and moon cat.

Then again, why was I so against bringing Arashimaru into the fold? He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would jump to the immediate 'warlock-in-training' conclusion that older wardens did, so why...

Never mind, it didn't matter. He did say that the White Council had dropped all responsibility onto him, so there was no point in overburdening with not only his normal duties and the Dark Kingdom's malicious shenanigans, but also dealing with pubescent magical girls of love and justice.

I guess the best way to answer was to just be as close to the truth as I could get. And to be honest, that was... well...

"It has to do with my daughter," I admitted.

"Your daughter?" he asked worriedly. "What about her?"

"Well, as much as I trust leaving her here with you, I have to admit I'm a bit worried about leaving her behind with that psycho on the loose."

"What does she have to do with the situation?"

"She was with me when I came across Zoe, both times in fact. And considering that I'm pretty sure my luck has begun to rub off on her, I'm worried what might happen if I leave her here and she's the one Zoe finds instead of me."

He snorted in disbelief. "Dresden, do you truly believe your daughter, should the unlikely possibility that she even find herself at crosses with the warlock even happen, to be in any real danger? She has enough sense and training to try and avoid such an occurrence in the first place, and even if she doesn't, I'm certain she could escape the man with little threat given her raising."

"Arashimaru," I said carefully and gravely. "I've talked to you about Makoto. You've read her psychological report. Do you really think she'd just turn tail if she believed the right thing to do was to stay and fight? And..." I swallowed. "Do you think she'd have the right state of mind to fight and _survive_ , let alone _win?_ "

After a second's consideration, Arashimaru inhaled sharply. "I... can see your concern."

"So you understand why I don't exactly feel like leaving until I'm sure any possible dangers she could be personally involved in are taken care of?"

"I can understand, even if I don't relish the implications behind it."

"So does that mean I have a pass long enough to deal with Zoe and make sure my daughter is alright?"

He tapped his finger on his knee, and I could almost make out the slightest hint of him chewing on his lip. "Dresden," he said, his voice once again serious. "Do you promise me that, once you've settled matters, you'll leave Makoto in my care and head back to Chicago?"

I pursed my lips. "Are you asking me to make an oath?" Oaths were serious business; breaking one could have drastic and long-reaching consequences for the breaker.

"Nothing so extreme," he assured me. "As binding and efficient as they may be, I find them to undermine the inherent trust behind a promise that should stand on its own. No, I'm asking you, as one warden-no, as someone who wants to protect those dear to him, that you will trust me to look after your daughter after everything you have to finish is accomplished."

He extended his hand to me. "Do we have an accord?"

There was a moment's hesitation while I looked at his olive branch. On one hand, I did trust Arashimaru to do his job; the man had earned his place as a regional warden, youth not-withstanding. On the other, I had the feeling that even after Zoe was mopped up, there was a lot more to worry about as long as the girls still had a connection to that 'Silver Millennium' I'd heard Tuxboy mention offhand.

I felt bad about it, especially after Arashimaru had been honest and upfront about his feelings on the matter, but I don't think I'd be able to completely follow through with my end of the bargain.

Even so, I firmly grasped his hand and gave it one strong shake. "Deal."

I was going to protect my daughter - no matter _what_ the cost.

"Excellent," Arashimaru smiled. "I'm glad we were able to resolve the matter peacefully. Now, as you've deigned to explain to me a bit what's going on, perhaps you could go a little further." He laughed lightly. "Why are you calling this mad warlock 'Zoe' of all things?"

I grinned and shrugged my shoulders, holding in a wince at the soreness that rose with the movement. "Bit of a nickname for him. Real name is Zoicite, or at least that's what I've heard the senshi call him, and he referred to himself as the great 'Zoicite' or whatever. Real nutbag, by the by; keeps going on and on about what insects we mortals are."

"Sounds like your textbook warlock. Do you know what his aim is, exactly?"

"Oh, the usual, get all the black magic, summon demons to take over the populace, conquer the world."

"Yes, yes, I understand that, but perhaps you can be a bit more specific? Those are the types of threats we deal with on a daily basis. My first large case here was someone who tried to create a tsukumogami army and rob a museum of a priceless artifact that was supposed to grant ultimate power." He snorted softly. "Of course, it didn't have _any_ magical energy, or else the White Council would have already impounded the item."

"Tsukumogami?" I don't think the Babelfish that was Lasciel could translate that term properly, because I was coming up with a jumbled variety of definitions. Why was I imagining a paper-lantern with a cartoonish tongue lolling out?

"Objects that have survived long enough to gather ambient magical energy that allows for spirits to inhabit them. This sorcerer was rather fond of umbrella-types, as I recall. He customized their edges with carbon saw blades and used them to cut through pretty much any material."

"...your first case was against killer _umbrellas?_ "

"Is it that strange? We do live in odd times."

I scratched the back of my head as I thought back on some of my stranger and less death-y cases. "Can't say that _I_ don't; one of my first was defending a gorilla of being accused of murder." His lips pulled back. I smiled dryly. "One of those days."

"Then there are a few more similarities between us than I thought. Still, a little more details, please?"

"Right. Well, Zoe's part of some group called the ‘Dark Kingdom’. There's at least five of them, or were; he mentioned something about two of them being killed off or disposed of sometime back. His immediate superior goes by the name of Kunzite, _his_ boss is some crazy chick by the name of Beryl, and they all answer to some super demon by the name of Metallia."

"Zoicite, Kunzite, Beryl, Metallia?" Arashimaru looked at me funny. "Dresden, is it common for your enemies to have some sort of theme?"

"No more than for your local mini-skirted justice force to be named after planets."

"Touché," he admitted. He clasped his hands and rested his chin on them. "Anything more than that? You keep mentioning that they summon demons."

"I _think_ they're demons. They sure as hell ain't human, or even close to any Nevernever creature I've seen." I pondered briefly on that feeling of wrongness I kept getting from Zoe and his ilk. "I even thought it might be Outsider-related for a bit, but I don't think the Gatekeeper would stand by lightly if the seventh law was being broken so blatantly and repeatedly."

"I see what you mean. Since I haven't been getting any urgent calls on the matter, we can assume that there is a very miniscule chance that Outsiders are involved."

"And if there is, hope that this Metallia isn't related to Gozer the Gozerian." Then again, we had our own Zul on hand, so we were probably safe. Unless... "...I really hope one of Beryl's titles isn't the Keymaster," I mumbled.

"Dresden, you're babbling."

"Oh, uh, sorry, Arashimaru; where was I?" Besides random pop culture references? "Oh, right. Anyway, their immediate goal seems to be going after these artifacts called the 'rainbow crystals.' Apparently they're prisons for some really powerful demons that are hidden in random individuals around the city. Last one was found in some tomcat."

"A cat?" He looked off to the side. "Well, I suppose it's better than that time with the magical gem and the dog demon. That priestess became more annoying the longer you talked with her." He started and abashedly focused back on me. "Ah, now _I'm_ babbling. Please, continue. Are these people a danger to themselves or others? How did they come to be these crystal bearers in the first place?"

"Hell if I know to the second question." I wasn't really lying on that one. I did _not_ want to try and parse out the mechanics of reincarnation and soul-sharing. I had enough trouble wrapping my head around the fallen angel that was in my head. "For the first one though, they seem to be perfectly fine up until Zoe yanks the crystal out of them. That's when things get dicey."

"Is there a way to cure them of this affliction, or..." He trailed off, unwilling to ask the grisly question.

"Far as I can tell, the senshi are able to do something. Both times it happened, they were on the scene and the victims were turned back to normal through whatever magic they used."

"And the crystals he already collected? Their whereabouts?"

"Zoe has one, and the senshi have the other." Ok, so Tuxboy had the other, but he was in cahoots with the senshi so it was easier to just lump them together.

"Speaking of the senshi, have you learned anything about them yet? At the very least, you've been able to make contact with them while I have only been able to see the aftermath of their battles."

"A few things, yes. I've gotten comparatively close to them, though we're not exactly friends." Technically true; one was my daughter, and the others were my _daughter's_ friends, not mine.

"Have you managed to gain a glimpse to their real identities?" Arashimaru leaned forward, eager to get some clue for his investigation.

"I thought I knew who one of them was, but it turned out to be the glamour talking." _Also_ technically true; turns out Mars was _not_ Ami. Still had no idea as to who she was, though. It was such a mystery...

"Then perhaps where they may be or gather?"

"They have to at least be in the city somewhere. I'd look somewhere where teenaged girls gather. You'll probably have a better chance there." Technically true, too; man, I was awesome at deception when I didn't have to actually lie about stuff!

...which was pretty much exactly how the Sidhe operated. Dang, when you can compare yourself to both Morgan _and_ Lea in one conversation, it's time to reevaluate your life choices.

"I see. That's regretful," he said in disappointment. "Anything else I should know?"

"Watch out for Zoe and his goony friends," I said seriously. "They have a pretty powerful assortment of basic evocation magic along with their demon summoning skills, and some nasty mind magic to go with it. Whatever you do, don't let down your guard around them."

"I will take your warnings to heart." He stared at my Bondage Ken doll. "I'm assuming that the blood you used in your ritual belongs to this Zoicite?" I nodded. "You do realize I'm going to have to confiscate some of it for research purposes."

"Yeah, figured as much," I sighed. I pointed over to the collection of ritual ingredients I'd prepared. Among them was a small glass vial containing half of the blood I'd managed to collect, what was left of the other half carefully stashed away for preservation. Even now, Zoe's blood looked like some kind of crimson sludge more than any bodily fluid. What, did he eat whale blubber for all his meals?

"Thank you." Arashimaru picked up the vial and examined it, his calm face quickly cycling through a variety of emotions before it finally decided to settle on darkened disbelief. "Dresden?" he said, his voice holding some emotion I couldn't quite place. Before I could answer, he shook his head and pocketed the vial, standing back up to his full height. "Never mind. Thank you for your cooperation. Hopefully we will be able to put this matter behind this as quickly as possible. To that effect, I will perform my own research on this sample you provided me."

He turned and bowed slightly. "I will be going now. Thank you for your time. May the rest of your stay here be quiet and peaceful." He looked up, his eyes narrowing in consternation. "For both our sakes, I beg."

I laughed uneasily at his glare. "Uh, sure, you got it. Oh." He tilted his head slightly as I beckoned him over before he could leave. "How'd you really know it was me there? You'd think with all the battles the senshi had in your region, they'd be your go to."

"Ah, of course, I almost forgot." He rifled through his satchel before pulling out a folded piece of fabric and handing it me. "I believe this belongs to you. Please take better care of it from now on; the council tends to frown upon us losing property they’ve lent to us." With that, he bade me farewell and exited the apartment, the door clicking shut behind him.

I unfolded the fabric and actually let out a small wince this time. It was the grey cloak I'd let Makoto borrow and subsequently lose the day before. Yeah... that was pretty damning evidence for my participation on the scene. I very much doubted there was some _other_ Warden who just so happened to wander near our fight and then lose an article of clothing randomly.

I really needed to have a talk with Makoto about taking proper care of items lent to her. And by 'talk', I meant lecture.

I spared a glance at the door Arashimaru just went out. That definitely could have gone better. It also could have gone worse. Like, 'lots of fire and screaming' worse. He was a good kid. If it weren't for the fact that I was as stubborn as a horse and Makoto was intimately involved in the whole fiasco, I'm sure I would've left him to his own devices to fix the problem. He'd have a much better chance than me to _not_ have Azabu-Juuban blazing through the night in the process.

"Oh, but my host, I so _enjoy_ the pyres you set. They are so _pretty_ underneath the light of the moon and alongside the cries of the damned."

And there went my good mood.

As she was wont to do, Lasciel just appeared in front of me, apropos of nothing. There was no shimmer, no sound to herald her coming; she was not there one moment and then there the next. As I was wont to do, I scowled at her with the force of a thousand grumpy Misters. Her lips curled in response.

"Oh? And what are you so frustrated about?"

"Didn't I tell you not to appear in front of me like this?"

"Which is why I felt it was very polite of me to wait for your colleague to leave before I showed myself."

"You know what I mean," I muttered sullenly.

"My host, in case you have forgotten, I am quite taken with your mind. I couldn't not be a part of your life if I tried. Be glad that I mostly limit myself to passive observation rather than a more active role in your doings."

"And if you tried, back in that deep, dank box you'd go."

Lasciel shrugged minutely. Suddenly, she was sitting on a floor pillow, her legs tucked up underneath her. She patted the pillow and smiled at it in satisfaction before turning a more critical and disappointed look towards me. "Truly, I would hope that you'd realize the benefits I could grant you if you'd just call upon me more often."

"And as I keep telling _you_ , I'm all too familiar with the gleaming hook dangling from that offer." I cracked my neck, the stiffness in it starting to get uncomfortable again. "My fairy godmother is an actual fairy. I'm used to people arguing semantics and double-dealing." I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, pretending to fiddle with the ritual foci. I was certain she could see through the blustering but couldn't care any less. "Look, just what is it that you want? I'm getting tired of the run-arou-"

"Why did you not take up the coin?"

The tract was not something unfamiliar to hear from Lasciel. The bluntness and sharp crack to her words, however, were. It was enough to make me stumble mid-thought.

"...what?'

"Why..." she started, as if speaking to very young, very slow child. "Did you not take up the coin? Tell me. I wish to know."

Gathering my wits back about me, I cleverly retorted with as much rhetoric as I could muster. "You know why."

"Apparently I do not, for I wouldn't be asking you otherwise. Please, enlighten me."

I groaned and massaged the bridge of my nose. "How many times are we going to have the same song and dance? Take your Mephistopheles-lite and take a hike."

"As many times as it takes to convince you of the importance, nay, _necessity_ of my offer."

"I am _not_ willing to barter my soul for pow-"

"You should have."

I paused again at her interruption, caught off guard by the adamancy in her tone. I involuntarily raised an eyebrow at her stony features, all hometown girl loveliness wiped by the countenance of a truly ancient being. For the first time since I became aware of her, I looked upon the tiniest sliver of all the terrible age and existence of a being that was old when humans were learning that sticking body parts into open flames was detrimental to their health. It was sobering... and a little befuddling at the same time.

As if sensing my hesitation, Lasciel continued. "Your muscles weren't the only parts of you bruised, my host. Whatever spell the sorcerer used, your internal organs were damaged as well." At my paling complexion, she hurried forward. "It is nothing worse than what you have gone through before, which I wish to discuss with you at some later point, but not by much. But had he not been halted when he was, I have no doubt you would have died. Wizard though you may be, a ruptured heart would have killed you just as easily and effectively as a normal human."

Instinctively I placed a hand over my heart. Though beating a bit (okay, a lot) more quickly than average, there was comforting knowledge in that it still did. Lasciel, however, was still not done in accelerating my heartbeat until I mistook it for a hummingbird working a jackhammer.

"That is not even taking into account the psychic attack he struck you with, multiple times I must add. Were it not for your formidable mental fortitude, you would be lucky not to turn into a raving lunatic if not a drooling vegetable as your mind was torn asunder. Neither of these outcomes would be beneficial to my goals. And yet even after being exposed to pain, both physical and mental, that would drive a man mad, you _still_ insist on not taking the best and only way to keep you alive."

She looked me straight in the eye, and I avoided her gaze, even knowing that nothing would happen. This Lasciel was a copy, a shadow of her true self. The real Lasciel _might_ have what equated to a soul, corrupted and broken though it may be, and there was no doubt that if she did, I would not survive a soul gaze with her on basic, fundamental level. The void would have swallowed me more as an afterthought than with any real intent. But this Lasciel was nothing more than an imprint on my mind, and therefore was less likely to initiate a soul gaze with me than a cockroach.

And yet, I couldn't meet her eyes. Some unknown feeling in my gut recognize the glimmer of emotion in her eyes before I looked away, and I felt that if I confronted it, something would irrevocably change. I would accept something was different, and I wasn't willing to do so.

"What are you trying to tell me, Lasciel? And just say it, don't dance around the issue."

"He hurt me, Harry."

I froze.

Not because she actually said it outright, though that was a part of it. Not even because she used my real name instead of 'my host’. No, it was because of the raw emotion in her voice.

Every time she spoke - every plea, flirt, bargain, demand - always held the tiniest hint of artifice to my ears. Artfully crafted, painstakingly cultivated, meticulously crafted - _that_ was the Lasciel I had come to know, even expect.

This was not that Lasciel.

"As I've said, my host, I am part of you, wanted or not. I experience what you feel, what you do, what you _are_. And when an ancient sorcerer rips through the very veil of your mind, I feel it as well. Every. Single. Sensation. Pain so unimaginable it can't be described, even by something as time immemorial as myself."

Lasciel raised her head, nose pointed slightly up. The rawness had faded, the stone seeping back in, tainted with a edge that chilled some deep, primal part of my being.

"He hurt me, and I do not find that acceptable. Contrary to what those doddering philosophers say, beings that live forever do not question eternity. We do not fear or despise it, even if we don't relish it at all times. We simply are, and like most _sensible_ creatures we do not seek death, because we have a functioning self-preservation instinct - something that you appear to sorely lack."

She fidgeted in her seat, a tic I absently remembered from her 'Sheila' persona, and I suddenly wondered how many fake habits she'd picked up over the eons. Lasciel picked at her pillow. "So when that sorcerer nearly flayed your personality from its roots, I felt the tinges of fear for my continued existence for the first time in a long while."

"Why do you even care?" I asked. "You're just a copy of the original. If you die, it's not like it'll affect the real Lasciel. And if by some insane act of the devil you do get me to take up the coin, the real Lasciel'll just absorb you. Either way, you're gone."

"If I am reabsorbed, at the very least my knowledge will be passed on to my creator. But if you die, I do as well, and this is not allowable. I will cease to exist, to stop, and I consider it no greater crime to cut short that which can still go on."

"Yet you're quite willing to 'cut short' those that defy you," I grated, starting to feel less... _more_ towards her as memories of what she and her compatriots did came to mind. "Were those that you killed or pulled down with you not worthy of that same privilege?"

"I never implied that it wasn't a selfish belief," she countered. "But, my host, even angels, fallen _or_ holy, will do what they can so that they may pursue their purpose. Some are more willing to cross the rubicon than others, but _all_ do what they feel they must."

"And if that makes you turn your back on Him?"

"We all fell for different reasons," Lasciel said. She glanced briefly to the side. "Not all reasons are equal."

"I'm sure that thought keeps you warm at night. And if that doesn't, Hell's never wanting for heat."

"You wound me, my host."

"You're lucky all I've dealt you is my barbed wit."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind for the future."

Just like that, things returned to the status quo. A teasing, charming smile returned to Lasciel's lips. Her posture reverted to its lazy, inviting touch. I recovered enough of myself to instinctively guard myself from any further temptations, but I felt extra paranoid from what had just transpired.

How much had been real? How much fiction? Lasciel was the serpent, the whisperer of lies, so I'd come to take a grain of salt with everything she said. However, for that one brief moment, when she admitted weakness, however slight, I felt as though I'd seen to the center of a great labyrinth - one that twisted and turned inside and out, built upon bit by bit so gradually over countless centuries that even the builders didn't know how complex it was - to discover a sliver of the treasure it held.

Or was even that a part of her calculations? Honestly, I couldn't be certain, could _never_ be certain. I wasn't sure I really wanted to even know the truth.

Hell's bells, only I could have an existential crisis over the possible salvation of a fallen angel bunking in my brain. Story of my life.

"So, do you have an answer to my question?"

"The question?" Her smile fell a bit. "Oh, right, the question!" I blustered. "Of course I have an answer for you. I had an answer the moment you asked." I grinned sheepishly. "But just to make sure it's still viable after what we talked about, why don't you repeat the question - just for confirmation."

Lasciel closer her eyes and took a deep breath. "Perhaps those psychic attacks had more debilitating results than I'd initially assumed, given your short-term memory has regressed to that of a babe being distracted by shiny, jangling keys." She opened her eyes. "Very well, allow me to reiterate - _why_ did you not take up the coin yesterday?"

"Oh, _that_." Honestly, I was hoping she'd forgotten that part. Though it seemed the eons-old psuedo-deity wasn't about to forget the original point of the conversation. Just my luck.

"Yes, that," Lasciel insisted. "I may have been a little melodramatic before, but my point still stands - you almost died."

"As many of friends keep telling me," I said - Well, friends, enemies, acquaintances, random strangers, the doomsayer on the corner of my block - "I almost die a lot of the time; it's kinda my calling card. But as you can clearly see, I'm still around kicking butt _without_ having to sign my name in blood."

"The problem is that you need not be in the 'almost dead' situation at all. Although that sorcerer's spell would've been the bullet, your obstinacy in refusing to take up the coin was you pulling the trigger yourself."

"And you say you're not being melodramatic now?" I snorted.

"I was merely using an analogy I'd hoped you'd understand," she said in exasperation. "Although it would appear only the most bold-faced of facts will appeal to you. Very well, allow me to be frank - had that masked gentleman not appeared, you would have died." Lasciel's back straightened and her eyes narrowed. "The sorcerer was not taking any chances; he would have exerted a magnitude of pressure that would make the planet's core jealous. You, on the other hand, had no back-up plan, no trick up your sleeve, no trump card to whip out at the last second. Also, considering the fire child's fighting style, she would've been less help than if she hadn't been there at all; in fact, she was little more of a burden. Had you left her behind, I've no doubt she would have died not even a minute into the fight."

There was more than iron to her words; this was pure, pitch-black obsidian. "You would have died a miserable wretch, along with that fire child. Follow that with your daughter seeking revenge - and I see no other action that she would take, given her upbringing - and you have three dead."

Again, that apprehensive feeling coiled in the pit of my stomach as I gazed upon her visage - beautiful and terrible to behold. "Three graves, two belonging to ones much more innocent than you, and all due to your stubbornness and pride. So tell me, my host; enlighten this 'immortal' being with a better understanding and appreciation of mortality than you.

"Why did you not take up the coin?"

It was at that moment that I realized something amazing, depressing, and incredibly profound. For all her power, all her knowledge, all her tricks that she'd learned over the millennia, and all the ways she might've hinted at and implied it, Lasciel was not a mind reader. Because if she was, she would have already known.

About that one moment. That moment Zoicite brought down his arm to end me and Mars. That moment Tuxboy's rose pierced his back. That moment I imagined Makoto's raging and despairing face. That moment I knew I'd break my promise of never leaving her alone and unloved ever again.

That moment... that I'd chosen to accept Lasciel's offer.

As I'd said before and will say again, I'm only human, and humans had their breaking point like any other creature. That moment was mine, and only by the grace of god and hammy heroics did I not take a flying leap off the edge.

It was on a happy note to finally know that, although Lasciel could scrounge through my memories like a hobo in a dumpster, she couldn't just pluck thoughts right out of my head. It was a disheartening one to find out only by having my greatest personal moral failing unknowingly shoved in my face by a being with the moral standard of 'don't ask, don't tell.'

Of course, there was no chance in _hell_ of me actually revealing that weakness to her, so I fell back on the best method to deal with creatures with enough power to carbonize me just from blinking - be a smarmy bastard!

Hey, it's been surprisingly effective so far. I think creatures beyond human ken were too amused/flabbergasted by the dust mite blowing them a raspberry to immediately resort to rage smiting.

"I thought it obvious," I said with the air of someone completely confused as to why no one else saw what was clearly the obvious answer. "We're in one of Sparky's moon books."

Not every day you witness an ancient being notorious for her silver tongue rendered completely speechless. Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself.

Lasciel shook herself out of her stupor. "I apologize, my host, but I believe I misheard you. _Why_ did you feel you didn't have to take up the coin?"

"We're in one of Sparky's insipid moon books. I mean, look at what I've come across: girls in frilly outfits, talking space cats, a villain even Stan Lee would be embarrassed to put to ink, and a guy who thinks ballroom formalwear is appropriate battle attire. Not to mention the _monologuing._ " I grimaced at the memory. Bad guys doing it I don’t mind, but, really, what _was_ Mars thinking? I really hoped that wasn't the norm; not unless they enjoyed giving their enemies a free shot.

"Do you really think you have room to talk?" Lasciel mused accusatorily. "You do have a tendency to try and infuriate you enemies to apoplexy."

"I don't monologue, I _banter_. I'm the wizard version of Spiderman."

"So you say." She shook her head. "And _I'm_ accused of arguing semantics."

"One, I do say. Two, you do. Three, since we're in a moon book, that means I was never in any _real_ danger. Obviously Tuxboy was going to dashingly dash in and save the day. It's like the rules of this universe or something."

"...so if we're in one of your daughter's books, how did we get here?"

"Took a wrong turn at Albuquerque and accidentally breached the Outer Gates." I gave her an innocent, sympathetic smile. "Something wrong?"

Lasciel removed her fingers from her temples. "I do believe my creator and her compatriots overestimated your sanity and willingness to keep it when they conceived this plan."

"Does that mean you'll stop trying to shuck your coin off on me?"

"We only have to worry if your mind's completely shattered. Since you're not babbling the names of dead gods even _I've_ forgotten, I believe you haven't yet reached your expiration date. You're still a viable and prime host.... despite your proclivities towards antagonizing those far above your weight class."

Like I said: shock and awe, it works!

Though judging from the way she was observing me (her lips slightly pursed, one crossed leg bouncing every so often, and a look of pure exasperation due to witnessing true idiocy), Lasciel had most likely come to the conclusion that I was purposefully side-stepping the issue. So now she was going to get me back on track.

Railroader!

She must have noticed my rebellious thoughts through my expression because Lasciel rolled her eyes and gave a somewhat course puff eerily reminiscent of Murphy. "Even if narrative causality deigned you to survive, had you just accepted my help, that sorcerer would have been barely a gnat in your presence. True, his ancient style of magic is potent and great deal above your own, but compared to my true self he's little more than a child waving a very pointy stick." She look at me at that.

Hey, I resemble that remark! "I seemed to be doing pretty well for myself right up until he started whipping the rules like a red-headed stepchild."

"Because you've _never_ come across someone that's cheated before," she pushed. "My host, sometimes I wonder if you're naive or just stupid."

"Yes...?" Lasciel gave a minute sigh of disgust. "Look," I said, already tiring of the redundancy of the conversation. "I'm going to keep fighting this guy, with or without your help."

"Have I _ever_ withheld my assistance whenever you've asked?" she asked, her tone a little perturbed.

"Not without immediately upselling how it'd be so much better with your coin. I'm not going to buy that cow, so quit it with the marketing campaign."

"Tis the first time I've been compared to dairy," she said amusedly. "Though it is one of the more benign comparisons. What do you suggest then?"

"Help me out with Zoe. No extras, no hinting for more, no talking about the coin. If you're so much bigger on self-preservation than me, prove it by keeping my dumb ass off of death's doorstep."

She blinked once, slowly, before her expression morphed into wicked delight that sent all the bad and good kinds of tingles down my spine. "My host," she said carefully, lovingly, _sinfully_. "Are you proposing a _deal?_ "

"Call it what you will," I said airily. Actually, no I was pointedly _not_ calling it that. Bad enough I was insinuating it, no way was I making a formal verbal contract with a fallen angel. "You help me, which keeps me alive so that I can snark at people I really shouldn't. I live, which means you stay alive as well to keep up the futile attempt to have me damn myself. Everyone's happy; well, except for Zoe and his friends when I stomp them flat."

Lasciel smiled, one so decadent I felt dirty just looking at her. She slid up next to me, smooth as silk but with a practiced motion that I couldn't help but notice and compare to that of a snake, lounging until the chance to strike. Her arms curled around my neck, her breath hot and moist on my ear. "Oh, my dear, _dear_ host," she purred, savoring each roll of the tongue. "You won't regret this, I _promise_." Again, shivers went through my body at her dusky voice and lidded eyes.

"I'll bet," I murmured. Well, I wasn't the first father to do something monumentally moronic to protect his child, and I wouldn't be the last. I just had to be _really_ careful on the slippery slope - the first step was a real doozy.

Disentangling her nearly pneumatic hold on my neck, I pushed Lasciel off. She obediently went back to her former spot, but not before letting her hand languidly brush against the nape of my neck. It burned in all the myriad ways, but I soldiered on. I clapped my hands and rubbed them together.

"So, first order of business: who the heck are Zoe and his DK goons? I'm willing to give Luna the benefit of the doubt that they're dangerous, but I'm a bit iffy on the whole ancient civilization deal. You'd think the White Council would've heard of the-"

"Oh, the Silver Millennium is quite real and also quite dead. The progenitors of the Dark Kingdom, your crazed sorcerer and his comrades, very much saw to its annihilation."

Like the aftermath of a clown car and a banana cream pie truck collision, I really should've seen that coming.

"And you know this, how?" I croaked out.

"I've existed since the dawn of time," she said. "For you, the fall of one of humanity's greatest civilizations happened so far back that even your respected Merlin doesn't remember. But for me, it was a Tuesday."

"And you never told me, why?"

"You never asked," she said pointedly. "You were quite clear on the matter whenever I offered aid."

Of course.

"I'm asking now," I ground out. "What was the Silver Millennium, and why did the Dark Kingdom destroy it?"

"Both of those are _very_ long stories."

"I have all day. Makoto shouldn't be back till evening, so I don't have to worry about her walking in on me talking to myself and thinking I've cracked until then."

"Still, a verbal recollection of the events would be long and dry. I don't believe someone of your demeanor would find it all too enjoyable."

I felt vaguely insulted. Also, this conversation was starting to feel a lot like those with Bob when he used big words just because I didn't have an encyclopedic knowledge of everything.

I was about to say something very witty and derogatory but stopped when Lasciel got a _look._ It was the type of look only Vincent Price could describe... and only in song.

"Actually..." Lasciel's smile curled. "There is a better, more visceral way for me to show you what happened. It would be far more depictive and elucidating than me just telling you, and it would be a great deal easier on your palate."

My eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What does it involve?"

"Do you trust me, my host?"

"As far as I can throw you." Which, considering she was a mental imprint, was a nice, tidy distance of zero.

"I suppose that is something I will have to remedy. Hopefully my assistance will warm you up to me, but I do insist you allow me this, my host. It will make the process so much easier."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will alter your physical senses and neural impulses to show you a realistic record of the events that transpired. In essence, I will draw you into a very complex, very tangible illusion."

"And just _why_ did you think I'd agree to that?" I'd had enough of Lasicel's illusions after I'd first met 'her.' Willingly letting her scramble my brain was pretty far down on my list on 'things I'm really looking forward to.'

"My host, I didn't have to ask. I could have just rewired your brain and shown you regardless."

"Not helping yourself, lady."

She said nothing for a moment and then took a deep breath. "My host, have I ever lied to you?"

I do believe that was the quickest I've ever formed a flat expression; I might've pulled a muscle given the small tic underneath my eye.

"Are you really asking me this?" My voice was completely deadpan, as was only appropriate. "You fabricated an entire life - name, personality, and all - just to gain my trust. Bit contradictory there."

She arched one perfect eyebrow. "Oh? And when exactly did I lie? My name, Sheila Starr? Tell me, how was that a lie?"

"Is this a trick question? Because that is the weirdest way I've ever heard your name pronounced. I'm guessing you're a po-ta-toe person."

She smirked. "Lasciel, Sheila. One a friendly degradation of the other. Much like I am certain a hundred years ago you would've been called Harold. As for my last name..." She trailed off a moment, almost as if lost in thought. "Do you know why one of my titles is 'the Webweaver?'"

"Because you spin traps and suck people dry?"

If Lasciel was insulted, she didn't show it. "Before I fell, I had one important, beautiful job: I placed the stars in the night sky. The webs I weaved were those of glamorous, twinkling beads of light, though the new kinds I spin can be almost as fun."

I wasn't about to question astronomy with a being whose breath of memory and thought outclassed ice ages (though I'm sure it would've been a great theology vs. science debate), so I moved on ahead.

"And the way you acted? You don't seem to be much like 'Sheila' now."

"I have existed for untold ages, and you have known me for less than a year. Do you presume to know when I'm 'me' and when I'm not? For that matter, do you act the same in every situation? A friend, a father, a lover, a foe?"

"You're pulling sophistries again..." I warned.

"The heart of the matter is that's as far as I've ever gone with you. I am Lasciel, but not a true spinner of lies. With the truth I may bend, evade, dress down, push aside, obfuscate, and omit, but I will not speak a complete falsehood, not with you. Can you tell me otherwise?"

I couldn't, not really. Oh, not because I believed her (I wasn't _that_ gullible), but because I couldn't clearly remember one time I was absolutely certain she'd lied to me that wasn’t just healthy paranoia. Even searching my memories I couldn't pull up one definite moment where it hadn't just been implications and vague wording on her part or conjecture on mine. And now, because of that, I didn't have a viable excuse to call her a liar beyond the obvious 'fallen angel' angle (which was perfectly acceptable in all moral tender). However, I had the feeling that she'd win some personal bet if I did, and I was _just_ vindictive enough to not let her have even that tiny victory over me.

See, _this_ is why I hated working with people who'd once been my enemy - there was always that niggling, usually justifiable sensation between my shoulder blades that felt a whole lot like a stabby-stab. Even after what _he'd_ done for me, I'd still rather blast apart his door and launch into an interrogation then knock and talk it out like gentleman.

Lasciel watched me patiently. I ground my teeth together before spitting out, "Fine! Fine... I'll trust you. But if this is a trap..." I left the threat floating in the air.

She didn't even acknowledge it. "Do not worry, my host. I promise to take _good_ care of you..." Yeah, that niggling sensation? It got worse. "Now, you may feel a slight pinch."

Everything went black.

I nearly went into a full-blown panic as every sensation - sight, sound, touch, smell, even taste - was torn from me, leaving me to senselessly float in an empty void. I tried to move but couldn't even feel my muscles shifting.

"Lasciel!" I 'screamed,' my mental voice being swallowed up in the void. "Where are you?! Lasciel!"

No answer.

Instantly my mind began to froth with the most horrifying of conclusions. Had she betrayed me? Left me trapped in my own head? Was she wrecking havoc with my body while laughing at my stupidity? What had I done? Makoto...!

"Damn it, Lasciel, where are you?!"

"Right here, my host." She materialized 'in front' of me, actually fading in instead of her normal 'disappear-reappear.' "Is something the matter? We've only just begun the transition."

I held back my 'sigh' of relief. I didn't want her to know, but it was actually a good deal calming to know I wasn't alone in this nothing. Then my temper began to flare as I remembered she put me in this situation in the first place.

" _What_ did you _do?_ "

"The realistic memory recall is a long and complicated process," she explained, her toga waving in all directions as she began to turn upside-down, presumably just to screw with me. "I had to start you from a blank slate or else risk destroying your neural pathways via sensory overload. Believe me, it's not as pleasant as it sounds." I could suddenly see myself again. I clenched and unclenched my good hand. "There, that should give you a point of reference."

A sinking thought occurred to me. "What about my real body? This is just a mental projection, right?"

"How clever," she almost preened. "You're currently 'taking a nap' as it were. I took the precaution of blocking all voluntary commands. It wouldn't do to have you stumble around blind and break your fool neck."

"You really think I'd kill myself off that stupidly?"

She smiled. "Judging from your initial reaction to the process and your positioning on the floor, had I left general motor control, you would have cracked three of your metacarpals on the low table and gained a concussion from the icebox."

"...okay, so I'd _injure_ myself stupidly. Sounds par for the course."

"Quite. Now..." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and raised out a hand to me, the palm face up (or in my case, face down). "Are you ready, my host?"

I frowned and then sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." I took her hand.

Her eyes opened, and I saw infinity.


	7. Silver Memory

**WARNING:** This chapter exists solely for backstory/world-building purposes. We will reference it from time to time, but you don't actually NEED to read it to understand the rest of the fic.

But please read it anyway, we worked very hard on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Dresden Files. If I did, Moon would not be so useless, and fans would burn me at the stake for destroying Harry's awesomeness.

 **The Senshi Files: Silver Warden**  
**File 07: Silver Memory**  
**By Irritus185/Raithe**

Small piece of advice: never let a fallen angel manipulate your senses to visually implant the Spark Notes version of over a thousand years of history; it's not worth the nausea and vertigo.

When I finally overcame the sensation that I was falling through a tunnel of stars and flashing colors (and the migraine that came with it), I found myself floating in a star field, overlooking the Earth. From high above, the planet looked like a blue-and-green marble, wisps of white clouds rolling over it.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"

I looked to my side. Lasciel floated next to me, hand to chin, a serene smile on her face. She didn't look at me as she talked, eyes firmly locked onto the earth.

"I'd almost forgotten what it looked like from up here. It's been so long since I've had the freedom to enjoy this view, virtual though it may be."

I noted the nostalgia in her voice, wondering if it was genuine, or just another ploy to appeal to me. "...Do you miss it?"

"A little," she admitted. She admired Earth for a few more moments before she turned to me, the smile melting to the more flirty one I'd come to know. "But that was in the past. For now, it's time for me to explain to you what happened so long ago, and how it relates to what's happening in Azabu-Juuban now." She took a deep breath and started to explain. "Long ago, when your ancestors were-"

"Wait, where's my text crawl?" I interrupted.

She blinked, startled by my seeming non-sequitur. "...Your what?"

"My text crawl!" I insisted. I crossed my arms and jutted out my chin. "You're telling me about a story long, long ago in a galaxy very, very close by, and you're not starting off with a text crawl? C'mon, you should know me well enough by now! No way can I ignore an obvious tie-in to Star Wars like this."

The look Lasciel gave me would've fit perfectly on Murphy's face, so pure was its exasperation and consternation at my idiocy. She didn't even have to say anything to get me to back down before I got hurt.

I gave a smarmy if awkward grin. "Could I at least get a sweeping orchestral score?"

Lasciel pursed her lips, gave a small sigh of disgust, and lazily swept her arm around in front of herself.

Music swelled up all around, trumpets blaring their call to battle, and then the most bored-sounding rendition of the Star Wars opening theme petered its way out. It sounded like the instruments were stuck somewhere between outright falling asleep and needing to go watch paint dry. I think one trumpet just gave up halfway through and went home.

My enthusiasm immediately drooped. "Spoilsport."

"Thank you," she said primly. "May I continue now?"

"Go right ahead. You've already ruined my fun."

"Perhaps this might change your surly demeanor." She swiped her arm in front of her again. A small circle of light opened in space in front of us. The light hole rotated, a curtain of light following until it created a cone with the wide end facing up. The funnel flickered, and some three-dimensional image was laid over it. However, it was too small for me to make out.

"Color me impressed," I drawled. "You spent all your phenomenal cosmic power to make an out-of-focus hologram."

"Look closer," she simpered.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Stepping closer, I bent over to get a better look. "Please, nothing you show me could possibly..." My eyes slowly widened and my jaw dropped, leaving me gaping at the sight before me. "Holy hell, it's a starfleet."

There was no other way to describe it. Dozens, hundreds, maybe even thousands of starships filled the hologram. Ships of every conceivable size and shape - from one-man dogfighters to mindbogglingly huge planet busters - moved in tandem with one another. More and more appeared until finally a truly massive ship breached into normal space.

My eyes were inexorably drawn to what was clearly the flagship of the formation. Larger than any of the others by far, and with a design that almost screamed ‘class’ even in the vacuum of space, it gracefully moved along its way. The area around it was abuzz with smaller vessels taking off from it, landing in various ports, and generally flitting around on some mission of importance. I couldn't help but think of a queen bee with all of her drones obediently doing their orders in her majestic presence.

"Are you quite all right, my host?" Lasciel asked. Her tone had a smug edge to it. "You appear to be in some form of shock."

"Not now," I replied in faint delight. "I'm in the middle of a nerdgasm, here."

She giggled, the sound like the tinkling of bells. She closed my mouth with a light touch and then swung around me, one arm firmly coiled around my neck. "Then I take it you enjoy my little spectacle?"

I was going to say something, but then my geek-out stalled when I recognized one of the larger star ships. I tilted my head, not believing what I was seeing. It couldn't _possibly_ be, but... no, no, it _absolutely_ was. "Is... is that a Star Wars star destroyer?"

Lasciel moved off me and crossed her arms, her lower lip slightly jutted out. "Phooey, I had hoped you wouldn't notice."

"How could I not?" I threw my hands up. "It's a hells' bells _star destroyer_. I wouldn't be a fan if I didn't recognize such an iconic spaceship." My eyes narrowed. "Wait, is this another of your tricks? I warned you that anymore funny business and I'd-"

"Oh don't be so paranoid, my host," Lasciel said airily. "There is no chicanery involved; I had merely hoped to keep the atmosphere appropriate." She planted her hands on her arms. "I was trying to make this as realistic as possible without taxing your mental acuity."

"What do you mean?"

"Did I not say that if I did not take care with the memory process it might irreparably damage your brain? This is part of it. I might have 'phenomenal cosmic power' as you put it, but I still require leeching off your brain's processing power to do this." She gestured at the hologram. It suddenly tripled in size. Now that it was larger, I could clearly make out the rest of the ships. My eyes slowly widened and I turned to face her.

She smiled cattily. "See anything else familiar?"

Like hell I didn't. With the star destroyer sparking off old memories, at least half of the fleet quickly became recognizable. Recollections of old movie posters, comic books, and pulp novel covers floated up to the forefront of my mind, each highlighting one of the many spaceships shown. It was like a convention of my childhood and teenage (okay, adulthood, too) love for science-fiction. I wouldn't be surprised if any of the ships sported those campy, bubble-like ray guns.

Lasciel continued over the blatant cries of my nostalgia. "I couldn't create everything from whole cloth, lest I chance severely straining you, so I instead borrowed from your memories to fill in the gaps." She shrugged. "I felt it appropriate."

So _that's_ why I didn't get my text crawl and awesome theme song? Because it would make my neurons explode? ...Admittedly that was a good reason, but it was the principle of the matter, damn it! "So why even bother with this if it's just going to be rehash after rehash? It seems like a lot of trouble for little return."

"I had thought to just show you a slideshow." Oh, ick, never mind, I'll go with the super dangerous mind meld. Lasciel must've noticed my change in expression and obviously agreed. "But that would have been tedious and not entertaining in the slightest. Besides, having complete control over your senses makes it so that you cannot ignore me." She pursed her lips and sighed softly. "I have seen you almost fall asleep listening to the skull. Do not think _I_ would suffer such a derision so lightly."

On instinct, I spun around. She was there, along with the hologram. I tried again. Both still there. I did it again, this time flipping up as well as around.

She was waiting for me, a pleased smirk clear on her lips. "Having fun?"

I tipped an imaginary hat and snarked, "Touché. You win this time, devil lady."

"I should have gone with the slideshow," I heard her mutter under her breath. "And a stick to poke you with when you became distracted. A really big stick, with a spike at the end of it." _That_ part was meant to be heard. Lasciel cleared her throat. "Now that I have your _undivided_ attention, allow me to expound upon our intergalactic visitors." She flung out her arm to introduce the incredible spectacle.

"Say hello to the Silver Galactic Empire, a civilization that was old when your primitive ancestors were still in trees, performing questionable actions with their... leftovers."

I leaned back from the hologram. "Who were they?"

"I suppose the best word to describe them would be ‘aliens’."

I was floored. I've dealt with monsters, mad sorcerers, fairies, zombies, werewolves, and vampires, and yet none of that prepared me for the knowledge that aliens were honest-to-goodness real. My inner child was bursting at the seams, and it took all my restraint to stop myself from gushing.

I bit back a squee. "Where did they come from?"

"Not very far," she said. She tapped her lips. "Well, relatively speaking. They come from the same galaxy as you, just much closer to the galactic core."

I had to wonder at her nonchalant attitude towards aliens travelling millions of light years to our comparatively backwater arm of the Milky Way, but then I remembered the whole ‘former angel’ deal and decided to keep my mouth shut. Instead, I asked, "Why did they come here?"

"War," was her succinct answer.

"Gotta be a little more descriptive than that." Surely they weren't going to declare war on _us_. Though, some races did have a good track record taking on highly sophisticated and technologically advanced armies with just rocks and sticks.

That is, if the army didn't just nuke them from orbit.

"They were in a war." She nodded at the fleet. "They were on the losing side."

Something piqued my attention, and I examined one of the ships that was in better focus. There was nothing fresh, but I could see signs of recent repairs to all of the ships - uneven surfaces that had been haphazardly welded shut, ship appendages that looked like they'd been cobbled together from spare parts, ships that had obviously cannibalized their brethren so that they had some form of working order.

This was not a triumphant exploration of space and new lands; this was a collection of ships limping away from some great loss.

I turned to Lasciel. "This is the _losing_ side? Their 'losing' make the Empire at its height look like a bunch of jokesters. How many were there to begin with? And who were they fighting?"

Her lips curled. "Chaos."

"‘Chaos?'" I raised an eyebrow. "They fought against the embodiment of entropy? Or was their enemy just really hard-up for an intimidating name and looped all the way back around to stupid?"

"Chaos is much more dangerous than its juvenile name may imply. A corruptive force, as old as the universe itself. Some angels said it was some nameless sludge that seeped in through the cracks of reality when Father was crafting existence, a creature much like your Outsiders and yet so very different at the same time."

I held back a gulp. "And what do you think?"

She flipped her hair. "I believe only in what I see. He never said anything, and the only angels who ever witnessed Chaos' origins and true nature have either fallen and are not willing to share, or are amongst the highest of His armies and thus just as unwilling to tell a ‘pitiful failure’ like myself."

"Uh-huh," I said, chewing my lip. "And you just happen to not know anything about this... thing. Even with all your 'ancient knowledge.'"

"Oh, I never said I didn't know _anything_ about Chaos, just what the being really is." She raised her arms above her head. "I am quite aware of the atrocities it has committed, including the fact that it nearly wiped out the empire like they were nothing more than a gnat." Something blossomed between her hands, a miniature star coming into sight.

"The Silver Galactic Empire, a civilization that spread across all four quadrants of the Milky Way and was comprised of nearly ten thousand star systems. A power than could tap into the primal and innate energies of stars and planets themselves, and yet they were destroyed by something that never quite showed its true self, always hiding in the darkness of time and space."

The star grew brighter before it showed itself to be a model solar system. The planets inside were slowly swallowed one by one by some darkness that oozed over them like a sentient blob.

"Thousands of planets, trillions of lives, all wiped out without even a chance of fighting back. Chaos was brutal and efficient in its manner of destruction."

A miniature city and its inhabitants were trampled on and engulfed by a vaguely humanoid (and rather cartoonish) collection of shadows. Their squeaky cries for salvation greatly diminished the gravitas of a situation where planetary genocide was involved. The fact that their mouths moved out of sync didn't help matters.

"Really? You ripped off Godzilla _and_ Sparky's moon comics?"

"I felt it apropos considering we are, as you so eloquently put it, inside one of her venerated literary works."

"So you're saying that I was right."

She didn't answer. Score one for me, then! And the score card said ‘Harry: 1, Ancient Pseudo-Deity: Infinity’.

She clapped her hands together, the image disappearing between her palms. "What you saw is all that was left - a mere pittance of their once glorious civilization."

"And you have no idea why this ‘Chaos’ tried to destroy them in the first place?"

"That has been lost to the annals of time and shrouded in the shadows forever."

I was going to call bull on her supposed lack of knowledge on the subject, especially about something as a supposedly as big as this 'Chaos,' but held my tongue, figuring she'd pull the 'portion of her true self' card. She'd promised to stop bringing up the coin, but there was no way she'd ignore a big, fat slider over the plate like that.

The way her eyes sparkled with anticipation as she waited for me to respond helped support that theory. No way was I going to give her a set-up like that. Bit of a stubborn streak, remember?

"So why'd they come here? Some secret super-weapon that would turn the tide?"

If Lasciel was disappointed by my avoiding the topic, she didn't show it. "Nothing of the sort. Chaos quite thoroughly trounced the empire, leaving its remnants to lick its wounds and try to start again. After much searching, they arrived in a backwater system they would be able to colonize and that was far enough on the outskirts of Chaos' awareness to avoid detection."

"Ours."

" _Very_ good," she cooed, snaking around me again.

I rolled my eyes. Shaking her off me, I turned to face her. "So, were they surprised to find intelligent life already on Earth?"

"I wouldn't call the humans of that time 'intelligent.'" Lasciel crossed her arms, a hand 'covering' her sardonic smirk. "At that point in your history, you were still trying to figure out how to ride horses without having your faces kicked in." She gave a malicious giggle. "It took another several centuries before you managed to."

She shook her head, cutting off my witty retort. "No, they were not surprised. They'd come into contact with many types of sapient life as their reach spread over the galaxy. Finding your scattered tribes of hunter-gatherers gave them no more pause than the explorers of your history. This, however, _did_."

Lasciel made a twisting motion with her hand, and the Earth rotated until we were looking down at a spot somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

I didn't know what it was that I was supposed to be looking for this time. It was just the same old ( _very_ old) Earth as usual. Nothing much was out of the ordinary - a whole bunch of water and a giant landmass smack-dab in the middle of it. It wasn't exactly-

"...Why does the Pacific Ocean have an extra continent just floating around?"

My eyes weren't deceiving me; there was an extra chunk of land in the middle of the Pacific just a little south of the equator. It looked to be as big as (maybe bigger than) Australia, and was full of rolling plains, forests, and a few scattered mountain ranges in the northern and western quadrants. Unless Hawaii had gone on a few hundred-thousand square-mile diet and sneaked several thousand miles north, there was some unknown continent chilling where it had no right to be.

If that wasn't enough, there were large clumps of lights scattered all over the island. These weren't the flickering bonfires from the nomadic tribes that were indigenous to the time period. No, this was indicative of settlements, and _advanced_ settlements at that. From this far up, it looked like the photos satellites took with their strings of lighted cities.

" _This_ , my host, is what grabbed their attention so fiercely." Lasciel flicked her wrist again, and the planet slowly turned in response. All across the Earth, there were smatterings of signs of life from small collections of fire, but nothing so grand, organized, or _alive_ as the ones on that unknown continent. "When the empire arrived, they were not surprised to find intelligent life on the planet. What did surprise them, though, was to find such a large disparity in societal advancement between what was essentially the same race." The planet stopped with the continent facing us again. "The civilization was millennia ahead of the rest of the planet. The empire had to know why."

"What did they find?"

She laughed, as if amused by some oblique joke. "The Golden Kingdom of Mu."

I didn't see the gag. "You mean the legendary civilization of Mu? The civilization said to be the birthplace of modern man? The lesser-known Pacific knock-off of Atlantis?" I raised an eyebrow. " _That_ Mu?"

She giggled again (why, I had no idea). "Precisely."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh?" That same smarmy grin that could've been a ringer for mine was plastered on her. "And why not?"

"Various reasons."

Not the least of which was the White Council declaring it was an impossibility. The Council made it a priority to hunt down all things mythical if there was even a chance of them being dangerous to mortals, magical and normal, and then either spread out knowledge of them to dilute their power or bury them completely because even _awareness_ was deadly (Outsiders being a good example of the latter).

Mu was one of many legendary, 'advanced' civilizations the Council had researched and then deemed 'irrelevant' and 'harmless' over the centuries. Not only was the idea that 'enlightened' humans had fled the crumbling continent to mingle with the 'lesser' humans of the time just plain insulting, the logistics of an extra continent up and disappearing was ridiculous, both scientifically and magically.

Had it really been swallowed up by the sea like the legends said, deep sea explorers would've found the sunken remains. Since that hadn't panned out, magic was the remaining explanation, but not even magic could vanish an entire continent without consequences. Even if magic did involve bending the primordial forces of nature to the caster's will, it was still reliant on basic laws of physics. You could create a fireball with your mind, but without oxygen to sustain it, it would peter out before it could actually do any damage.

Who would have the power to remove a continent in the first place, and what did they do with it?

And then there’s the fact that completely wiping out an entire island would have grave ramifications that would change the entire surface of the planet. Just removing a huge chunk of land would cause havoc with the sea, probably causing the likes of tidal waves and undersea earthquakes, not to mention cutting out a portion of the Earth's crust would make the ring of fire look like a science experiment. Even if someone did move it somewhere else, where the hell would they put it? The Nevernever?

I shuddered at the backlash of _that_ idea, both political and in terms of sheer power.

Lasciel shrugged and tapped her fingers together, completely ignorant of my internal debate. "I can assure you, Mu did exist, though it was wiped out in the same cataclysm that destroyed the Silver Galactic Empire."

I glanced at Lasciel, looking all sincere and honest. There was no point arguing with her now. I had asked for her help, even though I knew it would be troublesome, so it was stupid to start calling bullshit. I would just continue to take anything she said with a grain of salt like I always did.

"So, did they find out just why there was such a discrepancy?"

She held out her hand. "I'll do better. I'll show you personally."

I eyed her outstretched hand like it was a venomous creature but sighed in resignation. "Well, I've gone this far already." I took a hold of it.

Lasciel smiled appreciatively and closed her eyes. Our surroundings blurred, shifting from the deep darkness of space to an empty street in the middle of the day. Only, this wasn't the asphalt jungle of cities I was accustomed to, or even your classic suburbia. No, this was something completely different.

We were in the middle of a street that was bordered on both sides by stone pillars and walls, cobblestone running under our feet. The buildings on either side were only one to two stories tall, and the windows and doors were open to the air. Wooden boards leaned at angles to the walls, creating an awning that granted shade to anyone who lingered around the various shops or residences that line the street. However, what made me look twice were the thick veins of crystals that snaked their way through the stone and protruded out every so often. They didn't look to be decorations for the buildings; instead, they appeared to be directly part of their infrastructure.

Despite the odd mineral additions, it was hard not to equate the architecture of the place to anything other than Rome, especially as it looked extremely similar to the few time I'd been near the Vatican for official White Council business.

It was too hard to believe that the buildings of an ancient, super-advanced civilization would be so similar to such iconic architecture as Rome. I turned to Lasciel, who was running her long, delicate fingers up a building's wall. "Let me guess, also from my memories?"

She didn't look at me, instead focusing on rubbing her fingertips together. "Your freshman history class, during the ancient history portion."

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Kreapple." A kind, doddering old woman, with a huge hearing aid I kept frying accidentally as I learned to deal with my blossoming powers. "I liked her."

"Yes, it was one of the few classes you didn't skip to go play hanky-panky with your girlfriend."

Elaine and I _were_ a pair of delinquents in that regard, weren't we? "In my defense, she was hot."

"Raging teenage hormones notwithstanding, it is fascinating how Mu's architecture was reminiscent of Greco-Roman, though the Mu were _much_ less garish in their colorizations." Lasciel walked down the street, and I followed after her. "There are minute differences, of course, but the similarities are overwhelming. Intriguing that two major societies separated by thousands of years and miles could be similar in ways."

She turned to walk down the street and I quickly followed behind her. As we walked, the street opened up a larger one that bordered a river passing through the large city. I took the time to look around, taking in everything I saw.

"So, where are we, and where are we going?"

"We are currently in Elysion, the capital of Mu. And where we're going is to see the source of the Mu's power and the reason it is so ahead of its time."

I quietly followed her, seeing no reason to ask any more questions until she showed just why we were here. Minutes passed as we traveled the streets, Lasciel strangely quiet as she just admired the scenery. I guess even a fallen angel could appreciate a beautiful city for what it was, and Elysion _was_ beautiful.

Eventually, we turned to climb a series of steps that went up a large, steep hill. When we got to the top, we were in front of a large, hexagonal temple, multiple lines of pillars arranged in geometric patterns around it. The back of my neck itched suddenly, and I scratched it as a feeling of slight trepidation suddenly hit me.

"Where's this?" I asked.

"The Great Temple of Mu," she responded. "It's the place of worship here, and also very off-limits to the common citizenry. It is in here that you will see all that Mu has to offer. Now, come." She grabbed my hand and pulled. "We're wasting time. Time still passes at the normal rate here, so unless you want your daughter to come home to find you passed out on the floor, I suggest you hurry up."

I was going to argue that if we had to be quick, she should've just brought me straight to the temple instead of taking a leisurely stroll through the city, but felt it was pointless to mention the hypocrisy of a fallen angel.

With that, I let her drag me into the temple. The pure-white stone was laced with that same crystal, though much more of it, as well as lines of gold. I passed through the main arch into the foyer of the temple. The itch had come back, this time slightly tickling in the back of my head. I ignored it and moved forward.

We passed through a few antechambers, each more ornately decorated and strewn with riches and religious artifacts than the last, before we finally came across a wide doorway that only stopped entrance with a thick tapestry with many sigils stitched into it.

I hesitated as I went to reach for the tapestry. Lasciel tugged on my shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. I took a deep breath and pushed the barrier aside.

That niggling sensation in the back of my head intensified as I entered the sanctuary. The room was richly decorated with beautiful tapestries lining the walls that illustrated events of historical significance and various runes inscribed in gold and silver along the floor, walls, and ceiling. The center of the domed roof was open to the sky, allowing sunlight to filter in and illuminate the large, orb-like object in the center that was surrounded by scrolls hanging off of thickly entwined ropes.

I walked towards the obviously sanctified object. It was at the bottom of a wide, shallow pool, the lip of the crater raised. Ducking underneath the ropes, I carefully slid down the slight decline. The niggling swelled to a light headache, but I pressed on.

The holy relic was big, nearly a dozen feet in diameter. It was made of the same crystalline material that composed the majority of the temple and surrounding structures, though of a much purer quality. It looked like it had sunk into the floor, seemingly melding with it, cragged tendrils of gold-flaked crystal creating fractals every which way.

Something glinted on the relic, structurally different from the rest of it, and I moved to get a better look. Immediately I leapt back, falling on my ass in the process and splashing water all over. I stabbed a finger at the thing that caused my shock, voice trembling (but in a manly way).

“The _hell_ is that thing?”

What looked back at me was something that would make Bosch break down into pants-wetting gibbering. I think it might've been a face, but it could only be described as that the same way a tomato could be described as a fruit - very, very technically. It had eyes, a nose, a mouth - but they were insectile and too large and unnatural and melted and all the things that a face _should not be_. What was even worse was that it looked like was it _leering_ at me, like it knew something, deep in the pit of my soul, that I did not want _anyone_ to find out.

Lasciel leaned on my shoulder, he body floating horizontally. “That, my host, is Metallia.”

I stared dumbly at the abomination grinning malevolently back at me. “ _That’s_ Metallia? The ultra-demon those whack-jobs are trying to wake up? What is it doing _here?_ ”

“Why, she’s the guardian deity of Mu! Didn’t you know?” She tittered as I pushed myself back to my feet. I threw her a look. “She’s the one that granted them their immense magical powers that allowed Mu to become a civilization far beyond its time.” She slipped over to my other side. “If it wasn’t for her, the empire wouldn’t have taken enough interest in your race to make contact.” Lasciel curled her arm around my neck. “Then again, if it weren’t for her, Mu wouldn’t have been wiped from history and the empire wouldn’t have been reduced to a few little girls playing dress-up and a talking cat.”

“I’m sensing there’s a story there,” I drawled.

“You would be right.” Lasciel extended her hand to one of the tapestries. It was a stylized embroidery of some divine being, feminine in stature, looking at the Earth from the blazing core of the sun. Larger, much angrier-looking versions of it surrounded the being. “Metallia was a goddess born in the depths of the sun. Over time, she became interested in the lives of mortals, something taboo to the infinitely greater and more perfect gods and goddesses.”

She lowered her hand slightly. Below that embroidery was another one, that one illustrating that same being being flung from the sun to crash into the earth. Around the impact site were lots of little people either running around in a panic or bowing in devout prayer. “For breaking the ancient laws and aligning herself with humans, she was exiled to their base land to forever sleep in an eternal slumber.”

I looked at her cynically. She smiled. “Their legends, not mine. Amazing, the stories you humans make up to explain things, isn’t it?”

Okay, couldn’t fault her for that.

Lasciel flicked her wrist, and the room rotated around us to show another tapestry. At the top of this one, a person was touching Metallia with one hand and producing a large crystal like hers out of the other.

“The nomadic tribe present at her landing discovered that being in close proximity with her granted them superior magical abilities, specifically centered around creating and manipulating crystals and various minerals.” The next picture down showed a generic shaman-type magic user conversing with some non-descript supernatural creature. “Up until that point in your history, magic was a rare and minor occurrence, manifesting in maybe one or two individuals per tribe and nominally relegated to spiritual and religious matters.”

The tapestry shuffled to a new one. This one showed a city being built around Metallia, workers creating buildings from crystals, earth, and gold while figures in religious garb paraded down the streets. “Using their newfound powers, the Mu tribe constructed a great city that would praise their all-giving goddess, named Elysion for the bliss she granted, that would become the capital city of Mu.”

The city was soon filled by throngs of supplicants funneling into the city from all directions. “Over the centuries, the tribe started converting or conquering the surrounding ones, creating a force that wouldn’t be seen for thousands of years in the rest of the world. Eventually, the once scattered tribes became a bustling and powerful collection whose reach covered the entire continent. The Golden Earth Kingdom of Mu had spread across the land, protected by their eternally sleeping sun goddess, Metallia.”

Metallia stood behind the now completed and impressive city, her arms lovingly and protectively encircled around it and its people with the sun shining brightly behind her. Knowing what I did, the juxtaposition of the maternal aura that tapestry-Metallia exuded and slimy corruption the real it did made it even worse.

“And the empire never thought to ask them about their ‘goddess’?” I asked.

“Oh, they did,” Lasciel said. “But they merely assumed ‘Metallia’ to just be some magical lodestone that Mu divinized. In their travels, it had become commonplace for the empire to find large crystallizations of magic that granted abilities to those who came in contact with them. To the empire, Mu was simply a civilization that had taken worship of such anomalies to the next level.”

“Bet they regretted not looking further into it, huh?” I muttered ironically.

“The dead do not regret, my host. That is a privilege solely unique to the living.” She put a hand to her lips. “But yes, had they not just assumed, they might have had a better chance of preventing what happened to them, or at least not have been caught so badly off guard.”

I felt a knot form in the pit of my stomach. Assuming you knew what was best and writing things off because of that… It was something I was familiar with and had paid for myself. My bad hand painfully tightened. I shook my head. No time to focus on the past… well, not on _my_ past, anyway.

“So, anyway, the empire saw Mu, saw what they were, saw how they were really ahead of the curve. What happened next?”

Lasciel nodded and flicked her finger, bringing up the next history tapestry. This one showed several tall, slightly shining figures in a ring around the planet. “The empire decided to try a first-contact experiment with Mu. They saw that Mu was far more advanced than the rest of the planet and wanted to make sure that they would continue on such a path. So the empire thought it in their best interest to guide Mu along the right path, to educate them so that they would not destroy themselves like so many young, barbaric cultures did.”

“This is starting to sound pretty pretentious to me.”

“Oh, it’s no different than when the Europeans arrived in the New World, saw the people already living there, and decided it was best to heel them for the ‘greater good’.”

“Yeah, really not leading me away from my original idea.”

“I wasn’t trying to,” she laughed lightly. “In any case, the empire did make contact with the people of Mu, explaining themselves to be people from beyond the stars that arrived at their world to share their knowledge and experience.” The embroidery showed one of those tall, almost elfin figures standing across from a stouter, darker skinned human. A beacon of light was in the sky behind the Silverite (hey, they needed _some_ name), obviously their space shuttle, and a golden hand behind the Mu.

“And how did Mu take the Silverites’ offer?”

She quirked an eyebrow at my nomenclature for the empire’s people but chose not to say anything about it. “Oh, they were quite pleased, though not for the reasons that the empire assumed.”

“And what was that?”

Lasciel giggled. “They though the Silverites to be minor gods that had followed in Metallia’s footsteps and chosen to leave their home in accordance with their leader’s last will.” Her eyes gleamed wickedly. “The Mu took a civilization that once ruled the stars and made them servants of their deity. The irony is delicious.”

Okay, heh, that was a bit funny. Must’ve been a slap in the face when the empire actually figured out how they were viewed. “So their relationship was wonky, but worked?”

“Yes. Thus started the Silver Millennium, a thousand years of cooperation and peace between the Golden Kingdom of Mu and the Silver Galactic Empire. It was tenuous at times, with neither side desiring to be seen as lesser to the other, but it did work. The Mu’s already accelerated magical skills and culture jumped ahead even more, and the empire had a new system to call home and neighbors that, while perhaps young and naïve, made them feel like they were no longer alone.”

“So, what happened next? It couldn’t have lasted, right?” Not if both parties had been wiped out.

“Patience, my host, patience,” Lasciel crooned. She rotated the room again. “I have yet to explain to you how the senshi came into being.” On the tapestry was a crude facsimile of the solar system.

My lips twitched. “You mean they didn’t already exist?”

“The type of soldier that the senshi are did exist, and was actually the main force and power of the empire’s troops, but the senshi of now didn’t exist until the empire started to terraform the system’s other planets and moons.”

They even had the ability to terraform completely desolate planets and planetoids? ...What was I saying, of _course_ they did. If they had the ability to travel all the way from the galactic core, they had the capability to alter places that couldn’t sustain life so that they could. What kind of super aliens would they be if they couldn’t? However, that didn’t explain how the senshi came to be.

“So they had tons of new places to live. What does that have to do with Sparky and the others?”

“Do you remember what I said about their ability to tap into the natural energies of planets and stars?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with…” I trailed off, my eyes widening as the realization of her implications hit me. “You don’t mean that…”

She smiled and lazily gestured. The picture showed a young woman, curled up in the fetal position, at the center of what was obviously Jupiter. An aura of electricity crackled around her.

“The empire’s special brand of magic was based around directly connecting themselves to places of powers – an entire civilization that literally became one with the leylines of planets and stars. Your daughter’s magic essentially has the power of an entire planet backing her.”

I… I didn’t know what to say to that. Leeching off of leylines was a common, if dangerous, way to boost your power during spellcasting. There was always the risk of drawing too much or having the process backfire on you, but the advantages outweighed the risks if you were desperate enough.

To think that an entire civilization worked off that idea – that they absorbed power from leylines as the norm rather than as an exception… Not to mention they used entire planets! A network of places of power was… was… No _wonder_ those fetish suits could keep powering up the senshi like they were plugged right into the sun – they practically were!

…but wait, that was still very little compared to what they were drawing from. I had been able to deep fry an entire cabal of vampires and the mansion they were in by drawing from the spirits of the vampire’s victims. That was peanuts compared to what the senshi were drawing from, and yet they only seemed to be about as powerful as myself at best. So where was all that supposed ‘ultimate power’?

Lasciel must’ve seen the pondering expression on my face, because she cut me off before I could say anything. “Before you ask, no, I do not know why the Senshi of now have been diminished so. Perhaps my true self would know, but even I doubt that she would.” She lightly shrugged. “I did promise, and I find there’s no point in making allusions that I would know.”

Well, that was… different. Either Lasciel was honestly abiding by the agreement we made, or she really just wanted to move along and get the rest of this story out.

…she must’ve been _really_ tired of explaining things by now.

I sighed. “Fine, fine, let’s just move on. You want to tell me how Metallia came to destroy both Mu and the empire?”

The room had finished its rotation and was now back to its original orientation, Metallia’s ugly mug yowling right in front of me. I held back the grimace at how obviously evil the thing was, absently wondering how the Mu didn’t immediately discern the thing’s corrupted roots. Lasciel swiped her arms against each other, and Gregorian-like chanting started to fill the room.

All around us, people phased into existence. They were garbed in religious robes and adornments, several holding urns of burning incense that swung back and forth and filled the room with a pleasing, drowsy scent, others hoisting up banners with mystic runes inscribed on them. The priests and holy people formed a ring around Metallia.

At the head of them was a beautiful man in white and golden robes, stylized in a manner between Greco-Roman and Christian. His hair was almost pure white, though it couldn’t have been from age. However, the closer I looked, the more I noticed the slight age lines in his face. He was clearly the head of the order, making regimented gestures above an acolyte that was kneeling in front of him with one hand, the other holding a glowing, golden lotus blossom.

Said acolyte raised themselves to their feet when the head priest ended whatever ritual he was performing. They turned around and then dropped the light toga that had been completely covering their body.

Long, wavy, fire-red hair framed a sharp, angular face befitting some noble and cascaded down the acolyte’s back and front, covering their... Turned out that said acolyte was a young woman, and a very pretty one at that. Now she was very naked.

I leaned away, averting my gaze like the gentleman that I was. “Did you bring me to something kinky? Should I even be watching this?”

“Do not be such a prude, my host.” Lasciel glided up across the room, snaking around the naked woman. She, as well as everyone else in the room, had frozen in place like a photograph. “What you are seeing is the initiation ritual for becoming a full priest or priestess of Metallia.” She cupped the woman’s face, brushing aside her locks to reveal dull, coppery eyes. “This lovely acolyte will soon become one of the higher levels of religious personnel, directly connecting to her beloved goddess to receive her blessing.”

“Ookayy…” I pushed down my feelings of shame at ogling a naked woman. It wasn’t helped by Lasciel draping herself over the woman, molding herself to every curve. Damn it, I knew I’d regret giving her free reign like this! The fallen angel was going to drive me to sin by barely trying. “So why am I watching this? Unless you really just like seeing me flustered.”

“I must admit, it’s a bit of a bonus, but not the main reason. You wouldn’t recognize her, so let me introduce her.” Lasciel took a hold of Beryl's hair and let it fall through her fingers before giving a sigh and backing off. “This is Beryl, leader of the Dark Kingdom.”

Huh, she looked… less femme-fatale than I would’ve thought. Most ‘evil’ women I’d come across were much more ‘bow before me’ than the whole ‘reverent disciple’ look _this_ Beryl had.

“She doesn’t _look_ like the kinda person that would cause solar system-cide. Then again, when I first met you, I didn’t peg you for an immortal terrorist, so I guess I don’t have the best track record there.”

“You do have the tendency to regress into a grunting Neanderthal around a pretty face.”

Hey, I resemble that remark.

“She wasn’t exactly a mad sorceress when this all began,” Lasciel said, gliding away while examining the other frozen people. “She was just a minor noble that wanted to worship her goddess as best she could, and made some _very_ poor choices in her quest for her heart’s desire.”

“You make it sound like she wasn’t all that bad,” I said blandly. “Her actions directly wiped out two civilizations, and she’s currently trying to top that.”

“We all have the capacity in our hearts to become monsters, don’t we, my host?” She craned her face at me, eyes briefly flashing bright jade green.

My mouth snapped shut, leaving me to stew momentarily. “Fine then,” I relented. “Why don’t you show me her great downfall?”

“Gladly.” Lasciel floated back over to me, and then time reasserted itself to tick along again.

Beryl trekked the naked meters towards the pool Metallia resided in, pausing only briefly for the priests to lift the ropes so that she could continue. I peered down the slope to see this so-called ‘initiation.’ Though if it was anything like the ones that other cults following mad gods performed, there was about to be a lot more screaming and messiness involved.

Beryl slowly made her way to the center of the pool and lifted a hand. She made to touch Metallia, but hesitated at the last moment, holding her hand to her chest. She took a deep breath and then placed her palm against the orb.

Metallia released a pulse of negative energy, one so putrid and foul I barely managed to resist retching, bile rising in the back of my throat. It released another, then another one. With every pulse, each growing quicker in succession, the water around Beryl grew darker and more crystalline. The crystals crowded around Beryl’s feet before slowly crawling up her legs, encompassing every square inch of her skin from the tips of her fingers to the crown of her head.

She gave a small gasp of pain mixed with a paradoxical amount of pure ecstasy as the crystals tightened around her before they shattered, turning into shining dust and flecks. Beryl fell to her knees, panting lightly, arms hugged around her shoulders.

Her eyes suddenly widened, and she flicked her head side-to-side as if looking for something. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, eyes widening further and almost glittering with tears.

I wondered what had evoked such a reaction, like she was talking to someone who wasn’t there. Something at the edge of my perception yanked me to the answer.

There, at the corner of her shoulder - hardly viewable, a mere smidge of a thing – was a tiny speck of a shadow. It moved like a living creature, gliding between her sides, leaving a psychic sludge trail across her bare back. It said something to Beryl, some incomprehensible string of madness, but whatever it was, the woman ate it up, her face lighting up like nothing I’d ever seen.

The shadow grew bigger, an imperceptible amount, but the _feeling_ that it did… Then it shivered, like it was… laughing.

Beryl rose to her feet and climbed out of the pool. She was greeted by a couple priestesses with a new robe, one that was more decorous than the one she’d removed, obviously a sign of her new position. She languidly donned the apparel. Beryl looked up from her feet and smiled.

Her beautiful face, once somewhat naïve if tempered by rigorous training, now had something darker to it. A shadow crossed her eyes. Her lips deepened.

The people vanished from the room, leaving only Lasciel and me once again. I turned to her. “What the hell was that? How did those people not notice how… how evil that thing was? Do they all have that, some… some little piece of Metallia hanging onto them, whispering into their ears?”

There was no way that shadow was anything else _other_ than Metallia. In a terrifying way, it reminded me of Lasciel’s shadow. Only… I _knew_ the fallen angel’s true nature; I don’t think Beryl really had a clue what she was carrying around with her.

Lasciel tilted her head to the side. “Why would they think it evil?”

“How could they not?”

“My host, they’ve been inundated by the psychic feeling of Metallia’s presence for centuries. If all you ever knew was that, and you were always taught it was the presence of your loving goddess, why would you ever equate it to something evil?”

So this was literally before the book on evil was written. Great. “So, what about that mini-Metallia?”

“That is not so common. Her presence did cause people’s innate magical abilities to either manifest or magnify, but that was the first occurrence of her awareness reaching out to make actual contact.” She waved her hand, and the room melded back into the dark, murky reaches of space. “Something made her awaken, and it was Beryl’s fortune to be the first one who touched her after her awakening.”

“And ‘something’ that was…?”

“Honestly, I’m not quite sure.” Lasciel absently swept her around. “Maybe enough people had drawn on her powers, sharing their life energy, to break her from her slumber. Maybe the empire’s presence and lingering connection with Chaos clicked something in her. Maybe it was the Silver Empress, said to be born from the galactic core of the Milky Way itself, and her powers that were antithetical to Metallia’s that activated her self-preservation instincts. Whatever it may be, Metallia awakened, and with that came the downfall of both their worlds.”

A series of still-shots flashed in-between the two of us. Pictures of Beryl leading congregations, making public speeches, arguing with what looked like a senate of sort, and other high-exposure events appeared.

“Beryl quickly rose through the ranks of both the religious order and the political arena, espousing her stand that Mu gain independence from the empire, newly dubbed the Moon Kingdom since the start of the Silver Millennium, now officially stationed on Earth’s moon.” The slide-show stopped briefly on a picture of a great palatial estate, shaded pure white and silver with exquisitely crafted columns and other mixed architectural parts. The Earth was a blue-and-green jewel in the background. “She said it was the Mu’s right to be free, to not be shackled by their ‘benevolent’ overseers.”

“That must’ve gone over well.”

“It was an opinion that was held by many of Mu’s citizens. Though the two societies did profit from working with one another, there was still a great deal of tension in all of their shared works.” A row of Silverites looked down on the Mu condescendingly. “With their long-standing history, the empire believed themselves to be superior to the earthlings, even those as advanced as Mu’s. Because of that, there was an official decree that Mu could not make contact with the empire unless the empire initiated it, and relationships between the two were strictly forbidden. Thus, the Mu were seen as little more than labor by most of the Silverite nobles.”

The scene shifted to several Mu politicians grumbling and seething as they passed by the Silverite embassy. “As for the Mu, they eventually came to realize that the Silverites weren’t minor gods, simply a society even more advanced than their own. Their culture as a whole developed an inferiority complex, and was quite adamant in proving themselves the equals or betters of the Silverites.”

“So, like any other kind of politics, only with world-destroying magic and aliens involved.” It sounded like this Silver Millennium was just one very long and formal cold war between the Mu and Silverites – neither side was inherently right, but they were just too stubborn and set in their ways to try anything else. “So where does Metallia come into this?”

The slideshow (wasn't the whole point of the mind-meld to _avoid_ a slideshow?) stopped on Beryl making an impassioned speech in front of the Mu’s senate, her voice booming, her gestures bewitching. Metallia’s shadow was now big enough to comfortably rest on her shoulder like the world’s most nefarious parrot, a sort of leering face etched in its features.

“Metallia fed into Beryl's sense of jingoism, propelling her to seek more and more radical actions to satisfy her political beliefs. Beryl was not only one of the minor noble families of Mu, said to be the descendent of one of the tribe members that first discovered Metallia, but she had also shot up the ranks of the continent’s religion, vying for the head priest seat with the current one, Helios, because of the overwhelming power Metallia had granted her.” Lasciel pursed her lips briefly. “With those qualifications, it became easy for her to gain support from those that followed her family, her ideals, or her spiritual accomplishments.”

“So little miss believer became little miss mover and shaker.” I rolled my shoulders. “I’m not seeing how this is much of a tragedy for her. She’s more like a zealot than anything else, and that’s pretty common for crazies listening to the mad god in their ears.”

“The difference, my host, is that Beryl’s quest for Mu’s independence wasn’t just for her peoples’ sake, or because she wanted to do as her goddess commanded,” Lasciel said. “She had a much more personal stake in the matter.”

“And what was that?”

“Love.”

My face went deadpan. “She started a war, unleashed a demon, and killed everyone because she was in love?”

“A crush that became an infatuation that became a desire that became an obsession that toppled two kingdoms.” She laughed harshly. “Love can make us do terrible things, especially when you feel there’s no other way to fulfill it.”

"Who's the lucky guy? I can't imagine it ended happily for him, especially if he already had someone else in his life."

"That's the fun part," she giggled. The slideshow shifted again, and I blanched at the sight.

"Now you're directly copying Sparky's books."

The image was a cartoon that matched the style in Makoto's moon comics. Two figures - one male in a dashing formal suit and one female in a flowing gown - were caught in the middle of a passionate embrace, their lips tenderly pressing together while the rest of their faces were shrouded in shadows. They were in the middle of a garden, flowers falling everywhere around them and yet also somehow 'caught' on the edge of the shot like a florid border.

"I thought it was a nice addition."

"Any reason you keep changing the visual motif?" I asked wryly. "This must be the fourth of fifth time you've changed how you show things."

"To keep your attention so that you wouldn't get bored and wander off."

Okay, I didn't have ADD or anything. This was getting stupid!

Lasciel pouted at my sardonic expression. "Oh, fine, it's so _I_ won't get bored. I'm condensing over a millennium worth of history and personal experiences down to a form your mind can absorb without getting an embolism. Forgive me if I flick through the channels."

I was beginning to sincerely enjoy getting her all flustered... which was a problem because it probably meant I was getting sucked into her flow. Damn it. Breaking out of that line of thought, I hooked a thumb at the embracing couple. "Moving on, who're our little lovebirds?"

"Crown Prince Endymion of Mu and Imperial Princess Serenity of the empire."

Huh. "Well, that's just all kinds of bad, now isn't it?" The heirs to two extremely powerful kingdoms that were proverbially sharpening their fangs in response to one another? That was the Shakespearean-level of nasty quirks of fate. "How'd that happen?"

"Oh, the usual ways. They met at social galas, political meetings, royal events. Similar ways of life and hormones paved the rest of the way." She laughed. "They were very passionate despite the age gap."

"Yeah, he does look a lot older than her." Despite the moon-style illustrations, the man looked to be in his early-to-mid twenties and she in her early teens. Then again, large age gaps weren't really as big of a thing a while back, so this wasn't _that_ scandalous (besides the whole ‘warring countries’ thing).

"My, my, _he's_ not the one robbing the cradle," she snickered. "More like pillaging the grave."

I snorted. "She barely looks older than Sparky."

"Looks can be deceiving. I believe she was around a hundred when she first met him."

"How can that-" I cut myself off. "This is like wizards living a long time, right?"

"Excellent deduction, my host." Lasciel clapped her hands together in mock praise. "Much like the wizards’ extended shelf life, the Silverites' lifespan was greatly enhanced because of their magic. Their present ruler was actually alive before they arrived in this system."

A life measured in millennia... What kind of existence was that? "Prince-boy really got her little, old engine running, huh?"

"She had spent a hundred years pampered, sheltered, and bred for her role as heir to the throne, treated by all as their next beloved leader but not as _herself_. He was the first man to actually treat her like a woman." She smiled slyly. "The little prince approached her like a kitten and got a tigress instead. The stories about their affair..."

"Cute," I said. "And how was Beryl involved? Jilted lover?"

"Nothing of the sort," Lasciel replied. "She was just one of many noble girls who was eligible to wed Endymion. Like all young girls of the disposition she held a torch for him, hopes of a handsome prince on a white horse whisking her away fanning the flames. So when he was 'stolen' by Serenity, her inner fire was tinged by jealousy..."

"And Metallia took advantage of that," I finished. Awesome, a love triangle with super-demons mixed in - always a fun a time. I was beginning to see how Beryl fell so low; she was basically the result of black magic corruption _and_ mental tampering by Metallia. Not exactly what she wanted, but ultimately the end of a path laced with her most base desires. "How'd she even find out about the two? Didn't they at least try to hide their relationship?"

"As powerful and educated as they were, the two were still but children. As much as they tried to conceal it, their affair was a public secret to the higher-ups of both sides."

"Which led to its own host of problems."

"Indeed. The empire viewed it as a tainting of the royal bloodline; the Mu as an attempt to annex the country's leadership when Endymion took the throne and passed it to Serenity, as the Silverites followed a matriarchal rule."

Lasciel flicked her fingers. The screen cycled through more scenes ( _still_ in moon style) of political upheaval in Mu - rallies, marches, trials, senate hearings. In each of them, Beryl was at the forefront, provoking the citizenry further and further into a frenzy, Metallia growing larger and clearer as the chaos and already tightly-stretched tension increased.

"Beryl continued her crusade, both to separate Mu from the 'clutches' of the Silverites and her precious prince from the moon princess. Eventually Mu split into two factions - the Loyalists, the party for independence who believed that suffering under the Silverites' yoke was slowly killing Mu, and the Imperialists, who believed that coexistence with them was the better and more profitable choice. Like any wildly diverging groups, things only got worse between them. Lines were drawn and crossed. Bad blood that had simmered for decades, even centuries, made itself known at the surface."

Small fights became full-blown riots in the cities. Flashes of assassinations of the leaders of the two political parties shot up. As more and more scenes blinked before me, it became more and more obvious that something had cracked in Mu, and blackened ichor was seeping out. Mu had become a roiling powder keg, ready to blow at just the _sight_ of a spark.

Lasciel gladly provided me with the scorched match.

A middle-aged man that exuded regality and grace lied still in his lavish and elaborate bedding. His face was shadowed, a simple circlet of gold crowning his salt-and-pepper hair. All of him was monochrome except for the splash of red on his chest, where a jagged crystal shard pierced his heart. Despite the brutality of his death, what features he did have made him look peaceful, almost like she was sleeping.

"King Seregios was found murdered in his bedchambers, and what little civility Mu had remaining immediately dissipated. The king had made it a point to stay neutral in matters regarding the Empire to try and cause no more civil unrest, but his murder did the exact opposite. Both sides quickly came to accuse the other - the Imperialists blamed for attempting to set up the soon-to-be-coroneted Endymion as a puppet ruler, the Loyalists for denouncing Seregios as a soft-hearted and weak-willed ruler who needed to be replaced by someone with more backbone."

Lasciel laughed, a mixture of pity and scorn. "Sad, little Seregios wasn't even in the ground when the nation erupted into war."

Scenes of battles, soldiers killing with magic and steel, flashed by. I grimly watched the atrocities perpetuated by both sides, already somewhat desensitized after the things I'd seen and the few pitched battles I'd witnessed or been a part of since I'd joined the Wardens against the Red Court. The blood, the carnage, and the ferocity from everyone involved...

I absently wondered if Beryl had had a direct hand in Seregios' murder. Sure, her actions had instigated the whole sequence of events, but I knew all to well what a lot of humans would do with the wrong mindset and given a gun - Beryl wouldn't have even had to give the order to pull the trigger. But I guess it didn't matter now; by this point the reason didn't matter, only the result did.

"Beryl got what she wanted," I said wearily. "Metallia still hasn't made her full appearance, though. I'm still waiting for the _other_ other shoe to drop."

Lasciel gave a dainty curtsy. "As you wish, my host. Let me skim though the events until the spectacle occurs." She coughed lightly. "Instead of following in his father's footsteps, Endymion chose to abdicate the throne and elope with his lady love back to the Moon palace. The boy was always more of a lover than a fighter," she chuckled derisively.

"In the power vacuum his absence left, Beryl took the opportunity to instate herself as Mu's ruler, the Loyalists happily backing her ascension. The Imperialists were thus driven from the capital city and into the outlands of Mu, forced to resort to guerilla warfare while Beryl solidified her position and power base. She made multiple decrees to cut off all contact with the empire, declare any Silverite sympathizer traitor to the crown and therefore to be executed on sight, and demand Endymion be released from his brainwashed imprisonment by the imperial princess witch. The propaganda and reign of terror that woman weaved," Lasciel sighed. "Such a far cry from the devout and lovelorn apostle she once was."

Wow, it was like Beryl was the perfect textbook example for why not to traffic with demons and dabble in black magic. Use your powers maliciously, become the next Robespierre-Hitler!

                                                                                                                                   

"However, Endymion had not been idle while Beryl usurped his country. Pained by the suffering of his once-citizens under Beryl's thumb, he entreated Serenity to ask her mother, the Silver Empress, to grant him an army to take back his throne. Of course, love-struck moon child that she was, the princess did so. Her mother readily agreed."

Lasciel conjured up an image of the Silver Empress, a larger-than-life and hauntingly beautiful woman that naturally glowed in never-ending variations of silvers and whites, outstretching a hand. Hordes of soldiers marched forward, led by a pillar of flames with the silhouette of a person inside.

"The Silver Empress saw it as killing two birds with one stone - she could garner good will with the Mu sympathetic to her and stamp out the ones what would threaten her people's wellbeing. Her army - led by the senshi of fire, her commander general - joined up with the Imperialists and, with their superior magic and technology, quickly routed the Loyalists, forcing them to hole up in Elysion. The Imperialist's, and consequently the empire's, victory was all but assured except for one major event that altered the entire flow of the war and spelled doom for Mu and the empire both - the Massacre of Alnus Hill."

She created a much larger image this time. This one was of a wide, open, and rolling plain with forests lining one side and a long, meandering river cutting through it. On each side of the river was an army, one clearly more well-equipped and numerous than the other. Judging from their silver moon motif, the larger one had to belong to the empire and Imperialists, and the crystal-crossed sun one to Beryl's Loyalists.

The image zoomed in on two parts. The first showed Beryl sitting on a throne made of gold-flecked crystals. Her face had become more angular, enhancing her already sharp beauty to that of a knife ready to slit you open. Metallia's shadow had grown to a full-sized, humanoid form. It draped itself over Beryl, looking more like a lover than an invader of her mind and virus to her soul. Deep, empty holes where its eyes should've been tracked the field, the inhuman hunger in them making me shiver.

However, what drew my attention away from the unreal abomination in front of me were the four young men positioned in a square around Beryl. I didn't recognize three of them, but there was no way I'd misplace the fourth. Even with the majority of his face shadowed, that poncy haircut and douchey smile clearly revealed his identity.

"I _wondered_ where Zoe'd pop his crazy ass up. I'm guessing the others are his whack-job friends?" I asked snidely.

"The Four Generals. Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite," she pointed out in turn. "Prince Endymion's closest friends and personal bodyguards."

"Guess he was either a poor friend or they got real cruddy health benefits."

"They _were_ of the first to defect to Beryl's side and a major reason why she took over so easily. Perhaps they legitimately believed in her ideals; were swayed by her mass wealth, looks, or power; or she just strong-armed them into submission. Regardless, they were and _are_ very much under her thumb." She gently took a hold of my chin and swiveled me. "However, I believe you'll be more interested in their opposition."

I made to slap her hand off but stopped. I blinked. "Would you look at that."

Standing at the head of the empire's vanguard battalion was an exotic beauty of a woman. Her raven hair and piercing eyes, as well as the pure power she radiated from every pore of her being, struck me to my core. Everyone around her seemed cowed, frightened, emboldened, and awed by her presence all at the same time.

Her outfit looked like someone had combined one of the numbers from Sparky's more tasteful moon books with centurion armor. Thick iron boots and gauntlets covered her extremities, seemingly melding into the metallic dress/suit that covered every inch of her body. Ribbons of flame licked from the back and waist of her armor, and she held in her hand a glaive made of concentrated fire.

Silver Empire Commander General Mars was ready to unleash an unholy beatdown on the one that had annoyed her empress. At least her choice of dress was more practical than the current one's.

"She looks a lot more composed and... competent," I awkwardly noted. Mars barked off an order to a fidgety aid that was fumbling with her banner of command. "Though still just as feisty."

"Oh, that's not _your_ Mars you had that lovely firefight with. That would be her mother." Lasciel snapped her fingers, and a crimson star blazed its way into existence in the general's chest in response. "The senshi's planetary powers pass on down the bloodline, from mother to daughter, whenever the current holder expires or relinquishes their station."

I thought about the senshi. They all looked and acted like young girls thus far, so... "Then that means..."

"All of the original senshi perished. Quite gruesomely, in fact..." She smiled winsomely and leaned forward. "Would you like to see?"

The scene burst into motion. The Imperialist and Empire's army surged forward, Mars at the front of it, a blue corona of light and flames trailing behind her. In turn, Beryl's army was completely still. They didn't even seem to be steeling themselves to defend against the oncoming tidal wave of steel and flesh. It was almost like they were expecting something to happen.

My eyes shot to Beryl. She was leaning forward in anticipation, an inordinately and childishly cruel smile on her lips. I swung up to Metallia's shadow... and froze.

A single line appeared in the thing's chest. The line widened, split apart, and then opened to reveal a single blood-red eye with the pupil and iris reversed.

Metallia had fully awoken.

I was actually glad Lasciel had shown the scene in moon style. I might've just passed out in a pool of my own vomit if I had to witness it as though it was really happening in front of me.

Have you ever seen someone gouge out their own eyes? Claw out their throats? Dig through their guts like they were searching for treasure? And all with their bare hands? I saw all of that and more, and I'd gladly never have to see it again. The worst part?

It was happening to both sides.

The expressions of absolute horror and emptiness on the troops' faces as they committed mass suicide was grim enough, but the look of betrayal on the Loyalists was gut-wrenching. They were forced to end their lives by a malicious and sadistic queen, who even now watched with sparkling eyes.

Soon all that was left was Mars, bathed in the spilt blood of ally and foe alike. She struggled against the all-consuming urge Metallia had enkindled in her, but even she ultimately succumbed, plunging her hands into her chest and... I'm not going to say anymore. Afterward, all I heard was her ruined corpse striking the ground with a sickening 'plop.'

The world was deadly still. Then, like gas emerging from a decaying swamp, something bubbled and formed out of the sea of blood and flesh that had once been an idyllic plain. Grotesque humanoid abominations climbed out of the shells of their former corpses. Fangs, claws, spines, tails, tentacles - all sorts of unnatural appendages grew from their broken, misshapen bodies. One creature, larger than the rest and with an actual identifiable figure, a female, rose to its feet, tendrils of flame licking its naked bronzed skin. It eyes held a steely flare I quickly recognized.

Hell's bells, was that Mars? Metallia had just transmogrified an entire battlefield into those youma things, including a literal planet buster! What the hell _was_ it?

As one, the new eldritch army turned to their leader and raised the battle cry. Beryl stood up, her four personal guards taking position around her, and raised her arms in triumph. Behind her, a smile that was too large for its face formed on Metallia.

The scene faded away, and Lasciel began lecturing again. "The Massacre of Alnus Hill struck a huge blow against everyone involved. Both the Imperialists and Loyalists were wiped out except for a few small groups who were quickly run down, and though the empire barely lost a fraction of its military capacity, the loss of one of their greatest warriors was both a tactical and moral disaster. It was made worse that all were now extra pawns for Beryl and Metallia."

"How did Metallia wake up at just that time?" I asked. "That seemed a bit too convenient."

"Beryl had been planning to use Metallia's awakening in the battle for a while. To make sure it worked, she had been... feeding her any Imperialists they had found, as well as any Loyalists who had little to give to the cause." She shrugged at my disgusted expression. "Well, not so much ‘feeding’ her as having her suck up the sacrifices' life force. One good reason for Metallia's partial awakening _was_ due to the slow and steady absorption of life energy she received every time someone touched her to gain power or simply from being in her general proximity."

"So Beryl even went so far as to sacrifice anyone she didn't need or want?" I wasn't really all that surprised. Warlocks had a tendency to use others in any way, shape, or form as long as they got what they wanted. But the _extent_ of her crimes... It was horrific. "That's just..." I shook my head. "Never mind. What happened next?"

"As much as you'd expect from a power hungry warlord who had an unstoppable force of vampiric monsters under her heel - Beryl soon went to conquering, enslaving, and destroying the rest of the planets in the solar system. With Metallia constantly providing magic and creating new youma out of the people they defeated, her youma army always growing, and the four generals at her beck and call, Beryl had little trouble doing so."

Graphic representations of Beryl's army sacking, pillaging, raping, and burning surrounded me. Entire cities were laid to waste in mere hours instead of days or weeks. People were transformed into youma, though not as en masse as the armies on Mu had been. It seemed that, without Metallia nearby, they had to do so in smaller amounts rather than just change an entire population in one go. And most of the ones changed were citizens and low-ranking soldiers. Warriors at or slightly below the senshi's level appeared resistant or even immune to the force transformation.

I guess being so close to ground zero had taken Mars off guard.

I watched as the generals individually fought entire battalions of soldiers to a standstill. The magic they threw around could level entire battlefields, and it looked like it was barely a drop in the bucket to them.

"Zoe was not nearly that strong when I fought him."

"That's what happens when you're sealed away for ten thousand years and essentially starved the entire time, living off dregs to survive." Lasciel tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned up her nose. "Had you fought him in his prime, he would have needed less than a thought to wipe you from existence." The way she looked at me told me all I needed to know about how she felt about that.

"Super," I glibly said. I looked around at the battlefields, noting that they all took place on different planets or moons. "How come there was no evidence of this anywhere on Earth? There would have to be _something_ showing this all happened."

"Beryl appeared to have put the earth off-limits while she conquered the rest of the empire." She shrugged. "Perhaps she wanted to save the best for last, or assumed it would be better to have someplace left over that wasn't completely overrun by youma. Either way, the rest of your planet was virtually untouched for the entire war, and Beryl and the others were sealed away before she could turn her greed on it."

"Guess we can call that a stroke of luck. Though I think historians would froth at the mouth if they had the chance to see what I'm seeing now." I was silent for a few moments. "Hey, what about Mars? She got turned into some ultra youma, right? Were the other senshi able to defeat her, or is she still..."

"You have nothing to worry about that, my host. Mars is dead and gone."

"How’d they accomplish that? I mean, she was the strongest senshi to begin with, right? Getting a boost from Metallia probably made her even more ridiculously cheaty."

"She was a formidable fighter, yes, but I never said she was the _most_ powerful senshi. In fact, she was only number two to the most dangerous warrior of the empire." She placed a hand to her chin and smiled slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't wait to hear this."

"The most powerful senshi was actually Senshi Saturn. In your own words, she was the nuclear deterrent for the empire - a last resort to use because of how dangerous and destructive her powers were. Even among the other senshi, she was one to be feared and ostracized." She harrumphed sorely. "A poor way of treating the one who saved their collective rears more times than I could count. The way she wiped out Mars and a large portion of Beryl's youma was... well, amazing."

"Why do you say that?"

Her eyes glittered. "Let's just say that, ten thousand years ago, Saturn had a lot less rings and a lot more moons."

...well, that completely destroyed anything I knew about astronomy. Also, what the _hell?_ I shook my head, my face in palms. I groaned. "Uhh... let's just get to the end of this story before you obliterate anything else I know to be fact."

"As you wish," she simpered. "Beryl's army continued to wipe out all of the empire's settlements until all that was left was the Moon Palace on your moon."

A picture of said palace popped up, and then shifted to show inside. Princess Serenity was surrounded by girls even younger looking than her, all in outfits that looked similar to their mothers and yet more... childish? By my count, there were only four. It didn't look like Moon was there. Maybe she had been the princess's body double and that 'Serenity' wasn't even the real one? Sure, that sounded believable. Endymion stood at the very front, ready to lay down his life for his love.

"By that point, all of the original senshi had died in combat, bravely but futilely fighting off the youma scourge. All that was left was their daughters, who had inherited their powers but not their experience. All they had done so far was act as bodyguards for Serenity, and hadn't even seen one speck of actual combat outside of sparring."

Battle broke out, and I couldn't bare to watch as youma and guards slaughtered each other, culminating with the senshi, prince, and princess being slain after putting up a good fight, even managing to lay several hard blows on a few of the generals and Beryl herself.

"The day was over, the night had begun. Beryl and her army had won, though not without suffering grievous wounds. The Silver Empress, seeing that she had no other choice, decided to enact her last resort. She used the Silver Imperial Crystal."

"And that was...?"

"A holy artifact that had belonged to the empire ever since its creation. Legend said it was pulled straight from the galactic core and granted anyone who held it the ability to alter the very threads of reality itself." She shook her head. "I'm not sure as to the veracity of those claims, but suffice to say it _was_ an extremely powerful magical artifact that had the ability to do things most people couldn't even dream of."

The Silver Empress raised the crystal, a multi-faceted gem that had way too many sides and seemed to exist both inside and outside of space. I had to shift my gaze because my stomach started to do backflips and my eyes strained looking at it. It flashed, and then everything went dark. The scene faded away.

"The Silver Empress sacrificed her life to fuel the Silver Crystal, using it to seal away Beryl, Metallia, their army, and the entirety of Mu in a separate dimension." She raised a hand to cut me off. "Do not ask me how they did this without completely destroying the earth's ecosystem. I assume that the Silver Crystal had something to do with it, but even I am not one-hundred percent certain on that matter. Suffice to say that it did, and let us leave it at that."

Soon, everything faded away, and we were left back in the inky darkness of space. Lasciel looked at me carefully. "And that is what I can tell you about Mu, the Silver Empire, and the Dark Kingdom. Well, my host? Does that satisfy you?"

I was silent, not sure how to response. What Lasciel had shown me was terrifying, beautiful, mesmerizing, and saddening all at the same time. I wasn't sure how much of it was true, or even if any of it _was_ true, but it was the best information I'd had to go off of since this whole crazy adventure had started. The best I could do was accept it as is for the time being, use the upcoming days to confirm what I could with Luna, and maybe do some basic inferring from that.

However, it was a start, a start that would slowly but surely help me make sure that Makoto, no, _all_ of the senshi would get out of this stupid battle with nary a hair on their head harmed. It was all I could do and all I _had_ to do.

I finally looked at Lasciel. She perked up at the strange look I gave her. "Thanks, Lasciel. That was... thank you."

She seemed surprised I had actually used her name, but her face quickly morphed into a pleased smirk like a cat getting the canary. "You are very welcome, my host. I assume that you have a plan where to go from here?"

"You could say that..." I scratched the back of my neck. I had a lot of thinking and planning to do, but now that I had something to work off of, it should make things easier. "But before I can, would you mind giving me my brain back now? I kinda need it."

"As you wish." She bowed. "I so look forward to working even more with you, Harry. I think it shall be absolutely marvelous."

With that, the world shifted, blurred, and fell to pieces. It was time to wake up.


	8. Hard Laws

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Dresden Files. If I did, Moon would not be so useless, and fans would burn me at the stake for destroying Harry's awesomeness.

 **The Senshi Files: Silver Warden**  
**File 08: Hard Laws**  
**By Irritus185/Raithe**

It was the most diabolical trap I'd ever seen – perfectly designed to draw me in without a second thought. I never stood a chance.

"I'm so glad you came with us, Mako! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Cute, tiny girls! My one weakness! And there were two of them! It just wasn't _fair._

The redhead on Usagi's other side, trapped by the blonde's looped arm just as snugly as I, gave me a sympathetic look. "Sorry 'bout this, Dresden. Usagi insisted."

Naru Osaka was a plain-looking girl compared to Usagi's other friends - not a shy wallflower like Ami, or a cool beauty like Rei, or even a bubbly cutie pie like Usagi herself. She was average in looks and flat in stature, but her Osakan accent gave her words a twang I found adorable and the smattering of freckles around her nose that she tried to hide with the shade from her wide-brimmed hat made my heart go 'hngh!'

She got _my_ 'cute girl' seal of approval.

She would've been even cuter if her eyes weren't slightly puffy and red. Considering we'd only just met, I wasn't going to be tactless and ask why she'd been crying... even though I really, really wanted to. Hey, you have a papa like mine and see how hard it is not to be nosy when someone was obviously bothered.

I must've been staring, because she suddenly ducked her head so that her hat hid her face from view. Great, now I'd upset her. Good job, me.

Things might've gotten more awkward had Usagi not then shouted out, "Naru, don't be so stiff! Call her Mako! She doesn't mind, do you, Mako?"

Naru was in clear discomfort. "Usagi, I don't really think that Dresden would-"

"S'okay," I interrupted. I scratched my nose and averted my eyes when she looked at me from underneath her hat. "I lived in America long enough that being called by either my first or last name won't bother me. You can call me Makoto, I don't mind." I shrugged and smiled crookedly. "Really."

"It's fine. I don't-"

Usagi bonked her head against Naru's. "C'mon! Even Mako says it's okay! We're all friends, right?"

I sighed internally. From anyone else, I’d find the way Usagi acted to be pushy and kinda annoying, but from her I found it oddly endearing. Her being cute probably had something to do with it.

Naru must've felt the same way because her body language relaxed perceptively and she full-on looked at me. "Yeah... Sorry ‘bout that... Makoto."

"No problem, Naru."

"See? We're all great friends!" Usagi crowed triumphantly. "Now, let's go!" She yanked on both of us, giggling like an idiot as she dragged us behind her.

Naru and I met each other's eyes behind Usagi's back before we slipped into muffled giggling.

It was almost unnatural how Usagi could defuse a tense situation or make friends with just about anyone. It was like she could induce emotions in people like Uncle Tom did, but instead of NSFW feelings, she just made people happy. If it weren't for my electro-sense, I'd almost think it was some form of magical ability.

It did surprise me that papa would let me go out with her right after my latest episode, but maybe he could sense that Usagi’s empathy would do me good. Also, I'm pretty sure he wanted me to do some undercover reconnaissance to determine what she could do and what she was aiming for. He had told me to 'watch out for myself' and given me a look.

Or maybe that was just his stock warning that I'd better not get into a fight because of my chronic hero disorder. It could go either way.

Though considering Naru was here with us and I was fairly certain she wasn't aware of Usagi's alter-ego (she definitely didn't have that kernel of power like the other senshi did), there wasn't much I could talk to Usagi about on that subject without alerting the redhead to her friend's after-school activities. Like I said, I wasn't subtle.

By the time Usagi had stopped dragging us behind her long enough to let us catch our breath (the girl had the energy of the Energizer Bunny), we were in downtown Azabu-Juuban. It wasn't any Akihabara (which I really wanted to visit) or Shinjuku, but it had a nice collection of shops, eateries, and entertainment venues. It almost made me feel like I was back home in Chicago.

Usagi unhooked herself from Naru and I and turned to face both of us. "All right," she said energetically, putting her fists on either hip. "It's Golden Week, I have my two friends with me, and we're going to have fun! I know you two have been feeling down lately, so I'm gonna do my best to put a smile on your faces." She stuck out a finger, reminiscent of her Moon pose, and frowned imperiously. "So you better get ready!"

...Wait, that's why she invited me to go out together? Just because I went all murdery then weepy yesterday and- ok, that was a good reason. Usagi did this just for that? Aww... that was so sweet! I tried really badly to hold back the gooey smile forming, but I think I failed utterly.

Naru had a fond if exasperated smile herself and said, "That sounds great, Usagi. Thank you. So..." She scanned the nearby shops. "What should we do?"

"Everything!" Usagi yelped. "We can go to the arcade or do karaoke or maybe see the new Sailor V movie that just came out..."

Close proximity to complex electronics? Nope, nope, and, unless I felt like getting arthritis in my neck from sitting in the front row, nope!

"How about we walk around?" I suggested. I gestured around us, the signs of spring prominent. "It's a beautiful day. We can go window shopping, maybe get some food..."

Usagi immediately latched on. "That's a great idea," she said with delight, eyes sparkling. "And while we're at it, we can get you some new clothes!"

I looked down at what I was wearing: denim jacket, ripped jeans, slightly scuffed sneakers, and a t-shirt that read, "My Other Starship is the Millenium Falcon" with a picture of said starship behind the English lettering. Pretty standard fare.

"What's wrong with what I got?"

"But Mako!" she said, an almost scandalized look on her face. "You're a girl!"

I glanced down at the two large, shapely lumps on my chest that were drawing the gazes of several male passersby even as we spoke and then back at her, an eyebrow cocked. "Pretty sure I knew that already, Usagi."

"But you're a _girl,_ " she insisted.

"Usagi," Naru said, putting her hands up in a placating motion. "You aren't helping by restatin' somethin' obvious."

"But Mako's a girl!" she tried again, pointing at me frantically. "She should be wearing girlier clothes!"

"These are pretty girly enough for me," I offered.

"But you're so cute!" If she wasn't scandalized before, she was now. "If you wore girlier clothes, you'd be even cuter!"

"Usagi, I am not cute. _You_ are cute. _Naru_ is cute." The girl blushed at that. " _I_ am..." I faltered, looking for a word to describe myself. "...tall," I finished lamely. I mean, papa called me cute, but he was my papa; I had to take his praise as the requisite 'papa gushing.'

"Exactly!" Usagi beamed. "You're cute _and_ cool. If you got some girlier clothes, you'd look even better."

"Ya have good style," Naru added. "With a little careful matchin' and accessorizin'... We really wouldn't haveta do much." She smiled at my blank look. "My momma runs a jewelry store. I've had ta learn how to match the wares to the customers."

I tried to switch to a different tack. "I like my clothes. I'm more function than form, anyway."

"C'mon, Mako, you can do it!" Usagi cheered. She clasped her hands if front of her chest and gasped. "Oh, oh! You can show your dad your clothes afterward! I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you looking so cute!"

Oh, that was dirty pool. Between Usagi's pleading and potential papa praise, my resistance crumbled like a sand castle at high tide. "Fine," I relented. "But no skirts or dresses!" I said before Usagi got too zealous. "I don't like the way the breeze feels between my legs." Bad enough the school uniform required it. Not to mention that... ugghh... outfit.

Usagi seemed disappointed at my conditions but rallied forth. "Yay! You won't regret this. We'll have so much fun getting you all dolled up." She squealed as she jumped up and down, fists to her chin.

I took a step back at the manic look on her face. Turning to Naru, who was laughing awkwardly, I asked, "I've just made a horrible mistake, haven't I?"

"Don't worry, it won't be too painful," she consoled.

"Really?"

"Nope!"

Naru, you jerk!

Before I could climb out of the hole I'd dug myself into, Usagi grabbed my hand and pulled, leading me to my doom. I looked to Naru for salvation but all I got was a look that was sympathetic and yet said, "Better you than me." I would receive no help from that backstabber.

What followed were several long hours of Usagi dragging me to every clothing store in the shopping district while trying to shove me into any outfit she could find. Naru was at least merciful enough to veto any outfits that just didn't suit me. I was extremely grateful - Usagi's taste in clothing was much too frilly for me. But even with that tiny reprieve, it was not exactly an enjoyable experience.

I was not the kind of girl that enjoyed shopping trips. Even my friends back home, what few I had, understood that I was not the person to ask for fashion advice when we went to the mall. Blame a papa who bought clothes for their capacity to hide blood and burn marks, a big sis that smelled of sweat and gunpowder, and an aunt that kept a full set of medieval armor in her bedroom closet. I guess I could've asked Moll, but this was the girl who had started to change her hair color biweekly and was actively trying to jab enough metal into her body to set off any metal detector in a three-block radius.

None of them were exactly 'girly.'

Luckily for me, Usagi began to wind down after it became clear that I wasn't going to budge on my style. Compared to the couple of bags she and Naru had gotten my bounty was almost pitiful, with the few print shirts, pair of jeans, and new shoelaces I'd bought. It was a good thing I hadn't relented, too; Usagi had been scarily intent on getting me into a skirt.

"Please, Mako?" she whined again. "You have such pretty legs. A skirt would show them off so well!"

"I already said this, Usagi," I ground out. "No. Skirts."

"Ya do have the legs for a skirt," Naru offered. I shot her a burning glare for her interference, but the effect was greatly diminished. I think watching Usagi lead me around by the nose for most of the morning had destroyed her initial image of me being the 'big, scary foreigner.' "Yer pretty well-toned, so I think puttin’ focus on that would work."

"Not helping!" I groaned lightly. "Look, I don't like skirts. They're easy to grab, and if I try to fight in them I'll end up flashing my panties at everyone." Not that I cared much about it happening; I'd lost most of my modesty during big sis’s training, and the time I’d witnessed papa fight that water sprite in a speedo had finished the rest of it off. But it was the principle of the matter, damn it!

"Um, fight?" Naru asked nervously.

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you?" Naru shook her head. Usagi gasped. "Oh, it was so cool! There were these thugs and they were like, 'We're mean and jerks!' But then Mako jumped in and was like, 'You mean jerks stop being mean to the cute girl, jerks!' And they were like, 'No way!' And she was like, 'Yes way!' And they were like, 'Make us!' And so Mako went like, "Wa-ta!' and 'Blam!' and..."

Usagi continued making sound effects as she sloppily pantomimed my fight with the bozos the week before. Naru's face grew more and more red as we gained a crowd of curious and amused onlookers. All I got was a rising urge to facepalm. Weren't Japanese people supposed to ignore things that went against the social grain? Though, I guess watching a petite schoolgirl acting out a really crappy kung-fu flick would easily overcome social etiquette.

Eventually Usagi finished up acting the scene, slightly out of breath as her eyes shined. She looked inordinately proud of herself. I chose not to tell her that she'd inevitably flashed the crowd a couple times during her rendition (see, what'd I say about short skirts?). By the look on Naru's face, she was debating whether or not to tell her friend. Choosing to not further make a scene won, and she grabbed Usagi by the wrist and dragged her away. I followed, but not before shooting venom-filled glares at the couple people who suspiciously had their phones out.

Really wished I could just fry them, but a magic user's techbane was not a precise instrument, and I didn't want to risk killing off every piece of electronics for ten meters around me.

When I caught up to them, Usagi whined, "Hey, what'd you pull me off for?"

"Usagi, did you even..." She sighed heavily. "No, course ya didn't. Ya never do." She fell silent and began walking ahead. We looked at each other and chased after her.

The tension from earlier returned, thicker and gloomier than before. Naru wasn't even trying to make polite conversation anymore, and the mood was souring fast. Usagi glanced anxiously between Naru and me, trying to look for something to lighten the situation but obviously failing.

I didn't even know where to begin. I'd only met Naru that morning and hadn't been around her long enough to know what to do. I didn't even know what was bothering her in the first place.

As the redhead's brooding worsened, Usagi, in a fit of desperation, said loudly, "I know! Shorts! Let's get Mako some shorts! They'll show off her legs and they're not skirts!" She grabbed Naru by the shoulders. "Naru, where can we find shorts?"

Naru listlessly looked up and pointed further down the street. "There's a shop that sells sportier clothes a little-"

"Got it!" Usagi slid behind her and pushed her forward. "C'mon, lead the way!"

"Hey, Usagi, what are you-" Naru tried to ask, but Usagi shook her head vigorously.

"Nope! You're our fashion guru! We need you to show us where the choicest clothes are. Now, c'mon, we're wasting time."

Naru sighed at the sad puppy-dog eyes Usagi was shooting at her. "If I do this, will ya promise to calm down?" Usagi furiously nodded. Naru looked at me, some unknown emotion in her eyes. I wisely kept my big mouth shut. Her shoulders slumped a bit. "Fine... if you're so insistent."

"Yay!" The blonde wrapped her arms around Naru's neck, pecking her on the cheek. "I love you, Naru! Chu chu!"

Naru let out a small, helpless chuckle and lightly pushed Usagi off, the smaller girl still making smoochy faces. "Alright, alright," she said. She entwined her hand with Usagi's. "Let's get going." She looked at me. "Well? Can't really shop for ya if yer not there."

"Um, sure," I said uncertainly.

"Ok! Let's go!" Usagi crowed, raising her and Naru's held hands up high.

As we walked down the street, I stayed back a bit to observe as the two talked. Usagi was still as peppy as ever, but while Naru was a bit livelier now, she was still rather subdued. Every time Usagi tried to bring me into the conversation, I gave an evasive, lackluster answer and let them get caught up in each other again. It felt... awkward for me to hop in now. Not that either of them made me feel unwelcome, but I felt like I was intruding on something private between them.

By the time we arrived at the shop, Naru had regained enough energy to actively search for clothes rather than needing to be prodded into it by Usagi. She briefly took my proportions and disappeared into the sea of racks and shelves while Usagi gleefully pointed out 'cute' pieces. I restlessly stood by the changing rooms, forbidden to try and run off. It felt like I was awaiting my own execution.

I nearly jumped when someone latched onto my arm. Looking down, I saw Usagi beaming back up at me. I held back a sigh. Normally I was a lot better with people sneaking up on me, but I must've been distracted because of the tense atmosphere. I mentally chastised myself for getting sloppy.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," she giggled. "Just thought I'd check up on you. You look like you're sweating bullets! Are you really that nervous?"

I shrugged, my lips crooked. "That obvious?"

She pouted, hands forming into fists. "Rei may sometimes be right when she calls me a ditz, but I can always tell when something's bothering my friends."

Cute girl empathy therapy - it's super-effective.

"Like with me and Naru." It wasn't a question.

Usagi looked down. "I guess." She sounded almost embarrassed. "I am worried about you, Mako. After yesterday..."

"It won't happen again."

"But you-"

"It won't."

She looked back up at me. I held her gaze, refusing to look away. She bit her lips and broke eye contact first, looking like she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to.

I wasn't embarrassed by what happened the day before - I was completely and utterly _ashamed_. That was a side of me that hadn't been seen by anyone other than my family or psychiatrist. A weak side, a brutal side, a side I didn't want to show anyone. That was not a side that heroes had... and I was going to be a hero.

Usagi made to speak again, but I beat her to it. "And Naru? What about her?"

"Naru is... Naru is..." Usagi seemed to deflate upon herself. "I don't really want to say, but I guess you're involved, so it's only right to tell you." I waited for her to continue. "Naru, well... someone she had feelings for died recently."

Um... wow. I did not expect that. Now I felt like even more of an ass for butting in on what should've been friend time between the two. Idly, I wondered why Usagi even invited me then if this was obviously meant for Naru to try and heal her wounds. "I'm... really sorry to hear that. It's terrible. But... why would it have anything to do with me?"

"The person that died... he was Nephrite, one of the Dark Kingdom generals."

My mind stopped.

"...What?"

She blinked. "Um... did I not explain well enough? Sorry, Naru-"

"No, no, I get it. I get it, just..." I put my hands to my face, trying to parse what I was hearing. "Did you say she fell in love with a bloodthirsty warlock? Should I be worried here?"

"She didn't know he was a bad guy!" Usagi exclaimed passionately. "He was someone that she kept running across and eventually she just sorta fell for him. She didn't do anything bad!"

"I'm not... I'm not saying that she..." I stumbled at the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is that something strange happened. He was a dark general, right? So he wasn't exactly a nice person."

"Yeah, but... Love is weird like that, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never really liked anyone like that before." No one could beat out my papa, after all. "But that's beside the point. Why would she fall for someone obviously evil like a Dark Kingdom general? She doesn't seem like the type to like bad boys."

"Well, I mean, it isn't like she really likes his type. I mean, he was kinda handsome, and..."

I watched as Usagi grew increasingly desperate trying to explain just what made Naru go all gaga over this Nephrite. As far as I could tell (given what I'd seen from Zoicite) the generals _were_ rather handsome, but I didn't think Naru would go crazy over a pretty face.

"I mean, he did make her think he was someone else, and that's a bad thing, sure, but haven’t all of us made ourselves-"

"Wait, back up," I interrupted. "He got to know her under false pretenses? So the two didn't just meet and hit it off?"

"Not... exactly. I mean, I tried to warn her off him without actually telling her who he was - Naru doesn't know I'm Moon, right - but she was really super serious about him and I couldn't just hurt her like that, so-"

"Wait, so you knew about this ahead of time? What the hell, Usagi? She could've been really hurt!" What the hell's bells what the girl thinking? She knew that her best friend was mooning after some evil asshole known for sucking people's souls out and she didn't do her utmost to stop her?

"I tried!" she cried. "But she just wouldn't believe me when I said he was dangerous. And then he convinced her to find some special crystal and it was like she wouldn't believe anyone but him and I..."

She kept going on and on, but I wasn't listening. No, I was too busy boiling at the situation while a core of ice began to grow in the pit of my gut. The situation sounded way too familiar to me, at least from the way papa explained it.

Someone who suddenly acted differently from the way they normally did, getting unnaturally attached to a person they'd only just met, ignoring those who'd always been close - all of them were signs of... well, mental tampering.

Papa called it the mental whammy. It wasn't pretty, and the ugly results had long-lasting consequences.

And now I was being told that Usagi's oldest friend had been a victim of that, and Usagi wasn't aware of what it meant? I... I didn't know what to say!

"But, I mean, he did save her in the end!" Usagi hastily spouted out, bringing me back to reality. "He sacrificed himself to protect her from Zoicite!"

"Oh good," I snarled. "He saved the girl that he bloody mind-raped."

Usagi sucked in her breath. "...What?"

"He messed with her brain, Usagi!" I spat with disgust. "He took her mind and made it a play-thing and then he used her!"

"But.. no! I mean, Naru, she isn't-!"

"It's not obvious, Usagi," I said. "But if you know what to look for, it becomes easy to see. And the result's always bad." I looked at her. "Didn't you ever wonder why she became smitten with some guy she'd only just met, to the extent that she would just do whatever he said?"

"Well, I mean, we do strange things for love." Great, now she was just grasping at straws.

"Not like this, Usagi. Not like this."

"But he died to protect her! Surely that means something!"

"One good deed does not excuse a lifetime of bad ones, Usagi! Just because he did something right doesn't mean he's instantly forgiven for all the people he hurt and killed."

She shook her head. "I'm not saying that! But doesn't that one good deed mean he has the right to atone for his sins? I'm sure if he'd survived, he could've become a force for good! Naru even said he was willing to fight alongside us."

I doubted it. People like that were simply a ticking time-bomb waiting to happen. I'm not saying that breaking one of the laws automatically made you a monster, but people like the dark generals - villains who murdered, twisted, sucked dry, and corrupted blindly - certainly were. It was something that was engraved onto their very souls, a punishment for misusing magic and then having that dark taint use them in return.

Maybe Nephrite honestly did want to help, but it was in his very nature to hurt and betray those around him. I was certain that, had he survived and joined the group, it would only be a matter of time before he stabbed them all in the back.

Some love story that was.

Usagi had grown more and more red as we argued, tears brimming in her eyes. In contrast, my face had grown stonier and stonier, my eyes as cold as a winter fae. It was this standoff that Naru came wandering back into, a few different styles of shorts hung over her arms.

She stopped as Usagi and I stared each other down. "Um, is something the matter?"

Usagi scrunched up her mouth and rubbed her eyes clear with her arm. She smiled brightly. "Nope, nothing's wrong!"

Naru looked at me. I looked back, wondering just how much of her had been hurt. I tore my gaze away and stared at the floor. "Yeah, nothing." I kicked at the floor with my toe.

"Well, okay then... I... got these for ya. Think they might look good?"

"Oh, they're adorable!" Usagi cooed a bit too forcefully. "Mako, Mako, come look!" she waved me over, her movements a bit sharper than usual.

I hesitated for a moment but, not wanting to make things worse again, walked over to check out what Naru had picked out for me. This was just something I'd have to look more into and consult papa about later.

For now, I would just try to enjoy the rest of this beautiful spring day, even if it did feel like I was walking the razor's edge.

* * *

Emerging from the masterful illusion Lasciel had put me under was the same as waking up. I simply opened my eyes, and there I was, back in the apartment like nothing had ever happened. Well, except for the fallen angel bent over and staring me in the face with the most delighted expression.

"Good morning, my host."

"Pretty sure it's not morning anymore," I waved off.

"Point, but you woke up all the same, and it would only be polite to greet you."

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

I sat up to a cross-legged position and rested my chin in my palm. Lasciel took the opportunity to latch onto me again, but I was too tired and too deep in thought to try and knock her off. After everything I'd seen, there were so many more questions that I'd had. Sure, I had a better understanding of the background of the senshis’ and Dark Kingdom's fight, but what did that mean for me now?

The only thing that was clear was that, as weak as the Dark Kingdom had become over the millennia, they were still ridiculously overpowered compared to the senshi's current forms. Not to mention what Metallia could do; she had to be at least partially asleep again, or else the entire Earth would already be overrun by youma, let alone Azuba-Juuban. Which meant that one-off Usagi had mentioned about the generals stealing life energy was disturbingly true.

So what could I do about matters? Killing the generals seemed like a good start, but in the end, they were mere peanuts compared to Beryl and Metallia themselves. So... reapply the seal? Two problems with that - one, I had no idea how to do that; two, I didn't have the reality hacking uber artifact to do it with.

Which meant that I was pretty much-ah, damn it!

I turned to Lasciel, who was doing her best ‘nice girl’ impression, head gently resting on my shoulder. Internally sighing, I put my chin to my palm. “Say…”

“Hmm?” she hummed. Stop that! It was cute and creepy all at the same time!

“I don’t know why I didn’t ask this before…” Probably because I was reeling over the planetary destruction of our solar system back when we thought agriculture was the next big thing. “But what’s up with the senshi being here now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, how did they arrive here? The moon cat said something about reincarnation, and I don’t even want to think about that bucket of magical worms, but what made them wake up right now, when the DK is getting active again? It just seems too…”

“Convenient?” she finished. I grumbled at her preening look. “Yes, it does seem to all be falling into place a little too easily, doesn’t it?”

“You have any idea on the matter?”

“Narrative causality?” She giggled slightly as my face feel in annoyance. “Do not look at me like that, my host. The nature of their resurrection is just as much a mystery to me as it is to you.”

“The big, bad fallen angel doesn’t know something?”

Lasciel harrumphed. “I know as much about the workings of the human soul as you do about mine. The only ones who would have any idea are Him or the Silver Empress.” She tilted her head to look at me out of the corner of her eyes. “And what are your chances of talking to either of them?”

I sighed. That’s about what as I thought. Great. So I had an awesome history lesson, but wasn’t sure how to use it. I think I was gonna have to have a talk with the moon cat sooner rather than later. But then that meant that I’d have to…

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I slowly got to my feet and put my hands to my back, stretching out the kinks. Lasciel looked a bit put off from my sudden movement but composed herself, smiling genially. “Is something wrong?”

“Gonna take a little walk,” I said. “Need to get some fresh air and stretch my legs after staying still for so long.” I blinked at the tug on my arm and then nonchalantly shook off Lasciel’s hold on me. I caught a brief pout on her face that looked a lot like Makoto’s. It was scary how she could so easily alter her demeanor to push all my buttons. “Guess that means you’ll have to get going now. Really too bad,” I said dramatically. “I was really enjoying storytime.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” she said airily. “Very well, I will take my leave of your now. Think long and hard on what I’ve shown you, my host. I’ll always be close-by in case you need further clarification.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I waved her off. “Go occupy yourself with whatever creepy things you do when I’m not looking.” I paused. “Actually, no, don’t do that. Go sit in the corner and about what you’ve done, young lady.”

“Since the beginning of time?”

“Should give you plenty to think about.”

She smirked silkily. “I _so_ look forward to this new arrangement, my host. Call upon me when you have need, I will _always_ be available.”

With that, she blinked out of sight again, leaving me in an empty room. I pulled back on my shoulder blades again, feeling a satisfying ‘crack,’ and then walked over to the door. I pulled it open sharply and heard a girlish yelp of surprise and someone taking a step backwards.

At my doorstep was a very petite and nervous-looking girl. She had dark black hair that almost looked blue in the right light, and was wearing a plain skirt and blouse with a pair of rounded glasses perched on her button-like nose. She also looked like she’d rather be _anywhere_ else at the moment. In reaction to my sudden appearance, she averted her eyes to the ground, her hands nervously playing with themselves.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” I said lamely, not expecting any visitors. I looked her over. Not anyone I knew. “Can I help you?” She mumbled something incoherent, her feet sporadically shuffling back and forth. “Sorry, say again?”

She raised her head a bit, this time her eyes level at just below my chest but still darting back and forth. “Um, uh, s-sorry to bother you, b-but is… is Makoto here?”

Oh great, I scared a little girl. She was probably a schoolmate Makoto had become acquainted with and I’d inadvertently spooked her. My ‘chauvinism’ (as Murphy put it) demanded I do something, but the most I could think of was to just answer her question and try not to terrify her any further. “Sorry, she’s out with some friends right now. Did you want to leave a message for when she gets back?”

“N-no!” she shouted a little too quickly. “U-uh, I mean, it’s… it’s fine. I’ll probably see, see her at school. I-I’ll ask her then.” I noted her grabbing her wrist a little tighter than she’d probably intended to, the fingers on her grasping hand turning red from exertion. She suddenly bowed, squeaking softly, “Sorry to b-bother you again! I’ll… I’ll go now…”

I awkwardly scratched my cheek. “If you’re sure…”

“Yes… yes! I’m… I’m sure.” She straightened. “Please h-have a nice day.” She quickly turned around and walked away, hands tightly clutching her messenger bag.

I watched her for a bit then shrugged and went to lock my door behind me. A bit odd, but my large, foreigner self tended to curdle proper Japanese sensibilities, so it wasn’t too out of the ordinary. I did wonder how she knew Makoto, though, as my daughter could be more than a bit rambunctious and was a little unlikely to be friends with such a wallflower-type.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the girl stop at the top of the stairs. She was still for a moment before she balled her hands into fists and pushed her chin up. With a jerky yet forceful movement, she turned around and marched back up to me. It was pretty impressive; I could tell it took her a lot of courage and nerve to do so.

I pretended not to notice her internal battle, instead only paying attention when I heard her lightly pad to close to me. “Hmm?” I hummed distractedly. “Oh, did you change your mi-“

Suddenly I had a face full of young, Japanese girl. I had been slightly bent over while locking the door, and I when I turned to face her, my head was on a somewhat more equal level with hers. So imagine my surprise when she unexpectedly shot up on her toes, shoving her face into mine. It was only because I was so used to focusing on just below people’s noses that a Soulgaze didn’t occur.

I jerked back. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

Any signs of determination immediately fled the girl’s face as she realized what she’d done. Her face flushed brightly, and her mouth clamped shut. She didn’t even try to defend what she did. The only sounds coming from her were muted whimpers and squeaks. It was like dealing with a very large, haphazardly aggressive titmouse.

However, I wasn’t in the mood right now. I had to make plans regarding how to combat the Dark Kingdom and keeping Makoto out of trouble, _not_ deal with strange girls making half-hearted ’attacks’ on me. So instead of taking things slowly, I bluntly asked, “Who are you and why are you _really_ here?”

She fidgeted with her fingers, a few more aborted whimpers coming out. I asked her again, a little more force in my tone, and she actually managed to blurt something out. “My… my n-name is Ami Mizuno,” she said so softly it was barely audible.

I paused. Wait, Ami? Didn’t that make her…?

She completed my thought. “I’m a… a sailor senshi.”

Oh, well, that made things a bit more interesting. Who would’ve thought I’d have the senshi just appearing on my doorstep? Of course, that led to the question of ‘why?’

“So…” I began slowly. “What brings the senshi to my humble abode?”

“Uh, um, a-actually, I came to ask Makoto a few questions.”

“About what?”

Ami didn’t look up from the ground. “…Magic.”

Curiouser and curiouser. From what I’d gleaned from my tests with Makoto and her quick description of the others, the senshi were already confident in their ability to use magic (well, Mars definitely was at least). On the other hand, their magic mentor was a cat whose advice boiled down to ‘point and shoot,’ so maybe not all of them were satisfied with their ‘training.’

Still, this did give me a foothold to work off of. A little extra knowledge about the risk involved never hurt. Besides, after what Lasciel had shown me, if I could find a way to discourage even one of them from risking her life, I’d dive for it.

“If you’d like, I could probably answer them for you.”

Her head shot up, eyes hopeful. “Really?”

“Sure. I am Makoto’s teacher in magic, after all. I would probably be able to answer any question better than she could. Besides…” I gave the small girl a meaningful look. “There’s some things I want to ask you, as well.”

She eeped and then composed herself. “I… I supposed that’s only f-fair.”

“Well then, shall we?” I sighed internally as I realized I had to unlock my door again. I dug into my pocket to fish for the key.

“Um, you mean, in… in your apartment?”

I looked at her wryly. “Where else?”

She glanced over her shoulder, her feet unconsciously shifting back. “W-well, maybe…”

“You _really_ want to be in a public space while I give you a basic magical tutorial and you tell me what it’s like to be a senshi?” I chuckled. “Why don’t we just sell tickets? It’s sure to be a blast.” And when the Dark Kingdom showed up, it’d be a literal one!

She paled slightly. “N-no! That’s fine! Here is good!”

I smiled kindly. “Sorry, bad joke.” I let out a small noise of satisfaction as I found the key and unlocked the door. “But really, don’t worry. I’ll be on my best behavior. Besides, Makoto would kick my shins off if I was rude.”

That got a little giggle out of her. With the atmosphere between us still tense but not as strained as before, Ami cautiously followed me into the apartment. Even with the not-so-pleasant beginning, hopefully it would end on a nicer note than the one with Usagi and Luna.

As I walked over to the small kitchenette, Ami took a seat on the floor, tucking her skirt underneath her legs. She pulled a notebook and pen from her bag and opened the notebook to a fresh page. Eager to learn, huh? That would make things much smoother.

I opened up the icebox. “Want anything to drink? Water, coke… coke?” That was pretty much it. I didn’t figure her to be a coffee person, and I couldn’t brew a decent cup of ‘proper’ green tea to save my life (something Makoto mercilessly teased me about).

“I’m, I’m good,” she mumbled.

“Suit yourself.” I pulled out a can and popped the tab, sweet fizz of the gods bubbling out. Sipping on the fizz so it wouldn’t spill, I sat down and observed Ami glancing around the room, detailing everything in her vision. She was so engrossed, she jumped when I asked, “See anything interesting?”

“N-no! Just that, well…” She fidgeted in her seat as she struggled on what to say. “The room seems rather S-Spartan.” I raised an eyebrow at that odd description. “I-I mean,” she pushed ahead anxiously, “it’s most likely a wizard thing, right? Traditions against m-modern technology?”

I ‘ahhed’ in realization. “Not intentionally.” She tilted her head in confusion. “I’m guessing Sparky didn’t tell you much about modern magic.” Ami shook her head hesitantly. I sighed. Figured. Makoto meant well, but she was notoriously bad at explaining the nitty-gritty details. I wouldn’t be surprised if she just explained in broad strokes and expected everyone to know what she was talking about.

“What my darling daughter forgot to explain was that a side-effect of modern magic is that mortal magic users have a love-hate relationship with complex technology. We’d love to walk by it without it blowing up; it’d hate not to . The more complex it is, the more likely we are to break it just by being in close proximity.”

Her eyes lit up in an ‘a-ha!’ moment right before they narrowed in befuddlement. “But… but I don’t have any problems. I used the c-computers at school all the time.”

“But not in your senshi suit, right?” I said cheekily.

“N-no!” she squeaked. Slowly, though, her eyes widened, and her mouth formed into an ‘o’ as she connected the dots.

“See?” I took another sip. “Besides, your magic probably works different in that suit anyway.”

“What do y-you mean?”

“Your suit and its powers work off Silver Millennium magic, right?” She opened her mouth. “Luna told me.” Sort of the truth. Ami closed her mouth. “That’s really old magic. Like, _super_ old. Magic has changed over time and so has its side-effects. This tech-bane is only a recent thing. Magic a couple hundred years ago made dairy products go bad.” I grinned toothily. “Magic’s weird like that.”

Ami giggled, and my smile widened. However, now that things had lightened a bit, it was time to move onto serious matters. My face settled into a more somber expression. Ami swallowed. “But I’m pretty sure you didn’t come to ask me about my lifestyle as a modern Luddite. So let’s get down to brass tacks.” I put my hands on my knees. “What is it you wanted to know?”

Her grip on the pen tightened. “The Seven Laws of Magic.”

Why was I not surprised? If Makoto mentioned anything, of _course_ it would’ve been the Laws. With how justice-manic she was, a black-and-white concept like that would be forefront on her mind. “What do you know about them already?”

“M-Makoto said that the laws are there for people who… who hurt people with magic. That the more they hurt people, the more likely they are to do it again.”

Simple, but accurate. It barely scratched the surface of what breaking a law _truly_ meant, but at least it was something that she could work off of. “Okay, so it’s a start. Think of it like this:” I brought up my hands and pantomimed holding a mirror in front of me. “Magic is a part of the world and an aspect of life, but it’s also a reflection of who you are. What you can do with magic is limited only to what you’re willing to do with it. Are you the type of person who would only use magic to help people? If so, then you’re probably going to do just that.”

“And if you hurt people?” she asked quietly.

I grimaced. “That’s when things turn nasty.” I took hold of the imaginary mirror and twisted it. “When you break a Law, you’ve become the sort of person who _would_ break that Law, and start to see it as something acceptable. You’re effectively changing both who you are and how you view yourself and the world around you.”

I rolled my shoulders, the soreness heaving crept back in. “Most violators only break one Law at first, but break it enough times and you’re probably going to start breaking the others with impunity. After all, if you don’t mind doing one horrible thing, it’s not going to matter if you do _all_ of them, right?”

Even though she looked paler than when she’d come in, it didn’t seem to affect her academic spirit. All the while I talked, Ami’s hand flew across the page, jotting down everything I said as well as writing in the margins. Despite her rapid writing skills, her notes were very orderly and neat.

She looked up, a determined expression on her face. “And the Laws themselves?” I noted that he stutter was gone. Intense study focus was an amazing thing.

“There are seven,” I started. “I’ll go into each of them a little in-depth, but most of them are pretty self-explanatory.” I held up a finger. “The First Law – never take a life. It pretty much speaks for itself.”

“Makoto was very adamant about that one,” Ami said. “She said that we might be unintentionally breaking that law if someone accidentally gets caught in our fights.” She swallowed, her eyes suddenly frightened and anxious. “Is that true? I mean, it would be horrible, but surely, if it was only an accident…” she trailed off.

I sighed and shook my head. “This isn’t like a court of law. Mundane courts want to know _why_ you hurt someone, and whether or not it was intentional can be a huge factor in your trial. But the Seven Laws don’t care about that – all they care about is _that_ you hurt someone, regardless of reason or intent. Sure, killing someone by accident like that won’t make you into some sort of rampaging monster, but you’ll probably find you won’t care quite so much about civilian casualties in the future. You’ll start to think that the results justify more and more extreme measures, until eventually you’ll be more interested in killing monsters than protecting people, a rampaging loose cannon who needs to be put down for everyone’s safety.”

I chewed my lip, noting her disturbed expression at that last part. “It’s why it’s so important to try and just avoid situations like that in the first place.” At her confused look, I shook my head. “Let’s just move on to the others. Unlike the First, these can’t exactly be explained away as ‘I didn’t mean to’. It takes a definite conscious effort to break them.”

Ami fiddled with her pen. “Are you afraid we might break them, too?”

I looked at her, trying to keep down the amused look that wanted to rise to my face. An aquamancer, pyromancer, electromancer, and… purifier, I guess? ...breaking the other six laws? I didn’t think I had much to worry about (okay, _maybe_ Usagi until I could figure out what her power set actually was).

I must’ve been silent too long, as Ami became more and more fidgety while I looked at her, so I quickly said, “Not really. Maybe you could break the Seventh if you tried _really_ hard, but the other five take abilities that I very much doubt you girls possess.

"But anyway, the Second Law.” I held up two fingers. “Never transform another.”

She perked up. “Like the tales of witches turning men into newts?”

“That or your classic ‘Baleful Polymorph’ spell.” She tilted her head at the reference. Gah, Billy was totally turning me into a huge nerd with all of those Arcanos sessions (not that I wasn’t one already, but still). I smiled awkwardly. “But yeah, those stories are actually fairly rooted in fact. Rogue magic users turning people into small animals as revenge was a big problem back in the dark ages.”

Ami nodded energetically while writing down notes before she paused mid-scrawl. “What about that man who was changed? Is he… is he going to be okay?”

“From what I saw, he should be. An eye’s going to be kept on him and the cat just in case.” Arashimaru’s connections with the local police force were much better (and less arresty) than mine. He’d already put a tail on the first crystal victim shortly after learning of him.

“But it could have been worse?”

“Much worse.”

“Why?” She kept writing down notes even while looking at me. “I mean, they're... they’re still them. Shouldn’t they be fine once they’re changed back?”

“ _That’s_ the main reason the Second Law is on the list. Transformations like that aren’t merely physical, they change a person down to their core. Turn someone into a frog, and they’ll start to think and act more and more like a frog, until the very essence of ‘them’ is destroyed – and you’ve effectively murdered them. Someone with a strong enough mind and will might last a day or two, but most people would be gone in a matter of hours, if not minutes.”

Not to mention that even if their mind _did_ survive the transformation, they probably wouldn’t live long anyway. Trying to move like a frog when your original movement was bipedal locomotion or eat flies when it went against everything you thought did not a happy person make.

And then there was the likelihood that all your organs would fail because they were riddled with anatomical flaws. Most warlocks didn’t have a degree in biology, after all.

“How would a frog’s brain even support a human mind…” she mused to herself, then her eyes lit up. “Wait, could you use magic to… ‘protect’ someone’s mind, so they could stay themselves, or at least come back to themselves once the spell ends?”  
  
“Potentially, yes.” I said, but then continued. “Practically, not so much. It’s pretty much impossible to know someone else as intimately and completely as that would require; you’re bound to lop off some important bits if you try it, or else inject some of your own biases into them.”  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment. “You said ‘someone else’…“  
  
“Got it,” I said, and she beamed. “Transforming others is a violation of the Law, but transforming _yourself_ is A-OK… and insanely dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing. Protecting a consciousness like that is actually pretty simple, so long as you’re protecting your own.” You could also remain yourself – mostly – with the help of some magical item or powerful entity, but I didn’t really feel like alerting the insatiably curious teenager to that possibility at the moment.

“So it’s an inner sense of self thing,” she murmured. “Maybe something to do with the neurological impulses of the brain or the hormones released by….” I think that was more for herself than for me, as I barely understood a thing, but I found it impressive nonetheless.

“You’re pretty quick on the uptake,” I noted in bemusement. “You got a PhD in psychology or something?”

“My… my mother’s a pediatrician,” Ami said quietly. “I really look up to her, so I… k-kind of read medical articles. I’m really into neurology right now.”

Huh, a _super_ educated bookworm with a doctor’s pedigree. This might just be as easy as I first thought.

Back on topic, I flashed three and four fingers in rapid succession. “The Third and Fourth Law are similar enough that I’ll just stick both of the together – never invade the mind of another, and never enthrall another.” I tapped my temple before making a screwing motion with the finger. “Don’t take anything out, don’t put anything extra in. You can already guess that messing directly with someone’s mind can only lead to bad things. It’s been proven well enough using completely mundane means to alter someone’s thoughts; magic just makes it more efficient and devastating. And it goes beyond merely altering who they are - both of them require fighting your way through their natural mental defenses, and that can drive a person crazy even if that’s all you do.”

Ami flinched slightly. I think I knew why, but I wasn’t going to push the issue. I’d already learned from years raising a girl that was a dumb thing to do if you ever wanted to find something out from them.

Her eyes were back on the notebook. “The next one?” she asked softly.

I moved on, all fingers outspread. “Fifth Law – never reach beyond the borders of life.” At her uncertain look, I clarified, “Necromancy.”

“That’s real?” she squeaked.

“There’s real power in death, and unscrupulous people try to take advantage of that. The stronger the being was in life and the longer it’s been dead, the more powerful the result. This leads to a whole gamut of problems, not least of which is a raging god-complex over controlling life and death.”

“So, those necromancers Makoto mentioned?”

I winced, not exactly wanting to recount it, especially as I’d had to seriously bend the rules to save the day - not exactly solid ground for someone trying to convince another _not_ to get into trouble fighting with magic. “Those were some of the worst ones. When you look at a ritual that requires sacrificing a major city to power it and decide it’s a good idea, you haven’t so much jumped into the deep-end of evil as swan-dived into it.”

While she wrote more margins with _lots_ of question marks, I continued. “The Sixth Law is to never swim against the current of time.”

“Time travel?”

“Exactly,” I agreed. “Setting aside the risk of creating temporal paradoxes – and we have _no idea_ what sort of trouble that could cause – you’ve still got to worry about the whole ‘raging god complex’ thing, except now it’s about control over time. But you shouldn’t have to worry about that; pretty sure _no one_ has the knowledge or power to attempt something so ludicrous.” Then again, would anyone even know if it _did_ happen? Temporal mechanics were wonky like that.

“Um, um… what about elder gods?” I cocked an eyebrow. She squirmed in her seat. “Makoto said something about Cthulhu.”

“A Lovecraft fan?” I grinned. The man got some things right and a _lot_ of them wrong.

She blushed. “I’ve… I’ve read some of his work.”

She read advanced medical texts _and_ cosmic horror stories? Quite the eclectic bookworm I had here. “That has to do with the Seventh Law – never seek knowledge and power from beyond the Outer Gates.”

“The ‘Outer Gates’? What are…” She stopped herself with a quiet meep when she realized what she was asking.  
  
I snorted. “So far as I know, they’re a metaphor. But yeah, the less we discuss this one, the happier we’ll all be. Just know that the things that live beyond them would dearly love to do Very Bad Things to reality, and just knowing anything specific about them tends to have nasty effects, never mind the temptation to actually use that knowledge.”  
  
“So, that’s all seven Laws…” Ami silently contemplated something for a moment. “But, if you _do_ break them, what’s the punishment? Surely they’re enforced somehow?”  
  
Hells bells, had Sparky really not bothered to tell them? As horrible as it was, they deserved to know. “That’s where Wardens like me come in,” I said, grimly. “And there’s really only one punishment for breaking any of them: death.”  
  
From her sudden gasp and the expressions of shock, horror, and outrage warring for dominance on her face, I could tell that she’d taken the revelation about as well as I’d expected. “But… but… You can’t just _kill_ a person like that!” she finally managed. “What about imprisonment, or… or…”  
  
I sighed. “Look, I don’t like it either, but the Laws aren’t just some arbitrary rules thought up by a bunch of bearded old men in pointy hats. It’s called black magic for a _reason_.” I gestured at my heart, making a squeezing motion.

“Breaking a Law leaves a stain on your soul, gradually twisting you into a magical psychopath. Break a Law once, and it becomes that much easier – and more tempting – to break it again. Keep breaking it, and it starts to become your go-to plan. Then you start to enjoy it. Then you become _addicted_ to it. And that’s to say nothing of all the other Laws you’ll start breaking just because, ‘why not?’”

I looked her as close to straight in the eye as I was willing to risk. “And the journey from mistake to monster is rarely long. Sometimes, all it takes is a single spell.”  
  
Ami hesitated a moment before speaking. “But… But surely, people can be rehabilitated…”  
  
“In some cases, yes.” I conceded, then continued before she could break in. “So long as you catch them early enough and they truly _want_ to stop using black magic, you might be able to convince the Council to give them a second chance. Like I said, at first it’s just a temptation, and temptations can be resisted.” My eyes instinctively moved down, refusing to even look at her face.

“But… it never goes away. The urge to hurt people, to bend them to your will, to _force_ the world to be what you think it should be will always be there in the back of your mind, waiting to ambush you. And all it takes is one moment of weakness to put you right back on the path to the Dark Side, probably for good this time – and the Council doesn’t believe in _third_ chances.”  
  
I thought I’d managed to keep the emotion from my face, I really did, but my poker face sucks and apparently some of it leaked through. Ami’s expression changed to one of shocked realization, and from there to a mix of determination and… sympathy?  
  
And with no more warning than that, she launched herself at me, managed to grab ahold of my head while I was too stunned to react, pressed her face to mine, and looked me in the eyes once more. At that range, in that state, I couldn’t fend her off in time, and her eyes began to draw me in…  
  
I found myself standing outside of… well…  
  
A year or so ago, Makoto and a few of her friends had introduced me to the term ‘book fort’. I’m still not sure what they were talking about, but it seems like the best way to describe what I was seeing - though it was really more of a house than a fort.  
  
It was a simple, two-story building, large for Japan but not enough that it would stand out – or it wouldn’t, if not for the fact that it seemed to be made completely out of books, even the door. Surrounding it was a wall, also made of books, which seemed far sturdier than its building material should really allow and was broken only by a single gate in the front.  
  
Making my way through the gate (which was unlocked, but surprisingly hard to open), I stopped and took a closer look at the reading/building material making up the house. The lowest ones that served as the foundation looked like the kind of picture books you’d give a small child, with the grade level increasing as you went higher up the house. Craning my neck, I saw that the highest books had titles that sounded like college textbooks and professional journals, with medical stuff making up the majority.  
  
I also got a decent glimpse of the sky, and realized that it wasn’t the sun hanging overhead, but the planet Mercury. It seemed… familiar, somehow. I strained my memory and felt like I had almost put my finger on it, that I _should_ be able to remember something, but then it slipped away.  
  
Something to look into later.  
  
Putting it out of my mind for now, I returned my attention to the house, and more specifically the door. I debated exploring further for a moment, then shrugged and tried to open it, finding the door unlocked just as the gate had been. I went in and started exploring the rest of the house.  
  
The first floor was populated with the sorts of rooms you’d expect to find in any house: a kitchen, a bathroom, a reading room (of course), and the like, all decorated with furniture that was (surprise) made of books. The familiar scent of paper and ink pervaded the entire place, which I suppose only made sense. Finding a staircase, I made my way upstairs and saw that the second floor seemed devoted to a series of bedrooms… and here’s where things got interesting.  
  
There were four of them, one larger than the others. I peeked inside that one, and saw furnishings that I at first assumed to be like all the others, until I took a closer look. They were made of books, all right, but these books were different from the rest. The medical texts and journals were _far_ more advanced than any of the others in the house, and seemed to be predominantly about pediatrics. Scattered among them were books on child-care and raising children, as well as a handful of other books on several other topics.  
  
All in all, the room was well-maintained, almost religiously so, but at the same time I got the impression that it wasn’t used very often; it was too neat and orderly, and had that too-clean scent of a room that simply wasn’t lived in. Looking around, I spied an open book – the first one I’d seen in the entire house, in fact – on an otherwise empty table which had an almost shrine-like feel to it. I moved over to it, careful not to disturb anything, and took a look at the revealed pages.  
  
They didn’t have words or diagrams, but rather a handful of photos, all of the same pair of a young, dark-haired girl and a woman who could only be her mother. It only took me a moment to realize who the girl was, and then I turned and left the room.  
  
Soulgaze or no, some things are just too private to go poking into.  
  
Peering into one of the smaller bedrooms proved to be just as interesting, though in a very different way. The books making up the furniture in here weren’t at all like the ones in the rest of the house: books on cats, on baking, candy and confectionary, and on video games, interspersed with teen magazines and even a number of those moon books featuring disturbingly feminine men that Makoto swears she doesn’t read. The furniture somehow looked newer, too, like it had just been put together within the past few months – but this room had clearly been used quite often since then, to the point that it was impossible to keep everything neat and tidy.

The next one was much the same as the second, except this time the books were on things like archery, Shinto history and customs, and Japanese folklore, though there were still teen magazines mixed in with the lot.  
  
The final bedroom had no furnishings, but instead had stacks of seemingly random books lined up against the wall, like the builder hadn’t decided what she should use yet… or even if she was going to build anything at all. Textbooks on electrical physics and engineering, books and magazines on martial arts, books about Western culture, about firearms, about psychology, about fairies and monsters, superhero comics from both hemispheres, books on the occult and paranormal, all sorts of things. I think I even saw a few gaming sourcebooks in there.

It wasn't hard to figure out what the rooms meant, especially given that Ami was such a meticulous girl. Soon, the feeling of me getting pulled away signaled the end of the Soulgaze, and I found myself back in the real world, that same slip of a girl holding me down.

Who immediately passed out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

I caught her out of instinct and held still for a moment, frantically thinking about the damning situation I had been thrust into and thanking whatever gods I hadn't pissed off yet that nobody would see me.

So it had to be at that exact moment that I heard light rapping at the door to the outside balcony and the high-pitched, cultured screaming of a very angry moon cat.

I turned my head, still holding on to the unconscious teenage girl, and saw Luna yowling her head off as she swatted furiously on the glass door. My expression turned into something between pained and panicked.

"This isn't what it looks li-" I cut myself off, gave a deep sigh of resignation, and used the arm not supporting Ami to cover my face. "Never mind, it's _exactly_ what it looks like."

Stars and stones, when had my life turned into a comedy? If Thomas ever found out, I would never stop hearing about it ‘til my dying day.

And for a wizard, that was a long, _long_ time. Great.


	9. Moon Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Dresden Files. If I did, Moon would not be so useless, and fans would burn me at the stake for destroying Harry's awesomeness.

 **The Senshi Files: Silver Warden**  
**File 09: Moon Talk**  
**By Irritus185/Raithe**

I was a wielder of lightning and thunder, a person who controlled the very forces of nature, someone who had a foot in the worlds of both the mundane and the supernatural, and a hero of justice (in-training).

I have faced off against college werewolves, pizza-maddened pixies, a family with the hand of God hovering over them, and a man whom insurance companies have created a personalized premium for.

There was little which I could not beat, triumph over, figure out a way to circumvent, or snark at.

...This was one of them.

"It feels so breezy... _Why_ did I let you talk me into this?"

"Aw, but Mako, you look so good in them!"

I nervously tugged on my pants in a futile attempt to cover more of my legs. Well, they were less pants and more shorts. Okay, less shorts and more, 'who wears short-shorts?' Seriously, the things were little better than denim hotpants (though they were still better than the _actual_ hotpants Usagi had tried to shove my big butt into).

It was bad enough that I felt like I was flashing the world with my pseudo-booty shorts; it was even worse that I was gathering more attention than I usually did just from my tall stature. Walking along with Usagi and Naru (two petite specimens if I ever saw them) just made me seem even more gargantuan in comparison.

The wide-eyed looks I got from some people were embarrassing; the outright catcalls from the more aggressive individuals made it almost intolerable. At the very least, living with papa gave me ample training to scare off the more straightforward with a steely-eyed glare and a general aura of 'you do that again, I break you.'

Too bad Usagi actually considered the harassment I was getting to be a compliment.

"Ya see? You really _do_ look good in shorts! Look at all the attention and compliments you're getting!"

"I don't think she really likes 'em all that much, Usagi," Naru said.

"What? The shorts or the attention?"

"I swear, if I have to high-kick a dude to get them from staring at me so much, don't think I won't."

"C'mon, Mako, if you have it, flaunt it!"

"Darn it, Usagi, I'll get you back for this!" Cuteness can't save you forever!

...Well, at least things seemed to have calmed down a bit since my and Usagi's tumultuous talk at the clothing store (even if it was because _my_ uncomfortable situation had overridden the original awkwardness). I really hated that there was something I couldn't do anything about. Mind magic was not my forte (and thank god for that), so that left me with little ability to fix the problem.

I could always talk to papa about it, as he's had more than a little experience with this kind of predicament, but I really didn't want to burden him with even more on top of what he already had on his plate. Papa may be a hero of justice, but even heroes can't do everything all at once.

I guess I could talk more with Naru, but how would I even be able to broach such a delicate topic? I didn't know her, didn't know what her original personality was like, didn't know what changes could have been made because of magical manipulation.

All in all, it left me frustrated and ornery, and I did _not_ like feeling useless, especially because I couldn't see a quick way to throw off those annoying emotions.

From how Usagi was acting, she probably felt the same way. She looked like she was forcing herself to be a little happier, act a little peppier, have a little more 'oomph' than the situation needed. No way was she that clueless about how I wasn't liking the unwanted attention on me.

Even unconsciously, Naru seemed to be reacting to the atmosphere. We may have all been talking to each other, but it was like we were just going through the motions - there was no real investment in our conversation. Everything seemed wooden and even a bit unnatural. The tension was back, but hidden underneath a thin veneer of normalcy that each of us was trying our best to maintain.

That veneer broke when some shady-looking dude in a snazzy business suit came up to us, a slimy smile on his lips. He was shorter than me and had his hair bleached and slicked back in some sort of 'gang' style. I caught him eyeing my legs and chest, which did nothing for my initial impression of him.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said silkily. Ah jeez, even his voice sounded creeptastic. "I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful all of you were. Would you perhaps be interested in-"

"Not interested," I interrupted, my voice on the edge of growling. I immediately recognized the spiel this guy was about to go on, and I did not want any part of what he was selling.

He seemed startled for a moment but then quickly slipped back into his 'charming' facade. "Now, now, there's no need for that. I just wanted to-"

"Not." I bent over at the waist, suddenly shoving myself into the recruiter's personal space. Metaphorical lightning danced across my tongue and eyes. "Interested."

"A-ah..." he stuttered and licked his lips. "Maybe I'll just… go over there, now." He quickly slipped back into the crowd, like a snake into tall grass.

"Yeah, you do that," I muttered darkly. I turned to Naru and Usagi, both of who were staring at me with wide eyes. "Ah..." I scratched my cheek and looked away from them, a feeling of warmth beginning to color my cheeks. "I don't like pushy guys..." I said lamely.

The two of them said nothing, and quiet descended upon us. Damn it, why couldn't I keep my stupid temper in check? Now I'd gone and made things worse again. What was I going to do with-

"Sweets!" Usagi suddenly burst out. I looked at her like she'd gone crazy, and, judging by her expression, Naru probably felt the same way. Usagi laughed awkwardly at our stares. "Aha, I mean, uh, I... suddenly had a craving for sweets. You know, cause everyone seems a bit cranky and sugar is good for your brain and stuff, or at least I think Ami said that and I..."

She trailed off at the looks we continued to give her. Usagi pointed back the way we came. "I'm pretty sure I saw a crepe shop a little while back. I'll just pop over and grab some for all of us."

"That's okay," I started to argue. "I'm not really-"

"No, no! I insist!" she nearly shouted, cutting me off.

"...Well, at least let me give you some money for my share." I patted at my pockets for my wallet and scowled when I remembered I couldn't actually fit it into the blasted things that dared called themselves pants. "Hold on, I have it somewhere..."

"It's fine, it's fine. It's my treat!"

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. "I don't want-"

"I'm sure," Usagi said, a little too quickly.

I noted the blonde's smile was starting to look forced (well, more obviously forced), and looked to Naru for some form of backup.

The redhead simply shrugged at me, the corner of her eyes taut. "Just let 'er. When it comes ta sweets, it’s best not ta argue."

I frowned slightly. "If you say so..."

"Kay-kay! I'll be back!"

With that, Usagi disappeared into the crowd and left Naru and I to stew in the uncomfortable, awkward silence left behind. The two of us moved to the side of the walkway and out of foot traffic, but besides a polite nod, neither of us talked or made any attempt to.

What were we going to talk about anyway? We barely knew anything about each other, and what I did know wouldn't make great conversation.

'Sorry about your mental predator getting whacked. How's your brain been since he scrambled it?'

Oh yeah, that ice breaker would go along swimmingly. Even if I _could_ explain myself without outing Usagi, I doubt it would make a difference to Naru. Maybe she'd had a legitimate crush on Nephrite _before_ the mind rape, but the latter outweighed any real feelings when it came to emotional turmoil.

You just didn't _do_ certain things, especially when you knew (and didn't care) what the consequences were. And I had a special hard and pointy place in my heart for predators of any kind.

I ground my teeth while silently fuming at the situation. Like I said, I wasn't built for this type of thing. I was my papa's daughter after all. Though even papa probably would've found a way to go about the topic without completely screwing it up (I mean, it would’ve been awkward and messy, but it wouldn't have been a lost cause).

My gaze slid over to Naru. She was staring at her feet, but every once in a while she would look at me from the corner of her eyes and then immediately back down. Her hands nervously played with the straps of her bag, and she was biting her lips hard enough to leave white marks. As time passed, her actions became quicker and more anxious.

Ah heck, I couldn't take it any more. I sighed, puffing strongly. "There something you want to say?"

She jumped straight. "W-what?"

"Look like you wanna ask me something."

"Not really, I..."

I scowled a little more deeply and scratched furiously at my temple. "Look, if ya wanna tell me something, just-"

"Are you an' Usagi in a girl gang?"

Usagi... in a girl gang? Smoking, skipping class, shaking kids down for arcade money, and the like...?

Someone stop the world, it's moving too fast.

While I tried to scoop up the shattered remains of my psyche, Naru pushed on ahead with the sheer psychosis of her question. "I mean, I think it's kinda silly too, but it makes a lotta sense when you start ta think about it sum' more." She shook her hands. "Not that it's wrong. Well, it _is_ wrong, a lot, but Usagi isn' a bad girl, so she won' be doin' too many bad things, and I'mma still gonna-"

"Wait, wait!" I coughed out, holding a fist to my chest as I finally was able to start breathing clearly again. Naru's mouth snapped shut. "Just... just hold on a minute."

I took a deep breath through my nose and stood up straight. Naru cowered a bit as I suddenly must've looked like I was looming over her, but to her credit she didn't back or look away from me. "Ok, so..." I pushed my bangs out of my face. "What in the _hell_ makes you think Usagi and I are part of a girl gang?"

"You mean ya aren't?"

"No!"

She eyed me up and down skeptically. "Ya sure?"

"Why does everyone always think I'm part of some gang?" I groused loudly. I shook my head. "Look, forget about me for a minute. Why do you think _Usagi_ of all people is in a gang? I've only been around her for a week, and even _I_ can tell she doesn't have the heart _or_ stomach for something like that."

"Well, I mean, I though' that too, but..." She just kinda tapered off at that.

I looked at her, not severely but still. "Aren't you supposed to be her best friend or something? Why would you think that of her?"

"...doesn't really seem like it lately..." she muttered softly, with not a small amount of bitterness.

...I think I may have just heard something I wasn't really supposed to. This was something obviously important to her, _Usagi_ was important to her, and there was some mixed, dark feelings boiling beneath the surface. This could've been result of her mental whammy, or it could've been because of something else, but either way, this was a chance for me to learn more about her, Usagi, and what the heck was going on in the supernatural drama that had invaded their lives.

Besides, there was a cute girl that was feeling bad and looking sad! What kinda hero of justice would I be if I just let her mope without even trying to help out?

I sidled a bit closer. Naru didn't react, too caught up in her own thoughts. "What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

She looked up. Oh jeez, tears in her eyes, right in the heart feels. "I don't... ah don' know if we're really friends anymore," she sniffed.

"But she's spending the whole day with you today, isn't she?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, but yer here too."

"Err, I don't-"

"We 'ad this planned fer a couple weeks," Naru bulled on ahead. She glanced up at me, her narrowed eyes a little more red and bloodshot than before. "Just somethin' fer me and her. But then _you_..." She waved angrily at me. "Ya just... just _barged_ right on in!"

Ok... looked like I stepped on a bit of a landmine here. I stopped myself from instinctively moving away at her anger but didn't say anything to provoke her further. She didn't need _me_ doing anything to rile her up; she was doing a bang-up job of that on her own.

"We've been friends since ferever, and you... you just came up outta nowhere!" She laughed bitterly as she tried to stare holes into her feet. "Our day, and she... she jus' brings you without even asking!" Another slightly hiccupped and broken chuckle. "I just...jus'..."

...Oh, Usagi, you were a total sweetheart but also a complete idiot. I figured she was just trying to cheer both of us up, but I don't think she knew just how important this was to Naru. This was... well, it was important, and my presence wasn't really helping in whatever healing process Usagi was trying to work on Naru.

Still, that didn't mean I could let this bitterness fester between the two, even if it was only from Naru. I didn't know if this was because of the mental whammy or some other underlying problem, but I had to do _something_. I couldn't just let myself become some sort of wedge between the two.

Unfortunately, I was _not_ the touchy-feely type, so my avenues for fixing the problem pretty much boiled down to only a couple choices... and I really didn't like any of them. Still, if there was anything I learned from papa, it was that sometimes you had to injure, embarrass, or plain ol' do dumb things to yourself in order to help out another. So yeah... time for me to tell a complete stranger something deeply personal to show that Usagi was just doing her best to help us both out.

I took a slow breath and then exhaled. "Usagi... kinda caught me in the middle of a mental breakdown the other day."

Naru's head whipped up, her eyes suddenly wide and shocked. I grinned nervously. She licked her lips. "Wha... what happened?"

"We were hanging out, and a trauma of mine got triggered. It was... not pretty to watch. Usagi helped me through the crash, but I don't think she wanted to leave me alone after that."

"So she invited you out today?"

"Yeah..." I scratched the back of my head. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to be a third wheel on your date."

"It's... it's ok," she said. She rubbed at her eyes. "Are... are ya ok now? I mean..." Naru trailed off and went back to staring at her feet.

"As alright as I can be," I said. "I don't really think I'll ever be over it, but... but I have gotten better."

Naru fidgeted with her hands. "Was... was it bad? Do... do ya-" She cut herself off and bit her lip.

Yeah, no real polite way to phrase that question, huh? The small, roiling lump in my gut reacted to the memories. I laughed - a short, harsh bark of a sound. Naru flinched and glanced at me, a sliver of fear and worry in her eyes.

"It sucked." She flinched again at the steel in my tone. "You really don't recover from losing your family in a stupid freak accident. I'm _still_ terrified of airplanes and frightened screaming to this day."

I sighed and lowered my face. "Usagi means well, right? Just... sometimes, she just messes up the execution."

After that, we were silent for a minute or so. Naru was the first to break it. "We used ta do a lot together. Like, all the time." She shifted her arms and pressed further against the wall. "Today was the first time inna while that was gonna be just the two o' us."

"Sorry."

She shook her head. "Don' be. This... this's been goin' on awhile." She breathed heavily through her nose. "Ever since a few months ago, Usagi's been really secretive and odd. Cancellin' on dates, runnin' out on gittogethers... Not ta mention how she's been hangin' out with a lotta different, new people lately."

I assumed she meant Rei and Ami. "But she's not totally ignoring you, right?"

Naru shrugged. "She tries, but... well, Usagi's not all that great at balancin' her schedules. She's forgetful and absentminded, an' she'll suddenly remember sumptin' out of nowhere and just run out."

That explained some things, especially with how quiet and passive-aggressive the girl'd been acting. However, there was still one thing that threw me off.

"So, why'd ya think she was in a girl gang with me?" I mean, she _was_ a girl, and she _was_ part of a group with other girls that got into knockdown fights all the time and I wasn't helping myself here so I was just gonna shut up my stupid brain now. "I mean, _Usagi?_ Really?"

The redhead giggled, a mix of mirth and sadness caught in her throat. "Yeah, you'd think that with her bein', well, _Usagi_ , it's real stupid, but..." She rolled her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, see, I know she's hidin' stuff from me, I can _see_ that."

"What do you mean?" I prodded.

"Well, Usagi might be good at readin' others, but she's also easier to see through than a plastic bag." She looked at me, eyes sparkling with tears but also something... kinder in them. "I've known her fer a long time. Kinda hard for her to hide anythin' from me. So... to know that she _is_... well, it kinda hurts that she can't tell me."

"So your first thought was 'girl gang'?" I laughed.

"Can't imagine much else she'd be scared to tell me." Natu sniffed and giggled, a hiccup in her tone. "What could she possibly feel was so bad tha' she couldn't tell 'er best friend?"

Fighting monsters that feasted on human souls was a good start. Doubted Usagi wanted to bring her friend into that world, especially since Naru pretty much seemed to be a normal human. Looking at her through my electro sense, she had a higher 'charge' than average, but nothing that made her capable of fighting off supernatural predators.

Still, a lot of things were finally starting to make sense to me. The whole thing with that DK goon _did_ have an effect on the girl, but I think it was more of a 'straw on the camel's back' than the main problem. It was definitely crappy, and there was no way Naru hadn't been harmed by the warlock, but it was... well, yeah.

Usagi's recent dive into the deep end of the magical community had had a lot more consequences than she'd probably realized. It was one thing to try and balance the personal problems that evolved from risking your life to save others; it was another to see the effects _your_ problems had on those close to you.

Usagi was a good girl, of this I had no doubt. However, she seemed to fail to realize that her exploits were taking her farther and farther away from those that were with her before the whole 'senshi' thing took root in her life. It was just something that... that sneaked up on you without realizing it.

Papa had the same problem. After the whole thing with Susan, well... He was so focused on one goal that he missed the forest for the trees. I never wanted to see Papa like that again, and there was no way I wanted to see that kind of thing happening to others.

So, yeah, looked like I had to do something. And with my social skills, well, great...

"Usagi's really not in a gang, you know."

"...yeah, I get it, but..."

"I get it too." Naru looked at me skeptically. I grinned nervously. "Really, I do - get it, that is. It's like... it's like Usagi’s going some place you can't reach, and it really sucks, huh." I made vague gestures with my hands. "But, but it's not like you're not friends anymore. I mean, yeah, people can drift apart, but that doesn't mean you have to _let_ it happen. Usagi's got new friends now, and she's paying attention to them, but that doesn't mean she's ignoring you on purpose. I mean, I mean it's like..."

I struggled to find the correct words to put my thoughts into. Dang it, why was it so hard to come up with a poignant speech on the fly? The sentai did it so easily!

"I could just talk to 'er?"

I looked at Naru. The area around her eyes was still a bit raw and red, but there was a genuine smile on her face rather than the skeptic, half-hearted one from before.

"Yeah, just... talk to her. Let her know what you're feeling. This is Usagi, right? Sometimes you just have to lay things out for her." I ducked my head and scratched my temple. "Or maybe I'm completely wrong. You _would_ know her better than any bull I'm spewing."

"...Thanks."

I could feel my face flush to my ears, a gooey smile tingling at my lips. "So, yeah, uh, I can totally assure you: Usagi is _not_ in a gang.” I paused for a second, remembering what caused this conversation. "And neither am I."

For a moment, Naru's eyes darted up and down my body, and she licked her lips nervously. "Really?" There was a hint of strained laughter to her tone.

I resisted the _extremely_ strong urge to groan and roll my eyes. Instead, I closed them and grit my teeth. "Really, really."

"Are ya sure...?"

" _Why_ does everyone always think that?" I threw my hands in the air dramatically. "My papa's a private investigator, my big sis's a police officer, my family's best friends might as well be pre-ordained saints. If I ever tried to do _anything_ bad, they'd tan my hide quicker than you can blink."

Naru blinked. "Wow, really?"

I looked at her morosely. "I once snuck into a bar my papa frequents. You know, to see what it's like. The owner immediately sent me to the back room and called my papa. He and my big sis showed up from, like, halfway across town and gave me the biggest scolding ever."

Think I was still on probation for that one, actually. Also, I'm amazed that Mr. McAnally was able to tell papa everything when I don't think he said more than a couple words.

Literally - two words.

Naru covered her mouth, a small giggle escaping. "Um, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, why don'tcha'?" I took a look around. "By the way, where the heck is Usagi? Does it really take that long to get some food?"

She followed my gaze. "Maybe she ate them all on the way back and 'ad to go buy some more." I gave her a blank stare. She shrugged, a bemused look on her face. "It's 'appened before."

I hung my head and sighed. "Let's go see what's taking her..."

Naru nodded, and the two of us entered the crowd of people again, heading towards the food shop Usagi mentioned. We got there quickly enough, but I didn't see Usagi in line for food nor off to the side holding what she promised to get.

"You see her?" I asked.

"Nah," Naru responded.

I frowned. Well, I didn't really like doing this, but... I focused on my electrosense, and suddenly the world blossomed into a field of dancing sparks and lightning storms. I held myself from reeling back at the sheer influx of info. Ugh, this was why I didn't like using it in such a populated area - sensory overload almost always hit me like a dump truck.

Shaking my head, I searched for the particular 'ping' of Usagi's bioelectricity. It was easier than I would've imagined not only because the kernel of power in her chest (which I assumed was her senshi 'core') made her shine like a beacon compared to even magically-active folks, but also because there were several individuals scattered around her that had, well, 'dimmer' or 'darker' signals. Strange, yes, but like papa said, there was always something new about my powers I'd learn every day.

Still, it became a lot easier to track Usagi now, and I led Naru to where the blonde's signal was - a side street a little off the main one. When I got there, I immediately stopped and felt a burble of annoyance rise inside me.

Usagi was there alright - along with two goons that appeared to have taken their flirting advice from a bad infomercial. They seemed to enjoy the punk aesthetic - slicked hair, piercings all over, disheveled clothes, one even had a tattoo on his arm. Honestly, they would've fit in perfectly with Moll's crowd, but the way Usagi seemed _exceedingly_ uncomfortable made me not care about any of that.

"C'mon..." the one with a beanie over his hair said. "Just hang out with us for a little bit. We won't bite, we promise."

"I- I can't," Usagi stammered. "I have to get back to my friends."

"Ditch them and come with us," the tattooed punk said. "You owe us after ruining my jacket."

"I don't really..."

"Hey! Back off from my friend!" I shouted.

Usagi looked up with excitement, the anxiety in her eyes shifting to happy relief. "Mako! Naru!"

The punks looked at me, their expressions twisted into annoyance at being interrupted. Upon seeing me (or rather, my godsforsaken outfit), that annoyance turned to perverse delight. Beanie looped an arm around Usagi's shoulder and drew her closer, the girl squeaking in surprise, as Tattoo ambled up to me.

"Ah...? So you're her friend?" he looked me up and down, and I had to hold back the feeling of revulsion, like I could feel him _licking_ me with his eyes. "Maybe we can come to an amiable agreement then?"

I could feel Naru try to hide behind me. I snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, ya see..." Tattoo raised his jacket, and I saw that there was a smear of what looked liked reddish cream on the side of it. A cream that was very similar to the filling of one of the crepes Usagi had squished between her trembling hands. "Your friend got my nice, foreign-made jacket all messy, but she didn't have the money to replace it. So we were trying to come up with an alternate method."

"Then use a napkin and wipe it off before it stains. Isn't even that big."

"Oh no no no," he said, a nasty sneer on his face. "This is imported leather, it's already too late for that. And we need to pay for the mistakes we make." He glanced over his shoulder at Beanie. "Right?"

Beanie tightened his hold on Usagi. The girl squeaked louder. "Yup. Proper Japanese etiquette and all that."

Tattoo grinned. "So..." He leaned forward. "Maybe you'd be willing to pay for your friend instead?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Really? In broad daylight?"

He shrugged. "Like those sheep are gonna do anything about it. You see anyone coming to your rescue?"

I looked behind me. The people who were no more than a few feet away were mysteriously unable to see the clear case of extortion, and their steps even quickened a bit as they neared us before moving to a more normal pace once they’d passed. Really? So they had no problem watching a girl accidentally flash her panties at them, but when the same girl was being harassed it was all, 'oh, look at that something over there'? Stupid 'it's not my problem' culture.

I looked back, my jaw sternly set. Somehow, the whole rescue thing wasn't as fun if I knew the person I was rescuing well enough. "And if I refuse?"

"Then we'll just take blondie here with us as payment."

Again, Beanie squeezed Usagi, eliciting another uncomfortable squeak. My frown got harder.

Tattoo seemed pleased at my realization and reached a hand out to me. "Don't worry, I like big girls like you. I'll treat you _re~al_ good."

When he grabbed my wrist, my hand flowed over his own wrist in a classic Nikyo hold. Not even a second later, he was on the ground with his arm positioned painfully behind his back and me having only shifted a foot or so.

"Aggressive guys like you ain't real popular with girls," I said snarkily.

"Gah! You bitch!" Tattoo bit out.

I added some pressure, and his expletives quickly bled into wordless grunts of pain. I shot a glare at Beanie. The guy reacted by increasing his hold on Usagi and reaching into his pocket.

"Hey, let go of him or the pigtails gets it!"

I wondered briefly if the jerk was about to pull a knife out and stiffened at the idea. It was one thing to fight barehanded, but big sis always told me to never let my guard down if one of my opponents was armed; you could never tell if they actually knew how to use their weapon or not.

Luckily, I didn't have to worry too much. Usagi had been struggling the whole time, but the second Beanie got distracted by me and started searching for something, she made her move. With a heroic squeal, she slammed the remains of her crepes into the guy's face, covering it with cream, fruit, and other goodies.

The guy squawked in surprise and released her to swipe away the junk from his face. Usagi took the opportunity to duck away, and I dashed forward. Beanie barely had time to see me before I flipped his ass over onto the recovering form of Tattoo. There was a meaty crack as their heads collided with each other, and the two collapsed into a boneless heap.

I didn't even get a chance to ask Usagi if she was alright before Naru launched herself at the blonde, tackling her into an all-encompassing hug, and became a blubbering, apologizing mess. Usagi looked confused for all of two seconds before she too started to cry and apologize, and soon the two were a moist clump of 'so sorry' girls.

I looked away, uncomfortable at seeing what was _supposed_ to be a private reconciliation between the two. I noticed that with the two goons were dealt with, only _now_ were people actually paying attention to us, and a person called out for a policeman to check on things.

Ah great, so the rest of the day would be spent answering questions. Awesome. Totally awesome.

Something tugged at my jacket. I looked down to see Naru's finger lightly clutching at the denim. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye as Usagi wailed and hugged her tight, and then she smiled softly and gave it another tug.

Well, how could I resist that invitation? With a great swooping motion, I scooped the both of them off their feet and gave them the biggest hug I could manage. Usagi squeaked in surprise, and Naru just laughed. Hey, being big had its perks; didn't think I could literally sweep them off their feet if I was the same size.

Ok, so maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all. Though I _would_ have to figure out what to do about Naru, I think I could let that slide for the moment and just enjoy the heaping pile of cuties in my arms. _Totally_ worth it.

-SFSW-

Have you ever been lectured to by a talking cat before? It's an entirely surreal experience. Sadly, it doesn't even make the top ten list of weird shit I've been subjected to. Or been the cause of. Or even just tangentially witnessed.

Stars and stones, my life had become a never ending stream of oddities and crazy.

The minutes between the soulgaze with Ami and finding myself on the receiving end of the mother-of-all-haughty-diatribes from an uppity moon cat were a bit of a blur. Between the slight light-headedness cause by the surprise mind-meld, the leftover aching of the previous day's battle, and my annoyance at the overall idiocy and danger of the situation, my body ran on auto-pilot while my mind observed the scene with a clinical detachment. Like _I_ wasn't the one with an unconscious Japanese schoolgirl on top of me and a yowling alien feline trying to bash down my balcony door.

Did I mention that it found the whole thing _hilarious?_ Because damn could I be frustratingly snarky.

Carefully moving Ami off of me, I absently marveled at how a girl who probably didn't even weigh eighty pounds soaking wet had managed to pin me down, even briefly. Most likely due to surprise from the audacity shown by a girl who looked like she'd curl into a shivering lump if you glared at her too hard.

Laying her on the floor and positioning her as comfortably as possible, I rolled up my duster that had been haphazardly tossed on the ground and tucked it under her head as a makeshift pillow. Despite the stab and bullet wounds, scorch marks, and blood stains (all somewhat masked by the dark leather), it was still the comfiest thing I had on me.

...I think that said a lot about me and my lifestyle.

Disregarding new and intimate understandings of my somewhat messed-up history, I made my way to my balcony door, a no longer yelling but obviously dour and peeved Luna waiting impatiently. If looks could kill... she'd still be as dangerous as a sack of wet kittens (sorry, couldn't resist). Really, despite the fact that creatures smaller and sillier-looking than Luna had proven they could easily break people twice my size, it was hard to take the moon cat as a serious threat.

However, the tongue lashing she'd given me the second I'd let her in was beginning to change my opinion. She could've given Charity and Murphy a run for their money at their top form. Combined.

"And what were you thinking, a grown man inviting a girl his daughter's age into his apartment, alone?"

"I was thinking to answer some questions and get some answers of my own," I muttered.

"It was rhetorical!" she yelled.

I obediently kept my tongue on a leash. I'd learned quickly enough from Charity's and Murphy's sessions that talking only prolonged the torture and made them more insufferable in their filibusters. I did not need more of a temptation to 'bend' the Rules, for Luna's sake.

"But no, you had to be an idiot and let an inordinately curious and driven girl into your abode and then proceed to knock her unconscious. It was completely right of me to follow her. I _knew_ she'd been acting strangely the last few days, especially when she started asking questions about you and that blasted soulstare of yours!"

"Soulgaze," I corrected. Ignoring the tautness in her lips, I said, "How'd she even know about that anyway? I Know _I_ didn't say anything, and I'm certain Sparky wouldn't have even thought to."

"I told them." This time, it was me who shot her an annoyed look. She flicked her tail. "I had to say something to convince them you weren't a threat." Luna glanced off to the side. "Well, not as big a one," she bit out, loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh yeah, you're a veritable tactical genius," I muttered.

"What was that?" she snapped, her tail emulating her tone as it whipped to the side with a nearly audible 'crack.'

I eyed her in indignation. "You're really pushing it, furball." She opened her mouth to retort, but I cut her off, rubbing my temple in clear annoyance. "You tell a girl who you just admitted is too clever for her own good about some mystical thing that proves me not an enemy without a shadow of doubt, and _you're_ the one that's acting all pissy?"

"And what was I supposed to do?" she said sarcastically. For a moment, I wondered if this was how Mister would sound if he could talk, but then I quickly locked that train of thought away - too horrible to contemplate. "Tell them to just trust me without any evidence to back me up?"

"Seems to have worked for you so far."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she said, a subsonic growl bubbling in her throat.

"The tactical info you have on the DK is, 'They're the bad guys, kill them.' Any info on the senshi themselves boils down to, 'You're magical girls of justice, yay.' And all advice on how to fight could be summed up in a children's 'cowboys and Indians' fight. Frankly, your MO pretty much shouts, 'do it because I said so.'" I raised my eyebrow, a corner of my lips twitching. "Is it any surprise that the budding Sun Tzu on your team jumped at the chance to grill a person who looked like they knew what the hell they were doing?"

"The fact that I don't freely share the information I have managed to acquire does not connote I know less than necessary."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Perhaps that’s because you're not nearly as clever as your purport yourself to be," Luna sniffed haughtily.

"Still know more than you," I said in a signsong voice.

Luna paused and narrowed her eyes. "I don't like your tone."

I smiled grimly and leaned my chin on my good hand. "Aww, and here I thought we were getting along so well."

She sat on her haunches, her spine and shoulders coiled like she was preparing to leap at me with fangs and claws bared. "You are an infuriating man, Harry Dresden."

"And you're a sanctimonious kittycat," I snarked.

"You still have not understood the ramifications of this issue, have you?"

My smile slid into a frown. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"The fallout of the senshi and Dark Kingdom's fight will have far-reaching consequences for this entire planet - no, this entire _solar system._ " Her body tensed once more before all rigidity seemed to flow out of her. "The lives of everyone and everything you both know and don't hang in the balance, and you think you can make even the slightest impact? Though you may be able to use magic - you? A mere mortal?"

"In case you haven't noticed, this ain't my first rodeo when it comes to phenomenal cosmic power and the whacko nutjobs after it," I said dryly. "You of all people should know that, just like I know you don't have as much info as you'd like with your memories doing an amateur rendition of Swiss cheese."

I wasn't over-exaggerating that bit, either. Whatever process the mooncat had undergone to survive the eons-long wait from the fall of the empire to today had done a number on her, both in body and in mind. Looking at her through a soulgaze was like someone had taken an industrial-strength ice cream scooper and just carved swaths out of her mindscape. Not that she had been mentally damaged, no (all of her natural personality quirks, emotions, and such were intact). However, there were enough chunks randomly missing from her mindscape that I was surprised she hadn't forgotten her own name, let alone a basic knowledge of who and what the senshi were.

Plus, I highly suspected her 'true' form wasn't that of an ordinary housecat. I very much doubted she was hiding it from the others (likely another result of her flawed 'awakening'), but there were so many subconscious and awkward 'tics' of hers - a slight hesitation when trying to make a simple leap, a moment of confusion when she was in the middle of a normal cat mannerism - that it made me think she had to feel, if only unconsciously, uncomfortable in her own skin.

Hey, you deal with enough shapeshifters like the Alphas or your common supernatural creature, or illusionists like the fae or _Lasciel_ , and you pick up on some things.

...or maybe I was overanalyzing things and being paranoid as hell. Once again, shapeshifters and illusionists will do that to you.

" _And..._ " I drawled, trying to draw the word out for optimal annoyance and smart-assitude. " _I_ seem to remember a little furball freaking out at my memories when I barely flinched at yours."

"That says less about your 'experience' and more that there is something deeply wrong with your psyche," she muttered darkly. " _You_ didn't see a carousel of horrors, oddities, and love flash before your eyes without any warning."

"Well, considering I lived that carousel, I'd think that- wait, what was that last part?" I must've misheard her, and also mis-seen her, because that was _much_ too gentle an expression and tone coming from the cat.

"I've said it before, Dresden - you are a dangerous man. But..." Luna gave her paw a cursory lick and drew it over her head, briefly hiding her eyes. "That does not mean you are not a _good_ man." She chuckled at my expression. "The two are not mutually exclusive, after all. In fact, I have seen them go hand in hand quite nicely." She trailed off, a fond glint of nostalgia in her eyes.

...hell's bells, so the female didn't even have to _look_ human to stop me in my tracks? Maybe Murphy was right - maybe I _should_ go see a shrink about my (apparently not-so-supposedly) 'chauvinistic' tendencies.

Luna took my stunned silence as an opportunity to continue. "Therefore, knowing what I do about you, I cannot allow you to throw yourself into danger on our behalf when you are not equipped for the magnitude of the situation." She used her paw to cover a blooming catty smirk. "Well, no more than you usually do, I mean."

Launching myself back into the debate, I countered, "Not equipped? Furball, I've fought against things that would make your fur stand on end... and it _has._ "

She waved a paw nonchalantly. "I will admit, you do have a good amount of power inside you, especially after I've reviewed and re-reviewed those memories and talked to Mars about your little jaunt with Zoicite. You know how to handle yourself when the stakes are high." Her brows drew together at her next words. "But you have yet to realized just how high the stakes are _now._ "

"And you consider a mad god, fallen angels, blood-sucking demons, cursed monsters, and psychopathic practitioners to be _low_ stakes?" I asked incredulously.

"You beat them. Magically speaking, you are on the same level as a common foot soldier back when the Dark Kingdom invaded. You cannot expect to pull off the same kind of victory against the ones at the pinnacle of their forces."

Little kitty, I've beaten things that would tie your brain into Gordian knots. Granted, there was a lot of luck involved, but still, I'm a little more prepared than what you think.

I shook my head in mild consternation. "Trust me, the stakes were a lot higher than you think."

"And yet they only affected one small town on the entire planet."

"How is that any different from now?"

Luna raised her chin. "This is simply the prologue to something grander and more terrible than you can imagine. If the Dark Kingdom manages to extract enough life energy from the populace, Metallia's awakening will spell doom for all." Somehow she managed to look _down_ her nose _up_ at me. "A tad more expansive than falling frogs and wild dogs, regardless of the collateral damage they may have caused."

I opened my mouth to retort on how they were a _bit_ more world-threatening than that but then closed it with a dull snap. Belated as it might've been, it finally hit me. I finally understood just why Luna had been so nonchalant about the incidents she'd seen through our soulgaze. To me, they'd been near-complete disasters that could have destroyed the human race or irreversibly altered the face of the planet. But to Luna, they were little more than banal and common.

The reason for that attitude hit me like a nose-diving TIE fighter. Soulgazes were a personal thing – focused on the self, the individual, the most narrow viewpoint crystallized into the heart of the human soul. Luna understood - deeply, intimately - how these events affected _me_ , but not how they could affect _others_. The visceral knowledge she'd gained was on a level so localized it was essentially useless on a world-wide scale like the DK's war on Earth.

She understood how one city could have been destroyed, but not how it would lead to the birth of a god not bound by any laws. She knew how angels could be terrorists, but not how they could create the second coming of the black plague. She saw two warring supernatural factions with me stuck in the middle, but not the possible endgame of another, potentially eternal, ice age.

She _knew_ , but she didn't _understand_.

The scary part was that, had Lasciel not shoved the truth of the matter into my face _and_ skull, I might've treated the situation between the senshi and DK in the same fashion - just another small case of your common crazy warlocks fighting against (admittedly much rarer and... sillier) teenaged mages - instead of the gravity it deserved. Because this would not be the first time incomplete info about a situation came back to bite me in the ass, and I did not feel like travelling down that path once again.

Seriously though, was this 'throw Harry's past mistakes back into his face' day?

Still, let it not be said that I didn't realize my mistakes and then try to hang those of others over their heads (well, at least not _that_ much). So I did what any person did when attempting to dissuade another of a mistaken notion they themselves once held.

I cracked it open with all the subtlety and grace of a sledgehammer through a stained-glass window.

"Trust me when I say even the Silver Galactic Empire would have trouble with some of the things I've fought. Mab alone would give the empress a run for her money."

Luna looked simultaneously poleaxed and sick to her stomach. She made a dry choking sound, as if was in the middle of hacking up a furball only for it to get stuck in her throat. Had I'd been a pettier man, I might've felt smug over catching her off-guard. Instead, I was stone-faced as I waited for her to collect herself.

...okay, maybe there was a _small_ part of me that was a bit self-satisfied, but I didn't indulge it.

Luna took a few calming breaths, a short string of coughs interspersing them, and looked at me with wild, suspicious eyes. "How do you know about the empire?" she hissed.

"I know a lot more than that," I said. "Mu, Metallia's cult, Endymion and Serenity's torrid love affair…" Her tailed 'poinged' at the last one.

Her eyes locked on me with the fury of a cruise missile. "I will ask you again, Dresden. How did you find out that information?" Her expression brooked no funny business.

I couldn't resist. "Wiz~ard..." I crooned with a goofy grin.

She let out a dissatisfied mrowl. " _Dresden_ _..._ "

My smile slipped off. I sighed. "The empire predates humanity by a magnitude or two, I will admit that." I leaned forward, locking eyes with the cat. To her credit, she didn't even flinch, despite it not being possible for another soulgaze to happen. "However, I've met with, fought against, and pissed off beings that date back to the _creation of existence_ and make the empire in its prime look like a bunch of apes whacking each other with sticks."

One of whom I shared headspace with, and was currently supplying me with ever more colorful descriptions of the empire's societal advances (or lack thereof). Lasciel took vindictiveness and put-downs to an art form.

Luna was quiet for a few moments. Her tail languidly swished from side to side, occasional twitches running up and down it. "And these..." she slowly started. "These beings... They were the ones who told you?"

I put a finger to my curled lips. "Ancient wizarding secret." Hey, a man had to keep _some_ secrets, right?

She made to snap at me but held herself back. "You make it very hard to work with you, wizard."

"The feeling's mutual, furball."

The conversation between us might've gone on further now that were both on more equal footing and more aware/respectful of each other, but it was swiftly interrupted by movement and a small series of sleepy noises from Ami.

The girl slowly began to sit up, her eyes half-lidded and somewhat droopy. Luna quickly padded over to her and put a paw on her knee. "Are you all right, dear?" the cat asked kindly.

With a small delay, the girl looked blearily at her. "Luna...?" she asked curiously.

Looked like someone wasn't all that adept at waking up. Not wanting to give her too much of a shock, I coached my voice into a soft dulcet. "You okay there, little lady? You must've had quite a shock."

Ami's entire body language galvanized at the sound of my voice, going from weak simmer to full boil in two seconds flat. Her back went ramrod stiff, and she whipped her head over to face me.

Her lips trembled as she struggled to find the right words. "Mr... Dresden?" she asked softy, unsure.

"The one and only," I said. At the very least, it didn't look like she was in shock (or Luna's post-screaming fit). A little shaken, sure. Like her world had been flipped upside-down, definitely. Guess she'd realized she'd bitten off more than she could chew.

"Mr. Dresden, I... I..."

"Just take it easy for a bit," I said in a coaxing manner. "Relax. Let your mind give itself a chance to recover."

Ami gave me a shaky nod and looked down at Luna. "Luna, I-"

"It's all right, dear." The cat patted her on the knee. "Take your time. There's no need to rush." Luna's ears subtly pushed backwards as she spoke until they were almost completely flattened against her skull. "Though do be aware we will have a talk about this business when we have a chance alone." Her voice was just above a whisper yet carried though the room.

An involuntary shiver trailed down my spine. Hell's bells, that was Charity's 'quiet voice’. That was... Well, the impact was lessened since Luna was barely ten pounds soaking wet, but still... horrifying.

Apparently Ami recognized the tone too, if her widened eyes and straightforward posture said anything. "Luna, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I understand," Luna interrupted, "You are not the only one at fault here." Her tail whipped to the side as she spared me an indignant glance. "As a rather annoying individual has told me recently, I should not have introduced a wildly unknown variable to the team analyst and then expected her not to try to uncover more about it."

"Well, look at that - the furball _can_ learn."

She shot me a withering glare. "I said she's not the _only_ one at fault here. Had you not lived your life as extremely as you do, this might've not become such a fiasco."

Oh sure, blame the guy for his tragic backstory and (involuntary) R-rated lifestyle.

"S-so..." Ami finally took the chance to speak up, breaking apart mine and Luna's epic staring contest. The girl gulped when we both fixed our sights on her. "That... that really was your... your soul, Mr. Dresden?"

I smiled, no unkindly. "What does your gut tell you?"

She was quiet for a moment, eyes locked on the floor. "Does that mean that you... you also..."

"Please be good friends with Makoto," I said gently.

Her eyes shot up, wide and vulnerable. For a split-second, it looked like she was going to try and make a break for it, but then some unknown emotions flashed across her face. Her face relaxed, and an odd mixture of pity and awe settled in her eyes. Her eyes darted to mine, held them for a second, and went back to her feet. She released a soft, breathy giggle.

"We really are children to you, aren't we, Mr. Dresden?" Luna tried to speak up, but Ami cut her off with a gesture. "Luna, it's all right. I... I actually understand where Mr. Dresden is coming from. He, well..." Another giggle. "We really just jumped in head-first, didn't we?"

"But if you didn't, the Dark Kingdom would have gotten away with so much more than they have," Luna argued.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't have. I don't regret that. But, well..." She shot me a pleading, expectant look.

Why the sudden asking for my advice? Wasn't Luna her first and foremost role model in this regard? I decided to put that away for later.

"You did good for what you've got. From what I've seen and researched, you could give a lot of bogies in the upper-mid echelons a run for their money in firepower alone." Oh wow, the pride that filled the girl's eyes. However, it looked like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, which was good, because I had a size-14 steel-toed boot at the ready. "But your actual control of those powers is basic at best."

"We've done well for ourselves so far," Ami prodded. Again, that expectant look. What was she aiming for?

"Not arguing that, but at the moment you're like a bunch of kids who suddenly got access to tanks. Great for dealing with small fry, but once you have to go against _other_ tanks with operators who know what they're doing, well..."

"We knew this would be hard when we first started. None of us were forced into it."

"Really? Could've fooled me."

"We were given these powers for a reason." She smiled, a tinge of melancholy and irony to it. "We... _I_ , have to make good use of them."

"With great power, comes great responsibility, huh?"

She brightened. "Right! Exactly!"

Okay, so now she was unintentionally quoting Spiderman at me. Unfortunately, that wasn't quite enough to convince me.

"But that doesn't mean you have to throw yourself into the jaws of death just because you _might_ have the chance to get out again." I shook my head briefly as the hypocrisy of my words punched me full in the face and slogged onward. "You now know of people who might not have as much power as you, but have a lot more experience and knowledge on the subject."

"Like you?"

"Maybe," I admitted. "But there are others, too. There are lots of people who have a much better grasp on monster slaying than me. Heck, I'm good friends with one." Or several. "There's no need for you to continue putting yourself in danger."

Ami was quiet for a moment. She looked down at her hands, her fingers making unknown patterns over each other. Luna seemed to be waiting for the girl to say something, as she didn't take the chance to add her own two cents.

"Mr. Dresden," Ami spoke up, still looking downward. "I want to ask you something. If we weren't around, if you had been the one to face off against the crystal youma, would you? Fight them, I mean?"

I glanced at her with a sardonic smile. "I think you know the answer to that."

She nodded. Her lips pursed and Ami took a shallow breath. "Would you have been able to free them? Turn them back to normal?"

That's... I didn't really know. From what I'd heard, the demon that had infected the person was actually _part_ of them. Trying to remove a magical infection from a person was hard enough when it was external, but when it was something that grew _out_ of them...

Still, I knew I would've tried anyway if I'd known. "I d try."

"And if you couldn't? If you had no way of turning them back? If you had to stop them so they wouldn't harm anyone else... maybe even permanently?"

The corners of my lips tugged up. "You like asking hard questions, don't you?"

She looked up me, meeting my eyes directly. "Be... because I want to know the answers."

I met her gaze with my own and gave her the answer she deserved, if maybe not the one she wanted. "I'd do what I'd have to, and I'd live with that decision." My tone was clear, even if perhaps my words were not.

Luna's tail straightened, but Ami's hand on her back stopped her from speaking. Ami kept her hand there, but her eyes were firmly on me. "And that would be _your_ choice, right, Mr. Dresden?"

"I'm the only one who chooses for me, little lady, regardless of what others may say."

"I know. Even if things are hard, you choose your path... and you stay on that path... and you see it to the end. And... and that's why I feel we can rely on you to help us.”

My eyebrow quirked. Somewhere deep in my crusty, ornery shell, something lit aflame - warm and solid. "Reliable, huh?"

She nodded her head. "Mr. Dresden, I understand things better now - well, somewhat better - and I can see that... you do mean well, and you do know more, and you do want what's best even if it hurts you because..." She licked her lips. "You always try to do _the right thing_."

Something about how she said those last few words struck a chord within me, a sliver of ice travelling down my spine to meet up with that flame deep inside my core and warp it into something... different, unfamiliar, unnerving.

I frowned. "Anyone can _try_ to do the right thing; doesn't mean it ends up _being_ right."

"But still, it's the fact that you _try_. That's... that's something to be admired. You try, even if it is tough to do so." Her voice dropped down to barely above a whisper, and I think she said the next part more for herself than for me. "...even if hurts you the most."

What exactly had this child seen in our soulgaze? What visions did she encounter that made her think of me this way? It seemed profound but at the same time... broken.

Ami continued, her voice back to normal volume, unaware of my inner thoughts. "And it's because of that that we - _I_ \- also need to do what we can even if it's difficult or dangerous. We need to do this, or at least be part of this... because it's _our_ choice."

I rested my chin on an opened palm. "As flattering as this is, I don't really think I'm the best role model to use for determining if it's worth risking your life. Judging from your spiel, I'm pretty certain you have an inkling of what I've done, and trust me, I regret every moment."

"But if you had the chance, you would make the same choices all over again, right?" Her mouth had the barest hint of a curl to it.

"...Maybe not _all_ of them."

She giggled, one that was lighter than the ones before. "Mr. Dresden, we are going to continue doing what we can. It's just something we need to do."

"Even if you're unprepared and more than likely outgunned?"

"We're going to do it, with or without you, Mr. Dresden." She straightened up. "But... but we could always use advice."

For a moment, the image of a winsome girl with dark hair and dimples - a girl I had once known named Kim Delaney - overlaid the much younger one in front of me. Damn it, the same situation had reared its ugly yet again. I bit on the inside of my cheek. Damn Ami for being so stubborn, and damn me for being even more. Really, was today just a time to throw all my previous logic in my face?

"Yes," Lasciel agreed, her tone frustratingly perky. "In fact, I remember you using that exact same argument earlier today."

So now even the fallen angel was getting one over on me. I internally shook my head. No, I would not let the mistakes of my past haunt my present and future. Not now, not ever.

I heaved a great sigh and scratched morosely at the back of my head. "All right, little lady, you win, you win."

Ami brightened like the rays of the sun, and Luna looked gobsmacked that I had capitulated so quickly.

"But I- but she- but you-" the cat sputtered.

"I'm a sucker for a sad, pouty face, especially when it's like I'm withholding cookies from a child," I groused. I glanced at Luna from the corner of my eyes. "Sorry, but the whole 'furball' thing doesn't really do it for me."

"You rude-!"

"So you'll help us, really?" Ami blurted out. "You won't try to stop us?"

"Little lady, I doubt the gates of hell could stop you if you put your mind to it." I screwed up my mouth and leaned back on my hand. "But yeah, I'll help."

"Wonderful!" Ami clapped her hands together, eyes shining. "I have so many questions I want to ask!"

"Whoa there..." I put my hands up in a placating motion. "Just hold on a second."

She blinked in confusion. "Is... is something wrong?"

I sighed. "I did say I was going to help, but not without a couple conditions."

Luna started, "You will not-!"

"That's fair," Ami said.

Luna looked up at her with a mixture of disgruntlement and surprise. The girl looked back down. The two held their staring contest for a bit before Luna broke eye contact first, grumbling and resting herself flat on the ground.

Ami focused back on me, her expression determined. "What are your conditions?"

"Pretty simple," I said. "I'll assist you with this whole DK thing, give you advice on basic warlock junk, magic, the works. I'll also see if I can get you using your magic _outside_ of those silly outfits of yours."

"You mean that's possible?" Luna asked, clearly interested despite her leftover misgivings about me.

I shrugged. "Makoto's able to do just fine. She's been using what I call 'normal' magic since we met." I stroked my chin. "Though that started under some _very_ dire circumstances, and I don't feel like replicating them just to 'awaken' you, as it were. So it's boot camp training for you instead! With some luck, I'll be able to drill some basic tactics and maybe some actual spells into you before everything ends up on fire."

Not because of me, though. Really.

Ami raised her chin, eyes glittering intelligently. "And your demands?"

"Only two, really." I held up a finger. "First, keep me in the loop. No running off on your own, no hiding things from me. As reasonably as possible, tell me when something's up before any of you dive headfirst into battle."

Ami looked at Luna. The cat rolled her eyes before nodding at me. "That one is acceptable. The other?"

"All of you have to tell your parents. About you being senshi, about you risking your lives fighting monsters on a regular basis, everything."

They reacted like they had been hit by a bucket of ice-cold water. Ami went ramrod straight and her eyes started to dart back and forth like a nervous animal, and all of Luna's fur seemed to stand on end, her pupils widening to an absurd degree.

"Absolutely _not_ ," Luna exclaimed. Her voice had reached an even higher pitch than I'd ever heard from her before, and her lips curled over her teeth in an aggressive snarl. "There is _no_ way that the girls can tell their parents! It is for their family's safety as much as their own! Their identities _must_ be kept secret!"

"Look, I know it must be embarrassing for your family to know you cosplay on the weekends, but..."

"This is serious, Dresden!" Luna hissed.

"And I am being serious," I said back with almost as much vitriol in my voice. Luna's ears flattened against her skull. "As hard as it might be, the girls have to tell their family what they're doing."

"B-but w-why?" Ami asked. Oh no, her stutter was back. Was the idea of telling her parents the truth so frightening? "We... we c-can't tell them. They... they wouldn't un-understand."

"Worry less about them understanding and more about them wondering why their daughters don't come back one day and they have no idea why."

The room went deathly quiet. "...w-what do you mean?" Ami mumbled.

"You girls are courting death with all these battles you do. You are good, I will admit." I pressed my hands together. "But there is _always_ the chance that something will go wrong, and your parents aren't going to understand _anything_ if they're told _nothing_."

"B-but we-"

I smiled, not unkindly, but not softly either. It was a hard, worried smile, and it shut the girl right the hell up. "Let's speak hypothetically for a moment. Imagine Makoto never told me about you and joined up with you against the DK. Imagine she fought, she did her best, she never gave up, and she never told me she was risking her life to save the world. Imagine one day something happened - it wasn't anyone's fault, it was just luck of draw - and she died."

My smiled disappeared completely.

"What would you have told me?"

Six simple words, and they hit the two of them like a flying brick. Ami's gaze locked on her lap. Luna opened her mouth, but her heart was not in her words.

"We would have said she fought bravely and died saving those she loved."

"Comforting words to a grieving father," I said dryly. "Also, I would have fried you without a moment's notice if I'd thought you were responsible for her death."

"But that's illogical!"

"Grief isn't logical," I countered. "All that matters is that my daughter is dead, and I'm stuck between either not knowing why or learning that she was throwing herself into danger and I never even noticed."

I waited a moment for either of them to speak up, but when they didn't, I sighed softly. "Look, I know you want to protect them. If they don't know, they can't be pressed for info on who _you_ are. However, if they're already being interrogated, it's not like the villains would believe they didn't know anything. Most bad guys would simply _assume_ they know and press them harder and harder when they don't spill."

I tapped my fingers on the ground. "At the same time, they're not going to know when you're safe, when or why you're hurt, or what happened to their kids if they never see them again."

I shook my head. "Trust me, the fear of not knowing is much more psychologically damaging than constant worry. At least there's closure with the latter." I shrugged. "It's not much, but it's still better than the alternative."

Luna glanced between me and Ami. "Dresden, I-"

"I accept," Ami spoke up.

"Ami...?" Luna asked. She placed a paw on the girl's hand. Her voice was soft and motherly. "Are you certain?"

Ami blinked away whatever moisture had gathered in her eyes. "I accept, Mr. Dresden. I'm not sure about the others, but I'll tell my mother if you agree to help us." She raised her chin and set her jaw. "My... my mother may try to stop me, but I can at least tell the person who raised me that I'm doing my best to protect her."

I smiled, a much kinder one this time. "That's all I ask."

"If... if it's okay, can we meet tomorrow? I want to tell the girls about the deal and... see if they agree with it."

I nodded. "Sure. Where?"

"Do you know the Hikawa Shrine?" Luna asked.

I made a flat expression at her. "Furball, I've been in this city for barely a week, most of which has had me running around like a chicken with its head cut off chasing after dark warlocks or resting up after I catch them. I'm lucky if I know where the nearest convenience store is."

"Let me write you some directions," Ami said, interrupting before Luna and I could get into another snarkfest. She pulled out a page from her notebook and jotted down some directions from my apartment to the shrine before handing it off to me.

Looking it over, I nodded. It was simple enough and would only take a twenty minute walk at most to get there. I glanced back. "Got it. Morning sound good? The earlier we can things started, the better."

"That's fine," Luna said.

The three of us hammered out the details before concluding the conversation. We would meet the next day, me bringing Makoto in tow and Ami and Luna bringing the other senshi. There, we would finally get down to brass tacks, and hopefully I could start to get some actual battle strategies into these girls.

Ami (with Luna on her shoulder) walked over to the door. As she opened it, she said, "Really, Mr. Dresden, thank you again."

"No problem. Thanks for letting me stop making a fool of myself."

"Oh, I don't know. You do such a good job of it," Luna said primly.

"Watch it, furball. I don't need magic to know how to skin a cat."

Ami placated Luna briefly before facing me. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask before we leave?"

"You sure Mars is gonna want to work with me? She seemed pretty adamant about, you know, _not_."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Rei's there as well. No matter how much she may argue about it, she really was impressed with your fighting style."

…Wait, what did Ami's other friend have to do with anything? I just wanted the senshi, not some random civilian.

Before I could ask her to clarify, Ami shut the door behind her. I could hear the quick, light thumping of her feet as she ran away. Damn, looked like I would have to wait ‘til tomorrow, then. Still, I was sure there was a good reason Rei was mentioned.

...Reasonably sure.

In any case, I now had something new on my plate - getting prepared to teach a vigilante group of magical girls how to fight without using their planet-powered sailor uniforms against Outsider-lite super-demons from pre-history.

Stars and stones, that was a string of words that didn't belong in the same _topic_ , let alone the same sentence. Once again, I wondered which of the many, _many_ supernatural beings I'd pissed off had gotten me stuck in another crazy-stupid situation.

Was it Lea? It was probably Lea. This _was_ the type of thing my fairy godmother would _love_ to stick my happy ass into – the madness and fetish suits especially.

Still, that left me with trying to find a way to train them. If Makoto was any indication, they should be able to use the same type of magic (though probably not intensity) out of their power suits as in. Which meant I had to scrabble together a crash-course version of Makoto's training overnight, hopefully one customizable to water, fire, and... light? (Seriously, what the heck was it that Usagi was using?)

Looked like that meant some late-afternoon shopping was in some order. Now the walk previously meant to clear my head had some sort of purpose. Hopefully I would be back home in time for Makoto’s return, just so that she didn't have to worry that I was setting fire to some (preferably unpopulated) section of Azabu-Juuban.

Looking out the window, I noted that the sun was only starting to come down, its rays outlining the dapperly tuxedoed gentleman smiling smarmily at me.

I walked over, threw open the balcony door, and said in the most deadpan-tone I could muster, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he quipped. He motioned. "Are you going to invite me in to see how much?"

My lips pursed and, with the weight of a thousand no-longer-giving-a-cares, flapped my hand as I headed back in. "Why not? Seems like everyone wants a piece of me today."

"Much appreciated." He smoothly shut the balcony door behind him without a sound and stepped into the middle of the room.

"So?" I asked. I sat myself down on the floor, my muscles beginning to ache again with all the weird stuff that had happened. I eyed Tuxboy, my fingers twitching. "What exactly do you want?"

He simply answered with a knowing smile, one that I was intimately familiar with. Yup, this was definitely 'throw Harry's snarkiness back in his face' day. This was going to be all _kinds_ of fun.

Joy.


End file.
